Third Times A Charm
by Cassiesmum02
Summary: Sarah's finally happy and hoping to be able to start the life she's always wanted, what else can be thrown in her way? Sequel to Hale Charming & Do I get My Happy Ending
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. This literally starts off right where DIGMHE ended. Full version on TWCS

The simple 2 word answer has Jax pulling me towards the front door, snatching my keys from my hand as we go.

"Wait!" I say as I'm pulled towards his bike. "I can't leave my car in the middle of the drive; will it fit in the garage?" I say, looking towards my Nitro sitting in the middle of the turning area.

Jax nods and abruptly goes back into the house, "Back up to the garage and I'll open the door for you."

I hurry towards my car, a wicked smirk caressing my lips as I jump into the driver's seat, backing towards the garage I watch carefully as Jax pulls my keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. The second the door swings closed behind him I start wiggling in my seat, kicking my shoes off I throw them over the passenger's seat onto the floor.

Moving as fast as I can I'm just fluffing my hair again as I hear the garage door open behind me. The smirk is still fixed on my face as I put the car back into reverse and move the vehicle slowly through the door and into the enclosed space.

Jax closes the door as the bonnet clears the gap and after checking it's locked into place he turns towards the car and his jaw drops.

I turn the ignition off and leave the keys hanging there as he move around the car and opens my door, reaching in and lifting a section of my hair, "Shit." He groans softly, the less than 60 seconds of time between him going through my front door and opening the garage door had been long enough for me to strip out of everything I was wearing and settle myself back into the driver's seat completely naked.

His fingers run through the hair in his hand, trailing down my arm where it's hanging as his eyes trace over my breasts, down my stomach, over my legs and then back up. "We aren't going anywhere with you like that."

I giggle a little and slide the seat as far back as it will go before twisting and wrapping an arm around his neck, now at the perfect level for me to be face to face with him, "I would hope not."

"So what is it you were hoping for?" He asks, continuing to run his fingertips over my skin, each line he traces bringing them lower over my hip and further towards my belly button.

The arm that's around his neck flexes and he lets me pull him closer till I can kiss him gently, my other hand moving from the steering wheel to his chest, tugging his t-shirt. Dropping a chaste kiss on his lips between each word I let my hands still, "I was hoping we could christen my car first."

Jax's eyes flash and he settles his hands on my hips pulling me forwards, the leather of my seat sticking to my legs a little but not enough to stop the progression towards him.

"I think we can do that." Jax puffs out, his mouth lowering to mine as I start to tug his clothes off him.

His kutte is the only thing I'm careful with, it gets set on the passenger's seat of the car while he rips his t-shirt over his head. Undoing his jeans and belt I let out a startled yelp as he pulls me right out of the car and slides behind the wheel himself, lowering the back of the seat I have to bite my lip at the site of him stretched out on my upholstery. We've both been too impatient to remove all his clothes. His chest is bare, but his jeans are only lowered to his knees.

Using the running board to get onto Jax's lap the patches of skin where they touch are hot and slick with sweat. A spasm of my back has the horn sounds and Jax pulls me towards him away from the hard wheel behind me as his mouth finds my already bruised neck and sucks on it. It's an experience in confined spaces and a little bit of a challenge but the feeling of being with Jax erases any feeling of discomfort.

Jax chuckles into my shoulder as he regains his breath, "Well that was interesting."

I giggle, "Sorry. Couldn't wait."

"Did I say it was a bad thing?" Jax says running his hands down my back.

I lean back a little and smile at him, "Well, we can go now. I'll follow you?"

Jax shakes his head, "Nope, you're gonna leave this here like you said and come with me."

"I just did." I retort grinning and attempting to detangle myself from him.

His hands tighten on my thighs where they have come to rest, "And you will again." He leans his head up and plants a kiss on my head, "Now we have to get outta here."

I look around and try and work out how to get out of the cramped position we're in. I lean my head out of the still open door and manoeuvre my foot so it's on the running board before standing up, pushing myself up using the board, pulling my other leg over his thighs I hop down and grin. "There, I'm out. Now, can I have my clothes?"

Jax grins, "After that I should make you ride home like you are, but I'll be nice." He hands me my Capri's and t-shirt before searching for my shoes. "You got any others in here? I'd like more on your feet then that."

"Jax," I smile up at him stepping into my pants "we're only going 4 minutes down the road."

Jax slides out of the car, pulling his pants up and fastening his belt. "Okay. But only this once."

I grin and wrap my arms round him, my still naked chest pressing against his. "Besides, I know you'll look after me."

**This is very short cause it was a mostly x-rated chapter, the full version is on TWCS**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. I'm not doing the 5 reviews for the next chapter cause this is taking me a bit longer to write, especially seeing some chapters have to be edited for FFN (cause when it comes to Jax I have a filthy mind!), but there will be a chapter posted every day or two.

We finish dressing in my garage quickly before I grab my leather jacket from the back of the truck and follow Jax through the house and locking it again before continuing to his bike. I shake my head as he passes me his helmet, "We still need you to get another one of these."

He nods, "During the week we'll go pick one."

He's just reaching to start his bike when I realise I have to go to LA on Tuesday, with everything that has happened I hadn't had a chance to tell him.

He twists the key and starts the engine as I open my mouth to tell him so I decide to wait till later. Right now I'm so hungry I could eat a horse so food will come first.

True to my estimate just under 5 minutes later we're pulling into Jax's driveway and he's turning off his bike. As we walk through his door I turn to the kitchen to find food.

Digging through the fridge I end up throwing together a couple of sandwiches and making the realisation that Jax has no food in the house, he probably hasn't been anywhere near the market ever and Gemma would have been too busy with her grandkids to worry.

Taking the plates out to the living room I pass one to Jax and fold myself into the couch. "Jax." I say, trying to make my voice sound really serious. "I have 2 things I need to tell you."

Jax looks concerned as he takes a huge bite of the ham salad sandwich I've made him, "What?" He mumbles round a mouthful.

"You need to go shopping; you have no food in the house, other than what's on your plate. And I'm going to LA on Tuesday for the night."

Jax doesn't look worried with the first one but the second sentence makes his face twist a little. "Fine on the food shopping, you and I can go tomorrow. LA, no fucken way!"

I sigh, "Jax, I have to go. I have a present I have to pick up."

"Who's going?" He asks, chewing slowly.

"Me, Al and Donna." I reply, taking a small bite and waiting.

"Not without me." I open my mouth to argue and he shakes his head once, "Darlin', it's non-negotiable, if you wanna go that's fine, but I'm comin' with you. Ope and Juice probably will too."

I nod, "Okay, but I'm taking my truck."

Jax sighs, "I guess I can live with that. I'll talk to Ope and Juice later."

Jax silently finishes the rest of his food before setting the plate on the table. "So, can we talk about what happened earlier?"

I deliberately misinterpret what he means, "Sure, we christened my car."

"Sarah, you know I didn't mean that!" He says, fixing his gaze on me. "Though, that was awesome, and it still has 4 seats and the luggage compartment left."

I roll my eyes before sighing deeply and drop the corner of my sandwich back on my plate. "I know Jax, I was just trying to avoid having to try and explain."

Jax shakes his head, "Not gonna happen, I need to know what was goin' through your head."

Leaning back into the corner of the couch I tuck my foot under me and start playing with the ends of my hair. "Like I said, Clay is the only connection back to dad and I guess I thought that Clay would tell me what dad would have said. I forgot that Clay and my father were two very different men. I know I should have talked with him before everything happened, but I honestly didn't think he'd react like he did, I thought he knew as much as everyone else that we were a ticking timebomb. I left this morning so that you and him could sort things out, I would have come back eventually to see where the dust had settled and to see what I could salvage of my relationships with everyone."

Twisting a section of hair round my finger I pause, the familiar movements relaxing my brain. "I had to make you both put the club first. Personal shit should never be put in front of the Reaper you all wear on your back and Clay needed to know that you were more for the club than me. And you needed to be reminded that the Club's been around for you when I wasn't."

Jax grabs my ankle and tugs my foot into his lap, resting his wrists over my shin, "The club does have a high priority in my life darlin', you should know that. But when Abel was born it was pushed into second place. Last night, this morning, hell even this afternoon, reminded me that while I have the guys behind me in everything to do with the leather and the patch I need someone supporting _me _before the club_._"

"Jax, I'm always going to support you that was never a thought in my mind. Whether it ended up as acquaintance, friend, girlfriend, lover, fuck buddy, Old Lady whatever label I wound up wearing I would have tried to be there for you and help when needed. Yes, it would have been hard and probably would have ended with me as an alcoholic crying in a corner somewhere but I realised today at Elliot's place that I need you in my life more than I realised." I drop my hair back to my lap and rest my hand on his forearm. "I meant what I've said many times, I love you. I have for years. If my loving you means I have to let you go then I will."

Jax grabs my arms and tugs me across the couch forcing me to move till I'm settled in his lap where he locks his arms around me. "You may have been willing to let go of me for the good of the club, but I wasn't willing to let go of you, for my own good. The club has always been there for me, but I need you there for me now. I'm sure you'll learn quickly that I'm a very selfish person, I always have been. I see what I want and take it, you're what I want and you ain't going anywhere. Something Ma said before I got with Tara makes so much more sense now with you here."

"What's that?" I ask resting my head against his shoulder.

"She told me that the sooner I realised you were part of my life forever the better. That I needed to accept the girl who pissed me off so much would be the one that I would choose to spend my life with. She told me that I needed to open my eyes and see what was right in front of me." Jax inhales deeply. "She also said that if I'd realised at 16 how much I love you then things wouldn't have happened the way they have."

I wiggle one of my arms out so I can rest my hand on his elbow; the muscles tighten under my fingers. "I love you too Jax and I'm sorry for what happened today, I'm sorry I let Clay destroy what should have been an awesome day."

Jax shrugs casually, moving slightly so I'm forced to lean against him more. "No sweat darlin'."

I wrinkle my nose, "Speaking of sweat, I'd really like a shower. I'm covered in dirt from the ground and god knows what else."

Jax shakes his head slightly, "Nah, I still wanna know why you ended up at Oswald's."

"Do you want the long answer, or the short one?" I reply, sorting through facts in my brain that will need to be shared depending on the explanation he demands.

"The long one, I wanna know the full story."

I nod, "Just let me get a drink. You want anything? I think you have maybe 2 beers left."

"That'll do then."

I return a minute later with both his remaining beers in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Settling back onto his lap I open one bottle and pass it to him before starting the whole tale of how I ended up in business with Elliot Oswald.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

"So you know I have an insane amount of money from my parents. You also know that I have investment funds." Jax nods. "Okay, so I never got much say in what happened with my money, I didn't want it. I just had a few businesses that I wanted an eye kept on. Businesses that would have had catastrophic ripples in this town if they failed. The Oswald's were three of them."

"What were the others?" Jax interrupts.

"I was getting to that. I also had my lawyer keep an eye on the gym, the restaurant and TM."

Jax's jaw drops, "You had someone keeping an eye on the garage?"

I nod, "I did. It was caused by several events that made me worry about you. The whole automotive industry took a bit of a knock and I worried you guys wouldn't survive; I should have known that Gemma would never let that happen. But I'm getting off track. The construction and lumber sides of Elliot's businesses took a hit when JJ decided to start renovating in Stockton; I don't think anyone in town had any idea thank god. My lawyer is worth every cent I pay him. He came to me about 3 years ago letting me know that a whole bunch of Oswald Lumber plant items had just come up for sale. I got him to start investigating what was going on. It didn't take long to find out that JJ was using Uncle Jacob's connections to try and squeeze Elliot out of town. I gave the approval for Patrick to get in touch with Elliot and find out if he was agreeable to a silent partner."

"You?" Jax fills in as I stop to have a drink.

Capping the bottle again I nod. "Me. Patrick and Elliot managed to work out a deal which kept the whole thing from becoming public knowledge. I brought 35% of Lumber and 30% of Construction at a time when it was really needed. I also own about 10% of Oswald Beef, but that was a side agreement as a way to funnel some more cash where it needed to go. It wasn't till the paperwork was all signed that Patrick even told Elliot who his new business partner was. Half of all my profits are put back into the business for upgrading equipment, training existing staff and hiring new staff. I have nothing to do with the day-to-day running but Elliot knows if he needs anything that's beyond the budget to come to me and we'll see what we can organise. That's only happened once so far."

"When?" Jax asks, slowly drinking his first beer as we're talking.

"About 2 years ago I guess. He needed to get a new one of the log stripper things. Did you know how expensive they are?" Jax shakes his head. "Neither did I till I had to write a 6 figure check."

Jax chuckles, "Well it's not like you couldn't afford it." He tickles my side and I wiggle on his lap.

"Stop that. I'm still talking." Jax holds his hands up in surrender before tightening them around me again. "Donna knows about the investment in Elliot's businesses, she has no idea of what sort of amounts we're talking. Well, she probably does have some sort of idea. I did tell her I could buy the whole town with just what's in my every day running around account."

Jax's phone rings as we're talking and he shuffles me around so he can dig it out of his pocket. Flicking it open he holds it to his ear. "Ope."

I can hear Opie through the phone asking about our trip to LA and Jax aims an 'I told you so' stare at me when Opie tells him that he's organised with Clay to have a couple of days off and come up to, using the time to stop in at the Charters along the way. Jax and Opie speak for another couple of minutes before they disconnect the call and Jax dials another number. An conversation of four sentences follows between Jax and Juice, Jax asking Juice 2 questions; if he is coming and has he talked to Clay, the first getting a yep and the second a nah has Jax letting Juice know that he (Jax) will get the okay from Clay for him (Juice) to come.

Jax sighs as he scrolls through his phone again, selecting Clay's number from the list. "Last call, I promise."

I nod and sit silently wrapped in Jax's arms, his smell permeating the area around me and making me relax into his embrace as I listen quietly. "Clay, the girls have to go to LA on Tuesday. Ope; Juice and I are going with them. We'll stop in and see Fresno on the way down. Then San Gabriel Tuesday night, if San Bernardino could be there too that'd be great. We'll come back Wednesday."

I hear Clay agree even though there was no question in Jax's voice and tell Jax that he'll let the charters know to expect us on the noted nights and get SAMBERN to put in an appearance at the San Gabriel charter on Tuesday.

Jax hangs up his phone and tosses it onto the table where it lands with a clink against his still full beer bottle, the other one resting between my thigh and his stomach, he picks up the bottle that was wedged between us and tips it to his lips, the last drops draining down the neck. Taking the empty bottle from his hand I lean over and swap the empty one for the full one and grin. "You are now officially on your last beer."

"Oh no! What will I do?" He exclaims over-dramatically. "Maybe we'll have to hit the market today."

I pick up my water bottle again and take a few mouthfuls, "True, we'd need my truck first though. And I still need a shower."

Jax relaxes his arms and drops one to the arm of the couch and the other to my thighs, "Well go shower, we'll go get your cage and go do domestic shit."

I lean over and kiss him softly before I get up. "Won't be long."

Jax grins, "No you won't. If you're not done in 10 minutes I'm coming to find you."

I raise an eyebrow "Is that a threat or a promise?" Jax chuckles and squeezes my side making me squeal as I run down the hall to his room, taking a few seconds to pull out some clothes before crossing the hall and turning the shower on.

9 minutes and 58 seconds later I hear the door open as I'm pulling my underwear up over my hips. "Almost done." I turn and smile as Jax leans against the door frame.

"I see that." He smirks at me, the black bra and panties decorated with pink hearts barely covering anything.

I drag my trousers up my legs, the laces that cross the front from my ankles to my hips being tugged gently before I tie them and let the excess droop down my legs, the black shirt printed with "Bad as I wanna be" draws another smirk from him as I pull it over my head and sweep my hair from under it, taking a few seconds to put on deodorant and perfume before lifting my head to look at him. "Just shoes and I'm good to go." I say, walking towards where he's still standing in the doorway.

Walking back across to his room I look around the floor, my shoes have all ended up paired beside the door. "Am I going to be okay with heels on the bike or are you going to panic?"

Jax cocks an eyebrow before glancing at my shoes, the handcuff boots sitting at the back make his eyes pause. "You'll be fine, if you wear them."

I grin at him as I pick them up off the floor. "Who knew you had a shoe fetish."

Jax chuckles, "Nope, but you have to say those shoes are as hot as fuck." I smile, pulling the zips up the side before I stand up again, the 2 inch heel giving me a slight boost but I still feel incredibly short next to Jax, even though the difference is now only about 4 inches.

Jax wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me close, my chin resting on his chest. "You okay now?"

I nod, "Yep, are you?"

He briefly let's go of me before leaning down and dropping a quick kiss on my lips. "Yeah, I'm good darlin'. Let's get this shit done."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

The sun is starting to set when I eventually come back through the door. Shaking my head I set my bag down on the dining table and the arm full of grocery bags on the bench. Jax's bike pulls into the drive a few minutes later and he comes through the door not long after, more of the bags from my truck in his hand.

I start putting the stuff away as he returns to the truck and brings in the last items, a box of beer for the fridge and a bag holding a new helmet. The battle over who paid for it was interesting and part of the reason I feel so frustrated now.

"I still don't get it." I say, putting the baking ingredients I'd had to get into a cupboard.

Jax sighs, "It's simple really, it's my bike so I paid for it."

"But it's for my head, so shouldn't I pay for it?" I reply. "After all, are you going to admit that you brought a purple helmet?"

Jax nods, "Fuck yes I will. That thing is awesome!" He sounds so enthusiastic about the black helmet we'd managed to find with a glowing purple phoenix on the side.

I can't help by smile, the tiny shop we'd found as we were going into Stockton was perfect. It stocked so much Harley gear that I could have stayed in there for hours just picking through the stuff.

"You do have to give me some credit though darlin', I did let you pay for the helmets you picked as presents." Jax mutters stubbornly as he settles the beer in the fridge.

"Only cause I paid for them before you noticed." I'd found gifts for most of the Sons while we were in the store, and the card with their web address on it is tucked in the front of my bag.

"Well, still don't know how you're gonna explain to everyone that you went shopping and brought new helmets for almost everyone." Jax says handing me one of the bags full of jars and tins.

"Umm, I can wait till Christmas and turn them into presents. Or I'll use them as 'thank you' presents for all the stuff that's been done to my house."

Jax grins from where he's sitting on the bench watching as I stretch to put a can of chopped tomatoes onto a shelf. "Please. None of us did the work expecting anything. In fact, with next week being the last week for the electricians the guys are going to be looking for work."

I putter around the kitchen slowly putting things away as we're talking. "Well, it's not the last week for the sparkies. I may have added another week of work if not longer."

Jax raises his eyebrow as I brush past him to get the final bag. "What'd ya add?"

"I'm getting the backyard connected to the sound system wiring, Gary has a digger coming in to dig some wiring trenches. I picked out the camouflage speakers for the yard and some other stuff to be put in while the work is done. And while I'm confessing I should let you know I paid him on Friday." I blink slowly at Jax while he processes the information I've just given him.

He eventually shrugs, "Well I guess it's your house and all."

I smile brightly stepping into the gap between his legs and resting my arms around his neck. "It is, and I do thank you for wanting to pay for it all for me. You need to let me know what the insulation and board has cost to and who paid for it so I can pay them back."

Jax smiles down at me, his hands coming up from his thighs to my shoulders. "I paid for it, and I'm not telling you how much it was. Consider it a gift."

I consider arguing for about 30 seconds by the thought is shoved out of my brain when Jax's doorbell rings. He sighs and jumps off the bench heading to the door while I fold all the emptied shopping bags and put them back in one, setting it by my bag to put back in the truck.

"Hey darlin', come here." Jax calls from the front of the house.

Walking slowly towards the front door I relax when the short figures in the living room start running around squealing. Kenny and Ellie obviously happy to be at Uncle Jax's for dinner.

Opie holds up a pile of pizza boxes and steps past Donna and Jax and into the kitchen.

I look at Jax and raise an eyebrow, "Should I give them theirs now?"

Jax nods, "Your choice."

Ducking back out to the garage I pick up the three of the boxes with the helmets I'd picked and take them back into the kitchen.

Handing 2 of the boxes to my two best friends I set the other on the kitchen bench before gather paper towels from the cupboard and drinks from the fridge. Donna has started ripping into the box the second I handed it to her but Opie is looking at it quietly, the outside not giving anything away, other than the fact I'd scrawled his name across the top of the box.

"Shit S, this is awesome." Donna says the black helmet with a purple flame design and lotus is sitting in her hands, the box on the ground in front of her.

"I know. You should see the one that I got." Donna looks up, waving for me to go get it, Jax sighs and heads into the garage where he's parked his bike next to my truck and returns with the shiny helmet I'd decided within seconds that I had to have.

Opie is still quietly looking at the box, but his kids coming in and tugging his legs get his attention fixed to them, he gathers a slice of pizza for each and sets them on one side of Jax's table before sitting down at the box again.

"Hey Ope." I say snapping him from whatever he was thinking. "It won't open itself."

Opie shoots a look at the box that's still sitting on the counter, "Who's that for?"

I smile, the corners of my mouth barely tugging upwards. "Well, that is my secret, the helmet I got before a certain biker noticed it." I hand the box to Jax with another smile.

He sets it on the counter, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest. "You are a sneaky one aren't you?"

I nod, leaning up and kissing him softly. "I am, but you knew that. Now, open the fu…ricken thing." I quickly stop myself mid word, catching sight of the twins at the table watching the whole exchange.

Jax carries the box over and sits down at the table, pulling his KA-bar from the sheath and cutting through the tape on the top of the box. Opening the lids the first thing that you can see is the intertwined greys and reds. Lifting the helmet from the box it's just a details as it was when I saw it sitting tucked on a shelf. The giant cross on the top with a skull right in the centre, another cross at the front and one on either side, above the ear grooves, the cobweb design under the cross only noticeable from this close.

Jax's eyes flick from the artfully decorated helmet in his hands to my face. I shrug, "Couldn't have everyone else getting a new one and not you now could I?"

Donna laughs which breaks the moment and we all turn to Opie, waiting for him to finally cut through the tape on the top of the box. "Come on bro, I'm hungry." Jax complains when we've been sitting there for another few seconds.

Opie cuts through the tape on the top of the box and lifts out the shiny helmet I'd brought him, the skulls decorating the top have a flame sort of mask appearance, the smoky background and the printed images look incredible on the gloss black background and Opie just looks at me. "Why?"

"Cause I wanted to" I say, grabbing a slice of pizza "and you brought dinner, so all's fair in helmets and hunger."

Donna laughs, tucking her new helmet back between the shredded layers of cardboard. "Ope, say thank you and eat your food."

"Thank you and eat your food." Opie obediently replies with a low chuckle.

"Smart ass. I married a smart ass." Donna says, rolling her eyes and reaching for her own slice of pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Opie still seems a bit stunned when he and Donna bundle their kids into her car an hour later and go to leave. "Hey, Ope." I call just before he gets on his bike.

He stalls where he is and I jog over, "I expect you to wear the helmet. I brought it thinking of you and I hope you like it."

"I do, I'm just a little stunned is all. How many did you buy?" He asks, resting his hands on his thighs.

"Umm, You, Jax, Donna, Al, Bobby, Chibs, Clay, Happy, Juice, Piney and Tig. So 11."

"And yours." He points out.

"Nope, Jax brought that. Said some bull about how it's his bike so he should pay for it even though it's for my head."

Opie laughs as he fastens his helmet and starts his bike. "I get that. Thank you for the helmet and I will wear it, I promise."

"Good." I say, giving him a one-armed hug then going back to the doorstep where Jax is still standing as we watch them pull way.

Closing the door behind himself Jax starts locking up the house, while I go through to the kitchen to clean the mess that's been made; the quiet that's been left with the twin's departure seems too quiet. I'm starting to miss the constant clink of Doj's collar, the click of his claws when he walks and the strange grunting whimpering noises he makes in his sleep.

I don't realise I've stopped what I'm doing till Jax's arms wrap around me as he rests his head on my chin. "What's up darlin'?"

"Hmmm? Oh, just missing Doj I guess." I say, dropping the cloth I was holding in the sink and turning in Jax's arms.

"I'll get Ma to bring him to the garage tomorrow if ya want. You can spend the day there. I know it's weird. He's been by your side for years and now he's not."

"It is, but I also know exactly where he is. It's not like I can't go see him or anything." I mutter nuzzling my nose into the soft t-shirt Jax is wearing and inhaling.

"Are you sniffing me?" He asks, sounding like he's trying to hold back a laugh.

I look up, a faint blush staining my cheeks. "Maybe." I reply.

"Why?" Jax asks, a grin pulling his cheeks and sparkling in his eyes.

"You smell like leather, oil, gas, fresh air, wind, and something that's just always been your smell." My cheeks are heating up and I know the blush is becoming more evident, as soon as Jax notices the redness flowing into my cheeks he grins wider.

"I don't mind you sniffing me, as long as I can do the same."

I tilt my head to the side, my hair falling behind me, "You're most welcome to."

"Shit." Jax mutters, one of his hands ghosting up my arm and coming to rest on my shoulder, his fingertip tracing the bruise that's formed from where he was making his acquaintance with it.

"It's okay Jax." I say, leaning slightly into the light pressure.

"No it's not. That's gonna take weeks to fade darlin' and aren't we going to LA Tuesday?"

"Yes we are. But Jax, I look at it as a 'Property of Jax' mark at the moment. Don't ruin that." I blink as I look up into his eyes and the fire that dances through them at that startles me a little.

"We should make it a space for a permanent mark then." Jax says, kissing the bruise softly then running his tongue lightly over the area.

"Maybe later." I manage to say through a gasp as his teeth lightly scrape the area we're talking about. "But Al won't be able to tattoo it if it's bruised."

Jax pulls back and looks at me. "Nah-uh. If it's a mark like I want then its Hap that does it."

It hits me then that he's talking about a crow, the seriousness of the conversation we've just fallen into erases any arousal from my bloodstream.

"Jax, we're less than 24 hours into whatever this is, I'm not sure that it's a good time to talk about such _permanent_ things."

Jax steps backwards and smiles, "Can we talk about it, maybe somewhere where I'm not tempted by you."

"So a monastery then?" I reply with a giggle.

"Even that wouldn't stop me. Let's start with the living room." Jax wanders through and sits down while I quickly finish wiping the bench down then retrieve a beer for him and bottle of water for myself.

Moving to sit beside him he pats his lap so I settle onto it, my back against the arm of the couch and my knees hanging off his thighs.

I wait for him to start talking, and sure enough it doesn't take long. "When I said to you earlier about what Ma said I meant it. Today was a heck of a realisation for me. Everything in my brain got rearranged and every situation suddenly seemed difference when the fact that I've loved you since I was 16 registered. I want you to have my crow. The sooner the better. Fuck, if I could get Hap here now I'd get it started today."

I nuzzle into his chest again and this time my inhale isn't commented on. "Jax, I love you. That's not going to change. You don't have to ink your ownership on me today to make it seem any more real, or any more permanent. Everyone in the club knows how I feel, and I'm pretty sure after the cluster fuck that was today they're aware of how you feel to. I am perfectly open to getting your crow. Nothing would make me happier in all honesty, but I don't want to rush into it."

Jax nods, "I can see that, but you need to start thinking where and how you want it."

I smile at him, licking my lips lightly. "I already know where I want it, and have an idea of what. Why don't we wait till next weekend and talk to Hap then?"

Jax nods and surprises me completely with his next words. "And you need to think about what you want on me."

I blink slowly at him; he'd never gotten anything for Tara, or Wendy. The only people represented on his body are his father on his forearm and his son on his chest, the rough sketches Al had done the year before pop into my head and I nod slightly. "I have an idea."

"Okay, do I get to know either idea?" Jax asks surprising me again that he doesn't want full control over designs; I remember Tara in mid brag going on about how she'd had no choice of what the ink was or where it went which she thought showed how much Jax cared.

"Of course you do. And if you're not happy with them then they can change. It has to be something that you're happy with as well. After all, it's to show the whole world, MC and outsider alike that I belong to you." I lean back slightly and rest my hand over the front of my ribcage. "I want your crow here, wings spread so it goes from one side to the other. I want it fully in flight, like an under view shot. It's head ideally right here." I trace my fingers over my sternum. "I'd like it to have a chain in its claw if possible, and if you agree, with dog tags hanging from it with Abel's name and date of birth."

Jax swallows hard while I indicate where I want the key points of the crow, the wing tips so they would just curl around the outer swell of my breasts, the head between them and the chain I've just mentioned hanging to my hip. "And up here?" Jax traces over the bruised area on my neck.

"That one is easy. I want a shield with 'Property of Jax Teller' tattooed in it." I tell him as my head relaxes backwards.

"And what do you want on me?" Jax says, still gently tracing the area of skin.

"Me." I reply wickedly, leaning up and kissing him. I allow myself to get lost in the sensations of his lips on mine, his goatee tickling my cheeks and scratching my chin. Several minutes pass before I gather the will-power to pull away.

"Seriously though, about a year ago Al started designing a tattoo of me, it's very 50's pin up style. I'd like that on you, about here." I run my fingers over his left forearm, the other arm adorned with his tribute to his father, the name of his son on his chest, I'd like to add myself in an image to the artwork on his body. "But, if Hap's doing mine I'd like her to do yours."

Jax nods and his voice is very rough when he replies "Okay."

I lean up intending to drop a very quick kiss on his lips but somewhere between the intention and the execution the message vanishes and I end up straddling him with my hands tangled in his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Full version on TWCS.

My legs are pressed into each side of Jax's thighs, the leather of the couch is cool against the rapidly heating skin on my shins, my hands are knotted in his hair pressed between the back of the couch and his scalp, tugging on the strands results in a groan that rumbles from his chest right up through his lips and into my mouth.

I lean back slightly, our lips almost separate but Jax moves forwards as I lean back, keeping the pressure. Letting go of his hair my hands travel down his back to the hem of his shirt which I tug upwards. Once it's at his shoulders our lips separate briefly, long enough for the shirt to be thrown over my shoulder. The crashing sound of it knocking something over is completely ignored as Jax runs his fingers up my sides, skimming the skin lightly and lifting my shirt over my head, my hair floating back down around us to form a thick sheet.

Our lips meet again, the rapid movements slowing slightly as skin on skin contact increases, the inferno that ignited between us in that split second increases, the only sounds in the room are heavy breathing and the occasional rustle of material.

Jax's hands run down my uncovered arms and come to rest on my hips before sliding around the front and quickly undoing the buttons at the top of my pants, the material relaxes but doesn't move at all. I shuffle backwards, barely setting my feet on the ground, taking just long enough for me to push my Capri's down my legs before I settle myself back on the couch.

Jax's jeans are rough against my legs, his KA-bar is still attached to his hip and I can't work out how to move it so that it doesn't press into my leg. "Ow." I mutter, the leather sheath pressing hard into my knee.

Jax moves backwards and looks down to where the brown leather is digging into the skin of my kneecap. "Stand up."

I get back to my feet, standing in front of him and watching through hooded eyelids as Jax undoes his belt and jeans in quick motions then lifts his hips and shoves them down his legs. His shoes and pants have barely cleared his feet when I move back onto the couch, my hands finding their place back in his hair. His hands run roughly over my back, the hard calluses from his garage work and the time spent assembling guns leave trails of scratched skin in their wake, his hands pause for barely a second as he undoes the clips of the back of my bra, it falling loose between us.

My hands come free from his hair long enough to pull it off one arm and let it fall down the other, landing in a pile beside him on the couch.

The intense need hasn't lessened and judging by Jax's panting breaths and the rapid fluttering of his pulse in his neck he feels the same desire as I do. Jax's hips jerk up off the couch and I feel his hands pushing his boxers down his legs, they get caught briefly on my skin before I lean to a side to let him continue pushing them off.

He settles back on the couch and looks up at me, his eyes are barely opened but through the break I can see they're almost flickering with the desire in them. The only article of clothing separating us is a small amount of sheer black fabric. "Are you attached to these?" Jax asks roughly, plucking at the thin strap that wraps around my hip.

I start to shake my head but the realisation that if he destroys one he'll destroy them all shoots through my barely aware brain so I nod and hop to my feet, sliding the black and purple article down my legs and dropping it on top of the pile of discarded clothing.

Jax grabs my hands as I move back over him, my legs sliding over his and back onto the couch, the leather isn't cool anymore, it's hotter than my legs but the minute part of my brain which notices is quickly silenced when Jax leans forwards.

"Fuck." The word comes out carried on a strangled moan as Jax's mouth fastens around one of the many pieces of metal piercing my body.

Jax chuckles, the vibration of his chest causing me to move a little on his lap, trailing one of my hands down his chest I tug on his hair as I drag my fingernail lightly over his nipple, the flat pebble catching just slightly. The chuckle fades to a low growl.

Trailing a line of kisses across my chest he stops and nuzzles into my cleavage before pulling back a little and staring at the pale skin.

Several seconds pass in silence before I open my mouth, "Jax?"

"Shh, just picturing." He says, running his tongue over the soft skin between my breasts.

My head falls forwards and my forehead rests on the top of his head, through the curtain of my hair I can see the muscles in his back clenching and relaxing as he devotes his attention to the small perk of my body that has him currently entertained.

Time stops having any influence on us, we're in our own bubble of moving hand and mouths, sighs, gasps and groans are the only noises either of us make for some period that I'm unable to process. I'm aware of the tightening of my muscles, the shallow breaths that seem to be all I am able to make, the slide of sweat down my spine, the smell of Jax's aftershave forming a cloud around me, his low groans and occasional sharp inhale.

Neither of our bodies have moved much, it's all been twitches of small muscles, slow precise movements of limbs and digits. Jax eventually pulls back from my chest with a soft pop and leans his head back onto the back of the couch, his eyes are wide, the blue swirling n visible movement.

Leaning forwards I press my lips to his as I move my legs forwards on the couch, Jax swallows the sigh that I expel when I slowly lower myself over him.

Jax's legs tense as I move, the leather of the couch creaking with each movement makes me giggle a little, my giggle makes Jax loose the thread of control I realise he only had a faint hold on.

I'm hoisted into the air and then put on the couch before I'm aware of moving, the leather where Jax was sitting is hot under my back, the cooler spaces under me where neither of our skin was in contact with the leather are a welcome temperature, my blood feels like it's boiling in my veins.

My gasp of surprise at the rapid change of position is swallowed when he fastens his lips to my mouth again. The pressure of his lips making me lose my breath, yanking my head backwards I suck in huge lungful's of air while Jax fastens his mouth to my already bruised neck. Yanking on his hair his mouth comes free with a loud, wet pop.

"If you do that then I can't get tattooed there." I say, holding his hair tight enough that he can't move his mouth back to the darkened patch of skin his eyes are fixed on.

"But I like it. And you like it." The sexy smirk that crosses his face causes my hand to relax in his hair.

He head almost instantly ends up back between my head and my shoulder, but instead of latching his mouth to the area and sucking instead this time he seems content to rest his lips on the skin, occasionally sliding his tongue out and running it over the area.

He seems to want to devote his entire attention to that small patch of my skin managing to not suck or bite the bruised area, his tongue is making circles around the area, his breath coming in hot little puffs against the wet area causing the sparks of electricity which had been shooting under my skin to join together in one violent jolt that bends my back so far backwards that I almost end up folded in half.

The clenching of my muscles makes everything feel so tight that it could snap, my name falls from Jax's lips with a satisfied groan. His upper body starts to droop and he catches himself on his arms, pushing upwards and looking down at me, his hair falling around his face.

"Sorry." He says, pulling away slightly and allowing some cool air to fill the gap between us.

"What for?" I ask, slightly confused.

"It's gonna hurt when you get up." Jax chuckles, moving backwards, the sound of the leather sofa catching on his skin makes me grimace.

"Yes it will." I say, waiting till he's moved away and is standing at the arm of the couch. "1, 2, 3." As I say 3 I jump upwards, the skin of my back and thighs sticking to the couch. Standing between the coffee table and the couch my eyes meet Jax's. "Ouch."

Jax laughs, "Come on, let's get you in that shower that I seem to remember you saying you needed."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Hey guys, I need some names for Sons and Old Ladies from other charters for a chapter that's WAY in the future. HELP PLEASE!

After a long hot shower Jax and I curl up together in his bed and continue the discussion about ink.

"So, you said that this drawing is a pin-up style?" Jax asks, his arm tucked around my back holding me as close to him as possible.

"Yep it is. You'll probably want it changed a bit from what was drawn, or you might like one of the drawings Al's done. I think she's done about 5 different versions, but you'd have to look at them to decide." I don't feel like telling him just yet that at least half of the drawings have more skin uncovered then covered, I figure that he'll pick one that he likes and we can change it if he wants.

"And the crow and shield?" Jax asks, tracing his finger over the area of skin which won't be able to be inked for at least 2 weeks, provided he can keep his mouth and teeth to himself.

"Well, the 'property of' tattoo will have to wait till my shoulder's healed." I say cheekily.

Jax grins at me and tugs my braid, "Well you'll just have to stop tasting so good."

Laughing as I wiggle closer to him, if it's at all possible. "We'll talk to Al and Hap tomorrow about designs, next weekend we'll have some sort of idea, that good for you?"

Jax nods, "Sounds like a plan. The sooner I get some ink on you the better."

"Ditto there babe. Once my image is on your skin I can put some extra pussy rules." I grin, knowing that he'll either over react or be completely cool with it. Tara once tried to tell him that he couldn't have road pussy.

"You're not gonna try and stop me are you?" Jax says, sounding curious.

"Ha, and have you tell me to go and play hide and go fuck myself like you told Tara? I don't think so. We all know it happens, the only way it wouldn't is if I went with you on every run and that is just too much. But I'd like to put some rules down, or at least limits I guess."

"What would they be darlin'?"

"Just simple stuff, no face to face. From behind is fine, that way they're just bodies not faces. No repeats. No road pussy shows up in Charming or I will beat the shit out of it. No telling me about it."

Jax nods, "Fair enough. But I do want to make sure you know that the prison clause is null and void when it comes to you."

I sit up a little. "Is there something you should be telling me?"

Jax shakes his head, "Nope, but you know what we do. It's always a possibility."

"I know that Jax." I roll my eyes at him "I'm not one of the dopey chicks that think the Sons are just mechanics and Harley enthusiast in a club. I've been around long enough to know the darker dangerous side of the club. I remember Clay's normal visits stopping for 6 months when I was 10 when he went inside." I rest my head back on Jax's shoulder, my eyes fixed on the 'Abel' tattoo across his chest. "You never said if you would be okay with me getting Abel's name and birth date as part of the tattoo?"

I try not to tense as he's silent for a while, while it would sting if he said no I'm fully prepared for it, I'm not Abel's mom and even if I end up raising him he won't ever have that biological connection to me.

"I'd love for you to do that. If you're with me then Abel will be a part of your life. I just wonder when it's going to suddenly dawn on you that in the space 24 hours you've ended up with an Old Man and a baby." Jax says, turning his head and fixing his blue eyes on my grey ones.

I smile brightly at him, "Jax, I've been waiting for this for years. Well maybe not the baby part, but there is no way in hell that I'd let anything happen to Abel. He's part of you, which would automatically make him important to me, that he's survived through what he has makes him even more special. I'm not going to run away from you, or Abel, or the Club." I chuckle at the sudden thought that pops into my mind.

"What?"

"Well I was just thinking that I may run away from Gem when you tell her you're inking me this soon."

Jax laughs, his chest shaking and making my head bounce a little. "Don't you worry about Mom. She's probably picking out china patterns and wedding dresses already."

I giggle at him, "You know you're probably right there." I can just see Gemma sitting with notebooks in front of her surrounded with wedding and home and garden magazines. The random thought of home and garden makes me suddenly realise how serious things seem to have gotten between Jax and I in the space of a single day. I'm just opening my mouth to ask him something I've realised is important when he starts speaking again.

"Clay might be a bigger issue, but you get to deal with him if I have to deal with Ma." Jax says, humour colouring his tone.

I shrug as well as I can from my horizontal position tucked into Jax's arm. "I'll deal with Uncle Clay. He'll be a pussy cat compared to your mother who will want to take you shopping for rings and silverware if you're right."

We lie in bed in our own little world for a while, each silently lost in our own thoughts.

"I have another question." I muse quietly, wondering if it's worth bringing it up now or not before deciding that if it's worrying me then Jax should know.

"Hmm, what's that?" Jax has relaxed a lot, his voice sounds like he is on the verge of sleep and his eyes are half closed.

"What's going to happen when my house is finished?"

Jax opens his eyes and looks at me, "That may be a conversation that we should save for when we're both wide awake darlin', it's gotta have a huge list of pro's and con's and shit that we'll have to talk about."

I nod "Okay," closing my eyes "goodnight babe. Love you."

"Love you to darlin'." Jax leans over and turns off the light before he pulls my head towards him, kisses me softly and settles back onto his pillow.

He's asleep before I am and I lay there for a while, considering how quickly things have happened I don't feel overwhelmed at all, I feel like I'm exactly where I should be.

With a wry grin I shuffle around a bit more and watch Jax's face through the sliver of light that's coming through the cracked door, he looks incredibly relaxed. None of the tension that he's been carrying for the last few weeks is evident anymore, his face is smooth and there's no clenching to his teeth, something I'd discovered over the last few weeks he did when he was worried about something.

I trace my hand up his side and rest it over his heart, the steady thump-thump thump-thump sound lulling me into sleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. 5 reviews gets next chapter early.

Waking up this Monday morning is a lot more peaceful than the previous ones have been. Jax's alarm still goes off unnaturally early, the obnoxiously loud beeping that startles us both awake at 645 has Jax out of bed by 650 and me shortly afterwards.

While Jax is in the shower I take the time to pile up dirty clothes and take them to the laundry, stopping by the kitchen on the way back to start the coffee machine. We have to deal with Gemma and Clay this morning, I'd prefer whiskey but Jax has to be able to ride so coffee will have to do.

Stepping back into the bedroom I'm momentarily stopped in my tracks by the sight of Jax standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. I lean against the doorframe and watch as he gathers clean clothes before he turns at sees me following his movements with my eyes.

"See something you like?" He asks dropping his clothes on the bed and turning to look at me, the drips of water falling off his hair run in rivulets down his chest before disappearing into the towel.

I nod, stepping over to him, lifting a hand to rest my forearm on the back of his neck the other hand settling on the front of his towel. "I do see something I like. I'd like to see more of it."

Jax chuckles and slaps his hand over mine when I try and step backwards, taking the towel with me. "If you start that I'll never get to work."

Grinning slyly at him, "There would be a problem with that?"

Jax steps closer to me, his arms going under mine and he lifts me up, "Not with me, but Clay and Ma may have issues with me not showing up."

My legs wrap around his waist and I use them to pull myself closer to him, pressing my upper body against his damp skin. "I'm sure that Clay and Gemma wouldn't object to you being a little late."

Jax's arms wrap around me, the pressure of his arms against my back erasing whatever space there was between us. "You're going to be so dangerous, I can just tell." He says, lowering his mouth to mine and kissing me.

I'm internally smiling and cheering my victory when an annoying jingling comes from the dressing table, followed by another one from where my bag is sitting. Jax sets me back to my feet and shrugs one shoulder, "Rain check."

I nod with a pout, leaning up and kissing him quickly before dashing to my phone, flicking open the small silver device I hold it up to my ear "Hello?"

"Morning baby. You coming in to the garage this morning?" Gemma's voice sounds far too chirpy for barely 7am.

"Yes I am. Jax and I are just getting ready." I say, looking over at Jax where he's running his hand through his hair and talking in a low voice.

"Okay, we'll see you in an hour."

"Hey Gem." I call just before she can hang up.

"What baby?"

"Can you bring Doj with you? I'd like to remind him that I am still around."

Gemma laughs, "You want me to put him in my Caddy?"

"Yep I do, after all it's the least you can do for me for interrupting my good morning from Jax."

"Too much info there Sarah." Gemma says, "I can't bring Doj in this morning, the groomer is coming to give him a bath."

I laugh, "Good luck with that. I'll come with you after work then and spend some time with my hairball." I hang up the phone and go to my clothes, the boxes and suitcase they're in still sitting exactly where they were dropped those weeks ago.

I look up as Jax hangs his phone up, "Fuck!" He swears, running his hands through his hair and sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"What's up?" I ask straightening up, clothes in my hands.

"Clay. He wants me, Ope, Tig and Hap to go to Fresno on Friday; apparently they're having some issues with local law enforcement forgetting who lines their pockets."

Dropping my clothes to the bed I sit down beside him, tugging his hand from his hair. "So what's the problem?"

"Fresno will be coming back here Saturday, but I don't wanna leave you alone Friday night."

I shrug, "So I'll come." I suggest, a large pause before I realise he may not want me there. "If you want me to that is."

Jax's fingers tangle around mine, "I want you to come, but there is something you should know first."

I look at him, "Okay, what?"

"Fresno was my 'go to' charter." Jax trails off and I sit quietly trying to work out what he means when it suddenly hits me.

"When you were with Wendy?"

"And Tara." He finishes.

I nod, "Is there someone, or someone's, I'm going to have to face?"

Jax shakes his head, "No. I don't think so. But I just want you to know that there will be a few stunned faces that I'm not looking."

I smile at him, "Well the pussy there will have to deal with the fact that you're off the market."

Jax nods and says "I am indeed." Before he leans over and plants a kiss on my lips. Jumping to his feet he drops his towel and dresses quickly, ignoring the stunned look on my face until he's sliding his belt through the loops. Waving a hand in front of my face he chuckles, "Are you awake in there?"

I nod and look up at him. "Are you going to worry if I wear heels?"

Jax looks slightly confused, "Why would I?"

"I'd like to come in with you."

Jax nods, "Depends what sort of heels. Open toed ones. Hell fucken no way."

I grin and dangle one the shoes I planned on wearing from my fingertip "What about these ones?" The boots that are hanging from my finger are bright blue, thick soled and square heeled, the only real decoration on them coming from the gold spikes and studs that start at the back of my foot and cover the heel.

"They'd be okay." Jax stutters out, "Not so sure about that. What is it?"

I look at the pile of clothes he's pointing at and giggle, the skull barely showing under the jeans and shirt I'd picked out, "They're cute." I pull the offending item from the pile and show Jax, the black boy shorts have a skull and crossbones on one side and a twin line of roses from the top of one side to the bottom of the other.

Jax shakes his head and walks from the room. "If you say so."

I hear him a few seconds later clattering around the kitchen, getting dressed doesn't take me long sliding the black jeans and grey shirt decorated with the same style skull and crossbones only occupies a couple of minutes but unbraiding my hair and tying it into a low ponytail takes a bit longer.

Jax is leaning against the table when I finally make it to the kitchen, his coffee cup in his hands, steam drifting slowing over the rim. "Here, I poured you a cup." Jax says, handing me a cup full of coffee.

After taking a tentative sip I quietly thank him while gathering the croissants we'd brought the day before. "I'll have breakfast ready in 10. Is that okay?"

Jax nods glancing at the clock over the door. "As long as we're outta here by 750 we're fine."

It's only 710 but I hurry slightly while I cook breakfast. The plate that lands in front of Jax shortly after is loaded with scrambled eggs, a few slices of bacon and a croissant which I toasted under the grill. "Breakfast."

Jax blinks at the plate then up at me, "That was fast."

Shrugging I retrieve my plate and sit opposite him, "Lots of practice."

We eat in almost complete silence it's not awkward but very peaceful. By 745 I've rinsed off the dishes and loaded them into Jax's ancient dishwasher that still surprises me that it works, the clothes that we'd left on the living room floor and the ones I slept in have been added to the washing machine and it's been set going and I'm standing by the front door with my jacket in one hand and both new helmets in the other waiting while Jax retrieves his kutte from the living room.

Looking at my watch while Jax locks the door I chuckle, "750 exactly."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

The lot is almost completely empty when we pull in, Jax stops so I can jump off his bike before he walks it into its parking spot and gets off.

Slinging both helmets onto the handlebars he wraps an arm around me and leads me towards the clubhouse, the only bikes in the lot other than Jax's are Tigs and Happys. "Go talk to Hap now?"

"Before Clay and Gem get here?"

Jax nods, "Hap won't say anything other than finally or some shit like that."

I giggle as Jax pulls the door open, "Probably."

The main room of the clubhouse is quiet, but some banging and crashing from the kitchen immediately lets us know where whoever it is that's up is.

Jax tows me over to the door, the chain from his wallet clinking quietly as we walk, but his sneakered feet making very little noise. We can see between the blinds on the giant window where Miles is trying to work the coffee machine. Jax's shoulders shake in silent laughter as he lets go of my hand and nods towards the door.

"Go help the poor bastard before Hap comes out and goes postal." Miles jumps slightly when he hears Jax's voice, but spinning around and spotting me he grins.

"Thank god! Someone who knows how to work this god damn infernal fucken machine! I swear its almost more trouble than it's worth." Miles rants, stepping backwards away from the silver and black appliance.

"What's wrong with it?" I ask, pulling the coffee pot out and filling it with water. "It doesn't come with tits or an accelerator?"

Miles chuckles, "That too. It just wouldn't work."

I slowly work through the machine, clearing the old grounds and the filter, filling it with fresh water, replacing the pot and hitting the on button. The machine stutters to life, but as it spits the hot liquid into the twin pots I can tell that Miles is right. "Well, you're right. I think the old thing is finally on its last legs. I'll tell Gem when she gets here."

Miles' face splits in a wide smile when he's told he's right, picking me up and spinning me in a circle. The second my feet are back on the ground Jax shoots an arm out and slaps him over the back of the head. "My Old Lady." His voice is practically a growl and the blue in his eyes swirls with anger.

We hear clapping which makes us all spin around, Happy and Tig are leaning against the wall with shit eating grins on their faces.

"Bout time bro." Happy remarks stepping over and giving Jax a man-hug complete with slap on the back. "Guess that means no more cupcakes for me?"

I laugh, "Nah, I'll always make you boy's cupcakes. Coffee however, you'll have to wait for, it's gonna take a few minutes to brew."

Happy shrugs and turns his attention to Jax when he says "Hap, can we talk to you for a minute?"

The three of us end up at one of the tables by the bar while Jax starts laying out his plan for the ink, well my plan for the ink. Happy nods and doesn't say much, till Jax mentions the shield and Hap takes a glance at my neck.

"Fuck Jax. Did you try and eat her?"

I can't help the snort of laughter that bubbles out, "He did, he succeeded. That was seconds, thirds and fourths."

Happy shakes his head while Jax looks at me, "That's right; I forgot you have a filthy mouth."

I'm still giggling when I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder, "You didn't mind my filthy mouth on Saturday."

Jax clamps his hand over my mouth "That's enough I think. Clay just pulled in."

I nod, my eyes going wide with the realisation that I now have to face him. I mentally cross my fingers that he had a good Sunday afternoon.

Happy nods once at Jax. "So it's not public knowledge yet?"

Jax shakes his head, "Will be by the end of the day."

"Or within 30 seconds of Aunt Gemma finding out." I mutter.

"Told you about calling her Aunt Gemma, it's gross." Jax shudders at whatever mental picture is in his head.

I nod, "Okay, I'll go find Clay and deal with him. _You_ go talk to your mom."

"Can I have coffee first?" Jax asks, putting on a fake terrified voice.

We both go into the kitchen getting coffee's for ourselves and the destination of our confessions before walking through the lot and back out into the sunlight.

Gemma is in the office already and Jax stops to kiss me hard before he heads off in that direction, the worried look on his face melting the second he turns his head.

Clay is still leaning by his bike, silently watching the goings on, cars are arriving to be dropped off for the week and the non-Son mechanics are all heading into the bays to get overalls.

Handing Clay his cup as I reach him he looks at me, "I'm not gonna like it am I?"

"The coffee? Sure you'll like it. What I have to say, maybe not so much."

Clay pushes off his bike and moves to the nearest picnic table sitting down on one side and wrapping his huge hands around the cup. "Okay, I'm sitting. Tell me."

I sit down across from him and reach over, "You already know what I'm gonna say. Jax asked me to be his Old Lady. I said yes. Hap's working on the design brief we gave him this morning."

Clay nods, "I knew that was coming. Anything else?"

"I'm going with him to Fresno. He's getting ink of me as well. I'm going to LA, oh wait, you already know that. Don't think that there's anything else."

Clay takes a minute of silence, and a mouthful of coffee, "Not surprised about you going to Fresno. Surprised about Jax getting ink for you. LA is fine, I've sorted with Juice and Opie, I still may send Tig or Hap with you as well, I'll decide that tonight."

I smile his mishearing of the ink needs to be sorted now. I'm not sure if it was deliberate or he just didn't hear. "Jax isn't getting ink _for_ me; he's getting ink _of _me. Al drew some pictures of me a while ago and he's getting one of them. Al's doing it."

Clay blinks slowly, his face betraying the shock he's feeling. "Does Hap know?"

I nod, "We told him this morning. He's doing both mine, but Al's doing Jax's."

"Both?"

I nod again, "I'm getting two. One that I want and his crow. But he better believe that it's the last time he'll ink his crow on anyone."

We both hear a scream from the office and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing until we look over and see Gemma hugging Jax and the huge grin on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Still need names for Sons and Old Ladies please (they will only be in about 2-3 chapters I think)

The lot has slowly filled up with cars, bikes and mechanics by the time that Donna pulls into the lot at 845, her face is slightly streaky and she looks upset. Her eyes catch mine as she's closing her car door and her face crumples.

I jump up from where I was talking with Al and run over to her, "What's wrong?" I ask the second I'm within hearing range.

Donna throws herself into my arms and squeezes me, "My babies."

I'm confused for a second, "What's wrong with them?" My heart is racing but my brain knows that if something had happened to the kids she wouldn't be at the lot.

"They started playgroup today."

I nod, "And?"

"I took them there, they walked in the door, looked at me and both said 'bye mommy' and ran off to play." Donna looks upset and Gemma walks over, having heard the last sentence.

"Oh baby. It's okay, they have to grow up. Did I ever tell you what Jax did his first day of playgroup?" She wraps her arm over Donna's shoulders and walks back to the office, Al and I following her.

"No." Donna says softly.

"Well, I took him in there and fully expected to have to stay around. Jax was a really mommy's boy when he was younger. He walked in the door holding my hand but the second he saw a skirt he dropped my hand and ran after it." Gemma shakes her head at the memory. "He wasn't able to write but already chasing girls."

Donna giggles, "And he hasn't stopped yet."

I snort, "Oh he better have."

Donna looks at me, her curious gaze meeting my eyes. "What happened?"

Al giggles and reaches over my shoulder, pulling my hair around my back. "Jax discovered that he wants to be a cannibal."

Donna's expression seems to be stuck in the curious look from before but she starts laughing and leans forward, resting her head on the table, obviously she doesn't remember seeing the state of my neck the previous morning, with all the bullshit I'm not surprised. "Holy fuck Sarah. Give the boy a sandwich before you fuck him next time!"

"I heard that!" Jax shouts from where he's working under the bonnet of one of the cars dropped off that morning.

Donna blushes and looks at me, "Oops." She whispers.

I shrug, "No biggie. Hap pretty much said the same thing this morning when we were talking ink."

Donna's eyes widen, her eyeballs looking like they're going to fall out of the sockets if she's not careful. "You that serious? Oh who the fuck am I kidding, you should have been inked by him when you were 15."

Al leans over, "It's not just her getting ink."

Gemma's eyes shoot to mine, obviously Jax hadn't passed on that bit of info and I consider throttling him for a second before I hear him laugh and say something to Chibs, the sound of his voice from across the lot relaxing me even over the distance. Instead of getting to my feet and going to ask for answers I look at Gemma. "He's getting ink of me. It's going to be an image of me that Al drew a while ago."

Gemma looks over my shoulder at her son then back to me, "Well it seems he's finally worked out what's good for him."

Donna nods, "Don't you mean who's good for him?"

Gemma smiles, "Yes, that too. My son is not the smartest boy, but he's finally figured out who he should be giving his love and attention, _and crow_ to. Third time lucky."

I giggle, "I said that too. I've already told Clay and he hasn't killed him yet."

Gemma looks back to the garage bay and smiles softly, "Nope, just the opposite. I think that Clay may be over there giving Jax the 'hurt her and I'll kill you' speech."

I swing around and sure enough Clay and Jax are in the corner of the garage, Clay's expression tense and Jax's looking like he's stunned and can't believe the words coming out of his Presidents mouth.

Whatever is being said over there is obviously loud enough for Happy and Tig to hear as well, when Clay finishes talking they both nod and their comments of 'You'll answer to us too' drift across the lot.

I jump to my feet and cross the lot, walking straight between Tig and Happy. "No cupcakes for you!" I snap as I continue walking to Clay and Jax only a few steps away.

"We good?" Clay says as Jax spots me walking over, his eyes flicking to mine and I slow my steps.

"Like I said Clay, I'm not going to hurt her; I'm not going to leave her. If she wants I'll give up road pussy for her. She's your surrogate niece but she's also the woman I want to spend my life, this life, with. But you need to remember, if you hurt her again like you did yesterday I will bury you."

My face twists into a smile as Clay nods and pulls Jax into one of those man-hugs that I seem to have seen several of today already. Clay turns around and spots me standing there, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." I say, hugging the older biker tightly and whispering, "He's not going to hurt me, but if he does I'll come to you first, and there wouldn't be enough of you left for him to spit on if you try anything like that bullshit you pulled yesterday."

Clay nods and goes back to the other side of the bays where he was watching Miles work on his (Miles') bike, giving occasional direction when needed.

Jax stays where he is leaning against the wall and part of me recognises that with the rest of his charter around him this is probably a kind of test, I step over to him and slide my arms around his waist, the absences of his kutte is odd, but the grease and road grime that are smeared all up his arms and across the front of his work shirt are enough reason why he, and the rest of the Sons, don't wear their kuttes while doing their day jobs.

I ignore the black marks on his shirt and lean right into him, my heels barely bringing my eyes to his nose but tilting my head back I smile, "I know you're not going to hurt me. I know you love me. I'm not going to make you give up road pussy, I trust you enough that you'll always come back to me."

Jax's eyes settle on my lips, "I will." He barely whispers before closing the few inches gap between us and pressing his lips to mine. "After all, I'll be carrying a vision of you with me."

He says that just loud enough for each of the Sons nearby to hear and the only one who shows any shock is Opie, the slight twitch of his arm barely noticeable to anyone, Jax and I both catch the movement and Jax's eyes flick to Ope's face. "Problem?"

Opie shakes his head, a huge grin splitting his face and tugging his goatee towards his ears, "Not at all my brother."

Jax lets go of me, barely, as Opie wraps his arms around my waist and swings me in a circle before dropping me back to my feet, the smile still stretching across his face. "So what, where, when?"

I laugh, "What? A tattoo obviously, of me, we have yet to decide on design. Where? His arm. When? Not sure yet. You forgot who, the answer to that one is Al."

Opie nods, "And when do you go under the needle?"

"Not sure, the same time as me hopefully." Jax says, throwing his arm around my neck and kissing me on the forehead. "Go back to your girlie shit. And don't forget to tell Ma about the coffee issue."

I nod leaving them to their discussion and cross back to the picnic tables, checking the front of my shirt carefully for oil, but I seem to have managed to escape with none. Sitting back down I look up and meet Donna's eyes, she smiles brightly and I'm instantly grateful that we've managed to take her mind of her kids growing up, maybe the pitter patter of more feet would help too. "Gem, coffee machines dead."

Gemma sighs and gets to her feet, "Better go get a new one then I guess."

"Ohh, pick me, I'll go!" I say bouncing in my seat.

Gemma laughs, "Sure, but the garage is paying for it." She says heading into the office.

Al shakes her head, "Shopping, yay."

I shrug, "You can stay here, you'll get enough in LA on Wednesday."

"Fuck no, there's no such thing as too much shopping." She replies, jumping to her feet and heading towards where Juice is standing.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Al's back beside us before Gemma has returned from the office, she's grinning and I have to really search my memories to remember a time when I last saw her as happy as she is.

Looking over at her, "Christmas the year after I moved to New York."

Al looks really confused, the scrunching of her forehead giving away that she's trying to work out what I mean. "Huh?"

"The last time I remember you looking as happy as you are right now." I smile at my blonde friend.

She shrugs a shoulder, the smile splitting across her face showing her teeth and making her eyes sparkle. "I am happy."

"Good, you should be."

Al leans across the table and gives me a hug, saying into my ear, "I have you to thank for this you know?"

I pull away and meet her eyes again, "Why?"

"Well in a really fucked up way I guess I have Craig to thank, if not for him then you wouldn't have come home and I wouldn't have followed you."

Jax has crossed the lot while we've been talking and drops himself onto the bench beside me leaning his back against the table. "Less said of that fuckwits name round here the better aye Al?"

Al nods, meeting Jax's eyes briefly before hers drift back to Juice.

Jax nudges my side, "I heard something about shopping?"

I nod, "Coffee machine, new one, needed ASAP." I mutter losing my train of thought when I meet his eyes.

"You need cash?" He asks, hand automatically going for his back pocket.

I snort, "Nope. Gemma's already said I'm 'not allowed' to pay for it. She's getting some cash from the safe."

Jax nods, "And that's all you'll end up buying I'm sure."

I shake my head furiously, "Like hell it is. I have a house to furnish, a baby to shop for, twins to spoil and a best friend who will hopefully be carrying another bundle of joy soon."

Donna's head swings over to us as I say that and she tries to look angry, but the twitching of her mouth gives her away. "No spoiling my kids. They'll start to expect it."

"But Aunty Sarah can afford it!" I exclaim, leaning dramatically into Jax's side like her words have hurt me.

"Don't care. No spoiling of my kids, or I'll spoil yours." Donna replies, her eyes glinting with the truthfulness of her statement.

"Okay meany." I mutter, pouting at her.

Al finally manages to drag her eyes away from Juice as Gemma returns and hands me a couple of notes. "Just a plain machine like they've already got. None of them will be able to work it otherwise."

"Okay Gem." I say, hopping to my feet and suddenly realising that the only car in the lot is Donna's and its backseat is already crammed with the two car seats. "Umm Gem…" I trail off looking at her.

"Hmm?"

"Can we use your car?"

"Where's yours?" She looks around the lot and only now notices that the Nitro is missing.

"I came in with Jax this morning, my cars still in his garage."

She nods and goes back to the office, returning a couple of minutes later with her keys hanging from a finger. "No scratches, no dents…" 

"…and a full tank when it comes back." I finish her sentence for her, plucking the keys from her finger.

"Damn straight."

I move to walk away from the table and towards Gemma's Caddy when Jax's arms snake round my waist and halt me before I can get a step away. I raise an eyebrow and look down at him.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" He asks trying to pout but the smirk flicking over his lips gives him away.

"Of course." I sit on his thighs and wrap my arms round his waist licking my lower lip slowly before leaning in and pecking him on the lips.

He growls as I pull away quickly, our lips having barely touched. "What the fuck was that?"

I giggle "A kiss?"

"Like hell it was." Jax says, running his hand up my arms and wrapping his fingers around the hair tie holding my ponytail in place. "Do I get a proper kiss now?"

I shake my head, smiling slyly "I've already given you one."

Jax tugs slightly on the elastic which makes my head twitch back. "Do I get a proper kiss?"

I shake my head again and he pulls a little harder, the elastic starting to slide down my hair. "How bout now?"

I lean forward and whisper, "Say please."

"Please can I have a kiss?" Jax says, his fingers slowly pulling the elastic down my hair.

"Of course you can." I twist my head slightly and press my lips to his again, leaving them in contact for a few seconds before he grips the back of my head and his lips slide slowly over mine, coaxing mine to follow, his tongue slides into my mouth and massages mine softly.

The fact that Al and Donna are still sitting at the table vanishes from my mind, the fact his mother is barely 5 steps away disappears with the knowledge that we're in the middle of the Teller-Morrow lot. When I manage to pull back several minutes later I'm flushed and slightly out of breath but Jax's eyes are sparkling and carrying an emotion that looks strangely like pride.

The sound from around us slowly registers and the loud whoops from the bays make my face flame bright red. Burrowing into Jax's chest I smack him lightly on the arm. "You bastard."

Jax chuckles, "Just marking my territory." 

I lean back and roll my eyes, "Would you like to piss on my leg as well?"

Jax cocks an eyebrow, "No, definitely not into that."

I raise my hand slowly and run a finger over the dark red mark on my shoulder, "Pretty sure that you've already marked your territory."

Jax shrugs, looking completely unapologetic. "Just making sure it's clear."

I snort and smile at the same time. "You're a clown. Someone would have to be deaf, dumb, blind and stupid to not realise I love you."

Jax nods shortly, helping me to my feet, his smirk reappearing when I'm slightly unsteady. "Ditto Darlin'."

Donna and Al are standing on the other side of the table, arms crossed trying (and failing) to look stern. "Can we go now?"

Jax nods, "Sure you can." He walks with me across the lot to Gemma's car, waits till I'm settled in the car and belts my seatbelt for me, dropping another kiss on my lips before he pulls his head out of the car. "Be safe."

I nod "Always."

He steps back and watches while I reverse out of the car park and drive out of the lot.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Donna's shoulder are silently shaking with laughter as I drive down the road heading towards Stockton again, the 50 mile drive becoming a route I'm used to already.

We're just outside Charming limits when she finally manages to get control of herself and turns to me, "That was priceless. 'Do you want to piss on my leg?' How did you manage to get away with saying that?"

I grin at her, the humour she's found in the situation contagious. "Umm, I'm not sure."

Al is quietly sitting in the backseat staring out the window as the trees whip past. "You okay Al?"

She doesn't reply immediately so I wait for a few seconds before trying again, "Al?"

There's still no reply after another few miles have passed under us so I clear my throat. "Alice!"

"Don't call me that." I get an instant reply to my almost shouted use of her name.

"Well forgive me for worrying about you. Are you okay?" I ask, meeting her eyes briefly in the rear-view mirror.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit." I snap "Anyone with one good eye can see that you're not, and in case you've forgotten I have two. What's wrong?"

She sighs and shuffles in the seat before blinking a few times and starting to voice her concerns. "I'm just worried that the other shoe will fall. You've known me for 4 years S, when have I ever been happy for an extended period of time."

I glance back at her and can easily read the stress and worry that's written across her face. "Al, you can't let the shit that's happened in the past control you. Fuck, if I had I wouldn't be here."

Donna nods, her knowledge of everything Craig related is now almost the same as Al's, the main difference being that Al was there through it all and Donna just heard about it. "I don't know you that well, so take what I'm going to say the way it's meant, which is not how it may sound."

Al nods so Donna turns in her seat so she can look straight at the stressed out blonde in the back seat. "You can either let the past control your life or you can learn from it and move on. Shit happens on a daily basis around here, you can either accept that it's going to happen and take happiness from the moments that are given or you can hide in a hole and bury yourself in 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. When bad stuff happens you get over it and move on. You have to."

Al blinks slowly at Donna, the bluntness of what she's said holding more truth then Al possibly realises. I clap one hand against my leg to break the tension that suddenly has filled the car. "Well done D, you finally figured it out."

Donna reaches over and slaps me on the arm. "Shut up you!"

I poke my tongue out at her and blow a raspberry. "Did anyone let the guys know we were going to Stockton?" I ask twisting the volume knob on the radio a little.

Donna and Al both shake their heads, "Can one of you please let the worry warts know that, otherwise they'll be worrying in about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Sure enough like it was timed as I say 1 Donna's phone starts ringing from where she dropped in in the centre console.

Picking it up she flicks it open, hitting speakerphone as she does, "Hey babe."

"Where are you?"

"Sorry, we all thought that one of the others had let you know where we were going. We're off to Stockton. We'll be back this afternoon."

"Okay, let Sarah know we're not going to her place today, there's nothing to do till the electricians are done. But with this trip on Tuesday, which no one knows what we're going for, it'll be Thursday before we get back there."

"Hey Ope, I can hear you. That's fine, not like I'm in a hurry to get my house finished or anything, I was fully expecting it to still be a work in progress in December."

"Okay, well we'll see you girls when you come back. Don't bankrupt us." Opie says. "Love you Don."

"Love you to." Donna flips her phone closed and sets in back in the centre console. "Bankrupt them. Like that would happen, not with Sarah around." She looks over at me and grins as I speed up to pass a logging truck that's going far too slow.

"Well, I'd certainly do whatever I could to prevent that from happening." I say, slotting back into my lane in front of the truck.

Al chuckles from the back seat, "You'd buy the whole town if it meant saving Teller-Morrow, and the Sons, from bankruptcy."

I shrug a shoulder, "You're right there. I would, if it would stop my family from ever worrying I would gladly part with every cent I have."

Donna and Al look briefly at each other and I pick up the silent exchange for them trying to feel each other out for the level of information they have about my financial status. "Al knows about as much as you D. My finances aren't really a great topic of conversation and it's nothing either of you should worry about. If I was having problems it would be different, but nothing's wrong. If either of you have something to ask, say, question whatever, now is the time to do it."

Donna smiles, "Are you really going to use the money Gemma gave you to get a coffee machine?"

I snort and shake my head once, "No. I know exactly the machine I want to get for the garage, and then I'll use the money she gave me for a grinder and some beans. The guys will learn, or the prospects will at least, how to operate the machine."

Al shakes her head, "You're gonna be in trouble when Gemma finds out."

Shrugging "Nah, she loves me."

Donna looks over at me, "She does, even more now that you seem to have 'bagged' her son."

I giggle, "Fuck D, I did more than bag him; he's bagged, tagged and tied with ribbon waiting for a Christmas tree to be put under."

The conversation doesn't improve from there and I really want to bleach my ears when Donna and Al get into a conversation about Juice and Opie. Turning into the street I want I remark, "You know they will kill you if they know you had this discussion."

Donna nods, chuckling "Yeah, that's why they won't find out. Jax used to tell us everything about what he did, or who he did, and the where and when always followed. Opie was just as bad before he and I got together."

I remember the gruesome detail we used to get and I cross my fingers mentally that the same information isn't being shared about me, but when it comes to Ope and Jax they never had any secrets, I'm sure there is information about Donna in Jax's head that no one other than Opie should actually know.

Parking the car in the lot of the Home Depot in Stockton the three of us head into the store and straight to the kitchen area. While I did tell Jax I have a house to shop for I would like him at least present when I start buying furniture, after all I'll be getting stuff for our house.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

The coffee machine's aren't hard to find but the lack of what I'm looking for is distinctly annoying, eventually I decide the easiest thing to do is going to be to buy 2 machines and have them side by side on the bench. Donna looks like I'm crazy when I ask Al to go get a cart from by the door.

When she returns I put the two boxes holding the coffee machines boxes that I've picked up into the cart and lead the way towards the other smaller appliances that I'm going to need. Picking out a toaster, a griddle and a big hot plate I look over my shoulder at Donna. "Anything you need while we're here?"

Donna looks over at me, "Huh?"

"Do you need to replace any of your appliances? I mean I know you have to replace them all but do you want to start now or come and do them all at once when the house is almost finished?"

A light dawns in her eyes, "I didn't think you'd be doing all that shit as well. It's enough that you're pretty much paying for a new house I wasn't expecting you to pay for appliances and that stuff as well."

I contemplate the selection of woks before adding one to the cart as well and turning to Donna pausing in the middle of the aisle. "It's my fault that your shit got ruined, and it's not like you can make an insurance claim on any of it so I have no problems paying for the replacement of everything. I'll refurnish your whole house if you want me to."

Donna violently shakes her head, "No!" She pulls me down to the end of the aisle so we're well out of the ear shot of anyone and we can see in all directions around us. "It's not your fault that your ex was a fucken psycho. You're right, I can't make an insurance claim on the house without some questions that could be hard to answer, but that doesn't matter. Opie will have a heart attack if you try and pay for everything. It's hard enough on him that you're doing the remodel/rebuild."

I nod, "Would it be better if I talked to him, maybe shed some light on the freedom of my funds?"

Donna shrugs, "I'm not sure, what about we wait till the designs come back and go from there?" 

I nod as Al calls my name, "Sarah, your phone's ringing."

I walk back to the cart and retrieve my phone from the bottom of my bag just as it stops ringing, sighing I mutter "That bastard Murphy must die." A few seconds later the phone tingles to let me know that a message has been left so I slowly walk towards the decorating section to pick out some more paint charts and have a look at the counter tops while I listen to the message.

"Hi Miss Hale. This is Tania calling from Insurance Direct. Can you please ring the office when you get this? Thanks."

The call log on my phone helps me with the number and I push 'Dial' as we turn to the part that has the counter top materials, colours and prices. My eyes automatically drift to a black and white marble patterned granite but the answering of my phone calls pulls my attention.

"Insurance Direct Madeline speaking, how can I help?" The voice that comes down the phone is bright and happy.

"Hi, I just missed a call from Tania, is she available?" I say, slowly walking through the display kitchens.

"Sure, I'll just put you through; can I give her your name?"

"It's Sarah Hale."

I'm stuck listening to awful hold music before its cut off with another voice, "Miss Hale?"

"Speaking, and please call me Sarah."

"Okay, Sarah. We've just received all the information to finish your insurance claim if you have a second to talk."

"Sure." I lean against one of the walls and wait while I hear the tapping of a keyboard.

"We received the disk and the USB with the video footage that you sent us which helped a lot with the conflicting statements from yourself and Miss Knowles." Tania sound slightly shocked and I wonder if she's seen the footage until she continues. "It was very helpful that we saw her face in her car after she tried to claim that you'd done it yourself with her car."

I swear softly. "Sorry."

"No need to apologise, the damage to your vehicle was quiet substantial. You're very lucky you weren't in it. The assessor came back and advised that it would be a complete write off. He's noted all the additional things that were listed separately on the policy and the values of them match what you gave us when you insured the car."

"Okay, so what happens now?" I ask, watching Donna and Al where they are down looking at the bathroom section.

"We process the payment of the full insurance value and close the claim. Miss Knowles' insurance company has been notified of the value that's being paid out."

"And this won't have an effect on my future insurance?"

Tania laughs softly, "No, not at all. We have all the proof that it was a malicious attack on your property so there will be no negative marks on your history."

"Thank you, that's great."

"Sarah, didn't you want to know the amount?"

I laugh, "Forgot about that. So, what do I have to go shopping with?"

"The value that we've covered, including all the modifications means that the payout will be 54,750. It will be processed when I hang up the phone and should be paid out within 24 hours." Tania stutters ever so slightly over the amount.

I nod, completely forgetting that Tania can't see me and thank her again before hanging up the phone.

Al and Donna come back over to me as I tuck the phone back into my bag. "Who was that?" Donna asks as they get closer.

"Insurance company. Claim was approved, payout will happen tonight."

Al asks "So, did you get what you paid for it?"

I nod "I got the 49 that the car cost and the extra 5 that I spent on it."

Donna's head shoots in my direction, "55 thousand dollars? On a car?"

I nod, "Yes and it was the cheap one."

"What the fuck did the other one cost?" She sounds shocked.

"Umm, my Nitro cost me almost 50, the paint job was almost 10 with all the airbrushing and that doesn't count the sounds, the rims, tyres."

Donna shakes her head, "You know I really would like to slap you now."

"Why?" I ask, stepping backwards.

"You spent over 100 thousand dollars on _cars_!"

Al chuckles, "Could have been worse, she looked at a car that would have cost her that for it alone, and she was still insistent on getting the Challenger."

Donna shakes her head again, "You are insane."

I throw my arm over her shoulder, "No, not insane. I much prefer the term extravagant."

Donna giggles and shoves me sideways. "Well then Miss extravagant have you picked the counter tops?"

I nod, "I want those ones." I point at the granite I had been looking at while I was on the phone and with that small motion one of the sales men comes over and asks if we need any help.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

By the time we leave Home Depot I've ordered the granite that I want for my benches, having ordered at least twice the amount that I think I'll need, I'm not sure if it'll be the Sons installing it or someone else and I want to be prepared for any fuck ups that may happen. I've also gathered an enormous pile of paint charts to start picking paint colours and made the decision that once the painting is done I'll go to a carpet specialist to pick carpet and get it laid.

The drive back to Charming is full of Donna's random exhalations and expressions of her disbelief over my vehicular costs. She finally manages to get hold of herself as we pass the sign welcoming us to Charming when she looks over at me and smiles, "Sorry, that took a bit of internal ranting."

I giggle, "And external too. Don't think you realise how often something actually was vocalised."

Donna blushes a little, "So before we get to the garage can I ask you a couple of things?"

I nod, "Sure, anything."

"Does Jax know how much your cars cost?"

I shake my head, "Nope, I'm sure he has some sort of vague idea of the cost of them given that one is 3 years old and one is 2 and I brought them brand new."

"Does he know how much money you have?"

I nod, "He does."

"Do I get to know?"

"If you want, if you think it will make you feel better about the house rebuild and refurnish then I'll tell you, but if I tell you I want to tell Ope as well to make him feel better about it as well. If you come over for dinner tonight we'll talk about it, k?"

Donna nods, "Who else knows?"

"What I'm worth?" At Donna's continuing nod I think, "Umm, the complete list of people who know my net worth is; my lawyer, my life insurance company, Al, Jax, Cam. I think that's it."

"Derek knows too remember." Al says from the backseat.

"Oh yeah and Derek. Cam's dad." I finish, turning on to Main Street the giant Teller-Morrow sign at the end of the street one of the most welcome sights that I've seen in a while.

"God I wonder if we're going to be mobbed for the coffee machine." I muse quietly as I cross the final intersection before the driveway.

"Probably." Donna says "If they've been without coffee for the day they're going to be grumpy."

I giggle as I turn into the drive, my foot almost instantly twitching to slam on the brake where we are. "Oh hell no!" I snarl, pulling Gemma's car into her park as I undo my seatbelt and jumping out of the car, the car off but the key still in the ignition.

Al and Donna are both still sitting in their seats when I stalk around the back of the car and straight across the lot to where Jax is sitting on the end of one of the picnic benches. His eyes shoot up and meet mine and a faint look of relief crosses his face.

I completely ignore the reason for my irate state and step up to the table, right between Jax's legs wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hey baby, I'm back."

I press my lips to his, tangling my fingers in his hair and trace my tongue across his bottom lip, the micro second that it takes his arms to wrap around me and pull me close as my eyes drift closed is enough to watch the shock appear on Ima's overly made up face.

Kissing Jax right now there is nothing soft in the meeting of our lips, our tongues aren't gently caressing but the long strokes of his over mine are full of pressure, his teeth graze my lip and his tongue wraps around the top of my tongue stud tugging it upwards.

My breath is coming in hard gasps when I detach myself from his lips, pulling away very reluctantly.

"Good shopping?" Jax asks, his forehead resting on mine.

I nod, my eyes flicking towards Ima so he catches the movement, the expression that crosses his face is one of irritation.

"Ima heard the coffee machine broke and brought some in for us all."

I twist where I'm standing and sit down on one of Jax's leans, leaning against his chest. "Thanks that's so sweet. Where's Jax's?"

She scowls and hands me a cup which I take a tentative sip of his drink before handing it back to her. "He won't drink that."

"Why don't you ask him if he'll drink it?" Ima says, her tone challenging.

I wave my arm and she passes it to Jax who takes a mouthful, I can feel him tense up as he swallows forcefully. "I'm good." He hands the cup back to her and she looks confused.

"It's Tig that has 3 sugars in his coffee. Jax has one." I lean back and twist my head so I can look at Jax. "New machine is in the car if you wanna come help me set it up."

Jax nods and I get back to my feet, being held in place by the arm that's still wrapped around my waist while he hops off the table. We open the back of Gemma's caddy and he shakes his head, "You couldn't help yourself?"

I shake my head at him, dropping my bottom lip. "Nope. They didn't have what I wanted to get so I had to get two of the second choice." Jax picks up one of the boxes while I grab the other and we go to set them up.

Because it's similar to the one that we had in one of the café's I'd worked in it only takes 10 minutes before they are running brewing coffee for the impatient horde that's gathered around the door when the smell of coffee started drifting out.

The coffee pots are almost full when Donna shoves her way through the waiting crowd, which is really only made up of Hap, Tig, Opie, Clay and Piney. "I'm going to get the kids. We'll be at yours at 7 for dinner?"

I nod, "Bring the kids, if you want. Can you let Gemma know that I'll come by her place after LA instead of tonight?" I sigh quietly, I'm missing Doj but time seems to be passing so rapidly I can't find five minutes to spend with the animal.

Donna nods and I hand her the first cup of coffee before she leaves, the groans from the guys behind her making me laugh. "It's for Gem, you wanna argue?"

They all quickly slam their mouths shut and Donna walks back through with the cup in her hand.

The first pot is almost entirely emptied by the time I get Clay and Piney huge mugs full. The second pot appears in front of me and Tig, Happy and Opie get full cups handed to them. Tipping the last of it into two other cups I hand one to Jax and watch as he adds a single sugar, still grimacing slightly at the overly sweetened coffee he'd been given.

Taking a sip he smiles his eyes crinkling, "That's much better."

"No diabetes in caffeine form." I giggle.

He shakes his head, "So Opie and D for dinner?"

I nod, "They need to know a bit more about why I'm so willing to pay for them to have a new house built."

Jax frowns, "You never said you were doing that."

I rest my head against his chest, his arm automatically going around me. "I want to, I've got Elliot's architect doing designs for them but I don't think Ope'll let me pay for it."

Jax puts his finger under my chin and forces me to look up at him "Maybe you need to tell him why you're doing it. If he gets it's not out of guilt he'll be much more willing to accept it."

I nod "Dinner tonight, I'll talk to him then."

Jax kisses me softly on the mouth, "Good. Now I better get back to work."

I watch him leave the room and take a few minutes to reset the coffee machines, setting the timers so that they'll start at 810 the following morning, by the time the guys arrive at 830 the coffee will be ready.

I'm not aware that there's someone standing behind me till I turn around, the blonde hair in the doorway is attached to a pair of eyes that are calculating in their assessment of me.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

I clear my throat slightly, "What do you want Ima?"

Ima's eyes glint as she steps into the room, "You and I need to talk."

I sigh, "Why? I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, I have several things to say to you, you may want to sit down." Ima snaps.

I roll my eyes and stare into my coffee cup for a second, brushing past her and leading to one of the tables in the centre of the room. My cup gets set down harder than planned and a small amount of coffee sloshes over the side. Sitting down I look over at the other chair and shove it backwards with my booted foot. "Sit then."

Ima walks over slowly and pulls the chair out from the table further before sitting down on the edge of it. "You need to leave Jax."

I laugh; the idea of that happening is so comical its several minutes before I get control of the gales of laughter. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Cause I'm having his baby."

The laughter comes back full force and I end up gasping for breath. "Fuck sakes Ima, if you're going to make bullshit up at least make it believable."

Ima looks insulted and takes a deep breath, "I'm not making anything up. I just found out today, I'm almost 8 weeks pregnant which would put it in line with when I was solely with Jax."

I'm still chuckling as I reach up and pull all my hair off my skin intentionally displaying the bruised area of my neck. "You do know that he and I have no secrets right?" Ima doesn't say anything so I continue. "I'll take the silence as an acknowledgement that you know that. Jax told me that he never fucked you without at least double bagging his cock, so while it probably is possible that you are pregnant it's not his. And I'd be really disappointed in Lu if she had you doing all that porn and not on a very reliable form of contraception."

Ima's mouth is hanging open but she inhales a few times before she tries to speak, "Luann doesn't know yet. I haven't told her."

I nod, "She will know before you're out of the driveway. But let me put it this way. You bring me a pregnancy test, sonogram with dates, and blood test results then I might believe you. In 7 months if a baby is born then we'll get DNA testing done. If it's Jax's then he'll be in your baby's life. But let's get one thing straight Ima. I am not leaving Jax. 20 women could show up tomorrow with his children and it wouldn't bother me at all. The mistakes he made before he and I got together are a part of his history, but I love him, past included."

With that I get to my feet and snatch up my cup. "I'll see you when you have all the tests I want, then we'll talk again. But you need to realise something; this," I wave my hand between the two of us "is the last time I will be polite to you. You touch him again, or spread anymore bullshit lies about him I will beat the blonde so far off your head they'll have to go searching between your toes for it."

Ima screams as I leave the clubhouse and the sound is still faintly echoing in my ears as I cross to the garage bay where Jax is working with Juice. My shoulders are still slightly shaking when I get to them and Jax spots the movement, drops the spanner he was holding and walks over, "You okay darlin'?"

I nod, giggles randomly escaping. "I just heard the funniest thing."

Jax cocks his head and raises an eyebrow, "Wanna share?"

Our attention is suddenly distracted by the door to the clubhouse being violently wrenched open and Ima storming across the lot to her car, leaving in a cloud of dust and spray of loose stones.

"Does it have something to do with that?" Jax asks.

I nod, "Ima just tried to tell me..." I erupt into giggles again and barely manage to get the rest of the sentence out "She tried to tell me she's pregnant. And that it's yours."

Jax's face is the epitome of shock "She said what?"

"She tried to tell me she was pregnant with your baby." The entire sentence is spit out in single gasping breath.

"Holy shit." Jax mutters, gazing in the direction the car took off in. "Did you believe her?"

I shake my head hard, my hair whipping in its braid around my neck, "No. Of course not. You told me you didn't touch her without multiple latex layers and I believe you. I did tell her to bring me proof then we'd talk."

Jax sighs and his shoulders sag in relief before he steps closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "What would I do without you?"

I grin up at him, "Suffer a long lonely life. When are we going to see Abel?" I ask changing the subject from Ima and the fictional foetus to his actual son that I haven't seen for a couple of days.

"As soon as I'm done here. About an hour or so?" Jax says, turning his head to Juice and getting a confirmation nod that whatever they're doing will only take a little bit longer.

"Okay, I'll let Gem know." I move to head towards the office and Jax shakes his head.

"How bout just you and I go?"

I nod "I think I'd like that."

Jax drops a quick kiss on my forehead, "I know darlin'. That's why I suggested it. Now get outta here or I won't get any work done."

I smile, "Yes sir." Giving him a mock salute I turn to go find Donna and Al when he suddenly smacks me hard on the ass.

Looking over my shoulder he shrugs one shoulder and smirks.

I'm still giggling as I'm crossing the car park; the young immature part of me can't wait to tell my friends what Ima just tried to tell me, the more mature part of me is tapping her watch waiting for time to pass so we can go see Abel.

Sticking my head into the office I recount the conversation I'd just had with the brainless pussy that's just left the lot to Gemma. Before I can leave the room she's picked up her phone and dialling Luann. The first sentence out of her mouth makes me chuckle when Gemma starts the conversation with "You need to reign in your most profitable pussy before she ends up becoming unable to suck anything other than a straw."

Filling Donna and Al in on Ima and her latest ploy the immature side becomes gleefully happy when both of my friends are ready to beat the blonde off her hair.

Donna gives me a smug smile when I let them know the disbelief that was my instant reaction. "Oh the little one is learning."

"Shut up you!" I remark, still giggling "I taught you everything you know."

Donna tilts her head in agreement, "Yes you did. And thank fuck for that."

Al looks between the two of us confusion written on her face.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Short." Al replies to Donna's question.

"My parents didn't like the Sons, didn't like anything, or anyone, connected to them. I became friends with Sarah without realising her connection; folks found out, flipped out and ordered me to stop being her friend. Didn't happen. I met Opie, fell in love, told my folks I was marrying him and was disowned. I haven't talked to my parents in over 5 years. They've never met their grandkids, so having Gem and Clay and Piney as grandparents has been good for them."

Al nods, her experience with parents has been filled with ups and downs, her own not being the greatest role models, or the most supportive in Al's choice of profession.

The three of us fill in the next hour talking about nothing of importance until Jax comes over and announces that he's done and it's time to go. I take a couple of seconds to hug Al and Donna, whispering into Donna's ear, "See you at 7 for dinner?"

Donna nods, "We'll get the kids ready for bed then come over, so about 730?"

I nod and walk to Jax's bike where he's already waiting, my helmet hanging from his fingertip.

*Rest assured, Ima **will** get what is coming for her.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

As we pull out of the lot and travel down the road I can see the occasional slight frowns that Jax's bike gets as we ride down the main street, but the majority of the looks are accompanied with a wave or a smile.

We're on the very edge of Main Street when I catch sight of an empty shop front out of the corner of my eye. Tapping Jax lightly on the chest to gain his attention, "Pull over a second?" I call over the growl of the engine.

Jax pulls over to the side of the road, backing his bike into an empty space in front of the dusty window that I'd spotted as we were travelling down the road.

I don't move from the back of the bike, my arms still wrapped around Jax's middle, but he cuts the engine so we can talk without having to raise our voices.

"What'd ya see?" Jax asks looking around the street.

"That." I point at the dirty window below the faded sign for the ice cream shop that Donna and I had spent many hours in when we were in high school, I'd worked there 2 days a week for a few hours an afternoon to keep busy.

Jax looks over at the building; the 'Scoops and Sweets' sign is barely legible on the background after years of rain, wind, sun. "That place went under about a year ago."

I rest my head on Jax's shoulder thinking. "I want it."

"The building?" Jax asks.

I nod, "Yes. I want to reopen it. The kids in this town needs that ice cream store. Without it god only knows what is being done and where it's happening."

Jax nods "Okay, we'll talk to Simon whenever you want."

"Tomorrow?" I say hopefully, while I am aware that I will be paying for the business I need to know that Jax is fully behind me investing money into the town we grew up in.

He nods and starts his bike again, the rest of the ride to the hospital is silent between us, there's no noise but the sound of the engine rumbling and the wind when it ripples through the gap between my ears and the helmet. I'm lost in thoughts about what I can do with the store.

We park a fair distance from the door and walk towards them slowly, Jax's arm wrapped around my neck holding me as close to his body as he can. "If you want it we'll get it for you."

I smile at him; linking my fingers through his hanging hand I wrap my other arm around his waist, tucking my fingers into his belt. "We need to talk about money at some stage to Jax."

Jax sighs and slows slightly, letting the couple that was in front of us get a few metres in front, and out of ear shot. "What about it?"

"I didn't mean now. Tonight? After D and Ope come over?" I ask, tugging lightly on his fingers.

He nods as we walk through the doors into the hospital. His footsteps speeding up as we head towards the elevators, in an obvious hurry to get to his son.

The elevator is open when we get to it and as the doors close Jax turns to me and rests his hands on either side of my face. "I love you, I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe, happy and with me for the rest of my life."

I smile at him "I love you to Jax. I'm not going anywhere. I will tell you that every day till I die, or you send me away."

"Good." He leans down and kisses my lips, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth and stroking my tongue a single time before he pulls away. "I'm not going to send you away."

I feel heat flood my cheeks, the contact of his lips with mine enough to set my blood on fire with desire for him, I lean up to kiss him again as the doors slide open.

Jax strides down the hallway towards the neonatal ward towing me behind him. The walk through the ward is the same as it was when Gemma pointed out the obvious attraction of the nurses to my outlaw, though he wasn't my outlaw then.

We stop at the side of Abel's room to wash our hands before moving to the side of the incubator. We're only in the room for a few minutes before Anne walks in behind us. "I'll get your baby out."

We both smile at Abel as he's lifted from the plastic incubator, Anne wraps him in a blanket before turning to us "Who gets first hold?"

Jax looks at me, holding my gaze, "Let Mommy hold him first."

A single tear slides down my face as I smile at him while Abel is nestled in my arms; Anne leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later with a warmed bottle. I look over at Jax. "I can't, you should get the first feed."

Jax crosses the room, crouching beside the chair he lays a hand on Abel's head "No. Mommy should do the first feeding."

I lean over and kiss him softly on the lips, my eyes blurry with unshed tears. "Okay."

Abel happily sucks on the bottle emptying it quicker than I expected. Anne walks me through how to burp him, passing me a cloth in case he spills.

Jax grins when Abel lets out a huge burp "Just like daddy."

"Yeah, but daddies bottles are normally full of beer, not milk." I reply, handing Abel over to Jax.

The father and son spend a while cuddling, Jax whispering things into his infants ear that I can't hear, I wish that I had my camera in my hands when Jax leans down and kisses Abel on the head his eyes glinting with unshed tears. "Love you little man. Me and your mommy both love you. Get strong so you can come home."

Anne comes back in a few minutes later and gathers Abel into her arms, settling him into the incubator before turning to us. "He's doing really good. Hope you're all ready for him to come home."

Jax blinks a couple of times, "I'm not sure."

I smile at Anne, "He's completely ready for Abel to come home, nursery is all set up. I'll be there, he also has a nanny organised for 3 days a week. The only thing that's missing is the baby."

Anne looks at Jax, "She's a good one, you keep her."

Jax nods at Anne, "Oh I plan on it."

Jax and I leave the hospital not long later, after making a quick stop at the market on the way so that I can pick up something for dinner and we're back at his house by 530.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Full version of chapter on TWCS.

We're barely in the front door before Jax has grabbed me by the arm and spun me around slamming my back against the front door and moving in quickly, his mouth welding to mine in a hard kiss. "Do you know what you do to me?"

I shake my head, wrapping my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in his hair "No, but I have an idea that it's about the same as you do to me."

Pressing harder into me I feel his erection digging into my thigh, "Having you wrapped around me like a blanket on the way to the hospital was hard enough, seeing my son in your arms made this all seem so real, you being my sons Mother is something I wasn't expecting, but I love you. The fact that you're willing to accept me, Abel as well makes me love you more. Riding back here was pure torture, all I wanted to do with find the nearest deserted road and fuck you on my bike till you screamed my name."

My pulse instantly accelerates a flush spreading across my cheeks. "How bout you fuck me here till I scream your name instead?"

Jax's eyes dance with lust, humour and challenge and his hands immediately go to the front of my top, tearing it over my head and throwing it over his shoulder, my bra isn't taken off, but he just pulls the cups down so my breasts pop over the top. Leaning down he latches his mouth around one nipple while the other works on getting my jeans undone.

I'm panting against the wall before the button on my jeans is undone. "Jax, boots first." He releases me long enough for me to lean down and untie my boots and kick them off, losing the heels makes me shorter than him, but the height distance doesn't matter when Jax pulls my jeans and panties down my legs and lifts me so my back is against the door. My legs wrap around his waist and the contrast of my naked legs against his jeans and belt is a meeting of soft skin and rough material, his KA-bar hanging from his belt is a slice of smooth cool leather against the heated skin of my inner thigh.

With my weight fully supported by Jax's arms I'm trusting him to not drop me on my ass when I pull his shirt over his head, his kutte already discarded. Almost the instant that his head is free from the cloth his mouth is welded on mine, his hands leaving fiery trails in their wake up my side, over my shoulder, barely brushing my nipples before continuing around my hips and back up my side.

I arch my back and reach behind myself undoing my bra quickly and throwing it in the general direction of my shirt.

My muffled gasping demand for Jax to take the rest of his clothes off has him setting me on my feet long enough to drop his jeans to his floor, yet again we've been so impatient that the denim folds over his shoes and socks. Lifting me back up our skin slides against each other, the parts of our bodies finding exactly where they fit the best.

I'm pinned against the wall while he plays my body like an instrument, knowing when to speed up, when to slow down and when to make outrageous orders that I somehow manage to obey. When he finally grants me permission to fall over the edge I've been teetering on lightning bolts fire through my body with an intensity that could easily light something on fire; the massive clenching of my muscles makes everything so tight that it could snap. My head snaps back and I'm only vaguely aware of the sound of my skull hitting the door behind me.

My muscles are still sporadically twitching when he meets my gaze, a self satisfied grin playing across his mouth.

I blink my eyes open slowly as he turns, kicking his shoes off as stepping out of his jeans, our bodies still joined, Jax pushes open his bedroom door and walks through it, as he reaches the side of his bed he twists around and drops onto his back, holding me tight against him as he falls.

I almost giggle when he gives me permission to use him however I want, moving slowly enough to drive him insane my own pulse pounding in my ears with each rotation of my hips, each slow rise and fall.

"Fuck Sarah!" Jax exhales loudly, the words enough for me to relax the rigid hold I'd had on my muscles falling forwards, my chest smashing against his.

My breathing evens out slowly as the flush fades from my face, but a smile spreads from one ear to the other as I see Jax's face, there's a dazed look in his eyes, his cheeks are very slightly reddened and his breathing is rapid.

His head twists and he kisses me softly, tongues slowly tangling together as our breathing slows to normal.

I pull my head back first and rest it gently on Jax's shoulder and exhale slowly, regaining the last fragments of my shattered composure. "That was impressive."

Jax chuckles, the movement of his chest shaking my head. "I'm always impressive darlin'."

I grin, "I know." Sitting back up I lift my leg over his and settle it beside my other one on the bed before sliding backwards and hopping to my feet. "I'm going to have a quick shower then go start on dinner. Donna and Opie will be here in an hour or so."

Jax nods, stacking his hands under his head again and watching as I walk round the room gathering clean clothes before crossing the hall. "Can you pick up the clothes from the doorway? Don't wanna have D and Ope harassing us as soon as they walk in the door."

I hear Jax start to move as I turn on the shower, winding my hair onto the top of my head I step under the hot spray as Jax walks past the door towards the rapidly discarded clothes.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Because I hurry through my shower by the time Donna and Opie arrive at 730 the house is clean again, dessert is made and dinner is almost done.

Opie steps through the front door and inhales deeply. "What is that smell?"

I grin, coming out of the kitchen with a beer for Ope and a glass of wine for Donna, "Dinner duh!"

Opie rolls his eyes as he accepts the beer "Smart ass. You're always such a smart ass."

I shrug, "Guilty. But if you were wondering what exactly is for dinner I can tell you. We're having roast chicken and salad and bread rolls. The smell that you so easily picked up is dessert though, I made molten chocolate cakes."

Donna looks like she'd like to skip dinner and go straight to dessert. She follows me back into the kitchen and gathers plates, knives and forks and sets the table while I toss the salad and uncover the roasted chicken which had been resting on the bench.

"Go let them know it's ready?" I ask moving the dishes to the table and adding salt, pepper and a jug of water.

Opie and Jax come back trailing behind Donna and take their seats, Jax hands me his empty bottle as he goes past and my final trip to the table brings him a full one and the bread rolls that had been warming on the back of the oven.

As I sit down Jax starts dishing out the chicken from the dish in the middle, several minutes pass with quietly setting food on plates, passing dishes and adding seasoning.

Donna looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. "Do you really want to talk about money over dinner?" I ask, taking a sip of my wine.

She nods, "May as well start now."

I nod once, "Okay." Looking at Opie I see he looks slightly confused. "Donna and I were talking today about money and why I want to do the rebuild of your house, and refurnish of what you need. She thought that it would make you more comfortable if we had a discussion about why I'm so easily able to do it."

Opie nods and turns to his wife. "A little heads up woulda been good there Don."

Donna shrugs, "Didn't think you'd come if you knew we had ulterior motives."

I take a bite of my salad and consider where to start in the story. I know that Jax knows most of it, but there are still parts that he doesn't know; likewise there are parts that no on other than me know. Swallowing the mouthful I take another sip of wine. "Before I start, just be aware that I do want to eat as well, so this may take longer. But if you have questions please ask."

Donna and Opie both nod and I look over at Jax. "That goes for you too."

Jax nods and I take a deep breath and start talking. "So you both know my folks were rich, like beyond anything reasonable in Charming rich?" They both nod which makes it a bit easier. "When they died I found out that not only did they have an insane amount of money for their everyday use they had life insurance policies with 7 figures pay out amounts. When they died it all came to me."

Donna looks at me, the value that I've just said is vague enough to have them thinking while I eat a few bites of my dinner.

Jax looks over at me and phrases the first question in an unusual way, and I silently thank him for not revealing his level of knowledge. "You told me that most of it is in investments, what sort of percentage is it?"

"The invested portion is about 60% of my total worth."

I can see Jax's mind working to add the figures together, his eyes widen when he realises just how much I must have to play with. My eyes silently beg him not to say a thing and the nod that I get in return makes my shoulders relax and I wasn't even aware they'd tensed in the first place.

I leave the three of them in silent thought as I manage to finish my chicken, a roll and most of my salad before Opie clears his throat. "I know that you've obviously given Donna some information given that she's not at you like a Doberman on crack but can I get a bit more info. You said your folks had 7 figure payouts, that's millions. Are we talking low 7 or high 7?"

I sigh and set my knife and fork down on my plate and lean back preparing to fully divulge the information that I've tried to keep quiet. "First Ope, you have to promise that you tell no one at all." Opie nods so I take a sip of wine and continue. "Individually it was low 7, but combined it was mid 7's. When the houses were sold, the art, the life insurance policies plus the insurance payout for the plane it ended up in the low 8's."

Opie's eyes widen in an almost carbon copy of Jax's and he picks his beer up and drains the bottle. Before it's even set on the table I've pushed myself away and gotten him another and the bottle of wine to refill my glass.

"I want you to know something though Ope. I'm not offering to pay for your house to be completely renovated out of anything but love for you both, and sadness that I brought the shit storm to town that ended with your house being so demolished. I'm not offering to pay for any furniture, appliances, clothes, shoes, ornaments, shit even tools, out of anything but the fact that the pair of you have been my best friends through everything. Even when I wasn't here in body I was in spirit. I'm not sure if you know that I had even offered to rebuild from the ground up, but I am happy to. The money that I have is nothing without people around me who love me for who I am. None of you knew till today the stupidly high amounts of money that I have to play with, invest, throw away if I want. I'm hoping that the knowledge you have now won't change anything. I get it if you guys need to talk for a while without me here so I'm gonna go out to the yard. Come get me if you need me."

I push back from the table again, my now refilled wine glass in my hand. Stopping to press a kiss on Jax's head as I go past I walk through the back door and out into the yard.

I sit down on one of the chairs, purposefully picking the one the furthest away from the door and sip my wine slowly while agonising over what could possibly be being said inside. I'm not sure how much time has passed when Jax comes out and pulls me to my feet. "Come back inside, Ope wants to ask you some stuff. I did tell him you may not want to answer."

I nod and lean into his chest for a minute, inhaling the unique scent that comes from him. "Okay."

I follow Jax back inside and make a quick stop to put the dessert back in the oven, knowing it'll give me a break in 5 minutes when they have to come back out. The three of them have moved into the living room and Opie is sitting in the chair with Donna on his knee. Donna smiles and Opie meets my eyes, but no change in expression crosses his face. Jax sits at the end of the couch and I settle myself at the other end and rest my legs across the leather, my feet sitting on his knee.

"Fire away." I say, smiling a little and taking another sip of my depleted wine.

Opie looks over at me and I relax a little when I see he's not angry. "I know that you want to do this because you do feel guilty about leaving and the whole Craig issue. We were willing to let you pay for the expansion to kill any feelings of guilt. I'm not sure that even if you pay for the house to be demolished, rebuilt, redecorated and refurnished that whatever misguided guilt you feel would be relieved. I know that Donna told you I'd be against it cause of the whole 'man provides' mentality that we all grew up with and to a certain extent she's right. I'm not happy about someone else paying for things I should be able to afford. But because it's you, because we both love you, because you're one of our best friends, because you're the Old Lady of my brother, because my wife sees you as her sister and because you want to we will let you."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Interest figures at the end of this chapter are guesses. Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

I squeal and jump off the couch, crossing the couple of steps to where they're sitting and throw my arms around them both. Donna laughs and tugs me down to sit on Opie's other knee before looking at me seriously. "But with that list of reasons why comes a list of our own, well not really a list is, it's only two things. We do want some more answers, and we will get to the questions and after this you forget any guilt, any stupid sense of owing us anything. You're our friend, you're going to have to put up with us till we're all old and grey and shouting at each other about the 'good old days' who you are isn't about what you're worth. That doesn't matter to any of us, wouldn't matter if you were broke we'd still love you."

I nod, a couple of tears sliding down my cheeks and give them both another tight squeeze before going back to the couch. "Okay; so the rest of the questions?"

Opie straightens a little and looks at me again "There are only a few. Do you plan on telling Clay, and the rest of the club, what you're worth? Are you going to tell us why we're going to LA? Why does Donna keep muttering about Oswald? How much are you actually worth, total?"

I laugh, "First question, no I have no intention of telling Clay, or anyone else, what I'm worth. Clay knows that my parents were rich, he knows that their wealth is now mine but that's all he knows in regards to that. We're going to LA for booze. Chibs got hurt cause of me and while I wanted to buy him a drink he ever so helpfully pointed out that drinks are free. I told him to name any booze and I'd try and get it for him. He named some whiskey that he wanted, my lawyer found a bottle and we're going to pick it up for him."

Donna snorts, "It's more than booze. Tell them how much it cost you, cause you never told me."

I shrug a shoulder, "It was a little over 100k." I'm expecting the shocked looks that my friends all give me and my gaze doesn't change. "Chibs could have been killed if he'd been hit differently."

Opie shakes his head, "Why on earth are you spending that sort of money on a bottle of booze that will be drunk in a night?"

I shrug and cross my ankles in Jax's lap. "Because I can? If it makes you feel better my insurance payout for the car will cover most of that."

Jax laughs and rests a hand on my foot, "So you heard back?"

I nod, "While we were out today. Full payout on the car and modifications. Now I decide if I want to replace it or just stick with the one car for the time being."

Jax gets a calculating look on his face. "Well, you are going to LA tomorrow you know."

I shake my head at him and Donna who's nodding furiously. "I'm not going car shopping in LA. If I decide I want another car I'll do the same thing I did with the other two."

"What was that?" Opie asks draining his beer bottle. Donna jumps up and takes the empty bottle out to the kitchen, returning with 2 full ones she sits back down and looks at me.

"I decided what I wanted, researched it online then ordered one directly from the manufacturer."

"You can do that?" Opie sounds amazed.

I nod "Well my lawyer can. I guess anyone can when they throw enough money at something."

"So we're going to LA for a bottle of whiskey. You do know it'll get drunk aye?" Opie asks I can tell he's still trying to get over the cost.

I nod "Oh I know that and I'm looking forward to the look on the face of the person we're buying it from when they realise it'll get drunk. But just a heads up, if you're coming with me we're going into one of the richest suburbs in LA, I don't think the bikes, or my truck for that matter, will fit in."

Jax shrugs "Well it don't matter what we look like, you've got the money to pay for the booze and that should be all that matters."

I smile "It's already paid for, and yes it should be, which is exactly the reason that we're going to show up on the bikes. I'd like to burst a few bubbles while I'm there."

Donna laughs, the evilness in her laugh would be concerning to anyone who wasn't her friend "Oh I like it. And what's that smell?"

I sniff "Oh shit! Dessert!" I jump off the couch and rush through to the kitchen, barely saving the cakes I'd put in the oven before they turned completely black. "Sorry guys, guess it's just ice cream for dessert."

Jax's voice floats through the door "Training for the store already?"

I hear Donna asking what Jax means and he fills her in on the decision I'd made in a split-second today. By the time Jax is finished explaining I've put ice cream and spoons in four bowls carrying them out to the living room.

I sit back down on the couch "Can't believe I burnt dessert. I haven't done that in years."

Opie shrugs, stuffing a spoon piled high into his mouth "Not a big deal. You did have some bombshells to share today. And you still haven't finished. Oswald and do we actually find out how much our Little Sarah is worth?"

I eat another couple of spoonfuls of the vanilla ice cream before handing the bowl to Jax "I'm done. Right, so Oswald first. Really really briefly I own a portion of Oswald Lumber, Construction and Beef."

"Expand." Opie says blinking.

I tilt my head to the side "Jax and Donna already know most of this. While I was in New York I had my lawyer keeping an eye on a few businesses around here, ones that I knew would create awful situations in Charming if they failed. About 3 years ago Patrick came to me and told me that my dear cousin was causing problems and that Elliot's businesses were in trouble. I kept out of most of it but dumped a rather large amount of cash into the accounts and ended up with shares in all three of his businesses."

"How much?" Opie asks Donna and Jax are just quietly listening.

"Did I put it or do I control?"

"Both."

"Give me a second, I have to remember. Percentages are easy; it's 35, 30 and 10 in Lumber, Construction and Beef. Which works out to about ¼ of the whole of Elliot's businesses." I search through my memories, remembering the brief conversations that I'd had with Patrick regarding the contract and what it was going to cost. "So I think I put 1.5 in to start with, most of it went straight to Lumber which was having the most problems, but half all the profits that are meant to come to me get put back in the for expansion, plant and training."

Opie nods "That's a huge amount of money for someone who doesn't even live in the town to spend keeping it afloat."

I shrug "To me it wasn't a big deal. Without those businesses Elliot would have moved and taken away one of Charming's biggest employers."

"And our last question?" Opie says, meeting my gaze "Then I promise I'm done protesting."

I smile at him, the corners of my mouth twisting high "Thank god for that. How accurate do you want I can give you ballpark, if you want exact I'll have to go get my laptop."

"Ballpark is fine." Donna says her eyes more curious now.

"Okay, ballpark figures. I have 12 million dollars in various investments, short and long term which bring between 3 and 15 % returns per year. The interest is paid into my every day running account quarterly. When that gets too high I funnel more into the investments."

"How much is too high?" Jax asks and I sigh with relief, I was starting to wonder when his curiosity would get the better of him.

"Depends on what's on my immediate agenda. Right now my agenda is another glass of wine before I answer any more questions." I hop to my feet, retrieve the bottle wine from the kitchen and return to the living room.

Refilling Donna's glass I pour the last of the wine into my glass and sit back down on the couch taking a sip I look up and start what will hopefully be the last of my explanation. "Because of the house purchase and renovations, and the rebuild of your house I'm not putting any more into my investments at the moment, but my current bank balance is somewhere in the region of 11.5. I would have moved more into investments but I haven't gotten around to it yet. My normal balance is between 2 and 3 depending on what's in my plans."

Donna clears her throat and takes a gulp of her wine, the huge mouthful makes me cringe a little but her shocked expression stops me from saying a word. "Are you talking 11.5 _million?_" At my nod she continues, "Fuck you really could buy the whole town. So, and this is the last question. I promise, then we'll go home and see you tomorrow. How much do you make a year in interest?"

I smile "That is the million dollar question...quite literally. I make over 1 million dollars a year in returns. After taxes, so please all three of you stop worrying about my shopping addiction, the amount of money I'm pouring into the houses and the trip to LA. It's not going to make a dent in my finances unless someone burns down the hotel or something stupid like that."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Donna and Opie leave not long after my revelations are finished. I feel strangely lighter having let my three best friends in the world know several of the secrets I'd been holding on to. After locking the door behind them I start gathering the dishes to take to the kitchen. Jax follows me with the empty alcohol bottles and sets them on the table. There's a very methodical slowness to my movements, though I feel lighter I also feel sad. Talking about my inheritance always makes me think of my parents and even though they've been dead for almost a decade it still hurts that they can't see the person I've become.

Jax comes over and tugs the plate I'm holding from my hand, setting it on the bench and wrapping his arms around me. "We still need to talk more about money, but it's a you and I conversation. What I'd like to know now is why you're insisting on taking the car to LA."

I lean back into his embrace, his arms locking around my ribs. "I know that between D, Al and I we'll easily need the space in the Nitro to bring everything back."

"So what's wrong with coming up with me on the bike and shipping stuff back to yourself?" Jax queries.

"I never thought of doing that. I guess I could and I can always think about Donna's suggestion of buying a car while we're there but I'm not sure if I really need another car."

Jax shakes his head "Don't buy a car cause D suggested it. If you want another car then we'll get you another car."

I lean forward and pick up the plate, setting it and the other four dishes into the dishwasher and closing the door. "I'm not sure; everyone's coming here tomorrow before we go aye?"

Jax nods so I open the freezer and pull out a pack of bacon throwing it onto the bench. "Pancakes and bacon for breakfast then."

Jax grins "My favourite, but Fresno's putting on breakfast at 10."

I laugh and toss the bacon back in the freezer before I head back into the living room, straightening a few things as I go "Okay but all food is your favourite."

"Ya got me there Darlin'. Especially if you cook it." Jax stops me before I can start tidying the already clean living room "Hey, Sarah. It's already clean. We've got an early start tomorrow so let's go to bed and finish our discussion okay?"

I nod and follow him down the hall, flicking off lights as we go.

Jax jumps in the shower while I get changed and by the time I've brushed and rebraided my hair he's back in the bedroom with his towel wrapped low on his hips, trails of water running down his chest. I climb into the bed and watch quietly as he puts on clean boxers and pulls out his backpack for tomorrow's trip.

Looking over at me he glances back the backpack "If you come on the bike with me can you manage to fit clothes for 2 days in here?"

I mock glare at him "Do you not remember me when we used to go the cabin for a week and all I'd take was that bright purple backpack you brought me?"

Jax chuckles "I do, and I always wondered how the fuck you managed to get so much in it."

"Tomorrow when I pack for this trip I'll show you, but come here so we can finish this discussion about money while I still feel like having it." I say, propping my pillows behind me and waiting while Jax drops the backpack on the chair in front of his kutte and comes over to the bed.

"Okay Darlin'. What's so important that you feel the need to talk about it right now?" Jax asks as he settles beside me.

I twist sideways so I can look at him "Hear me out okay?" Jax nods so I start to word what I'd started thinking when we were looking at the ice cream store earlier. "Well, you're now aware that I am worth over 20 million dollars, I need to update my will so that if anything happens to me it doesn't end up being contested and end up with JJ and David. I want to make sure that it's left to you and Abel."

Jax looks stunned "You were thinking that shit today?"

I nod "Seeing Abel, feeding him, having you call me mommy was the kick in the ass that I needed to fully form the thoughts that had been half formed when I decided I wanted Scoops and Sweets, and on that note I want the place next to it too, if we can."

Jax shakes his head for a second, looking like he's clearing out cobwebs "I'm sure Simon owns both place so we'll see him when we come back from LA. But this whole will thing. Are you sure?"

I nod emphatically "I am. I'm not going anywhere, I don't plan on getting sick or dying but I want to make sure that it's in writing that you're my next of kin and you make any and all decisions. I also need to make sure that it's in writing that my money goes to you and Abel."

"Can it wait till Thursday or are you determined to get it sorted now?" Jax says, sliding down the bed and pulling me with him till I'm wrapped in his arms and we're face-to-face on the pillows.

I yawn widely, "I'll send Patrick an e-mail tomorrow before we leave. Then at least there is a trail of what I want done."

Jax lifts a hand and rubs it over his face; the sound of his whiskers scraping across his palm is a strange sort of sandpapery noise "Okay." He sighs loudly "There is one other thing we have to talk about so while we're on these sorts of topics."

I grab hold of his hand and pull it away from his face "What?"

"Where are we going to live? I'm not letting you out of my bed now that I have you here. I know you're going to say your house and I do agree with you, but the fact is that I have this house that I'm paying a mortgage on and if I sell it I know you'll argue about taking the money." Jax is obviously thinking as he speaks "I'd like to say that we can sell this house and put the money into your investments but I doubt that there would be that much profit from it."

I puzzle over his obvious dilemma in having his Old Lady having more money them him, the attitude in the Sons has always been that the man provides money and the woman looks after the house. "What about Juice?"

"Huh? What about him?" Jax asks his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Well I was talking with Al the other day and she said he was looking to buy a house but didn't want anything to big, too expensive, or away from the rest of the guys. With everyone that owns places around here already why don't you talk to him about buying this place? Or we just keep it and rent it out, I mean who's going to rip off one of the Sons or damage their house."

Jax grins, "I'll talk to Juice tomorrow when he comes over, if you're sure."

I lift my head up and kiss him softly, my hand resting on the side of his neck, "I think it's a great idea. But then I did think of it."

Jax chuckles "Now, no more shit about money or anything like that. Time to go to sleep, we've gotta be on the road at 8 at the latest. Alarm's set for 6."

I groan and close my eyes tightly "We'll decide on travel mode tomorrow too. I can't think about it now."

Jax runs his hand over my arm and rests it on my hip. "Love you Darlin'."

I blink my eyes open and smile softly "I love you to Jax."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Some reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'm in the middle of a hard bit to write and could use some love.

As promised the alarm goes off at 6 the following morning. Jax lies in bed for a few minutes after slapping the off button, rubbing his hand over his face he throws the blankets and swings his legs over the side of the bed. I can hear him as he moves around the room, then his footsteps as he goes into the kitchen. There's a couple of minutes of silence and then he returns and comes to my side of the bed.

"Sarah wakeup. Coffee's on but if you wanna shower you should get up now." His voice is quiet as he speaks, obviously knowing that I'm awake but not quite ready to face proper consciousness yet.

"M'kay. I'm getting up." I mumble, pushing the blankets off my legs and sitting up slowly. Jax grins as I blink slowly letting my eyes adjust to the light streaming in from the bathroom.

"Before I decide if I'm taking the car or coming on your bike where are we tonight?"

Jax smiles "We're meant to be going to SANBERN tonight. Clay let them know we were coming in and they're putting out the welcome mat."

I nod, "K, car it is then." Jax looks vaguely disappointed. "Well, if I know Al as well as I think I do she'll have four outfits and 2 pairs of shoes she'll want for tonight 'just in case'. But we can always alternate who drives the car. It's about 6 hours to get to LA right, so 2 hours driving each for me, Donna and Al."

"Just as long as you and Al are on the bikes when we get to SANBERN. Let's everyone know from the get go that you're off limits. They all know D already. But now you really need to get up." Jax's eyes drift to the clock where the bright red display is already showing 06:25.

I jump to my feet and go through to the bathroom, showering and grabbing toiletries as I come back out I spend a few minutes sorting through clothes while the smell of coffee wafts from the kitchen. By the time Jax comes back in at 07:15 his bag is packed with 2 lots of clean clothes for him and his bathroom stuff which I know he'd forget otherwise. My stuff is piled on the bed and I'm looking between the suitcase I have which is far too big and Jax's other backpack.

Jax leans against the door frame "Here's your coffee and take the bigger case. You can put your shopping shit in there."

I turn and pick up the hard plastic suitcase and toss it on the bed, picking through my clothes I choose an outfit for tonight at the other charter, one for shopping tomorrow and a spare one. A pair of shoes get dropped on the top and I toss my make-up case in as well. "There all packed."

Jax shakes his head as I cross the room and accept the still steaming cup of coffee. "You're not dressed yet, you know that right?"

I look down then back up at him, "Yeah I know." The purple bra and panties I'm wearing are all I'd managed to put on before getting distracted by packing for the night. "But I have got clothes picked."

Jax glances at the bed where there's a pair of dark blue jeans, a black Metallica shirt with purple designs and my black hoodie with 'Ink Addict' written across it in pink lettering. The boots that are sitting on the floor are looked at with Jax's bikers eye "Do you have anything with no heel?"

I think quickly through the shoes that I've got at Jax's and the ones that are still packed. "I do, hang on." I dig through the box that's got my shoes in it and pulling out a more acceptable pair. The boots that I unearth are boringly flat, with twin buckles around the calf and a buckle over the ankle they're the most sedate of all the shoes I own. "These okay?"

Jax nods "Much better. Now get dressed."

I throw my clothes on and slide the boots up my legs, tucking my jeans into them before zipping up the side and tightening the straps. The boots I was intending on wearing get put on top of the clothes in the suitcase. I shove Jax's backpack into the side empty part of it and zip the whole thing closed, doing the combination locks up out of habit. Jax peers over my shoulder "What the fuck?"

I giggle "Al and Cam brought me four of these when I came back from the hospital. It allowed me to keep things locked up and safe from everything I thought was out to get me. It also let me keep important documents safe."

Jax nods "Combination in case I need to get something out?"

"1208." I say and watch his face carefully. There's barely a twitch when he realises the case I use to store everything important is protected with a four digit number that happens to be his birth date.

Jax picks up the suitcase "You sure you got everything in here?"

I look round the room quickly "Yep, apart from my phone charger which is in the kitchen it's done."

Jax sets the case by the door as he walks back to the kitchen and refills his coffee cup. "Well the guys should be here in about 10 minutes, unless they got held up."

"You want a piece of toast before we go? Its 2 hours to Fresno till breakfast." Jax nods so I quickly toast a couple of slices of bread and top them with butter and jam. Handing him one I eat the other slowly while drinking my coffee.

We've just finished eating and I've put everything back away in the kitchen and set the dishwasher on when the sound of 2 bikes pulling into the drive lets us know the rest of our travellers have arrived.

"Give me a minute to ring Gem?" Jax nods and heads out through the garage, opening the door. "I dial the number for Teller-Morrow and wait the few rings before she answers.

"Teller-Morrow Gemma speaking."

"Hi Gem, we're about to hit the road. We're taking the truck as well. I've set the dishwasher going here would you mind coming after work and putting the stuff away please?"

Gemma chuckles, "Okay baby. Thanks for letting me know. I'll pass it on to Clay and the guys."

"See you tomorrow night."

I hang up Jax's cordless phone and go out through the front door, while I was talking to Gemma Jax had pulled my car out, closed the garage door again and come through locking the doors behind him. "Jax, front door's unlocked."

Jax nods from where he's standing by his bike. Opie and Donna are standing by his bike and Juice is still straddling his. "Where's Al?" I ask as I reach them.

"In a cab, about a block away. She had too much shit to carry on the bike. I tried to tell her it's only one night but she didn't listen." Juice sounds frustrated and I can't help the giggle as my eyes meet Jax's and see his raised eyebrow.

Donna passes me the duffel back that has hers and Opie's stuff in it. The bag is nearly bigger than she is. "Did you bring the twins in here?"

Donna shakes her head "No, they're with Grandma. I'd almost think they'd be happy to never leave."

I put the huge duffel in the luggage compartment by my suitcase and a backpack that must be Juice's and lean against the door "Did Jax tell you about the driving thing?"

Donna nods "I'll take the bit from Bakersfield to LA, do you want the stretch from here to Fresno or from Fresno to Bakersfield?"

"I'll do the middle bit. Al can do first stretch seeing she's keeping us waiting." Just as I finish speaking a taxi pulls up into the drive and Al jumps out of the back.

"Sorry. Come help." The boot is popped and she pulls out two cases and sets them on the ground then reaches for a third.

"Good God Al how much did you bring?" I ask gobsmacked.

"Just these three." She replies as I pick up one of the suitcases.

"Packing light I see?" I tease as we stack the bags onto my suitcase and slide hers in, creating a flat layer of suitcases for the backpack and duffel to sit on.

"Smart ass." She replies.

"Always. So we're splitting the driving. I'm doing here to Fresno, then you're doing Fresno to Bakersfield then D will take over and do Bakersfield to LA."

Al nods and goes over to Juice and gives him a kiss before coming back and climbing into the driver's seat.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

"Oh wait. Jax before you lock the house, are the boxes in the garage?" Jax looks at me for a second before realisation of what I'm talking about dawns and he nods.

I run back through the house and into the garage grabbing the boxes I'd marked with Juice and Al and carrying them back through to the front door where Jax is waiting "You done now?"

I nod and cart the boxes to where Juice's bike is. "Ali-bean come here."

Al jumps out of the car and walks over "What?"

"Presents." I say, handing one of the boxes to her and the other to Juice. Catching the look on Juice's face Jax answers before I can.

"If you refuse it she'll be really upset and I don't want to go away on a trip and have an upset Old Lady."

Juice shakes his head and opens the box with several quick slices of his knife before he hands the small blade to Al and waits until she hands the knife back to him before opening the top of the box.

Al's already ripped the lids apart and is holding the shiny helmet I brought her in her hands. I smile at her "I knew you'd like the roses." Not many people have seen all of Al's tattoos but running round her waist she has a vine of roses in every shade from blood red to bright purple, the thorns on the vines have been inked so they look like they're tearing into her skin, the occasional trail of blood dripping down her skin gives the oddly beautiful design a morbid side.

I turn to look at Juice "Sorry but yours is kind of generic." The simple white flame outlines on the matt black helmet is the plainest of the designs that I picked but the flicks and points strangely reminded me of the ink tattooed on either side of the permanent Mohawk.

Juice's eyes meet mine as he flicks his sunglasses up to rest on the Mohawk. "It's awesome. You really didn't have to though."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." Juice's eyes flick to Jax and I'm not sure if it was an intentional check to see how he's reacting to me giving another Son a gift but Jax is just smiling and watching the exchange.

"Okay, well thank you then." Juice says, removing his plain black helmet and replacing it with the one I've just given him. "It even fits great."

I smile again "I told the guy that I brought it off that I was buying it for someone with a Mohawk and he added extra padding on either side so that the Mohawk can get a little longer and the helmet will still fit properly. Before you ask, I brought the ones currently on Donna and Opie's heads as well and the one Jax has on his handlebars. The one in his hand is mine though and I wasn't allowed to pay for it."

Al gives me a hug and rushes back to the car calling over her shoulder "Let's get a move on guys. I'm starving."

I cross the driveway to Jax and accept my helmet and wait while he settles himself on his bike before straddling it behind him and getting comfortable on the seat, wrapping my arms around his I giggle a little when his stomach muscles clench under my hands when I 'accidentally' slide my chilly hand between his shirt and his skin.

Jax pulls my hand back out and settles it on top of the leather, momentarily lacing his fingers through mine before he reaches for the ignition and starts the bike. I hear Opie and Juice's bikes both start, the engine of my truck is completely lost in the throaty noises coming from the bikes. We're just starting to roll down the driveway when Happy's bike pulls into the street and he stops a few feet in front of us.

"Thought I'd join ya through to Bakersfield."

Jax nods and accelerates away from the curb saying at me "You can give him his when we get back."

I move my head in an agreeing gesture against his back and allow myself to relax again and enjoy being Jax's bitch, my shoulders shake a little at the notion I just happily called myself both someone's possession and a bitch at the same time. Jax notices the motion and as we take the first corner he calls over his shoulder asking me what's up.

"Nothing. Just considering the weirdness of being happy to think of myself as a bitch."

Jax grins I can only see the edges of his mouth pulling upwards from where I am behind him. "You're my bitch though, doesn't that make it different."

I lightly smack him on the chest, careful not to dislodge either of his arms. "Smart ass. Maybe I'll put you, Ope and Juice in one room while I have another with the girls."

Jax twists his head slightly as we slow for a stop sign "Is that meant to stop me?"

I shrug the gesture more precise given that I'm using my arms to hold my position near enough to Jax's ear so I don't have to shout "Should do, or did you not want to stay in a room in LA with me?"

Our conversation drifts off to nothing as we hit the open road, the bikes accelerating faster than my truck does and pulling away, a couple of cars make their way between the trio of bikes and Al in my 4x4 but we can see her in the wing mirror. Jax moves to the side and starts to slow to let the cars past but I lean closer to his ear and shout "Don't bother."

Sure enough at the next gap in oncoming traffic Al pulls into the other lane and passes the two cars which had passed her and then slowed down. Opie and Juice drop back a bit so they're behind the truck and Jax and Happy lead the way through the winding roads.

The first part of our journey passes quicker than expected, probably something to do with the lack of obeying speed limits, and we're pulling into the Fresno charters clubhouse/garage at 945.

Juice points Al towards a park and she backs my truck in before jumping down. The bikes are all parked at the end of the line of Harley's already located there and we spend a couple of minutes stretching and removing helmets.

"Jax!" I high feminine voice calls from across the lot and a quick glance at his face shows me I'm about to meet one of the stream of girls that he entertained himself with. Deciding to nip it in the bud before she can reach us I wrap my arms around Jax and kiss him, my arms snaking under his kutte and his wrapping around my shoulders.

The sound of at least two sets of footsteps crossing the lot reaches my ears, the heels obviously belonging to the bed warmer, but the fall of heavy boots is the sign that at least one of the Fresno charter is heading our way as well.

Jax kisses me on the forehead again and turns smoothly towards the booted feet. A quick glance from under my eyelashes shows the three men walking towards us, their ranks on their chests. The President, VP and one of the soldiers don't look at all worried by the four SAMCRO members and the three women in their lot.

Hugs are exchanged between the members before Jax returns to my side and grins at the men wearing the President & VP patches. "Vince, Blade, this is Sarah, my Old Lady."

I'm not sure if I'm the only one that hears the muffled gasp behind us, but a quick flick of eyes tells me that the VP at least has heard it as well. "Well, there will be some very disappointed girls around here. We'll just have to cheer them up."

The huge man wearing the VP patch is easily the same height as Opie but he's much solider, from what I can see his muscles have muscles. The kutte he's wearing is a simple vest and the shirt he's wearing under it with the sleeves rolled up is straining across his biceps, finally managing to get my eyes to his face the sparkle in them sets me immediately at ease.

"You'd be Clay's niece?" There's an accent somewhere in his voice and I can't pick it, but the grin that's almost splitting his face in half makes it easy for me to mimic the smile.

"Well, surrogate niece but yes." I reply.

"Ain't nothing surrogate about the way that old man talks about you." Vince tells me slinging his arm around Jax's shoulder. "How'd you manage that? The Presidents niece as your Old Lady."

Jax shrugs "I sat back and let her deal with him."

Vince and Blade both laugh loudly and usher us all across the lot, it's the same basic set up as Teller-Morrow but much smaller, there's only 2 bays for cars but as my eyes scan the lot I can see they have a paint booth and several narrower bays. Blade catches my gaze as I try and work out the logic behind having half-width doors. "They're for the bikes. We do cars repairs as well, but most of what we do is bikes.."


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

I nod as Vince opens the clubrooms doors and hollers "SAMCRO's here."

There's an instant scurry of feet and several trays are suddenly piled on the bar covered in everything from crispy bacon and pancakes to oatmeal and what appears to be stewed fruit. I'm more interested in the several pots of coffee that have appeared and before I can head towards the bar to start filling cups for the boys Vince pulls out a chair and pushes me into it.

I look up a little startled but he just shakes his head "They'll bring it to you. You're from the Mother Charter. They're all trying to suck up thinking it's different there." Swinging the chair around he straddles it, resting his arms on the top of the back.

I snort and then immediately apologise "Sorry that was rude. The only difference between there and here that I can immediately see is that SAMCRO is bigger."

Vince nods "You got it, but they all think they'll snag someone there who'll ink them."

I nod; Jax is over at the other table talking with Blade and Happy about something "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but yes."

I smile over at him as one of the typically dressed women appears with two cups of coffee, another one trailing behind with sugar and milk. I accept the cup but refuse both milk and sugar and take a sip, sighing in satisfaction at the warmth. "How many of them wanted to be where I am?"

"With Jax?" I nod and Vince continues "Most of them, they all knew he had a wife, a pregnant wife at that but he was here every weekend fucking anything that moved. Sorry." I shrug, that's not news to me. "Most of them learnt that it was a casual thing and got over it. There are a couple who may try and make it difficult, but you've already dealt with Candy without even realising."

"The car park yeller?" I comment grinning a little.

Vince nods "Not her real name of course. But she was convinced that he'd come back to her, we all heard it. But for now, if you want to make sure they all know who you are and what your place is you better get them in line."

I nod, the charter Presidents permission is what I was waiting for before I picked a random half-dressed girl and started issuing orders, I glance around the room again and see Jax watching me from where he's standing still talking. Smiling at him I turn back to find the girl who brought the coffee over watching me. I make a sharp motion with my head and internally grin when she comes rushing over. "You okay? Anything I can help with?"

I look her over and realise she's obviously very new to the whole Sons life; she looks like she's barely out of her teens, the cut-off jeans and t-shirt the most clothing on any of the girls in the room. "Yeah I'd like you to make 2 plates up. My Old Man is bound to be hungry after riding here but listen carefully. One plate with 4 strips of bacon, an egg, 2 pancakes and a piece of fruit. I know I'm wasting my time with the fruit, but shit I gotta try." I smile at the girl and I'm a little relieved when she relaxes, uptight people tend to fuck up. "I also want a plate with 1 strip of really crispy bacon, 1 pancake, 1 slice of toast but it has to be hot and a banana."

She scurries away and comes back a few minutes later with both plates and sets them down, quickly looking at them I can tell she's made an effort, I've been watching her while she was putting them together and I'm impressed at the attention to detail she's used. Jax's plate has exactly what I asked for and she's set a little side plate down with butter and a tumbler with maple syrup in it. The toast on my plate is still steaming. I glance up at the girl who's anxiously wringing her hands.

"It's good, just cutlery?"

"Shit." She scurries away again and returns within a minute with 2 knives and 2 forks in her hands. "Sorry."

"No worries." I look back over at Jax again and find he's still looking at me, but I knew that already. The feeling I have when he's watching has been constant since we arrived. I know he's worried that I'll over hear something but sitting with the President for a very brief time seems to have worked to get most of the gossip out of my earshot. I smile at him mouthing 'Breakfast?'

He nods, says something to Blade and Hap then crosses the room in several strides and sits beside me, completely ignoring the fact that it's barely 10am and there's a woman a foot from the table wearing nothing more than white stiletto's, a black mini skirt and a white t-shirt tied at the side so it exposes her stomach, the daggers that she's staring at my hazel eyed helper isn't helping the sour expression.

Another quick look round the room shows that Al has settled at the next table over and managed just fine to figure out what she should do and she's currently assessing the hugely piled plate in front of her. "Bitch." I mutter to myself which causes Jax's head to shoot up and he looks at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Al, she's got about 5 pounds of food on her plate and she never puts on any weight."

Al laughs "Do so, it just all ends up here." She lifts her hand and pats the top of her boob and I have to giggle at Juice's stunned expression, his fork mid-way to his mouth has maple syrup dripping onto the table but he's completely oblivious to it.

I jerk my head towards Juice and Al's gaze fixes on his face before she shakes her head and snaps her fingers in front of his face, its comical the way he shakes his head and refocuses on his breakfast. "Its official you're actually trying to kill me."

Al giggles "No baby I'm not. How would I get back home if I did that?"

I know there's a stupid grin on my face when she refers to Charming as home and inside I'm jumping up and down and clapping my hands. With Al having found a reason to stay in Charming my only regret is that Cam hasn't, and that she's not with us.

The members of the charter find places to sit and the room slowly quietens down as everyone starts to eat. I silently plan the rest of the trip as I'm picking my way through my plate but Jax's shoulders suddenly stiffening beside me give me an indication he's seen something he's not sure of, looking over at him his eyes flick to mine and the look doesn't worry me, but the footsteps heading in our direction do.

The other chair at the table we're sitting at is dragged across the floor and the room suddenly ends up very quiet as attention is turned to our table.

I set my knife and fork down, pick up my coffee cup and swallow the last of the liquid in my cup, looking up my eyes meet the worried ones of the girl who had brought our breakfast to us. I hold my cup up to her and she rushes over with the pot and the sugar, refilling both my cup and Jax's before she disappears back into the kitchen at the other end of the room. I take another mouthful before setting my cup down and looking up.

I really want to roll my eyes and ask Jax what the fuck he sees in the overly bleached gashes he usually ends up with, but that can wait. "Candy I presume?" The green eyes I met widen slightly as she nods "Nice to meet you. I'm Sarah, Jax's Old Lady. Heard a bit about you, but it's nice to be able to put a face to a name."

I'm determined that the Ima situation isn't going to repeat here, and the knowledge that I'll be back here with Jax on Friday is flittering around my brain. The polite way I've greeted Candy seems to have made her forget whatever train of thought it was she had and she mumbles a few things before getting up and walking away again.

Jax's shoulders shake in silent laughter as the noise level in the room picks up again and I relax, pushing my plate away Jax looks at me "You a'ight?"

I nod "Just full, and don't want to feel sick later."

"K." Jax turns his attention back to his food and while he eats I let my eyes drift around the room, it's very much like the Charming Clubhouse, there's a gathering of mug shots, several tables and lots of chairs scattered around, a couple of old worn couches, 2 pool tables and the massive bar that runs one end of the room. I can see down the hall to where the Fresno Chapel is obviously located, the heavy door hanging open at the moment.

I eventually get back to Jax, and look past him to the overly energetic girl who's now darting around the room with a coffee pot. When she reaches us I hand her my cup and lean back a little. "Hey Vince?" The Presidents head raises and he looks at me acknowledging me with a nod "Do you feed these girls."

Vince grins and nods "Dani, go get some breakfast, you've been working your ass off since 6am."

Dani looks over at Vince and Blade where they're sitting at the same table and both of them nod so she returns the coffee pot to the warming stand and fills a plate with food before sitting at one of the empty tables.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Everyone is finished eating by 1030 and the Redwood Sons have disappeared into Chapel with the Fresno charter members, Donna, Al and I are waiting outside, the morning has warmed up and because I've got the next stretch in the car I've stripped off my hoodie and thrown it in the backseat.

Dani comes over, several full water bottles in her hands and passes them to me "Thought you guys might get thirsty between here and wherever the next stop is."

I smile at her say thanks and tuck them under my hoodie on the backseat; the tinted windows should keep them cool. "Next stops Bakersfield then on to LA."

Dani shudders "God I hate that place."

"What Bakersfield?" I chuckle.

"No, LA. I was born there. Fucken uptight snobby wankers who will tell you their shit doesn't stink right after they drop it in your hands."

We all burst out laughing "Gee, tell us how you really feel." Al remarks from where she's reclined back on Juice's bike.

Dani shrugs "I grew up in one of the snottiest areas, Holmby Hills. It's worse than New York."

I smile "I lived in New York for four years."

Dani smiles "I liked New York. But we moved and ended up in this gated community stuck on some hill where everyone had their heads tilted so far back that you could see straight up their noses into their brains."

"Hang on, Holmby Hills. That's where we're going tomorrow. Gated? Fuck. Patrick didn't say anything about that." I rant, pulling my phone out and quickly dialling my lawyer. "Hey Patrick. This place we're picking up the booze from, did they mention it's a gated community?"

After spending a couple of minutes on the phone to Patrick he tells me he'll ring the person we're meeting and arrange somewhere else to meet, I don't do gates, fences with gates are fine. Gated communities generally mean armed security guards, pin codes and being locked in.

Dani watches curiously while I panic, Al jumps up and comes over just as I start hyperventilating "Do you need us to get Jax?"

"No." I shake my head "I'm fine." I'm trying to suck in some deep breaths but the thought of possibly being locked somewhere without an escape is making it a little hard. I crouch beside my car, my back against the door and my arms wrapped around my legs, a cold sweat breaking out on my forehead and my breaths coming in panting gasps.

"Bullshit S. You're not fine. Go get Jax. Don't care what you have to tell them but get him here now." Al snaps towards Dani who is running towards the clubhouse while Al's still talking.

I'm not sure how much time passes before I hear footsteps running back towards us, Al's been trying to get my breathing to slow down but it's not working. Her hand is rubbing circles on my back slowly and she's muttering random things that I'm not quiet hearing.

"Fuck Sarah. You okay Darlin'?" Jax's voice is right in front of me and before I can even attempt to move he's pulled me to my feet and into his arms.

I inhale, the leather, oil, gas; grease smell is joined this morning by bacon, maple syrup and the smell of the open road. I nod into his kutte as his hands rub up and down my back. "Just had a moment."

Jax leans back so I can angle my head and look at him "What happened?"

"This place we're going to in LA. It's a gated community. I can't do restrained." My eyes are darting all over the place checking the gates are still open. Even though I am fully aware that I'm safe and nothing's going to happen to me the wide gap showing the street outside is a welcome sight.

Jax's eyes widen, the realisation of exactly why I have an issue being locked somewhere an instant connection. "It's okay Sarah. We'll work it out."

"Patrick's already talking to the sellers to get them to meet somewhere else." Al fills in from where she's still standing beside me.

Jax nods "Well if they can't then you and Juice go. I'll stay behind."

"NO!" I shout.

"Okay Darlin'. It's okay." Jax says, pulling me against his chest again and running his hands over my back again. "It's okay."

I can hear a bunch of very confused murmurings behind me and Donna's voice. I listen to what she's saying as I try and shove away the panic that's gripped me. "She was held captive for a couple of months a while ago."

I'm grateful that Donna hasn't said any more than that, Happy snorts but doesn't move a muscle. The club enforcer is standing between me and everyone else, Al the only one within arm's reach, his backs to me and I can see how rigid his spine is.

My phone sings in my hand and I silently pass it to Al who answers it.

"Hello." She makes a very slight pause "Patrick, please tell me you have good news. Sarah's in the middle of a panic attack here."

She listens, her eyes locked on mine and a smile slowly spreading across her face. "Thanks, that's great. I'll tell her."

She hangs the phone up and passes it back to me "He talked to the people and they're going to come to the hotel instead, okay?"

I nod and slowly the panic starts to leave, I'm not aware of how tensely I was holding myself till my muscles start to relax. It slowly dawns on me what an idiot I've made of myself, and how much I've probably embarrassed the guys.

"Sorry." I mumble into Jax's kutte, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Don't you worry about it Cupcake." Happy growls "No one here is."

I turn my head and see that Happy's now looking straight at me. "Do you want me to come to LA with ya?"

I shake my head "No. Spend some time with your Mom. See if you can finally convince her to move to Charming."

Happy chuckles "Won't happen but I'll try."

Vince and Blade are looking confused between Happy, Jax and me, the relaxed way Jax is standing and holding me while one of the other Sons calls me Cupcake is obviously hard to fathom. "Cupcake?"

I step back from Jax, my breathing finally under control again. "I'm okay Jax. Really."

He searches my eyes for several long seconds before nodding and releasing me. "I'm Happy's cupcake supplier. It's hard to tell looking at him but he really does have an unhealthy obsession for cupcakes."

Blade laughs and shakes his head "Would not have picked that."

Happy scowls at me for sharing what he probably believes is his darkest secret then looks back to Blade "You haven't tried her cupcakes."

Vince's expression is still wary like he's waiting for me to freak out again "Well you're back Friday. Bring some then."

I nod, after the odd situation they've just had to deal with it's the least I could do. I sigh and lean against Jax "Are you guys done?" Blaze and Vince look at each other for a minute before they both nod. "Well I think you deserve a little more than the understated reasoning Donna just gave you."

Jax leans down "You don't have to Darlin'."

"I know, but I'm not going to hide it. What happened wasn't my fault." I look back to Blaze and Vince, meeting their eyes. Both of them look very curious. "In July I was abducted by my ex-boyfriend. I was held captive for over 2 months before I eventually escaped. I think it's fairly logical, well it is to me, and that I don't do gates where I don't have some control over them."

Blaze's eyes harden and he looks between Jax and Happy with a bloodthirsty look. Jax chuckles which seems to break some of the tension that's snuck in. "Bastards been dealt with. He had club justice in the form of a very fucked off Old Man, Uncle and Happy."

Happy grins and for a second I'm truly scared of the man and what he is but the arm around my shoulders and the quasi-familial connection mean that I'm safe amongst anyone wearing a reaper.

"Right, time to hit the road folks. You okay to drive Darlin'?" Jax asks.

I nod "I think I'll be better in the car then on the bike at the moment."

Jax helps me up into the seat and leans in "Pull over if you need anything. I mean that, anything at all."

Nodding silently I lean into his side, my nose nestling between his ear and his shoulder. Taking several more deep inhalations through my nose I try and keep the smell of leather and oil in my brain as Jax pulls away and jabs the button for the window before closing the door.

Resting his forearms on the door he watches me while I adjust the seat and turn the car on, the music floating through the stereo making his nose wrinkle "You still listen to country?"

I nod again "Of course, like that was going to change. But right now, no." Jabbing a few of the buttons on the stereo I wave him towards his bike "I'm all good now, let's get going."

Jax saunters his way across the lot, oblivious to the looks of the women still watching him he swings his leg over his bike and starts it before looking over at me and saying again "Stop if you need to babe."


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

When we pull onto the highway I turn the music up and try to let go of the last of the tension I was feeling. The playlist full of Metallica, Disturbed, Sixx AM and a band I'd recently found called Devilskin doesn't sound like it would relax most people but the heavy beats and aggressive lyric's make my brain settle and begin to process the meltdown I had. Sitting in my car, Jax and Opie in front and Happy and Juice trailing behind makes me realise just how much of an overreaction it was. None of the people that I'm with would allow anything to happen to me.

About an hour after we left Fresno I'm hit with the sudden realisation that I am actually safe again, it slams into me with the force of a truck and trailer and I'm left wondering how on earth I got so lucky. Watching the Reapers in front of me as we travel over the road reminds me that even though I'm protected, loved, blessed and lucky there will be times in the future that aren't as easy as the past weeks have been. The pure absurdity of the last weeks being easy makes me giggle and I almost miss Jax and Happy drifting closer and talking for a minute before the pair slow and pull to the shoulder.

The motorbike engines are cut off as they roll to a stop and push stands down. I jump down out of the truck and walk towards Jax. "What's up?" 

Jax turns and smiles at me "Just needed a 5 minute stretch. You got some water in the truck aye?"

I nod and open the backseat, throwing my hoodie over to the other side I pick up the bottles and pass them out to the guys. Dani brought us 4 bottles so there's one for each couple and one for Happy.

We stand on the side of the road for a few minutes, each of us stretching muscles that have started to cramp after over 3 hours on the road. Jax, Opie and Juice all hand over their water bottles after they've drained about half of the liquid in them.

Happy looks at his watch just before they move to the bikes again and says "About another 45 minutes then we'll be in Bakersfield."

The next 45 minutes pass quickly, I'm still listening to various music but the collection has mellowed, I've cued up the playlist that contains every song on my USB stick so I'm never sure what's coming next till it starts. As we reach Bakersfield Happy pulls off and takes the road that will lead to his mom's house while the rest of us stay on the main road, driving straight through the small town.

We pull to a stop at a service station just on the other side for the final driver switch and another break. The guys fill the three bikes and my truck while Donna, Al and I go inside and get more water, smokes for the boys knowing that they'll run out soon and pay for the gas and other stuff. None of the bikes have used much gas but the 3 hour drive has knocked just over ¼ of a tank out of my car.

As we do the final driver change I turn to Al "Hey, where are we staying?" Al grins and the look is decidedly evil "Fuck, how much did you spend?"

I'd given Al my credit card to book the 3 hotel rooms for the single night we were in LA and the glint in her eyes immediately lets me know she didn't pick cheap. "We're staying in the Ritz-Carlton. It cost you just over $1,500."

I roll my eyes upwards but lean into the car and to the GPS setting it for the hotel address. "You did check they had parking?"

"At that price I'll take the fucken bike to bed with me if I have to." Jax says collecting my helmet from the backseat and handing it to me. "We'll go check in, unload shit then go straight out to San Gabriel."

I fasten the helmet under my chin and lean into Jax's side "You do know after yesterday it's your money that she spent too."

Jax shoots me a confused look. "What?"

"Well, with the new will I'll be adding you to the bank accounts as well, and as a signatory on the investment stuff. What's mine is yours baby."

Jax shakes his head, it's obvious that the fact that I came with so much money registered, but the Old Lady title means everything of his is mine and likewise everything of mine is his. "Never thought of that."

I shrug "I guessed. You kind of have a deer in headlights look about you at the moment."

Jax straddles his bike and waits while I get on behind him before starting it and commenting "Guess that makes me a fucken good catch."

I poke his side "Yeah but you're MY catch."

"Damn straight." He twists his head around so he can kiss me lightly, the helmets banging which make us both laugh.

The last part of the ride is the shortest; we hit LA just over 90 minutes after we left Bakersfield. Jax stops at the outskirts and wait till Donna pulls up beside him in my truck "You've got the GPS. Lead on."

The guys manage to not get lost in traffic, Donna being exceptionally good with her timing of lights. We pull into the car park of the hotel and I can see the frown that immediately crosses the face of the valet.

He heads over and plasters a fake smile on his face "Can I help you?"

I climb off the back of Jax's bike and stretch for a second. "Donna, this guy's gonna show you were to park." I turn to him "Sorry, but no one can drive my car without being fingerprinted into it. Can you show her where to park; the guys can follow and bring the bags back?"

The valet looks a little stunned buy for some reason ignores the lie about not being able to drive my car "Do you have a reservation?"

I nod, "Three rooms for the night. Do you need to see my credit card to check?"

"Umm just wait a second and I'll go check." The guy rushes inside and comes back a few minute later with another man wearing a similar uniform who takes a look at us all, the guys are still straddling their bikes, the engines rumbling in their low tones.

He steps up to me "You have a reservation?" His voice shows that he doesn't believe it, the distaste is written across his face.

"I do 3 rooms under the name Sarah Hale. I'll get my card and you can double check it." I lean into the back seat of the car.

"Watch this D. The attitude will change the second they see the credit card." Donna raises an eyebrow in disbelief at my whispered statement. "Trust me."

I pull backwards out of the car, my black Amex in my hand. Handing it to the concierge he takes one look at it and then starts smiling "So I'm told you need to drive the car round to the parking yourself. That's not a problem. I'll show you just where to park it."

I smile politely "If you'd just show the person driving the car, we'll carry our bags ourselves."

"Certainly." He walks around the front of the car and Donna meets my eyes and inclines her head smiling slightly.

I get back onto the back of Jax's bike "Follow them." I mutter into his ear, I'm slightly annoyed that I had to provide proof of the money I have, the black Amex isn't commonly seen.

"What was that?" Jax asks as we slowly travel down under the hotel to the parking garage, passing Bentleys, Audi's and a couple of Aston Martins before we end up at 3 empty spots. Donna backs my truck into the middle one of the spaces and the 3 bikes are parked on either side.

"That was a black Amex. It's actually called the Centurion card. Effectively it has no limit. I don't use it much."

"Much?" Jax asks as we grab the bags from the back of the car.

"I've used it maybe three times. Both cars were paid for using it, and now this. In the 4 years I've had it."

The suddenly very helpful concierge shows us through the staff passage to the front desk where we're checked in and shown to our rooms quickly. Just before he leaves I have a thought "Can we come and go the way we just came in? It'll be a lot easier than having to go through the main entrance and walk down to the garage."

He nods, "Certainly, I'll let the staff know."

"Good. Thank you." I pass him a tip deciding it's easier giving him a tip and having good service then having to deal with shit. Waiting till he's left the room I turn and flop down on the couch.

**Devilskin is a New Zealand band; I am completely in love with their song Little Pills at the moment.  watch?v=22rzW5eZFUM

***Are there any out takes, scenes from when they were kids that anyone would like to see...I'm always happy to please. :-)


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

My phone rings not long after I've sat down and I answer it with a groan. "Hello." 

"Miss Hale?" The voice that comes through the phone is exactly what I'd expect for someone selling a 100 thousand dollar bottle of scotch.

"Yes." I answer.

"This is Mrs Charleston-Kane. I'm down in the lobby with your purchase. May I come up?"

"Certainly, we're in room 2519." We've been put on the 25th floor, there's only a single floor above us and I take a guess that it's the multi-roomed suites.

10 minutes later there's a subdued knock at the door and I shoot a grin at Jax. He hasn't moved from where he collapsed onto the couch when we arrived, his sneaker covered feet are propped up on the coffee table and he's still in his baggy jeans, t-shirt, hoodie and kutte, his KA-bar still strapped to his thigh and our helmets sitting right by his feet.

I open the door, mentally waiting for the assessment to start, and the dismissal. I'm still wearing my jeans and t-shirt but I discarded my boots the second I sat down.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I believe I have the wrong room." The woman in front of me is nothing like I expected. The tone in her voice made her sound like she'd be in her 50's when she actually appears to be not that much older than I am. The overly tailored white suit she's wearing not helping the impression of rich stuck up bitch at all, the pearls hanging from her ears and neck enough to make me want to gag.

"Mrs Charleston-Kane, you're in the right room. Come in." I hold the door open and wait while she carefully steps into the room; she's carrying what appears to be a wooden case about the size of a shoe box that oddly has a padlock on the front of it.

Sitting stiffly on the edge of the chair she looks at Jax then back to me quickly, I'm obviously the less 'offensive' to her tastes as she completely ignores him. "The bottles in here." She unlocks the padlock and sets it down, turning the dial so I can read the digits on it, before lifting the lid on the wooden case and lifting out a leather box, carefully undoing the tie on the side and opening it. Turning the box to me "You can see from there that the seal hasn't been broken."

I nod, "Give me a moment and I'll get the funds released." I pick up my phone and call Patrick. "Hey Patrick, you can release the money. I've got the scotch."

"Sure thing. You okay?"

"Yep just peachy." I hang up the phone after telling Patrick that I couldn't be happier with how fast he found the requested item, deliberately not telling him I've set a transfer to give him a bonus for the speed of the transaction.

Turning to the very tense woman in front of me I smile "Funds will be in your account immediately."

She nods and stands after setting the bottle back in the box and the box back in the case she puts the whole thing carefully onto the coffee table by Jax's feet. I walk her quickly to the door, knowing the question is coming before she asks it "Do you collect limited edition scotch?"

I shake my head "No, it's a gift actually."

"Well it's a lovely conversation piece."

I chuckle, "I'm sure it is. I'm sure as they drink it it'll be the start of many conversations as well."

Watching Mrs Charleston-Kane's eyebrows disappear into her hairline and the gobsmacked look on her face I shuffle her the last few steps out the door and close it behind her before she can protest. Jax is sitting on the couch looking at the box. "So that's what a 100K bottle of booze looks like?"

I nod "Seems so. Should we be really over the top and get some just for it shot glasses to go with it?"

"We?"

I move across the room and pick up the suitcase "It's your money too."

Jax rubs his hand over his face and looks up at me "No it's not."

I nod at him "It is. I'm not going to argue. But if you try I'll just have to be a sneaky bitch."

I walk through the living area of the room we're in and through the door to the bedroom, setting the suitcase on the bed and opening it. It doesn't take me long to unpack the things in there. I don't bother putting anything away, the clothes are set on the dressing table at the side of the room and the boots are lined up in front. I'm careful setting the clothes out though, I don't want Jax to see my outfit for tonight till it's time to go and he can't veto it.

Jax's phone ring while I'm unpacking and I hear him talking with Opie as I move around the bedroom. He hangs up after a few short sentences and comes through to the bathroom where I'm setting the toiletries on the bench. "Apparently Donna can't control the urge to shop anymore."

I smile "Okay, you guys coming or are you going to hit a bar somewhere instead?"

Jax laughs and shakes his head "Opie says he has to come or Donna will bankrupt him. We'll leave the booze till later with San Bernadino and Gabriel. They decided to get together tonight."

I nod "You know that we're funding this whole trip aye?" I carefully watch his expression and there's barely a twitch when I say 'we're' but it's still there.

"Nope, didn't know that you were paying for everything."

I growl and spin in place stomping my foot "Jax, listen please. I have money, I have you, I love you therefore you have money to. There is no mine and yours there is ours." I'm aware that I look furious and there's a scowl fixed on my face.

He raises his hands and nods "Okay Darlin'. I just think it shouldn't be mine."

"Tough shit! It shouldn't be mine either, but it is which makes it yours, get used to it." I snap, brushing past him and going back into the bedroom. I grab the boots I'd intended on wearing and glance back at Jax "Am I allowed to put these on now?"

Jax sighs "You could have worn them the trip here, I just didn't want you to get sore feet."

I take a couple of deep breaths and try and relax "I know I'm sorry I'm grumpy. The whole panic attack earlier has made me feel a little tense."

Jax shrugs as there's a knock at the door "No shit there. Grumpy or not I love you."

I smile the 3 simple words mean a lot given that Jax is a Son, and they're normally notoriously closed mouthed regarding their emotions. "I know, I love you too. Go answer the door, I'll put on my shoes and then we'll go shopping."

"Yay shopping." Jax doesn't try and hide the sarcasm in his tone as he heads towards the door and pulls it open.

Al and Donna practically bowl him over as they bounce into the room chattering excitedly.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

AN: Not going to bother with another details shopping expedition, needless to say lots of clothes and shoes were brought.

Jax shakes his head and looks at the time "It's almost 7pm. You've been shopping for hours. Are you done yet?"

Donna laughs "Nowhere near it."

Opie walks over and picks up his wife, slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes "You're done for today. We've gotta be in San Bernadino at 9, and we have to take this shit back to the hotel first."

We trudge back out to my car where it's parked on the street a few shops down and Al shoves the collection of bags we've just ended up with into the backseat which is already buried under piles of bags in different sizes and colours.

I climb into the driver's seat and follow the three bikes through traffic. Jax had refused to leave his bike unattended in the car park even though it is under security camera monitoring.

We park the vehicles in their spots after waving at the valet and driving straight past. The bags are left in the back seat and we all go straight to our rooms so we can get changed. Jax is changed and out the door while I'm still brushing my hair "I'll be back in 30. You better be ready."

I laugh and wave as he leaves the room, the second the door is closed I shuffle through the pile of clothes I brought and slide out the outfit I'd planned for the night. The black jeans aren't much different than the normal ones I wear, but the difference being they're so tight it takes a bit of jumping and wriggling to get into them, the belt I'd brought at the same store the helmets came from is amazing the line of bullets wrapped in black that hugs my hips is a shock of silver against the black pants. The black leather corset has a zip right up the front and barely covers the tops of my breasts. My necklace hangs just an inch above that, the silver chain holding a panel with the words 'I wanna do bad things with you' engraved on it and below it is a bright red heart. I'm just tugging the laces on my knee high black stiletto boots when I hear the door open.

"S you here?"

"Through here D." I call back tying the laces quickly and snapping the buckles closed.

"Fuck." Donna says as she steps through the door and takes a look at the outfit I'm wearing. "Jax is gonna go ballistic."

I grin and finish my make-up. Another layer of eye liner and a bright red lipstick the same colour as the stone on my necklace and I'm done. "Hope not. Took me long enough to get into this."

Donna shakes her head "Well, they're on their way. I said I'd come make sure you were ready."

I nod as the door opens again and wave Donna out "I'll be out in a second."

I run a brush through my hair again and turn just as Jax enters the room. He takes one look at me and his eyes widen before narrowing as he crosses the room.

"You look like a teenager's wet dream." He runs a finger along my collar bone, detouring slightly to rub my bruised neck "You have to get changed."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm not gonna be able to keep my hands off you." He says, tugging me close and running his hands over the leather around my back.

I lean back and smile at him "Good. Everyone there needs to know that I'm off the market. And so are you." I lean over and kiss him on the neck, smiling brighter when a lipstick mark is left behind.

I grab my hoodie from the bed and thread my arms through it. "Better?"

Jax shakes his head "No, cause I know that I'll be taking that off later." He smiles at the end of his sentence and leans down to kiss me. "Just stay in view."

I nod "I'll stay in arm's reach. But we better go before Opie starts thinking we're not leaving."

Jax picks up the helmets from the bed where I'd left them earlier and stands just inside the doorway smirking at me. "What?"

"I was enjoying the view." He says "But it's just vanished."

I giggle and walk past him "Well enjoy the rear view and follow me before we end up with a couple of bored Sons raiding our mini bar."

Juice looks up guiltily from where he was by the fridge as he hears what I said, but the look on his face is so funny all I can do is laugh. "It's okay Juice. Al has a talent for emptying mini bars too."

Al pokes her tongue out at me "Twice! I did it twice."

I shake my head "In one weekend!"

She shrugs and doesn't say anything. Donna's look is curious and as we leave the room and head to the elevator I give a very short version of a long story. "Al, Cam and I went to Montreal for a weekend once, at that stage Cam was seeing someone and he came with us so we all got our own rooms. The first night Al managed to empty her entire mini bar. The second night she ended up in my room and emptied mine as well."

Donna laughs "Remind me to keep you away from my liquor cabinet then."

"And the junk food cupboard!" I reply laughing at Al's offended look but it melts into a sheepish grin.

"Guess that's why we're so well suited huh babe?" Juice says, slinging his arm around her neck in a loose headlock and pulling her sideways so he can press a kiss to her temple.

Her entire face lights up with the slight contact but I'm not sure anyone would notice the change if they didn't know her as well as I do. The sheepishness from her smile fades into happiness and her eyes sparkle. I'm momentarily struck by the thought that if anything bad happens between her and Juice then the shit really could hit the fan and I could lose one of my best friends.

Jax feels the slight tension that comes into my arm and looks at me "You a'ight babe?"

I nod "Sure. Just random thought."

He's nodding as the lift stops at the car park level and we all get out. We head straight to the corner where the bikes are and there's a couple of minutes of sorting ourselves before helmets are on and we're all settled onto the bikes before the engines are started and we pull away. We stop momentarily to speak to the new valet and double check he's been given the unique instructions and at his nod the guys relax and a twist of the throttles has us leaving the driveway.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

The ride to the San Bernadino doesn't take long. The sun is just starting to set as we pull into the lot and the typical sight greets us. For a Tuesday night there is a remarkable amount of flesh on display. The line of bikes includes some boringly stock ones that obviously belong to the few prospects that are running around fetching beers and flipping burgers at the giant grill.

I wait till the bikes are backed into place, Jax's hand on my leg a reminder that no one knows who I am and he'll have to 'mark his territory' so to speak. Out of the corner of my eye I can see a very quiet conversation going on between Al and Juice and I'd almost bet he's warning her of what will happen if anyone goes near any of us the Redwood Son would have to react in a rather bloody way.

Jax removes his hand as he turns his bike off and I carefully swing my leg over the back and stand beside him, waiting till he's removed his helmet before handing mine to him. He hangs them both over one of the handles and stands up and steps close to me. Both his hands go to the top of my hoodie zipper and pull it down slowly. I know that the arrival of the three unfamiliar bikes has already gained attention, but Jax's show is bound to gather more.

It feels like it takes minutes before the zipper is clear at the bottom and Jax runs his hands up the inside of my sides to my shoulders and gently tugs the hoodie down my arms before tossing it over the seat of his bike and wrapping his hands around my upper arms pulling me close to him. I'm grateful for the boots that I'm wearing. They shrink the 6 inch difference in our heights to only 3 inches but I'm still at full stretch when he presses his lips to mine. The harshness of the kiss does exactly what it's meant to. The interested murmurs that were starting behind us abruptly stop and the noise goes back to a normal level.

My bones turn to mush and Jax pretty much has to hold me up when he finally releases my mouth from his assault, the self-satisfied smirk on his face isn't lost on me, but neither is the promise of more to follow. Jax tows me across the lot towards the doors, nodding at a few patches through the course of the short walk. He pushes the door open and lets me go through in front of him, but as he comes through the door behind me he wraps his arm around me and jams his hand into the back pocket of my jeans, something I would have thought impossible given how tight they fit.

"Jackie!" A voice calls across the room and I get my first look at the hierarchy of the San Bernadino and San Gabriel charters. The difference in the four men crossing the room is huge. One of them is a small pale dark haired man whose expression could easily freeze lava. The next man who I see is average height but sporting a shocking red hair colour that I instantly know came out of a bottle but the smile across his face is enough to counter balance the coolness of the first man. The third is tall with the same dark hair as the first, but unfortunately missing the handsome part of the description, it looks like he may have been attacked much the same as Chibs, the tell-tale scars of the 'Glasgow smile' are quite clear on his face. The final of the four is defiantly what would be described as a pretty boy; his hair is so blonde that it's almost white, the wide smile showing teeth just as pristine as the t-shirt he's wearing under his kutte.

Jax pulls himself away from my side and hugs the four men in front of me, Opie and Juice doing the same which leaves Al, Donna and I standing quietly while they do their standard man-hug-back-slapping greeting. As Jax reaches the last man and hugs him he steps off to the side and shoots a glance at me, I immediately walk over to his side and wrap my arms around his waist. "This is Sarah, my Old Lady. Sarah this is Hawk and Eagle from San Gabriel. Before you ask, and I know you will, they're brothers."

I smile politely at the two dark haired men and thank Jax for not mentioning the connection to Clay. I'm sure they're aware of it, or will be by the end of the night.

The red haired man and his pretty boy companion are introduced next "These are our hosts for the night, that's Kane the President and Mickey, his VP."

Another polite smile is aimed towards them my fingers involuntarily tighten on Jax's shirt, he picks up the movement of his shirt and looks down at me "You okay Darlin'?"

"Just give me a minute?" I say softly.

Jax's face tightens slightly and he nods pulling me closer to his side "Well you don't have to go further than there all night if you don't want to."

My mouth twitches up in a smile "Thanks. I'm sure I'll be okay in a while, but just please don't leave me till I say."

Jax nods, the four ranked members looking curiously at us isn't missed by his eyes "Can we give them a heads up?"

I glance over at them and see that their faces are all an equal mix of puzzled, curious and concerned which makes a small smile cross my lips and I take a breath in "I don't do very well in new situations. Simply put the reason is I was held captive for several weeks recently and my confidence was shot to hell. I'm sure I'll be fine in a while, but I do apologise for the disruption that my being here may cause."

Kane steps forward and halts a couple of feet away from me "Lil lady, if you have any problems here and Jackie ain't around you come get one of us and we'll sort it out."

I smile gratefully at him "Thank you."

Jax's eyes meet those of the men in front of us and even though I know I'm not meant to see it I do notice the thanks that he's conveying in his look.

Mickey waves a hand and two of the half-naked women show up, beers in each hand which are passed to the Sons. The older of the two looks at the three of us, her eyes cataloguing what we're wearing, Donna and Al have both gone understated compared to what I'm wearing, while all three of us are wearing jeans Al's topped hers with a dress shirt and Donna's wearing a ¾ sleeve black shirt with a skull made of silver domes on the front.

I don't say a thing, the fact that all three of us arrived with out of town Sons should be enough, the fact that the three Sons have already done their testosterone marking is enough for me, and the knowledge that I won't be moving far from Jax's side through the night. She obviously sees how comfortable we are with the patched members at our sides and smiles politely "Would you girls like anything to drink?"

I glance at Al and Donna who tell her what they want before she turns to me "I'll just have a bottle of water."

I'm not sure if I'll reach the stage of being able to consume any alcohol tonight. At home it's different, being with by the members of the Charter I grew up around is relaxing, comforting and safe. Here, in another state surrounded by people I don't know is having enough of a reaction with my nerves that mixing booze in is not the greatest idea. Coupled with the panic attack from earlier I'm safer keeping my full wits about me.

Jax takes a swig of his beer and kisses me softly on the cheek, burying his nose into my hair as he does "I'll leave when you want, k babe?"

I smile at him and shake my head "I'll be okay, just don't go far?"

He nods and turns to talk with Hawk and Kane. As he speaks he rests his hand on my shoulder, pulling my hair so it trails down my back instead of over my shoulder and down my chest, he starts leisurely rubbing his thumb across my collarbone, rubbing the dark bruise and appearing completely oblivious to the fact the motion is drawing attention to the mark, but the tiny smirk I can see on the corner of his mouth gives away his motive was exactly that. To remind everyone looking our way that I'm not public property, but also to remind me that he's not going anywhere.

The night passes fairly peacefully, there's only one slight fuckup when one of the San Bernadino members that wasn't there when we arrived tries to hit on Al, but she manages to extract herself politely by pointing out the rather angry looking tattooed Redwood Son heading their way. Thankfully a round of shots and an apology is all that's needed before the almost-issue is resolved.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

We end up back at the hotel somewhere around 3am, we get off the lift on our floor and Al dances down the hall smiling and chattering about shopping later that day.

Jax and I go into our room and close the door, he strips off his kutte, sneakers, and holster dropping them all onto the bedside table while I pick up the phone and request an 8am wake up call for all three rooms. We'd already arranged a late checkout of 11am but I know how hard it is to get Al out of bed in the morning.

Hanging up the phone Jax helps me out of my hoodie again and watches while I undo the buckles and laces from my boots before pulling them off with a sigh.

"Why do you wear them if they hurt?" He asks looking curiously at me.

I laugh "They don't hurt I know you won't believe it but I am more comfortable in heels then flats."

Jax shakes his head "You hated heels before you left."

I smile at him while trying to wiggle out of my jeans "I found a pair of heels in New York within a week of getting there that I had to have. I'll show you them when I get everything unpacked. But they have these horrendously high heels and I had to work my way up to them, while I was doing that I discovered that I actually love heels. And are we _really_ talking about shoes?"

Jax chuckles and nods "Yes, you and your eleventy-twelve pairs of heels. The things I do for you Darlin'."

"What you can do for me now is help me get these off!" I exclaim, falling backwards onto the bed, my legs in the air and jeans still clinging tightly to my thighs. "The wind seems to have glued them to my legs."

Jax steps over and grabs hold of the ankles and pulls them sharply but all that happens is I slide across the bed and end up almost on the floor. Between him and I and a whole lot of wiggling my jeans are on the floor in a puddle and I'm curled in a ball on the bed laughing.

"Don't wear them again." Jax orders as he steps through to the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

"But I like them, and my ass looks great in them." I call through the door, pulling one of his shirts out of his pile of clothes and a pair of shorts from my pile.

The door opens behind me and Jax nods "It does, but that's a lot of effort to get them off."

"It's just as much effort to get them on but I'm not getting rid of them." I mutter picking them up off the floor, completely forgetting that I'm only in my leather corset and the black lace G-string I'd worn under my jeans. Jax groans behind me and I stand up, my jeans in hand and suddenly realise what I'd done.

Glancing over my shoulder Jax's eyes are alight with the lust that was in them earlier, the display from the club had affected him just as much as it did me.

He stalks over to me and grabs the jeans from my hand, dropping them back to the ground and yanking me to his chest "That wasn't very nice."

I lean up and kiss him softly, slowly working my tongue into his mouth to stroke his while his eyes wander over the black leather that's encasing my upper body. He reaches up and grabs the zipper at the top and pulls it down slowly, stopping when it's at the bottom of my breasts, the material lining skimming across my skin causing the sides to open slightly.

His eyes are slightly glazed when he looks down and I glance down, the point where he's stopped unzipping has the internal swell of my breasts showing, he trails a finger down through the gap over my exposed sternum, halting when he reaches the meeting of the zipper. "I think that I want my crow somewhere else."

I look up at him, the design I hoped he'd agree on can only go one of two places, right where his hand is, or lower on my stomach with the wingtips brushing my hips. My raised eyebrow has him tugging the zipper all the way down and setting the corset on the table behind him.

"Similar design, but here instead." He runs his fingers across the top of my ribcage between my breasts and my collar bone. "It'd have to be smaller, but we can make it so the head comes to here." He rests a finger on the hollow at the base of my throat. "The wings folding around here, the fingers trace over my skin, the four fingers covering the skin from the top swell of my breasts to my collar bone almost the whole way across. "The wings can dip here so that the shield can still be there like you wanted, and the chain you want with the dog tags for Abel can go over here," the fingers trail down my sternum "and the actual dog tags can sit here." His hand lands on the side of my ribcage.

I try and envision the design he's just painted on my skin with his fingers. "I can only see one problem with that babe." I say looking up at him.

"What?" He asks, his eyes raking over my naked skin

"I'd have to be naked from the waist up."

"And?"

"Happy's doing it." I remind him, his face twists into a frown.

"We'll work something out." He eventually says his eyes locked on mine. "After today you must be tired." He reaches past me and picks up his shirt from the bed and drags it over my head, carefully pulling my hair out from under the neckband.

I look at him, searching his eyes, but the lust that was in there only a few minutes ago has faded and mellowed. I step closer to him and kiss his throat gently "I am worn out, but I don't think I'll ever be too tired for you."

Jax smiles, his eyes crinkling as his mouth turns up "That's good to know Darlin' but I am shattered. And I have to ride another 5 hours tomorrow."

I nod and lead him to the bed, removing his shirt, jeans and socks before covering him with the blanket and walking around to the other side, climbing in beside him I snuggle right into his side, my shoulder in his armpit and my head resting on my pillow which I've pulled over with me.

Jax drifts off to sleep almost instantly and I feel sorry for him, having to ride for over 10 hours in two days can't be easy, and he's also being dragged shopping with 3 women for 2 days in a row. I quietly hope that wherever we end up shopping later has somewhere that they can go and be comfortable while we shop.

I lay in the overly soft bed for a while longer thinking about a few random things, wondering for a moment how my house is going, but with Gemma being in charge of the keys Gary and his team were bound to be worked like slaves.

The last thought that drifts through my brain before I go to sleep is that I really need to make sure Jax is aware that I'm serious about the money I have being his as well.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Because I was sober when I went to sleep I wake up at 755. While I'm surprised that I'm awake that early I realise why when the heavy weight of Jax's entire torso on my stomach is what's woken me up.

Pushing against him I manage to move him back onto his side of the bed, and carefully slide out of the bed. Ringing the front desk I order room service breakfast for the three rooms to be delivered at 815 and cancel the wake-up call for our room.

Walking quietly through the room I go into the bathroom and take a few minutes to brush my hair and teeth before heading back to the bedroom and crawling back into bed by Jax. He's not quiet snoring but the snuffly breaths he's taking are enough to make me start to giggle. Unfortunately that starts the bed shaking and he wakes up with a started "Wha?"

"Sorry, you were kinda snoring but not." I giggle as he rubs his face with his hands.

"I don't snore." He sounds outraged that I'd suggest it.

"You do so!" I tell him, still giggling.

He turns over in the bed to face me and shrugs "Okay so maybe I do snore."

I nod "You do."

"How are you doing today?"

I smile "I'm okay, and I am sorry about yesterday. Everything about it was embarrassing for both me and you."

Jax shakes his head "No it wasn't. They're not going to worry. You gave the basic information needed for the guys to understand why you behaved the way that you did. And if anyone has a problem they can come to me and I'll kick their ass." He says emphatically.

"Okay." I move across the bed a little and worm my way into his arms, my nose brushing his chest when he inhales.

"What's the time?" Jax asks draping his arm over my side.

"Just after 8, breakfast'll be here in about 10 minutes. I'm just waiting for the angry phone call from Al about her wake up call." Sure enough just as I finish speaking my phone chirps from the bedside table.

I twist out of Jax's arms and pick it up, flicking it open and grinning at Al's name splashed across the tiny screen.

"Morning sunshine." I say after accepting the call and pressing the phone to my ear.

"Why did some overly cheerful person just ring me and say it was my wake-up call?" Al sound snappy and tired and for a half-second I wonder how late it was that she actually went to sleep.

"Cause breakfast will be there in a few minutes and we're going shopping silly!" I reply while Jax drags his arms from under me and heads to the bathroom.

"Oh right. How could I forget?" I hear Al suddenly cheer up a lot and a second later there's a muffled thump and a 'shit what was that for?'

"Right, well I'll leave you and Juice to whatever it is that was. Breakfast will be at your door at 815."

"K, thanks S." Al hangs up the phone and I shake my head slightly.

Jax comes back out of the bathroom as there's a soft knock on the door accompanied by a voice calling "Room Service."

Jax tugs his jeans on and points at me "You stay there." I hear him walk through the room to the door and open in. The room service trolley is almost completely silent as it glides across the floor, only the gentle clink of glass and the smell of coffee give away its presence.

Jax rolls the cart through to the bedroom and sets it beside the bed within arm's reach before dropping his jeans and climbing back in beside me and smirking at me "You don't have to worry about food in the sheets so I'm taking advantage."

I poke my tongue out at him "You know me to well."

Jax leans over and lifts the covers off the two plates, handing the one that's obviously mine to me before he pours coffee and juice and picks up his own plate. I can't help but laugh and his raised eyebrow doesn't help the giggles.

"What?"

"Just you." I reply. The look doesn't get any less confused "If someone had told you 6 months ago that you'd be having breakfast in bed with me, in a hotel in LA what would you have thought?"

Jax grins "I would have asked for some of what they were smoking."

"Exactly." I stick my fork into one of the tiny breakfast sausages that are on my plate and pop it in my mouth chewing thoughtfully. "Hey baby?"

Jax turns to look at me and sets his fork down "Yeah?"

"You're going to have to meet Patrick at some stage." I say, thinking through the list of stuff I have to get sorted.

"Who the fuck is Patrick?" Jax snaps frowning.

"My lawyer. You know that. Calm down." I rest a hand on his forearm and squeeze it gently. "He'll have to witness signatures on wills and shit."

Jax sighs "Do we really have to talk about that again?"

I nod "Yes, cause I need you to understand I was serious. I need to have things in place if anything happens to me, and so do you." 

Jax sighs again, his shoulders rising and falling before he looks at me "Okay okay. You're not going to give up on this I can see that. Talk to this Patrick guy and get him to come to Charming."

I lean over carefully not moving the trays and kiss Jax on the cheek "Thank you."

He just shakes his head "The things I do."

The rest of breakfast is spent in rather subdued conversation. We decide that with the shopping the girls are bound to want to do today we'll have to give them a finishing time before we start or we'll be there all day and not get back to Charming till tomorrow.

"I do have to warn you before we go that they have both already decided we have to go to Agent Provocateur." I tell Jax as I sip my coffee.

"What's that?" He asks, setting his empty cup on the cart beside the plates.

"It's a lingerie store. I wanted to warn you so you didn't freak out." I smile "No 'accidental' flashes this time though, I promise."

Jax nods "Don't have a choice do I?"

I shake my head "Nope. It's on Rodeo Drive and Al decided that she wanted to spend today there."

"Oh well." He seems remarkably relaxed about the thought of another lingerie store but a look at him shows that he's smirking happily.

"What?" I ask, finishing my coffee and handing him the cup.

"Well, does that mean I get to pick stuff for you?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I giggle.

"If you want to come in there then I guess so." I throw the blankets off my legs and get out of bed, collect the clean clothes for today and head into the bathroom.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

Contains mentions of stores, but I'm not doing another long drawn out shopping chapter. Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

By the time I come out dressed in my pin-stripe capris and a pink t-shirt decorated with a picture of a cupcake Jax has the breakfast stuff piled back onto the trolley and he's dressed but looking curiously at the suitcase and the pile of clothes on the dresser.

I shake my head as there's a knock on the door. "You get that, I got this."

Jax sighs and heads out to the living area and opens the door. Donna and Al bounce through the door and drop on the couch. "We're waiting. Clocks ticking."

I laugh and put the clean clothes into Jax's backpack and the dirty ones into the bottom of the case. Leaving the shoes I want to wear out I put the other ones into the case and zip it up. The whole exercise takes less than 5 minutes but by the time I come out towing the case behind me they're both jiggling their legs excitedly.

I shake my head at them when they both jump up the second I'm in the room. Donna glances at my shoes "You're really going to wear them?"

I look down at the black and pink heels I'm wearing and nod "Why not?"

Al giggles as Donna looks at the flat black shoes she's wearing under her leggings then says "Won't your feet get sore?"

I shake my head "Nope. I'm able to stand and walk in heels for about 7 hours before my feet start hurting. Unless they're brand new."

Donna just shakes her head "Okay. Well then let's go."

Jax grabs the suitcase out of my hand and carries it down the car while I go via the main desk to checkout and pay the bill.

I'm out the door and waiting when Donna pulls around in the driver's seat of my Nitro, the bikes trailing behind her.

I climb into the car and note that she's already programmed Rodeo Drive into the GPS. I'm barely in my seat with the door still open before she's pulling away from the curb.

With Donna behind the wheel determined for a day of shopping it doesn't take long before we're parking the car and bikes in two parks we found side by side.

Donna is almost vibrating with excitement as she looks around the shops which have not long opened; it turned out the promise of shopping was enough to have both my friends knocking on the door by 9am.

After deciding to start at the other end of the road we walk the two blocks and end up in front of the Beverly Wiltshire. Donna glares at Al "Why didn't we stay there?"

I giggle as Al tries to explain that she t hadn't thought about it.

The first area we end up in is what has been christened 'Two Rodeo' where we browse through almost all the stores on one side of the street, only bypassing a couple that look deadly boring. We cross to the other side at the top of the road and work out way back down. Stepping through the door into Agent Provocateur Jax's eyes almost pop out of his head when he spotted some of the things hanging on racks, before shaking his head and stepping backwards "Sorry babe."

Laughing at his reaction and knowing the reason he left had more to do with the tightening in his jeans I'd spotted from across the room. Most of the things he started drooling at end up hanging from my hand after he leaves the store. The three of us spend almost an hour flipping through racks, ending up with bags that are almost bulging at the sides; I don't bother saying anything at the cost, just hand over my credit card with a smile after shoving Al and Donna towards the door so they don't see the total, or hear it.

We don't get far, the next store along is Jimmy Choo and I can't help myself when I walk through the door and sigh happily. I end up buying so many shoes that the clerk behind the counter offers to have them all shipped to me free of charge. Smiling brightly at her I nod and give her TM's address in Charming before swiping my card again. Donna sees the total this time and just about falls over, but a shove towards the door with a whispered reminder of my bank balance in her ear has her relaxing before she stresses out completely.

I'm dragged past Tiffany's and the pout I aim at Al has her shaking her head "No! You'd be in there for the rest of the day."

I sigh loudly but allow them to push me back onto the beginning of Rodeo Drive by the time we've gotten to the end of the first actual block the guys are trying to juggle hands full of shopping bags which makes all three of us girls laugh almost hysterically. They'd decided as a group to leave their kuttes in my car so they didn't have an issue. Something I was surprised they'd done, but apparently while I was getting dressed they'd called Clay and had it Okayed.

Jax takes my keys and they walk down the street to the car, arriving back empty handed a few minutes later. None of us really do much more than browse through the stores at the beginning of the second block, but the massive Rodeo Collection store gives us a chance to sit and have coffee and fill stomachs instead of empting my bank account. I've been tucking the receipts into my bag out of a sick sense of wonder of how much I can spend in one day.

Al, Donna and I end up leaving the guys in the restaurant while we do a quick circuit of the lower floor which doesn't have anything we want. We're just reaching the elevator to go upstairs when Al's phone rings. She has a quick conversation with Juice, the side we hear is her letting him know where we're going and that we'll stop and get them on the way back out.

I end up spending almost the same amount of money in La Perla that I did in Agent Provocateur and when we eventually make it back to the restaurant Jax takes one look at the number of bags we're carrying, rolls his eyes and gets to his feet "Right, shopping's over now. Time to hit the road."

I take a quick glance at my watch and realise the time we'd been gone was almost 2 hours and the small face I'm looking at is pointing that it's almost 4pm.

I'm dragged the rest of the way down Rodeo Drive, a passing glance in each shop is all I get and when the last of the bags are shoved into the back of the car Jax turns to me "Right, straight home or are we swapping drivers for you guys?"

I shake my head "We'll drive straight through. I'll set the cruise control, but if I do need to swap I'll toot, or flash or something."

Jax nods and heads to his bike. Al and Donna both come and end up in the car with me claiming a 6 hour ride would be the perfect way to get sore behinds.

Al claims the front seat and control of the music. As we're pulling out of the car park the first notes of Theory of a Deadman's 'Bad Girlfriend' come pouring out of the stereo speakers.

The road passes under us as we cycle through an eclectic mix of music, going through songs by Snoop Dogg, Evanescence, Katy Perry and Disturbed and more other artists then I can name.

The 'Welcome to Charming' sign comes into site just before 11 and the sigh I exhale is a mixture of tiredness and relief that we're back in Charming. I turn to my two passengers and find them both sleeping. I stop at Clay and Gemma's first with Donna. Opie scoops her out of the seat and ignores her protests about her shopping quietly telling her it'll still be there tomorrow.

The next stop is to let Juice and Al off; they're dropped at the clubhouse, to make it easier on me I'm told after Juice gently shakes Al awake. We end up at Jax's house just after 1130 and after parking the car and bike pretty much stumble inside neither of us have any energy to do more than drop clothes in a trail down the hall and flop straight on the bed.

*What's the strangest music change you have. My playlist at the moment goes from Iron Maiden to Garth Brooks. Sixx AM to Brian Adams. Carrie Underwood to D12.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. I'm suffering a bit of writers block at the moment. I need to get to a point to start wrapping this story up and it's just not bending where I want it to. On the upside, there will be a 4th in the series I am almost 100% sure of.

Jax shakes me awake far too early, handing me my phone "It's Ma."

I rub my face and sit up "Morning Gem."

"Did you know a fucken great dirty digger showed up at your house yesterday?" She asks, sounding like she's already inhaled at least one pot of coffee.

I giggle "I knew it was coming. Does that mean that the inside is done?"

"Not quite, it'll be done this afternoon. Living room is completed; last of the kitchen insulation and lining is being done this morning by Miles and Kip. Those boys love you you know."

I smile "Like me, or are scared of me?"

Gemma chuckles "You're their future Queen. It better be both."

I'm shocked "What?"

"Oh baby, we all know that Jax'll be the next President. Granted it won't be for another 10 years or so, but you're gonna be their Pres.'s Old Lady. Better get used to it."

I blink up at Jax "Gem, Jax knows he'll be the President eventually. But don't push him okay? He's not ready for anything like that being mentioned yet. He's got Abel to deal with and now the added complication of me."

Jax nods thoughtfully understanding the reason I've told Gemma that while he's in the room.

"I know he's got Abel, and I wouldn't say you're a complication, more a completion."

Jax walks out of the room while I quickly finish talking to Gemma, she only wanted to check we'd got back okay and that Jax knew not to come into the garage today. I hang up the phone and set it on the table beside the bed as he comes back in with two steaming coffee cups.

"Gem said to have the day off. Something about having ridden 10 hours in 2 days means you deserved a day off, and with Fresno tomorrow you needed a rest."

Jax hands me my cup and sits on the edge of the bed "Then Fresno down here Saturday for what will be an interesting night."

I raise an eyebrow "Why?"

"Luann has a whole lot of girls coming in to entertain. Don't get involved in shit please?" Jax fixes his gaze on me.

"As long as Ima keeps her hands off you, then she'll be reminded that you are _not_ public property. I won't start shit, but I will finish it." The smile on my face isn't a nice one. I can tell there's a distinct violence about it just by the way my mouth has twitched.

Jax shakes his head "So day off, what do we do with that?"

I grin "Well, there's a car load of shopping that needs to be distributed, I want to check up on the house then I guess there's nothing else on the agenda."

"Hap and Al for tattoo designs, talk to Simon, if we can find him." Jax says, slowly drinking his coffee. "But I do actually think that may be all."

I sigh "That's enough. But we do have to go see Abel this afternoon." I smile widely at the thought of seeing the little boy who's quickly wiggled right into the centre of my heart, occupying the space with his father.

We sit in relative silence while we finish our coffees and when both cups are empty Jax sets them on the bed side table and flops down on the bed beside me, tucking his arm around my waist.

He leans over and kisses me before pulling back, getting to his feet and flicking the blankets off the bed "Right, up now! Shit to do."

I groan and swing my legs off the side of the bed "Slave driver." I mutter, walking past Jax and through to the bathroom.

A long hot shower, clean clothes and another cup of coffee later I'm standing in front of the stove making omelettes and toast for breakfast when there's a knock at the door. "Jax, can you get that, I'm up to my elbows in egg."

"Sure thing Darlin'." Jax comes through from the living room where he'd been opening bills.

"Did I hear eggs?" Opie's voice booms through the house the second that the doors open.

"You did. D, come help me if I'm feeding you two as well. Where are the twins?" I say and ask as I spin back to the fridge and retrieve the eggs, tomatoes, ham, cheese, onions and milk.

Setting everything on the bench Donna raises her eyebrows "What do you want me to do?"

I shove the tomatoes, onions and ham at her "Slice them, and where are my god kids?"

"Gem's taken them for breakfast. Apparently they decided that yesterday, Mommy and Daddy being back wasn't enough to convince them to stay home." Donna says as she pulls a knife out of the block and starts slicing.

20 minutes the omelettes are all made and we're sitting down with another pot of coffee and a rack full of toast. Jax and Opie inhale their breakfasts so fast that I'm sure they'll end up with indigestion while Donna and I eat slowly, chatting softly about the stuff that we brought, and the packages which have to be delivered to Al at some stage.

We'd picked a couple of things for Cam while we were shopping and I vaguely think about ringing her. A quick look at my watch lets me know that it'd be almost lunch time in New York so after I finish my breakfast I head into the living room calling over my shoulder that I'm gonna ring Cam.

Dialling her number from my phone it only takes a couple of rings before she's picking up the phone with a cheery greeting.

After I apologise profusely for not ringing before, which only gets a laughing reply telling me that I've been far too busy with Jax.

We spend the next 45 minutes talking about everything that she's missed. I fill in the blanks about Al and her relationship with Juice and the concerned noise that Cam makes lets me know that while Al has told her most of it, there have been a few things missed.

"Well, S, Al is a big girl. She may get hurt, but from what you've told me it sounds like Juice is just as into her as she is into him. If shit ends badly well we'll deal with it like we did with the other ones. Lots of ice cream, booze and bad movies."

When we eventually hang up the phone Donna and Opie have already left, they both waved as they went. I hear Jax out in the kitchen and when I go out to check what he's up to I'm surprised that the dishes have all been done and the kitchen is spotless again.

He meets my curious gaze with a shrug "Figured if this was done when you stopped yapping we could go straight away."

I mock glare at him "Yapping!? Do I look like a Chihuahua?"

Jax crosses the kitchen and wraps his arms around me, kissing me lightly on the forehead "No, you're much too gorgeous to compare to a rat-dog."

I giggle and smack him lightly on the arm. "Well, where are we off to first?"

Jax shrugs nonchalantly "Where ever you'd like."

"Ok, well I'd like to deliver the shopping and dump my truck at the garage; we can use your bike for the rest of the day."

Jax nods and brings in my collection of shopping bags while I retrieve my jacket and slip a pair of shoes on, but it only takes another couple of minutes before we're walking out the door.

*Reviews are always welcome, love something, hate something, want to offer a suggestion I'm all ears.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

**(Pics of tattoo's I've described are on the photobucket page; just imagine them with Sarah's face instead) **Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

The first stop we make is at the clubhouse where Al seems to be quiet at home when we walk through the door; she's leaning over the pool table. Cam had taught her a lot, and she was obviously using it now to her advantage, from the door I can see the small pile of notes that's building on one side of the table.

"Al, bags are here." I call to her, her head snaps up and she crosses the room in a hurry, grabbing my arm and dragging me behind her towards the truck. We'd grouped them all together for easy separation when we were back in Charming, so the bags with the handles all tied together with a long orange ribbon are hoisted out and she sets them on the ground, separating them into a couple of piles before picking up one and waiting while I get the other.

Juice just shakes his head as we walk back past the bay and into the clubhouse, jogging in front of us to get the door "Women!" He mutters.

Al giggles as gives him a light kick in the ass as she walks behind him "You love it!"

Juice shrugs and doesn't deny anything which makes me smile. We deposit the bags into Juice's room and before Al can leave I grab her arm "Do you have the designs here?"

Al looks confused for a second before an understanding light dawns in her eyes and she crosses the room to the huge case which holds all her tattooing gear and sketch books. She collects the 5 sketches that she'd done so long ago and holds them to her chest. "You sure you want him to see them all?"

I nod, "Why not? He'll choose the one that he wants and I'm not going to hide any of them."

"You don't think he'll be pissed you're only fully dressed in one?" Al asks the curiosity mixed with pride over her drawings as we walk down the hall back to the main room.

I shrug "Nope, there's nothing uncovered in any of them and he already knows that you're the one that's done all my ink, and piercings."

Al nods as we reach the main room and spot Jax and Happy sitting in the corner. Jax looks up and smiles as we reach them "Thought you mighta gotten lost."

I shake my head as I sit down "Nope just had to find the sketches."

Al sets the pages down in front of her and looks straight at Jax "Before you look at them I think I should tell you, cause Sarah won't, that there's only one that she's dressed."

Jax nods once and holds out his hand. Al picks up the pages and sets them in his hand. Jax flips the pile over and looks carefully through the pile of images. 2 he immediately sets to one side, and from where I'm sitting I can tell it's the two I thought he'd immediately discard.

The first sketch was a Marilyn Monroe style drawing where the only item of 'clothing' near me was a sheer purple wrap decorated with a handful of flowers on one hip.

The second one was one I knew he wouldn't want on his skin, but the way his eyes keep darting towards it I know it'll end up somewhere in the house. It's got less covering then the first, with me in nothing but thigh high boots and a black thong. His eyes glance up to me and he winks "I want to see those boots."

The three remaining sketches get spread out in front of him and he picks up another one, setting it in the discard pile. The heels, leather top and black thong don't match the angel halo Al had jokingly sketched above my head.

Looking over the dismissed designs I find it ironic that the ones he's put aside are the ones with me wearing almost nothing. The two images that are still sitting in front of him are actually the two that are my favourites, the elfin looking image of me sitting on my knees and purple wings from my shoulder blades is not one of Al's better drawings, but it's one she did as a random sketch one day when she was bored.

The fifth image is most definitely my favourite of them all. It's a front looking image when I was wearing a skull printed t-shirt and jeans. Al, Cam and I were being stupid one night and I'd tugged the shirt down, cupping my own breasts and looked at Al before poking my tongue out and giggling.

Al had told me to go back to what I was doing while she ran and got her sketch book. The drawing that ended up coming to life on her page is simply stunning. Jax taps that sketch "This one."

Al nods, "Thought you might pick that one, it's Sarah's favourite too."

Jax glances over at me "Really?"

I nod "And I already know you're going to ask Al if you can keep the other ones, which I'm sure she'll let you. _If_ you pay her commission for them."

Jax looks stunned, his gaze darting between me and Al, who is leaning back in her seat nodding slightly. Happy has been sitting in his seat through the whole exchange quietly drawing in a massive sketch book, but that comment has his head shooting up and his eyes locking on mine before he grins wickedly and goes back to his drawing.

"How much you want for them?" Jax asks, fishing his wallet from his back pocket.

Al laughs "I'm not taking your money Jax. S was winding you up." Al pulls the sketches back across the table, adds her signature to the bottom of them and pushes them back. "There, now you are the only person in the world in possession of 4 Alice Lane originals."

Jax grins, his eyebrow hitting his hairline "Your initials are A.L?"

Al narrows her eyes at him "Yes. No comments or I might fuck up your ink. Well, no way would I fuck up the ink, but I'll figure out some way of messing with you. Oh wait, I think it's enough of a mind fuck that I drew all of those from the live model, in the clothes she's drawn in."

Happy chuckles as he looks up from his sketch pad again, meeting my eyes again "I'm done with a sketch if you wanna have a look?"

I nod and he slides his sketchbook across the table to me, the design is very dark, Happy's spent his time shading feathers in while Al and Jax have been talking. The whole design is slightly left side darker, with their being random gaps in the wings on what will be the right side of my body. The left leg is sticking out under the body and hanging from its claws is a blank dog tag. My eyes reach Haps face again and he nods his head towards Jax.

"He said dog tag on a chain, figured you knew about it."

"I did, do you know what's meant to go in it?" I say, slightly shocked.

Happy shrugs "Nope, no idea."

Jax chooses this moment to come back into the conversation "It's gotta have Abel at the top and 04-22 under that, but there needs to be room for more in future."

Happy raises an eyebrow "Dates?"

"No dumbass!" Jax says, grinning "Dog tags."

Happy nods and points out there's plenty of room to run other chains off the claw and the chain that's already in the sketch. Jax smiles over at me "Well it's up to you if you like the design or not."

I nod "I do." The way the design is the tips of the wings will rest on my shoulders, the head will rest exactly where Jax wanted it, with the tip of the beak on one side of my collar bone. The tail flairs at the bottom and will rest just at the top of my cleavage. "The only thing I would say is that the dog tag will end up being on my boob itself."

Happy looks over at the sketch "We'll make the chain a bit longer."

Jax nods and sets the two sketches together "Monday?"

He looks at both Al and Happy who nod, I know Al. Now that she's got something to ink she'll spend the rest of the day tweaking it till it's perfect. Happy I'm not sure about, I know he's done almost all the ink for the Redwood Sons, but I don't know his methods so I'm not sure if he's more a free hander or if he likes to create templates.

"Right, one thing down, let's get a move on Darlin' times wasting." Jax jumps to his feet and waits while I push my chair out and stand up.

**Before anyone points out, I know Abel's actual birthday was June 20th, but it didn't fit in the timeline I've already set up.**


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Sorry for the later than usual update, I left my USB drive at home.

I leave my truck parked in the corner of the lot away from the mechanics bustling round doing their jobs, the Sons coming and going and the ever present women who seem to have nowhere else to go, I vaguely wonder what it is they do for a living, but decide that I don't want to know.

Jax walks past his bike and spends a couple of minutes talking to Clay before turning back around and striding across the lot to where I'm still standing by the bike.

I hand him his helmet and do my own up "Just told Clay he owes you a set of tyres. For some reason he just nodded and said he'd get on them. He also told me where Simon would be today."

I nod, I'm not surprised that Clay knows where most of the business owners are, and if he hadn't known then I would have rung Elliot, who being on the town council has addresses and contact numbers for almost every business owner in town.

We head out of the lot and I'm surprised when we turn towards the gardens, Jax parks across the road and walks towards the black and white arch that leads through to the main part of the gardens "Clay said Simon regularly plays chess here with a couple of guys."

I follow Jax down the gravel paths, passing the rose garden which SAMCRO pretty much funded entirely, not that the town really knows that. We end up in the centre of the gardens which is a huge circle, there's picnic tables along one quarter of the curve, the second quarter has a small play area with swings and a slide, the third section of the circle is empty, but the concrete slabs in the ground give the rough idea that there are more picnic tables to be installed there soon. The fourth quarter of the circle is the area we head for, it's lined with stone chess sets set up; each of the seats is occupied.

Jax makes a beeline for a pair of older man sitting leaning over a chess set looking deep in concentration. His wallet chain jingles as he steps closer and their heads both shoot up. Simon locks eyes on me and stands slowly "Sarah? Little Sarah Hale?"

I nod and step past Jax "Nice to see you again Mr Salt." The irony is still not lost on me that the man who owned the ice cream shop in town had such a tart surname.

"Come now, Simon. I've told you that before. In fact I remember spending several years telling you to call me Simon when you worked for me." Simon's face breaks into a huge smile and he leans down and hugs me tightly. "I'd heard you were back in town. Hope you don't want your old job back, the shops gone out of business."

"Well Mr…Simon. That's why I'm here. Can we talk?" I ask.

"Sure thing. Let's take a walk. Jackson you watch my board. George here, he cheats." Simon holds out his arm and I loop mine through him. We walk slowly down the path through the exotic flower part of the garden. Surrounded by brightly coloured flowers I take a second to put my thoughts into words.

"I'd like to buy your shop." I end up blurting out, as we take a slight bend in the path and find ourselves in front of a pond that wasn't there when I left.

"Why?" Simon sounds stunned.

"This town needs as many businesses as it can keep afloat. I'd like to actually buy your place and the one next door and turn them into one big shop. But that all depends on zoning and stuff like that." We're still slowly walking, circumnavigating the pond and ending up on the other side.

"Zoning will be easy for you. The shops used to be one, till I had it split into two, I only wanted one half. It's still on one title. Do you want to get a lawyer involved to talk amounts?" I blink slowly and Simon chuckles "I'd give it to you if I could get away with it."

I shake my head furiously. "No, I'll get Elliot to do the valuations for it and I will pay you market value for both sites, I promise."

Simon grins "So what are you planning on doing with it."

I shrug "I'd like to reopen the ice cream part, but when we stopped there I noticed it needs a lot of modernising. I guess it depends on how much work is actually needed."

Simon nods again "Well, you get Oswald to do the valuations, get your lawyer to draw up the paperwork and I'll sign whatever needs to be signed."

I squeal and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly "Thank you."

He blushes slightly and starts walking again, we've looped almost back to the starting point of our walk and when Jax meets my eyes he smiles widely mimicking the expression on my face.

We reach the table again and Simon sits back down on his seat "I'll hear from you in a few weeks?"

Jax snorts "More like days, when she gets something into her mind she doesn't stop till it's done."

I poke my tongue out at him and he chuckles "Patrick will be in touch. Do you have a contact number?"

Simon rattles off a number and I pull my phone from my back pocket and save it in there before giving him another hug and following Jax out of the gardens.

"I take it that went well?" Jax asks as we reach the footpath.

I nod "He was willing to give them to me if he could have gotten away with it. But I told him I'd pay market value. Which round here won't be much unfortunately. I might get Elliot to over-estimate the plant value."

Jax raises an eyebrow "Why?"

"Cause he's a lovely old man who never once threatened to charge you, or Opie, or Donna, or anyone else from the club for that matter, for all the Dine and Dashes you did as teenagers." I say, as we reach the bike again. "Can we go check up on the house?"

Jax nods and waits while I put my helmet on before starting the bike and turning towards the residential area where our houses are.

It doesn't take long to get to the house and the external difference is still little, the only change is the giant digger that I can see through the gap where the fence used to run from the side of the house to the boundary fence to keep the backyard enclosed.

We're barely off the bike before Gary is coming through the gap, brushing his hands off on his overalls and crossing the grass towards us. "Morning." He calls when he's within a few metres of us. "Did you want to come see what we've done?"

I shake my head "Not really, I trust you, and Gem's gave me an update when the 'dirty great big digger' arrived." I giggle.

"Well, the inside wiring is done. Some of your boys are working on the insulation and lining now, but they're due to be done soon." Gary looks at Jax as he says that and Jax nods.

"Miles, Sack, Happy and Tig were here all day yesterday. Happy's not here today cause we needed to see him but the other three are inside." Jax nods his head towards the three bikes I hadn't noticed in the shade of the garage.

I suddenly have a wave of guilt for not having brought anything in LA for my other helpers, yes Chibs got hurt, but the rest of the Sons have been putting their normal duties on hold to make my house habitable as quickly as possible. Jax catches the look and tells Gary that we'll catch up with him in the yard in a few.

Gary nods and walks back down the track that's been worn in the grass before Jax turns to me and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close so I have to look up at him "Darlin' don't be guilty. The guys in there have done what they wanted to. Gem wasn't worried about the work level at the garage. Truth be told it's a bit slow at the moment anyway, she's been glad for them to have something else to do other than bug her for work."

I nod, but the feeling doesn't lessen "I don't know how you know when I'm feeling guilty, but I did know that the working here isn't an issue. Gem told me, but I just realised I'm gonna have to do a hell of a thank you party for all you guys."

Jax shakes his head "Nah, you've been feeding them baking. They need the physical work so they don't all end up unable to walk, let alone ride."

I giggle and lean into Jax's arms "I'm still gonna throw a 'thank you' party. But maybe at the Clubhouse, after all if it was here I'd have to get all the work done again."

Jax laughs as he moves his arms so ones around my waist and the other is hanging loose before pulling me towards the house "Let's go check on the inside then the back?"

We check on the inside, but the guys in the kitchen cutting and stuffing insulation into the wall cavity means I'm quickly convinced to leave, I'm there long enough to realise that they're only one wall away from finishing. Miles was cutting the insulation and placing it in the gaps while Tig and Kip were working on the other wall putting the huge sheets of plasterboard into place.

We head out the back door and I can't stifle the gasp. My backyard has been dug to shreds, there's 4 huge tunnels that have been dug. 2 of them run from the front of the garden go to the back corners, the other two head into the 2 front corners but there's narrower trenches that run between then. Gary catches my look and steps over the dirt and stops at the bottom of the stairs.

"I know it looks bad at the moment, it'll be fine when we're done. We always include the cost of resowing the lawn when we use a digger on a job this big." Gary grins "It's coming along great though, we're thinking that the wiring out here will be done on Wednesday next week, which would work out well cause the speakers you wanted arrive on Tuesday."

I nod but I'm still a little stunned by the huge piles of dirt that used to be my pristinely flat backyard. Shaking my head I clear the cobwebs "How's the account doing?"

"Its fine, you over paid by at least 5 grand, but you said you wanted that put towards the next project. What's that, if I can ask?"

"Do you know Donna and Opie, Winston?" I ask, at Gary's nod I continue "Well, they're getting a new house built and I'd like you guys to do the wiring, including alarm, and sounds a bit like I've got inside. Still waiting for designs though."

Gary nods "Won't be a problem. We're booked through July, August and into the beginning of September, but if you're still waiting designs it'll be September before it's ready to be wired. Who's doing the building?"

"Oswald construction." I reply.

Gary nods again, "No problem. Let them know you've already contracted us for the wiring and they'll take that out of their costs and let us know when we can start." Smiling brightly I nod my head once as Jax grabs hold of my hand.

"Right, time to go on to the next errand for today." Jax says dragging me back into the house and carefully locking the backdoor. A cursory shout at the guys to be careful and we're on the bike again and heading towards the hospital.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

We're pulling into the car park at St Thomas' when Jax's stomach rumbles against my hand causing me to laugh. "Lunch first?" I ask as he backs the bike carefully into a car park.

He nods "I'm starving. Who would have thought talking used so much energy."

I giggle and shrug "Who knew."

We head to the cafeteria on the top floor of the hospital, surprisingly the food isn't that bad, well the sandwiches I picked aren't that bad. Someone a couple of tables over is poking rather weakly at something that could be a stew if it didn't look like it was just heated dog food. I grimace at it and Jax twists his head, his face showing the same level of revulsion as I feel.

"I wouldn't feed that to Doj, let alone a human." I mutter, picking up the chicken salad sandwich in front of me and taking a bite.

Jax chuckles "I'm pretty sure your dog eats better than some people."

I nod "Probably."

We finish our lunch quickly, both of us in a hurry to get to Abel having not seen him for the past two days. Heading towards the elevator Jax watches me for a minute before I look at him and raise an eyebrow "What?"

He shakes his head "Nothin'."

I laugh "Bullshit, you had that 'I'm thinking something your either gonna really love or really hate' look on your face."

Jax shrugs "What I was thinking is I wonder if you've always gotten everything you want."

I stop dead in my tracks 10 feet from the elevator. It takes another couple of steps before Jax realises I'm no longer beside him, he turns and looks at me, reading the incredulous expression on my face. "What?"

I shake my head "Did you seriously mean that?"

Jax thinks over what he said and his whole expression shifts "Fuck Darlin' I didn't mean for that to sound like it did. What I meant is that you've set your mind on several things since you got back and each of them has happened."

I shrug "When you want something and its only money that stands in the way then yes I can make those things happen easily. But, no, I haven't always gotten what I wanted. If I did then I wouldn't have left Charming when I did, you would never have married Wendy, Tara would never have come back and Abel would be my son."

Jax takes a couple of steps towards me, stopping just out of arms reach "Sarah, Abel _is_ your son. In every way that matters. Wendy may have given him life, but she also tried to take it away. I haven't seen you do anything that makes me question your actions. Tara was here, yes I was stupid and fell into her lies, but she's gone now and I don't give a fuck if she comes back. _You_ are who I want, _you _are the person who will raise _our_ son, _you_ are the one that I need next to me through all the bullshit."

I cross the small distance between Jax and I and watch as he lifts his hands and rests them on either side of my face, forcing me to look at him, locking my eyes onto his he exhales softly before speaking "I love you. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I'm the easiest person to live with; you know that Club shit always gets in the way. You already know the deal with Gemma and her overbearing influence in everything she goes near. But for some reason, and I have no idea what it is, you've decided that regardless of all that shit you can live with me, love me."

I smile at him, still slightly hurt that he was so careless in his wording "I know you're not easy to live with. I know Gemma is overly involved in everything to do with you, and the Club. I know that the Sons will always have one of the highest priorities in your life. But I've loved you for a very long time Jackson Teller. Its just; things may seem to come easy to me, and yes some do, but the things that come easily are because I've suffered so much in my life I can throw money at problems and make them vanish."

Jax nods, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and walking with me to the elevator where he jabs his finger into the down button. "Would you have thrown money at Tara to get her to leave?" He muses quietly while we wait for the metal box to arrive.

"If I thought you were happy, no way. If I thought you were miserable and that you, Abel or someone else I love was going to end up hurt or suffering in the end then I would have seen if Patrick could pull some strings with the people he knows and miraculously have a position open in Antarctica for her." I answer as the doors slide open.

The elevator ride is silent as we coast down the floors to the level that houses the neonatal unit. Jax is still fairly quiet while we wave hello to the nurses, several of them still give Jax a very welcoming smile and subtle invitations to spend time with them out of the hospital follow us down the corridor. It's not till we're safely closed in Abel's room that Jax's eyes clear and he watches while Anne efficiently removes Abel from the incubator and carries the tiny baby towards him.

All thoughts of whatever we'd been talking about vanish as I watch the obvious adoration and love on Jax's face while he talks to his son. The words soft murmurs that I can't completely hear from where I'm standing chatting with Anne.

"Are the nurses still throwing themselves at your man?" She asks, shocking me.

I wait a second, staring into her bright green eyes "Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle. Any over step the line between professional and home-wrecker and they'll have me to deal with, then Gem."

Anne laughs "I'll casually remind them of that tomorrow when Grandma comes in. Maybe if you and her came in at the same time it'd be good. Leave Jax doing whatever it is he does during the day." Anne tries to make herself sound oblivious to the knowledge the entire town has about the Sons and their business, it almost works, but the ever so slight knowing tone in her voice gives her away.

"I'll talk to Gem about that tonight, I know that we've got a trip to Fresno tomorrow that can't be put off but maybe her and I can come in in the morning."

Anne nods "And where have you been the last few days?"

"LA. We had to pick up something I brought." I sigh "I missed the wee man, was he good?"

Anne grins widely "He's perfect; we're still looking Friday at permanent removal from the incubator. He'll stay here for another 3 weeks or so according to Dr Namid but he should be good to go home in the middle of July."

I only just manage to contain the happy dance that I want to do; Jax catches my eye and laughs at the barely restrained joy shining on my face. I poke my tongue out at him and he raises an eyebrow "What's got you so happy?"

"Were you not listening?" Jax shakes his head "Your boy's going to be coming home mid-July."

Jax shakes his head again "_Our_ boy."

"Okay, our boy's coming home in mid-July." I smile at Jax, in the back of my mind I realise we haven't worked out what's happening with houses yet. Jax still hasn't talked to Juice, it got forgotten about with Al and her compulsive over-packing for the LA trip, but shove that conversation to the side, it can happen another day.

Anne quietly exits the room, returning several minutes later with a warmed bottle for Abel, she passes it to me and leaves the room again, clicking the door closed behind her. I cross the room and perch on the arm of Jax's chair, handing him the bottle and smile as he feeds Abel, helping him through the burping we spend over an hour quietly in the room, not saying much and just absorbing the peace that seems to radiate from the tiny little miracle nestled in Jax's arms.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

After leaving the hospital we head straight for the Morrow household, we're barely off the bike when I can hear Doj barking excitedly in the back yard and I briefly wonder how they've been dealing with his lack of obedience for anyone but me, Cam or Al.

We step through the front door as the back door closes, "Giant hairball!" Gemma mutters as she spots us and smiles. "Your dog is filthy; he rolled in the freshly mowed grass, and he was only groomed yesterday."

I laugh and give her a hug "I'll go give him a wash. Hose still by the garage?"

Gem nods and I head to the back door, the second I open it Doj's tail starts wagging furiously. "Sit." I snap, pulling his leash from the hook that's hanging from just outside the door. Doj sits and waits patiently while I clip the lead to his collar.

I sigh and lead him over to the corner of the garage to where the hose is coiled. Doj spots the puddle of water by the hose and his tail starts wagging harder, slapping me in the back of the thigh as he pulls me towards it, sitting down right where the drops of water have gathered. I pull a section of the hose out and turn it on gently.

Rinsing the grass clippings from Doj's fur doesn't take long, the green tinge that hangs on his fur is an annoyance, but until I get his shampoo it'll have to stay that way.

Doj gets tied up back beside the back door and left there to dry while I go back inside, my arms and shirt are saturated, Gemma and Jax both laugh at me as I walk down the hall, closing Jax's bedroom door harder than needed. I strip off my shirt and pick up one of Jax's old ones as the door opens.

Jax steps through the door and closes it behind him leaning against it "Sorry didn't mean to laugh at you; you looked like a furious drowned rat when you came in."

I try to glare at him, the corner of my mouth twitching at the hang dog look he's trying to pull off "It's okay Jax. Doj is nuts when it comes to water, he loves the hose and always tries to steal it, normally ending up with me completely saturated. It's a good thing I was only wearing a t-shirt."

Jax steps across the room and pulls his shirt out of my hands, dropping it back on the dresser behind me, resting a hand on either side of my body I'm trapped between the hard edge of the dresser and his body, the leather creaking as he moves his wallet chain jingles slightly.

He breathes out, his breath wafting across my face "Do you know how much I'd like to strip you and fuck you here, on my childhood bed."

I lick my lips slowly "The amount of time we spent together in that bed when we were teenagers, do you really thing I didn't have that thought dozens of times back then? Do you think I'd stop you now?"

Jax leans down and kisses me, his lips soft against mine, contradicting the raw need in his voice "We can't, you know Ma will be looking for you in about 45 seconds if you're not back out there."

I grin and reach backwards, picking up the shirt again "I know." I tug the shirt over my head and kiss him quickly "We'll just have to make that fantasy come true another day."

Sure enough I've only just scooped my wet shirt from the ground when Gemma's voice calls down the hall "Sarah, I need your help with dinner."

I giggle and lean my forehead against Jax's chest "Duty calls."

Jax steps backwards to the door "Later then." He twists the handle and pulls the door open just as Gemma raises her hand to knock "It's okay Ma, we're not doing anything."

Gemma grins "I knew that. But I do need help."

Jax walks down the hall, calling over his shoulder "We all know that."

"Smart ass!" Gemma calls as she waits for me. I step out of the room and follow her down the hall into her huge kitchen. The mess is unusual for her and as I glance around I notice that there seems to be a lack of Winston's in her house.

"Where are Donna and the kids?"

"Donna took them to the park, said something about not having seen them since Tuesday was far too long." Gemma says as she pulls stuff out of the fridge and sets it on the bench. "Thought we'd have lasagne, which you can make, salad and garlic bread, which I'll make and then something for dessert, but I'm not sure what."

I nod searching through the things she's pulled out. "Don't suppose you have any tomatoes?"

Gemma nods and pulls a bag of plum tomatoes out of the bottom of the fridge and sets them on the bench beside me. "You have that bench, I'll use the middle."

I arrange all the ingredients that I've grabbed into three areas, one for the meat sauce, one for the white sauce and the other bits, the cheese and pasta sheets sitting to the side of both with the dish.

Gemma washes all the stuff for the salad while I dice the onions and garlic for the meat and slice the cheese on a separate board. The salad is made and in the fridge as I'm finishing making the two sauces, Gemma fills two glasses with wine and hands one to me while I stir some salt and pepper into the two sauces before pulling them both off the stove and leaving them to cool a little.

"Why cooking school?" Gemma asks, taking a sip of the crisp white wine she's poured.

"Don't let the chef's hear you call it cooking school. It's a culinary institute. Much more stuck up." I giggle "As to why I chose that as a profession, well you know I've always loved cooking. Uncle Jacob never let me into the kitchen, those times here cooking with you were some of the most relaxed, family feeling times I had as a teenager. When I went to New York I couldn't leave that feeling behind and decided if I couldn't cook for my family I wanted to cook for other people, and hopefully make them feel as relaxed eating as I always did cooking."

Jax steps into the kitchen, phone up to his ear and shakes his head "Hang on a second." He pulls his phone away from the side of his head and looks at the pair of us "Dinner will have to wait; Mayan's just tried to hit the warehouse. Clay wants us all up there. Sarah, stay here till I come back."

I nod, my face carefully schooled to not show the worry I'm feeling. The last time Mayan's came anywhere near Charming and did something like this was the start of a war that almost ripped the entire Sons of Anarchy MC apart. The stories I heard from Clay and Gemma years earlier run through my brain. I'm obviously not as good as hiding my feelings as I hoped, Jax steps over to me and wraps his arms around my waist "I'll be fine Darlin' Clay's already got Ope and Juice on their way here so I'm not going alone. We're going to meet up with everyone else on the outskirts. You know what's stored in the warehouse, and you know what this could mean, but Clay's not stupid, he's not gonna risk anyone's lives." Jax drops a kiss on my lips, wrapping his arms around me and putting his mouth by my ear "And if you think you're getting out of finishing what we didn't start then you're wrong."

I inhale the petrol, grease and earthy smell that seeps from Jax's pores and nod against his chest "Counting on it. And I can't go anywhere, my cars at the lot."

"Good." Jax drops a kiss on his mother's head and heads towards the front door, lifting his phone back to his ear "Ready to go. Sarah and Ma know not to go anywhere."

I roll my eyes at Gemma and turn back to the sauces "Do I assemble dinner now?"

Gemma nods "Sure, we'll just toss it in the fridge when it's cold and heat it later."

The rumble of Harley's slowing and then leaving almost covers the noise of car doors and excited kids. The door bounces open and the twins come running in, Donna trailing behind them, a tight expression on her face. She sets the kids in the living room with cartoons on the TV before coming into the kitchen "What's going on?"

Gemma stands and hugs Donna "Mayan's tried to hit the warehouse. Everyone's on the way up there, we'll know more when Clay gets there." She collects another glass and pours wine into it for Donna before handing it to her.

Donna sighs and sits down on Gemma's abandoned stool "Ope rang while I was at the park and ordered me to come back. The only way I got the kids out of there is the promise of cartoons and ice cream for dessert."

The three of us move to the dining room and sit at one end of the table quietly nursing the glasses in front of us, it would be comical watching as each of us sets cell phones in front of the glasses, Gemma retrieves the cordless phone as well and sets it in the middle of the table, knowing that the likelihood of it ringing is slim to none.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

After an hour I give up watching the phone and go back into the kitchen to assemble dinner. Pulling out two smaller dishes I make up two lasagne's, one for us now and one for the guys when they come back later. They are assembled with the first in the oven 20 minutes later and there's still no word from anybody. Gemma has given up trying to sit patiently and is pacing around, absently picking up ornaments and dusting under them. Donna has retrieved the pile of laundry to fold and is trying to keep herself busy, but each of us can't help our eyes darting to the phones every few minutes.

The lasagne is barely in the oven when Gemma's phone starts ringing on the table. She picks it up and answers before the second ring has faded from sound "Hello?"

There's a slight pause before she sighs, sitting down on a chair and listens. Her eyes dart up to meet mine and Donna's and the relief is evident. "Okay, see you in half an hour. Love you baby."

She flicks the phone closed and sets it back on the table while I put the other lasagne in the oven beside the first.

Stepping back into the dining room Gemma pushes out the chair beside her and motions me to sit down. "So what happened?" I ask as I sit on the edge of the chair.

"Well we knew that the Mayan's tried to do something to the warehouse. Clay said they tried to torch it. Thank god that Tig and Bobby were inside they got the fire out, and managed to catch the fucker that tried to light the place. But that's all I was told." Gemma sounds disgusted that she wasn't told more but grateful that everyone is okay.

I nod and go back to the kitchen, the person who tried to light up part of the Sons business will no longer be among the breathing. I close my eyes and quietly pray that there's no more retaliation for a dead Mayan.

The next 30 minutes pass quickly, after 20 minutes I take out the lasagne and put the garlic bread Gemma made into the oven to heat up, pull out the salad and get plates and cutlery out. 5 minutes before the guys are due back Gemma and Donna come and collect the stuff and set the table, the rumble of bikes can be heard turning onto the street when they come back into the kitchen and collect water, wine and juice which is set on the table. The noise from the bikes stops as they make the final trip, collecting beer from the fridge and the salt and pepper.

Bottles are set on the table as I carry the first lasagne through, returning to the kitchen for the second I'm just reaching for the hot dish when Jax's voice from behind me startles me "Don't touch it."

I spin around and barely catch myself as Jax wraps his arms around me and lifts me off my feet. His mouth is hard and demanding on mine, I can easily smell smoke and gunpowder under the normal smells I'm used to.

I run my hands over his shoulders, around his neck and tangle them into his hair while his tongue probes every part of my mouth. Pulling back with a gasp I take several seconds to catch my breath "What was that for?"

"Cause I fucken love you." Jax almost snarls, pulling me back and kissing me again, he's pulled back the aggression but there's a definite hint of 'I need to fuck you to prove that we're alive' in his kiss which worries me.

I wrench my head sideways, breaking the kiss again "Jax, food."

The growl that comes out of his throat makes me giggle as I push him backwards as far as I can move him, which is only barely enough for me to turn around and pick up the hot dish again. Walking past him I jump a little when he smacks me on the ass and cocks an eyebrow at me.

I shake my head and carry the other tray to the table and set it down. Opie and Donna are on one side while Gemma's chair has been pulled as close to Clays as possible. Jax and I take seats beside Gemma. Her gaze is locked on Clay and she doesn't move till he sighs loudly.

"Obviously Gem's already told you what I told her. I did leave a bit out. The Mayan, singular, was a prospect. As soon as Hap got hold of him he started acting like a canary singing his wee heart out. This was his prove his worth job or some shit like that. Everything was fine, but then he decided that he'd be able to get away from us, he tried to run and one of the boys got slightly injured." Clay says with as little fuss as possible.

Gemma fixes her gaze on her husband and raises an eyebrow "Who got hurt and how badly?"

"It was nothing Gem." Clay says, holding both her hands "The guys are fine, we're all whole and that's all that matters."

"Who and how badly?" Gemma repeats, my eyes have locked on Clays and I'm not the only one that notices his gaze flick to Jax which makes me twist in my seat and do a proper check on Jax. It only takes seconds to notice that he's favouring one arm; he's tenses when I hear Gemma start to slide out of her seat. I'm not sure what does it but she stops before she gets to her feet.

"Jax, what happened?" I reach over for the arm that's resting carefully on the table but he pulls it just out of my reach.

"I'm fine." He growls out, glaring at Clay before fixing his eyes back on mine. "Really, I'm fine."

"Then let me see." I say, getting to my feet and stepping around his chair.

"Fine." Jax sighs and pulls his sleeve up to his elbow. "See, it's not that bad. Chibs already cleaned it for me."

I purse my lips and shake my head examining the slice that goes from the middle of his forearm to just below his elbow. "And what about the fact it could need stitches?"

"It doesn't. It barely got me. Just looks bad cause it's so long." Jax reaches his hand up and grasps my chin, forcing me to look up instead of at the angry red line on his arm. "Darlin' its fine. I'm fine. Now get in your chair and eat some dinner. I wanna go home. If you're still worried when we're at the hospital tomorrow I'll get Anne to take a look. Happy?"

I shake my head "No, I'm not happy but I know that's the best I'll get from you." I get up and go back to my own seat on the other side of Jax and start cutting the lasagne into portions while Gemma opens the foil around the garlic bread.

There are a few minutes of movement passing salad, bread and condiments before everyone finally settle down to eat. Gemma leans over and quietly says "You did good baby girl."

I deliberately misunderstand what she means and smile brightly "Thanks, but I could make lasagne in my sleep."

Jax chuckles beside me which earns him a raised eyebrow from both Gemma and I and a quick turn back to his food with a half-grin.

Gemma shakes her head at me "You know exactly what I mean." Gemma turns her head to look at Clay "And I know what you were doing, smart ass."

Clay tries to look innocent, but the grin he aims towards me completely gives him away and earns him another shake of the head from Gemma.

The rest of dinner is fairly normal, the subject of Bluebird is shoved off the table completely while Donna chats about how the kids are enjoying playgroup. Jax grins widely when he tells everyone that we have a semi-solid date for Abel's homecoming and the second the date passes his lips I see Gemma putting on her party organisation hat.

Smiling over at Jax I smile slowly and say "We're not sure where we'll have the homecoming, we still haven't worked out which house we're going to live in."

Gemma looks stunned and Clay stifles his chuckle. Opie rolls his eyes towards Jax "Like he's gonna make you live in his place when yours is almost done."

Jax nods "Yeah, you're right about that. We'll be moving to her place, but we've gotta get the work finished, figure out what we're doing with my house and more shit then I realised." He trails off.

I finish the mental list, I've still got to sort out the barn full of my parents stuff that's been in storage for 10 years, Jax has to decide what he's doing with his house, I've got to convince him it's our house, not mine and that I feel somehow that that will be the biggest battle of all of them.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Full version on TWCS.

After dinner while Donna and I help Gemma clean the kitchen the guys relax in the living room. Donna turns to me "Where's my stuff?"

I roll my eyes at her "It's still in the truck at the lot. Do you want it tonight?"

Donna pretends to think, but after less than a second she's nodding. I drag my feet as I walk through to the living room, "Jax, D has decided she wants her shit from the Nitro. Can we go get it so she'll get off my back?"

Jax finishes his beer and gets to his feet "Sure, we'll drop it all off here then go home."

The trip from the Morrow house to the garage and back again is quick. Donna and Opie come outside when they hear the bike pull back into the drive and the pair of them gathers the bags and cart them inside. I sigh with relief as I pull back onto the road and follow Jax to his house, his taillight never more than 3 car lengths in front of me.

Pulling into Jax's driveway my eyes drift close briefly and I relax against the seat. I hear Jax's bike engine cut off and the sounds of him setting the kickstand down and getting to his feet, the creaking of leather and clinking of chain the give aways I'm used to now. There's silence for several seconds before my door is pulled open and Jax chuckles "Don't go to sleep there."

I open my eyes "I'm not, just enjoying the peace and quiet. What time do we have to be at Fresno tomorrow?"

"After lunch. Clay doesn't want any of us at the garage in the morning. There's fuck all to do anyway."

I nod and twist sideways in the seat after pulling my keys from the ignition. "Okay. When are we back?"

"Saturday afternoon, about 4 probably." Jax says, holding out a hand and helping me down from the truck.

I sag against his side the energy that I've expelled trying to be cheerful at dinner has left me almost completely drained. Jax picks me up and carries me to the door, unlocks the door and steps through before slamming it behind him. He carries me straight through to the kitchen where he sets me down on one of the chairs and points at me "Stay."

I grin but nod and watch as he puts the kettle on the stove and adds instant coffee to 2 cups. I raise an eyebrow "You do know that'll keep me awake?"

Jax grins widely, wiggles his eyebrows and says with a smirk "That's the plan."

"How's your arm?" I ask, moving to stand up.

Jax turns from the stove and shakes his head "You stay there." Crossing the room he strips off his kutte, plaid shirt and white t-shirt, carefully hanging the kutte from the back of one of the dining chairs, the shirts are fired in the general direction of the laundry.

He drops to a crouch beside me, holding his arm out so I can inspect the slice.

"What happened?" I ask running a finger over each side of the slice. The skin is slightly red but very cool. It's been covered with a long line of thick surgical tape

Jax searches my eyes for a minute and gets up as the kettle whistle. Pouring the boiling water into the cups he nods towards the living room and heads that way. Settling himself on the couch he waits while I curl on the corner and wrap my hands around the mug he hands me "Right, spill."

Jax sighs "What level of disclosure do you want?"

I sigh and roll my eyes "Fuck sakes Jax. I've been around members of this club my whole life. I've seen the midnight injuries that get treated by Chibs; I've seen the barely explainable trips to the hospital. I've heard lots of the stories about '92; you know at one stage I probably knew more than you because I was so fucken good at eavesdropping. I already know about the gun running, the IRA connection didn't take much to figure out either. So tell me what the fuck happened today?"

Jax's eyes widen "Either you're really good or we've been really slack."

I poke my tongue out at him "Being Clay's niece has meant that I was privy to a lot of conversations that I probably shouldn't have heard. But any information I have is 4 years old so I don't know what the fuck is going on now. Why now, what beef do the Mayans suddenly have?"

Jax snorts "It's not a sudden beef. They've been up in arms since we refused to sell to them. This isn't the first time one of them has been caught in Charming. It's the first time that someone got hurt while they were here though."

I nod "So you still haven't told me what actually happened." I purse my lips "I know you're stalling Jax. Just tell me."

Jax leans against the couch and pats the area beside his legs. I shuffle around and curl into his side, his arm drapes over my shoulder and he relaxes slowly "Hap had it all under control. The guy was singing away and then suddenly he just stopped talking, closed his mouth and just stared at us all. We all knew something was coming but weren't quite sure what. Without telling you the messy things he was on his feet and he suddenly just bolted for the door. I happened to be in the way, none of us realised he'd picked up anything, but as he ran past me he swung his arm out and I collected the shard of glass he'd found on the ground." Jax lifts his arm and glares at the white tape that's on his arm. "I'm not even sure why this is on there; it was barely a scratch honest."

I nod "As long as he's not still around its fine."

Jax's grin turns bloodthirsty and I feel a momentary shudder that I can't pin on anything other than a shot of pure lust that burns through me "Oh he's well and truly dealt with."

"Good." I murmur into my cup as I drain the last of my coffee and lean over to set the cup on the low table. The movement back to the couch is an unusual one that I'm almost sure I'll never be able to do again. I end up perched on the edge of Jax's knee, one leg on the couch beside him, the other wedged between his and the arm of the couch. He looks momentarily shocked for a second till I pull the cup from his hand and set it on the floor, not happy to move any further.

I lean my head down and meld my lips to his, kissing him just as hard as he'd kissed me before. The desire to prove that he's really okay has burned through my veins lighting my blood on fire. I feel like my insides have turned into molten lava. My hands drift to his chest, tracing over the hard pebbles of his nipples, down over the ridges of his abs and straight to his belt buckle. Jax's eyes are locked on mine while my full attention is fixed on getting his belt buckle, button and zipper undone as fast as possible.

I'm barely aware of Jax's hands moving, my shirt is lifted over my head and flung across the room, my bra follows quickly and I've just made enough room to slide my hand in the front of Jax's jeans when his mouth closes over my nipple. My head droops forwards as he licks, sucks and pulls on my nipple with his tongue, teeth and lips. My fingers momentarily still but a sharp nip with his front teeth brings the lust that's blasted through me back to the front of my brain. I groan out his name and dart my tongue out to wet my lips.

"Jax stop." Jax pulls back and looks up at me with an incredulous look, the swirling desire in his eyes matching mine. I slide backwards and drop my pants to the floor, kicking off my shoes as well I stand in front of him, determined to make this last longer than a 5 second fuck on his couch I leave him sitting there, jeans undone and pushed to the side. Sliding my underwear down my legs I leave them on the floor as well and step away from him. "If you want me, you better come get me."

I dart away from the couch and into the hall, but Jax doesn't seem to have been at all impaired by his pants hanging loose from his hips. I'm barely 2 feet out of the living room when his arms lock around my waist and drag me back to him. "That wasn't very nice." He whispers into my ear, his voice husky.

I'm pinned to the wall by his body pressed against my, his skin against the skin of my back that feels scorching hot against his chest. "Stay right where you are." Jax orders, taking a step backwards, the rustling and thumping sounds that follow are evidence that he's shedding the rest of his clothes where he stands; stepping back close to me the feel of his legs against mine confirms it. His hands run up my back to my hands which he grasps and turns me around before planting my hands back on the wall.

His eyes are hard, if not for the obvious show of his arousal that's currently poking me I'd be sure he was furious, the twitching lips help relax my nerves as well. His arms wrap around me, lifting me off the floor, my legs twisting around his waist. He presses me against the wall and moves closer with one quick movement leaving me feeling complete and connected.

Several minutes pass in muffled groans, the sound of skin on skin, wet open mouthed kisses and gasps of pleasure before Jax drags his mouth off mine and inhales deeply, his swirling eyes draw me in and remind me why it was so hard to leave, and why I know I'll never be able to do it again.

Jax draws in one deep breath, gasping out "I love you so fucken much." He presses me tightly to the wall as I'm blown away by the feeling of my orgasm racing through my body. His arms tighten around me as he shudders once and his eyes drift closed. The muscles of his back move under my hands, his head drifts forwards and he rests his forehead on my shoulder panting harshly.

My legs start to droop down off his but his hand on my thigh tightens, holding it in place. "Don't move yet." He says resting his forehead on mine and leaning it kissing me softly, the meeting and tangling of tongues almost seems like an apology for the almost violent coupling against the wall.

The arm that's round my waist tightens and Jax takes a step backwards "You better hold on."

I giggle and tighten my arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he walks the dozen steps to the bathroom, flicking on the light before perching me on the edge of the bathroom vanity. He slowly detangles my legs from his waist and steps backwards out of my grasp before turning and twisting the shower control to start a cascade of water.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Full unedited version on TWCS.

After a shower to wash away the sweat and grime from the day Jax stands under the spray for a while, soaking the tape on his arm till it falls away, showing clearly that he was right; there really wasn't anything to worry about. The tape that ran half the length of his forearm was not needed at all, although the injury runs from his mid-forearm to his elbow it's barely cut the surface, the pink on the bandage obviously from the few tiny areas where whatever it was had sliced slightly deeper.

Once he's out of the shower I take his arm in my hands and run my finger over the scratch, and it really is only that. "Sorry I doubted that you'd know how hurt you were."

Jax shrugs, the water running from his hair down over his chest distracting me slightly "You were worried. If it'd been Ma she would have had me dying."

I giggle and nod "She probably did anyway."

Jax chuckles "Probably. You know we'll have to check in with her before we leave tomorrow?"

I nod and let my distraction get the better of me, leaning forward I trace my tongue along a trail of water going from his shoulder, up his neck and over the shell of his ear. Jax's breath stutters when I blow on the drops I've spread, warming it with my tongue and then cooling it with my breath.

I look up through my eyelashes at him and the slight shaking of his head has me giggling "Couldn't help it. You're so…tasty."

Jax grabs the edge of my towel and pulls it off me in a quick movement "I could say the same about you. From now on once you're in the door you don't wear clothes."

I laugh and shake my head "Sure and you'd be happy for your _brothers_ to come in and see me wandering round in my birthday suit?"

Jax's eyes widen and he shakes his head "Okay, so not all the time. But when the door's locked then yes."

I snort out a laugh "You know your mother has a key aye?"

"Shit. Stop bursting my bubble here and let me enjoy the view." Jax says, his eyes still wandering over my naked skin.

I shake my head and lean around him, picking up my hairbrush and brushing the cascading length carefully, braiding it quickly and tossing the damp ends over my shoulder. The tip of the braid barely brushes my waist, the wet ends tickling my skin.

I turn to leave the bathroom, giving up on getting my towel back, I'd already dried myself while Jax was still under the water so I'm completely dry as I cross the hall into the bedroom, stopping to scoop up the discarded clothes and tossing them into the washing hamper. Flicking the blankets on Jax's side into the middle of the bed I walk around and flick the blankets off the other side.

Jax appears in the doorway, his towel still slung around his hips, but mines managed to make an appearance around his neck. "Thought you might still need this?" He lifts the edge of the material with one hand.

"Nope, I'm all dry. Well, most of me." I reply with a cheeky grin.

Jax's eyes widen slightly when I poke my tongue out at him and climb onto the bed, sliding my legs under the sheet and pulling the blankets over. "You coming?" I pat the bed beside me and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Not yet. But soon." Jax replies, throwing the towels in the direction of the hamper and missing completely. He snaps the light off so the only illumination in the room comes from the living room where we've left the light on.

Sliding into the bed beside me Jax's arm goes around my back pulling me to his side, my head pillowed on his shoulder I reach across him and drag my fingertips slowly across his skin, starting from one bicep, across his chest, slowing as I cross the area branded with Abel's name before my fingers droop and very deliberately flick across his nipple, tracing backwards towards the other my fingers trailing in a pattern that if I'd left anything behind the lines would plainly spell my name.

Jax's breath catches in a slight lurch when I pinch his other nipple, but leaning my head down I flatten my tongue and drag it up the one closest to me, causing the inhalation to come back out with a sigh.

I fasten my mouth around the hard point and suck gently, the tip of my tongue barely touching his skin. He moves his arm further up, closing his hand over my shoulder but doesn't make any movement to pull me away; instead he just rubs slow circles over my skin while I mimic his actions with my fingertips and tongue.

It doesn't take him long to realise that I'm coping his motions and he stops moving his hands, I pull my mouth of his nipple, it's shiny from my attention. I shuffle up the bed a little and press my mouth to his, my hair sliding over my shoulder and landing with a thump next to him. He wraps my braid around his hand and holds onto the ends of it, the damp hair curling around his fingers.

Our tongues tangle together, sliding between each other's mouths while my hands continue to run over his front, sliding closer to where we both want it. His free hand is running up and down my arm, the rough spots on his palms scraping over my skin leaving trails of heated skin in their wake.

"You're going to kill me." He mutters his voice rough.

I giggle, tightening my fingers a touch more "But you'll enjoy every second of it."

Jax moves to roll over, but I press my hand into his chest and move so I'm on my knees straddling him, my weight resting on his thighs just above his knees.

The hand that's still has my hair wrapped around it lifts and comes to rest under my chin, I drag my mouth away from his skin and look up at him "I need you." He says, his voice rough with desire, but still the lingering sense that he needs to prove he's alive is there as an undertone.

We share a long slow kiss before he starts moving as he drops his hand from my chin to my neck, brushing over the still bruised skin "I really want to have my ink there." He groans out.

I grin, my fingers trailing up his arms and over his shoulders linking my fingers together around his neck, a few strands of his hair catching between them. I lean back down and kiss a trail over his cheeks, mouth and down his neck, running my tongue back up over his Adams apple and jaw "Soon. You can mark me for everyone to see."

Jax looks at me, his blue eyes alight with lust, love and the assurance that the future we both want will happen. "Promise?"

Long slow kisses and declarations of love mid-orgasm make me smile as we detangle ourselves and as I flop down beside him on the bed I chuckle "Have to have another shower tomorrow now."

Jax shrugs "But it was worth it."

I nod, closing my eyes and starting to drift off "So worth it. Love you."

I barely hear Jax telling me he loves me again before the darkness of sleep overtakes me.

AN: I don't normally ask for reviews, but can someone, or several someone's, who are reading this please give me an idea of how the lemony goodness is going down ;-) I've never written anything like this.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER FORTY

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

With nothing to get up for in the morning neither Jax nor I bother to set an alarm but we're both awake and out of bed by 9am. The desire to see Abel waking me, and Jax's stomach waking him.

Jax showers while I spend the time doing some mind numbingly boring house work. By the time he gets out of the shower I've done most of what I wanted to get done, only the floors need any attention, and the washing machine which is full and just waiting to be set going.

I pass Jax in the hall, telling him I'll get breakfast started when I'm done in the shower. He nods, pulling out clothes as I step into the bathroom and turn the shower back on and looping my braid onto the back of my head before I get under the spray.

The coffee is made when I get out, the smell drifting through the house making me dry and dress hurriedly, the smell of freshly brewed coffee making my mouth water.

Jax hands me a cup as I step through the door, the frying pan, bacon and eggs on the bench and the table already set. I raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs "Thought I'd help, the sooner we eat the sooner we can go."

I grin and slap the bacon onto a pan under the grill before I start cracking eggs, the simple actions of making breakfast relaxing me before the start of what is possibly going to be a busy day. Jax sits down at the dining table and drinks his coffee slowly, the smoke from his morning cigarette trailing up and out the window. I frown for a second "When Abel comes home you know you'll have to take that outside aye?"

Jax cocks his head and looks confused, my finger aimed at the cigarette burning between his fingers brings a light to his eyes and he nods "Yeah, there will be no smoking in the house when Abel's home."

I smile as I turn back to the breakfast preparations, heating the pan and making scrambled eggs takes less than 2 minutes, by the time the eggs are done the bacon is crispy. Sliding everything onto one plate I carry it to the table and plop down on Jax's knee, filling the fork with eggs and bacon and holding it to his lips.

"Are you going to feed me? Seriously?" Jax asks, his eyes sparkling with humour.

I nod "Yep I am. So eat up, the sooner you're fed the sooner we can go." Jax's lips wrap round the fork and I pull it out of his mouth, scooping up more food and popping it into my own while he chews.

Between feeding Jax and myself the plate is empty fairly quickly, the last bit of egg scooped onto a tiny piece of bacon is dropped in my mouth as I stand up to rinse the dishes. "Be ready in about 10 minutes." I tell Jax as I set the dishes in the dishwasher and start it going before heading into the tiny laundry and starting the washing machine as well.

I hurry through the rest of the things to do, brushing my teeth is the last thing I do before coming back to the living room, standing in the doorway and telling Jax I'm ready. He sighs and jumps to his feet "That was 11 minutes."

I laugh "So I was wrong. Sue me."

Jax chuckles and slaps my ass "Nah, I'll love you instead." 

I spin around and wrap my arms around his neck "Glad to hear it. Cause I love you to." I press my lips to his, the smoky minty taste in his mouth intoxicating me the second my tongue brushes over his.

I pull back with a muffled gasp "No. Abel! Must go to hospital, must not drag you back to bed and have my way with you."

Jax's eyebrows wiggle as he smirks "We can do both. Abel now, wicked way later."

I nod and pluck my helmet from his hand, opening the door and stepping through it as he pulls his keys from his pocket.

The house is locked and we're on the bike a few minutes later, a rapid stop by my house to check Gary's progress shows that not much has been done. Gary is apologetic but my shrug and waved had have the explanations dying before he can start "Not worried. Do it right, instead of quickly and I'll be happy."

Gary relaxes and nods as he and Jax shake hands I muse quietly to myself how odd it is that even though I'm the one that organised everything Jax seems to be taking over. One part of me grins at the thought that he's so ready to handle shit for me, the other, albeit tiny, part cringes slightly that he may try and take way my freedom. A lightening decision darts through my head and I decide to find out if I'm still an equal party or if I'm going to be walked over again.

"Hey Gary, I have a question." I say, deliberately wrapping my arm through Jax's and leaning against him as I speak.

"Sure, what's that?" Gary says, his attention fixing on me.

"If I want the garage hooked into the sound as well, can you do that? Same set up as inside, with the hidden speakers and connection to main sound system." I run a hand over Jax's arm as I'm speaking.

Gary's eyes don't even flicker away from mine for a second before he nods "Yep, sure can. How many speakers? Four should be good in that space. One in each corner aimed towards the centre of the area."

I nod "Can it be done while you're still here?"

Gary nods again and I feel Jax tense for a second as I hear a bike pull into the driveway he relaxes when he spots Opie's huge frame. "Sweet thanks. Oh, better find out from Jax if he only wants four, after all the garage will be his."

I smile at Jax's stunned look. "What?" I say, "The garage will be yours; I'm only going to use it to park the car."

Jax looks to Gary, shakes his head in disbelief for a second "Yeah, four would be good. Can we get some sort of isolation put in there too though so if we want it off the main system we can?"

Gary and Jax talk for a second as Opie strides over and my heart leaps with gratitude that Jax didn't try and interrupt, and happy beyond words that he didn't contradict me, or question my sudden change of heart, we'd talked before about wiring the garage in but never made a decision, his opinion was that he didn't want it done if it was going to cost too much. The lack of questioning about funds is the final piece of weight lifted off my shoulders.

They finish their conversation with a quick glance through the electronics book that's carried in the van, Jax chooses some very unusual speakers, but the tool box design will look amazing suspended from the corners of the garage.

Opie chuckles as he listens to Jax and Gary, leaning down towards me "Couple of interior designers over there?"

I laugh and shake my head "Nope, couple of guys having fun spending money on electronic shit that goes way over my head."

Opie wraps an arm around my shoulders, the weight making the tips of my boots sink into the muddy ground as we wait "What's up?" I ask, finally realising that he should be either at the garage or with his kids.

"Gotta get the stuff packed up for Fresno, need Jax for an hour or so." Opie sounds apologetic as he speaks and I shrug, my shoulders barely moving under the arm still draped across my shoulder blades.

"That's okay, it's only 11 now, you have him till 12, I get him till 1 then we'll go after that?" I say, glancing at my watch. "If he can drop me at the garage before you guys go to Bluebird then Gem and I can go to the hospital till he's done with you, he can come there to get me and spend time with Abel before we go."

"Sounds like a good plan there Darlin'. I'll take you to Ma now." Jax flicks Opie's arm off my neck and shakes his head "Mine."

Opie laughs and picks me up in a bear hug, spinning me around before setting me down "Damn straight she's yours. No one else would be able to handle her."

I slap Opie on the chest, "Come on cavemen, lets get this shit done."


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

After dropping me at the garage Jax and Opie take off for the warehouse, but before they leave Jax gives me a searing kiss and the promise that he'll be at the hospital in an hour.

I walk into the office, slightly dazed and flushed from the heat that's rushed to my face with Jax's kiss. Gemma chuckles and drops the pile of paperwork on top of her relatively empty desk. "What's up baby?"

I sigh and drop down onto the couch in the corner "Bluebird shit, Ope and Jax are up there for an hour or so and I was hoping that Grandma could take me to the hospital to spend some time with Abel."

Gemma smiles, pushes a few more bits of paper into a pile and nods, picking up her keys as she gets to her feet "I'll just let Clay know and we can take off."

Minutes later we're in the car on the way to the hospital when Gemma glances at me out of the corner of her eye "How ya doing? Really?"

I shrug "I'm still a little overwhelmed with some things, but it's so natural being here, being with Jax is as easy as breathing."

Gem nods "And Abel?"

I smile widely as I turn in my seat "He's the icing on the cake. Oh, Gem, he's perfect. I never knew that I could love someone as completely as I love Abel."

Gemma nods once, a firm motion of her head "Good. Cause you know he's part of Jax's package now?"

I roll my eyes, a motion that she catches and I'm only barely able to duck enough to miss the hand that goes to lightly slap the back of my head. "I love Jax. I would love him if he had 20 children to different women. Which we both know could have been entirely possible."

Gemma giggles as we turn a corner, the hospital looming into view in front of us "Thank god that he always remembered to cover up. Apart from with Wendy."

The end of her sentence is a growl that holds a promise of bodily damage, and for a split second I'm grateful that Wendy is dead, only cause I wouldn't want Abel to grow up without his Grandma.

"But if not for that unfortunately lapse we wouldn't have Abel." I say as Gemma pulls into a park a few spaces from the doors.

A quick glance at my watch as I get down from the Caddy shows the hands just ticking to 1120, knowing Abel gets a bottle at around 1130 I hurry up my steps a little, hoping that he hasn't gotten hungry and had it early. I hear Gemma lock the car behind me and hurry to catch up.

"Where's the fire?" She says as I push the elevator button with a little more force then was needed.

"1130 feeding. I don't want to miss it, unless garbage guts has already eaten." I stab the button with my finger one more time and the answering ding is one of the greatest sounds I've heard.

We're barely through the door before I'm slamming my finger on the floor button and the close door button at the same time, ignoring the voice calling to hold the lift.

Gemma chuckles "Impatient are we?"

I nod as the lift starts moving "Damn straight, I have to go to Fresno tonight so I want every second I can with Abel now."

"Not surprising, your boy is gorgeous." Gemma says.

I giggle and shoot a glance over at her "So's yours."

"Sarah! I didn't want to know that." Gemma exclaims as the lift slows and the doors open.

I step out and start walking down the hall, my steps just as hurried as I call over my shoulder "Its genetics Grandma, get used to it."

Gemma catches me as I slip in the cracked door of Abel's room; Anne is standing just by the incubator and catches the movement from the corner of her eye. She looks up and a wide smile crosses her face "Just in time."

I sigh and sit down on the lazy boy in the corner waiting while Anne goes through the routine of getting Abel out of the contraption that he'll hopefully be free of in a week.

Gemma grabs the bottle from the warmer and tests the temperature as Anne settles Abel in my arms, his tiny eyes open at the movement and his mouth cracks open and a high pitched wail comes out just as Gemma sets the bottle into my hand. I aim the rubber nipple towards his mouth and as it comes in contact with his lips he latches around it and starts sucking hard.

Anne leaves the room with a wave and lets us know she'll be back later to put him back in his toaster. She's picked up the word that Jax uses for the contraption that's worth its weight in gold as far as I'm concerned. I idly wonder how much I would have to donate for the hospital to get another one; surely there are never enough things like this. I file it in the back of my mind to talk about with Jax later and turn my attention back to Abel.

He's waving his arms around, occasionally coming down and smacking part of the bottle. His wildly moving hands wrap around my braid and he pulls his arm down, thankfully the strength in his tiny arm isn't enough to pull my hair hard, but it's enough for my head to follow the movement. Abel giggles, well tries to, around a mouthful of rubber teat.

I pull the bottle out of his mouth and set it beside me, hoisting his little body so he's over my shoulder and gently rub his back till he burps, settling him back down I offer the bottle to him again and watch quietly while he finishes the rest of the milk in it before burping him again. The entire process taking almost half an hour because he kept getting distracted by his hands, my hair, the bottle in my hand and my fingers wrapped around it.

I pass the empty bottle to Gemma and glance up at her, my brow furrowing at the odd look on her face. "You okay Grandma?"

Gemma shakes her head, but the motion is a gesture to clear her head, not a negative response to my question. "Sure baby, I'm fine. Just can't believe I'm a grandmother. I'm not old enough to be a grandmother."

I hop to my feet and motion for her to sit down on the chair "Here, have cuddles then tell me you're not old enough to be a grandma."

The second Abel is resting in her arms a smile crosses her face and I quirk my eyebrow "Still think you're not old enough to be Grandma?"

She glances up at me "Shh." She's lightly tracing Abel's face with her finger, running down from his temple, over his cheek and down to his chin before doing the whole line again.

I slowly leave the room, taking the empty bottle with me to try and find Anne. As I come up to the nurses station I hear a conversation that instantly sets my blood boiling.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

The voices of the two of the nurses I'd seen in the office are drifting out the open door, neither of them seems to be at all concerned as I hear one of them reply to the casual question of Jax's attraction to me, the incredulous tone of voice had been what set my teeth on edge.

"Obviously she's only with him for protection. I mean, have you seen them. He's always trying to get away from her and she just clings on. Though, I can't blame her, he's hotness wrapped in leather and dipped in sin."

A giggle precedes the next words "I'd love to teach him all about my anatomy."

I lean against the wall and spot Anne coming down the hall, raising my finger to my lips I gesture for her not to mention I'm hear and wait as she reaches the door and enters the room. "What are you talking about now?" She asks, the creaking of a chair giving away where she is.

"Jackson Teller." The second voice says with a breathy sigh.

"You both know he has a girlfriend, right?" Anne's voice is disapproving.

I hear rustles which I guess to be heads nodding before nurse one mutters "Not for long if I can help it."

I shake my head, push myself off the wall and twist so I'm standing in the doorway, fixing my gaze on them both I lift one eyebrow "And how exactly do you intend on getting rid of me? Cause I can't think of a single way that would work."

The shocked look on their faces is enough to almost make me laugh, but Anne's raised eyebrow is what sends me over the edge. I giggle as they both stammer and try and to figure out how to dig themselves out of the hole they're in.

I lean against the side of the doorway and faintly hear the elevator ding "No, no idea? Well let me give you a heads up about something. Jackson Teller is mine, he has always been mine, he will always be mine. Neither of you have any idea of the complexity that surrounds him, the shit that we have _both_ gone through to get to where we are now. You're both really lucky I've just spent with time with my son and I don't feel like beating the shit out of you but listen really carefully. If either of you so much as _thinks_ about him I'll know and I won't be so nice next time."

A stunned look passes over both their faces as I take a couple of breaths to calm down a little "Now, while I appreciate that you are both amazing nurses according to Anne I won't hesitate to lodge complaints if you don't stop eye fucking Jax every time he is in here. We good?" I lock eyes with one of the nurses till she nods her head furiously. Looking at the other one I raise an eyebrow and wait till she nods rapidly as well before relaxing my shoulders and pulling myself into an upright position.

A heavy weight settles across my arm and the only thing that stops me screaming at the sudden contact is the smell that curls into my nose as well. I twist my head and meet Jax's eyes which are dancing with humour "Hey Darlin' how's our boy?"

I smile, lean up and kiss him softly, barely brushing my tongue over his lips before I pull away "He's perfect. Grandma's in there at the moment but I'm sure he'd like some time with Daddy before we have to leave."

Jax pulls me away from the door and we walk down the hall slowly, neither of us misses the sudden eruption of whispers in the office, or Anne's irate voice telling them to get on with their jobs just before we open Abel's door again.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Jax asks, as he crosses the room and scoops Abel out of his mother's arms, ignoring her half formed protest.

Watching Jax as he quietly paces with Abel in his arms starts a small smile drifting across my face, "Oh, that. I overheard plans to try and get rid of me, didn't want them to think they had even the slightest chance of it working."

Gemma crosses the room, gives us each a hug and lets us know she'll be in to see Abel tomorrow while we're away before kissing both our cheeks and walking out the room. As she starts to close the door I catch her eyes and shake my head "It really is fine Gem. It's done with. Leave them alone now. K?"

Gemma rolls her eyes but nods and closes the door with a quiet click.

Jax leans down, supporting Abel between us and kisses my lips softly. "Darlin' you know that whatever it was you don't have to worry."

I nod the moment of emotion in his voice enough for my breath to catch before I reply "I know, but it just made me realise that they may be right. I mean, what do you see in me?"

Jax sighs and crosses the room to the lazy boy before motioning me to sit in his lap "I love you, do you really want me to go into the details, the hundreds of reasons I could give you?"

I shake my head nuzzling my nose into the side of his neck. "No, I do know you love me, just like I love you. Though I do agree with something one of them said."

Jax's expression morphs into one of curiosity "What on earth could one of them said that you agree with?"

I grin at him and kiss the side of his mouth, trailing kisses up his cheek till my lips are by his ear "One of them described you as hotness wrapped in leather and dipped in sin. Well, I quiet agree."

Jax shudders, but I gather that's more from my breath and lips brushing over his ear then what I've said. He turns his head to me and blinks slowly "Well, whatever they describe me as I'm yours." He takes a second and adjusts Abel in his arms "I've always been yours, but I didn't want to admit it."

I smile and brush my nose over his ear, enjoying the smell of him; even with the strong smell of gunpowder and oil that's clinging to him as well "I guess that's only fair, after all I've been yours since the first time we met."

Jax smiles and kisses me again, our lips sliding over each other softly. It's not till Abel grabs a handful of my hair and pulls it that we break apart. I giggle and look down at the blue eyed baby, running a finger over his cheek he coos softly while still pulling at the strands of hair in his hand.

Jax winces a little at the force the tiny muscle seems to have generated but a small shake of my head has his expression clearing "It doesn't hurt at all."

We sit and watch Abel as he plays with my hair, he starts drifting off and Jax adjusts him again "He's heavy."

I get to my feet and carefully pick Abel up from Jax's arms "Go get Anne and we'll get him put back in the toaster and we'll hit the road."

Jax is barely two feet from me when the door opens and Anne steps into the room, a huge smile on her face. "How's the wee man?" She asks as she gets all the parts of the hugely complex incubator sorted for Abel's placement back in it.

"He's perfect." Jax says while I take the last couple of minutes with Abel to change his diaper, Jax had obviously been completely oblivious to the soggy mess it was in.

I shake my head as I pick him up when I'm done and pass him carefully to Anne. "Did you not notice the squishy diaper?"

Jax shakes his head and blinks slowly "Nope."

The attempt at innocence fails and I giggle, slapping him lightly on the arm "You know you'll have to learn?"

He sighs deeply and nods "Slave driver."

I nod "Better believe it." Turning to Anne I smile brightly "Take care of him?"

"Always." She replies as she closes the plastic top of the incubator over and flicks the switch for the almost unneeded contraption before we all leave, turning the lights down and closing the door as we go.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Following Jax out of the ward and to the elevator my eyes dance over the two women in the nurses station, their eyes slide right past Jax as he strides past. A small smile crosses my lips as I hurry to catch him just before the doors to the neo-natal unit.

I slide my arm through his and lace our fingers together; leaving our hands hanging between us he raises an eyebrow, my eyes dart to my right where the two nurses are trying to not be obvious in their watching of us. Jax's mouth twists in a smile, one side lifting slightly higher than the other as he pulls me to him by my hand and wraps his arm around my waist, holding me to him and trapping my arm between us, his fingers wrapped around my hand.

"What would I do without you Darlin'?" He says as he kisses me softly.

I grin when he pulls away, the gap between our lips fractions of an inch "You'd be a single daddy." I reply with a smirk.

Jax shakes his head rapidly and squeezes me tighter, whatever air that was between us being pushed out with the grip he has on me "Don't even joke about that. I love you Sarah. Don't you dare mention me raising our son by myself. It's not funny."

I widen my eyes at the look of pure fear that's flickered across Jax's face, whatever humour I was attempting to put into the situation vanishing in a second. "Okay baby, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I whisper, leaning into his arms and feeling his body relax against me slowly, the death grip he'd formed around my fingers easing.

"Good." Jax says sharply into my hair.

We stand there for a few seconds before Jax pulls back and looks down at me "Time to go, Ope and Happy won't wait forever. Sack will, but that's only cause he hasn't realised he doesn't have to any more."

I giggle as we push through the doors and into the main hallway "Well, lead on then."

Jax keeps his fingers linked through mine as he pulls me to the elevator, the ride down is quick and relatively silent, the older couple in the small metal box with us preventing any major conversations.

Stepping out into the bright sunlight I squint for a second as we head to Jax's bike in the corner, 3 other bikes around it with riders straddling them. I glance over them quickly and nudge Jax "Thought D was coming?"

"She is, we've gotta go get her, and our gear. Is it packed?" 

"Fuck." I mutter "I forgot. It'll only take a couple of minutes though."

Jax nods as we reach the bikes "Ope, you go get Don and meet us at our place. Sarah forgot to pack."

Happy shakes his head "Gee, not even inked and already letting the duties slide."

I poke my tongue out at him "No baking for Happy!" I say in a sing-song voice as Jax swings his leg over his bike and waits as I settle on the back before handing me my helmet.

Happy leans over and lifts his sunglasses up so I can see his dark eyes "You wouldn't deny me my one pleasure would you?"

I explode into laughter as Opie leaves the car park, Kip on his tail. "Hap, if cupcakes are your only pleasure you've got problems."

Jax chuckles as he starts his bike but Happy's grin and head shaking make me giggle even more. "But, no. I wouldn't deny you any baking." I finish, poking a finger into Jax's side as he starts his bike.

True to my word it only takes me 5 minutes to jam clean clothes into a backpack for the night away. Locking the door behind me 7 minutes after we pulled into the driveway I grin and settle my sunglasses back on my face as Opie and Kip coast to a stop, Donna now behind Ope with a pack similar to mine on her back.

She waves at me as I head back to the bikes in the driveway and slide back on behind Jax. He looks at me over his shoulder "All set?"

I nod and wrap my arms tightly around his waist and lean against his back as he starts the bike again.

The four bikes make a quite departure from Charming, well quite in comparison to what the noise could have been if more Redwood Sons were making the 2 hour journey to Fresno, but I'm aware that the more Sons there are, the higher the likelihood of being pulled over is. I didn't miss the bedrolls strapped to the back of each bike, even though they won't be used, my mind is aware of what it is that we're carting.

Once we hit the main road throttles are twisted and the average speed creeps up till we're cruising not much above the speed limit. The wind whips around us, stray strands of my hair being pulled from my braid which was tucked into my jacket.

The ride to Fresno is peaceful, there's nothing but the sound of the Harley's and the road around us. We pass numerous trucks and the occasional car but even the road seems fairly empty for a Friday afternoon.

About 45 minutes out of Fresno Happy spots a couple of bikes parked on the side of the road and nods his head in their direction. The road positions are subtly adjusted as we travel the distance between us and the pair. Jax and I end up right in the centre with Happy on our left, Kip in front of us and Opie to our right. I feel my brow furrow with confusion but when I meet Donna's eyes she grins and shakes her head.

Each of the Sons is tense as the final bit of road is eaten up by the wheels, until the shadowed forms on the bikes get clearer and the reaper on their backs is evident. The tension with the Mayans has obviously got them all on high alert, something I wasn't aware of until the four of us became 6. The extra bikes slotting in behind us have Jax's shoulders relaxing, the tenseness of his muscles vanishing under my hands. I rest my head against his back, inhaling the smell that's so comforting to me.

The presence of the additional Sons seems to be the cue that the guys were waiting for and the bikes drift into another of the seemingly endless formations they have. One of the Fresno members takes point and Jax and Opie fall in behind them, the next row back is Happy and Kip and then the other Fresno rider becomes the tail end of the odd extended diamond shape they've formed as we travel over the last few dozen miles.

Finally pulling into the Fresno clubhouse there's an almost collective sigh of relief, from all the Sons, almost as soon as we're all off the bikes the bedrolls are snapped off and whipped away to some hidden corner somewhere. Minutes later they've appeared on other bikes belonging to the Fresno members and are quickly out of the lot again.

I notice all of this out of the corner of my eye, my attention split between stretching my back and the hug/handshake greetings that are going on around us. I spot Vince and Blade in the group of Sons, none of the other's look even the slightest familiar and the names rattled off don't help. 

Jax wraps an arm around my shoulder as the interest of at least two of the men is sparked by presence is squashed as he introduces me as his Old Lady first, then by my name. I smile at the new faces and shrug "You all have me at a distinct advantage. You only have one name to remember, I have five."

Jax chuckles as one of them steps forward "I'm Tank." The easy smile that spreads across his face is a welcome view. The fact he's nicknamed tank is not at all hard to tell why, he's built like a Buick and looks like he could easily work as a battering ram if needed.

I smile politely but am secretly grateful when Jax walks towards Blade with me tucked under his arm, they have a quick conversation about room's and we're directed to the one that we've been 'assigned' for the night.

Dropping the backpack on the bed Jax grips my upper arms and looks down at me "You okay?"

I nod "Doing alright at the moment. The familiar faces are helping."

Jax nods and hands me the key "You keep that, any issues just come back here and lock yourself in, bring D if you have to."

I smile and wrap my arms around his waist, snaking them under his kutte "And leave you out there defenceless against the pussy parade that will start in a few hours. I don't think so baby."

Jax grins and kisses my forehead lightly "None of them will hold a candle to you Darlin'."

"Oh, I know that." I say relaxing into his arms "But I'm not going to give any of them the chance to make you even consider them against me."

Jax grins again; the corners of his mouth twitching at the amount his lips are stretched "Glad to hear it. We have a few hours anyway so what shall we do."

I giggle and work my way further into his embrace "I can think of a few things."

Jax raises an eyebrow "Oh really?"

I nod and nuzzle into his neck, running my tongue over his Adam's apple. "Want me to show you?"

"Fuck yes." Jax mutters dropping his head and fastening his lips to mine.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Jax's mouth is hot against mine as our tongues slide against each other, his hands running up and down my back sliding lower towards my waist band with each pass; he's just slipped his hands under my shirt when there's a sudden thumping knock at the door.

He detaches his lips from mine and swears softly, panting slightly "Yeah?"

Opie's voice calls through the door "Sorry bro, they're about to sit down and need you."

Jax sighs and meets my eyes as I pull out of his embrace muttering "Duty calls."

"Sorry Darlin'." Jax says, tugging his kutte back on his shoulders.

I shrug and readjust my shirt "It's okay."

He wrenches the door open, startling Opie who was leaning against the wall opposite, he turns to head down the hall but pauses when I call his name and looks back towards me.

I cross the room in several steps and wrap my arms around his neck, tugging his head down and kissing him hard, sliding my tongue into his mouth and over his once before pulling back with a smile "I'll be waiting."

Jax's eyes take on a slightly glazed look as Opie whistles "Why don't I get goodbyes like that?" He looks down the hall at Donna who's standing in the doorway of the room next to the one we've been given.

Donna shakes her head "You don't get goodbyes like that cause we've been together far to long for you to need them."

Opie shakes his head and pouts at Donna who giggles and crosses the hall to him and jumps into his arms, kissing him hard on the mouth before leaning back in his arms and smiling "Better?"

Opie nods and kisses Donna again while Jax shakes his head "And I thought you were coming to get me for something important."

Donna and Opie pull apart and Opie blinks a couple of times "Right. Important. Table."

Opie sets Donna on her feet again and kisses her on the lips quickly "Table, gotta go. Love you."

Donna shakes her head "Love you too baby."

Opie and Jax walk down the hall and turn a corner, disappearing from sight. Donna crosses the hall and brushes past me into the room we've been given, looking around she shakes her head "Did you even start unpacking before you accosted him?"

I giggle "Nope. Where would the fun in that be?"

With Donna talking I quickly unpack the backpack, setting the clean outfits on the desk jammed in the corner of the room. Jax's jeans and shirt for the following day and two outfits for me, one for tonight and one for the following day and my travel toiletry bag which is currently bulging with both mine and Jax's stuff are set out. Folding the empty backpack I drop it beside the desk and sit on the chair.

"So what do we do now?" I ask looking at Donna.

She shrugs "Choices are we stay in here and talk or go out to the bar and find someone to talk to."

I smile "Yep, pretty much."

Donna raises her eyebrows at me and I giggle "It's five o'clock somewhere. Besides that, we've been on bikes the past two hours, I could use a coffee."

"Laced with something?" Donna asks as we leave the room, locking it behind me I slide the key into my jeans pocket.

"After being denied getting some, hell yes." I reply as we follow the path the guys took heading down and around the corner and further down into the main room.

There are not many people around the room, but neither Donna nor I were expecting many people around. There's a few people hanging around and one woman who was sitting in the corner jumps to her feet as we come in and crosses the room to us.

"Hi you all disappeared before I could come see you. I'm Maggie, Vince's Old Lady." The perky strawberry blonde standing in front of us is a new face, but she explains that in her next sentence "Didn't meet you last time you were through, I home with sick kids. Can we get ya anything?"

Donna and I both nod "I'm Sarah, that's Donna and yes, we'd both love coffee...lots of coffee." I say, shaking the outstretched hand.

We're led through to the kitchen and I watch as Maggie starts a fresh pot of coffee after empting the one that was there into three cups, she points to the fridge and the huge canister of sugar on the bench and says "Doctor away."

I grin and take a couple of mouthfuls of the black liquid needing, no additions from in the kitchen. As soon as Donna has added sugar to hers we head back into the main room and I duck behind the bar, finding it set out almost identically to the Redwood bar I find the whiskey and pour a shot into both mine and Donna's cups before holding it in Maggie's direction. At her nod I tip a little into her cup as well and set the bottle back where I found it.

We're all quiet till Maggie has us settled back at the table in the corner, I look around wondering for a second how we missed her when we came in, the table she's set up at is right by the door so she can see everyone who comes and goes.

We fill in a time chatting quietly and drinking several cups of doctored coffee. Just before 530 Donna and I both head to our rooms and get changed while Maggie disappears into Vince's room to do the same.

With only limited space I didn't have much of an option of what to wear, the low heeled boots I've been wearing all day have been paired with a short black skirt and a white shirt with 'Asphalt Angel' written across the front.

Reappearing 15 minutes later we all settle back onto the chairs with fresh coffee and continue talking. As the clock clicks closer to 6pm I learn that Vince filled Maggie in on my issues with crowds, which I'm both grateful for and annoyed at. Maggie obviously reads the expression on my face and holds up her hand "He only told me so I'd be aware if you suddenly vanished tonight. You two being here is a big deal for him, and the charter. The only way it would have been bigger is if Clay and Gemma were here."

I nod, my temper sufficiently dampened but its Donna that finally cools my temper completely "Sarah knows that everyone is looking out for her, she just has a hard time accepting the amount of people who love her."

I poke my tongue out at her and drain my coffee, setting the empty cup down I stretch in my seat as the sound of chairs scraping comes from the inner sanctum of the clubhouse. The double doors swing open shortly after and a stream of patches comes out, the four Redwood trailing all the Fresno members.

Donna and I both get a nod as Opie and Jax walk past, straight to the bar and the first beer of the night, prospects head outside and fire up the huge grills almost identical to the ones in Charming and music gets turned on and cranked up.

It seems that the music and flames were the cue for the half naked women to appear, before the first slab of meat has come off the grill the lot is full of half dressed women and unfamiliar faces, I spot Dani as she walks in not long after the first round of beers are finished and raise a hand in a wave. Continuing my search around the room my glance between Donna and Maggie isn't missed and the searching look for Jax doesn't go unnoticed either.

Donna jerks her head towards the door "He went outside."

I nod and pat my hip just to check that the key is still there, the lack of Jax near me coupled with the numerous unfamiliar faces has my stress level slightly higher than normal. The fact that none of the Redwood sons are in sight either isn't helping.

Maggie and Donna exchange a quick glance and Donna quietly says "Would you mind going and finding Jax, or Ope?"

Maggie nods once and jumps to her feet, the gathered people parting as she strides towards the door.

Minutes pass before she comes back a half-smile on her face and a plate of food in her hand, as she slides back into her seat she glances at me and then Donna "Jax and Opie are on the way in, they're at the grill getting food. You should have heard the shit they were getting about being whipped; they'll be another 2 minutes."

True to her words less than 2 minutes later Jax and Opie walk through the door with plates in hand and head straight for us. Jax drops the plate he's holding on the table in front of me, scoops me out of my chair and sits down, pulling me into his lap all in one smooth movement. My arms wrap around his neck as he adjusts on the seat and pulls me close to his chest, burrowing his nose into my hair.

His presence is enough to make me relax, the smell that's always around him helps more than I would have thought, the feel of leather under my hands settles my heart rate back to completely normal in mere moments.

"Sorry Darlin' got caught up talking outside." Jax says, running his hand up my arm "You okay?"

I nod against his shoulder "I'm good now. I would have been fine, but I couldn't see any of you."

Jax nods and tangles his fingers in the ends of my hair tugging lightly "We'll make sure someone is in sight all night, k?"

I nod again and giggle at how silly I feel, but it's easy to feel silly with Jax right there. Pulling my head off his shoulder I look over at our table mates and bite back a gasp of shock when Vince stares back at me.

"You alright?" He asks quietly.

I nod "Yeah, sorry. Drama seems to follow me wherever I go."

Opie chuckles "You ain't wrong there."

Donna elbows him and he shrugs unapologetically which makes me laugh, which also breaks the tension at the table.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Jax relaxes at the lighter atmosphere and twists so he can reach the plate of food he'd dropped on the table. "Eat." He orders me, pointing at the cutlery sitting beside the piled plate.

In between eating some of the food I feed 2/3's of it to Jax, taking one bite to ever 2 of his before I'm full and he shakes his head. "I'm stuffed." He mutters as I set the fork back down and relax into his arms again.

Vince's head twitches and there's a prospect and a sweet butt at the table, the prospect hands beers around while the half-naked woman clears the dishes away and quietly asks Donna and I what we want to drink. I shoot a glance at Maggie as a black drink is set in front of her by another sweet butt.

"What on earth is that?" I ask looking at the unusual coloured drink.

Maggie grins "It's a black Martini. Here, try." She passes the glass to me and I take a tentative sip, the vodka base is obvious instantly. The raspberry and orange is amazing and as I pass it back to her I smile.

Maggie looks over at the sweet butt that brought the drink "Make up a jug and bring it over please Abby."

The sweet butt, Abby, rushes back to the bar and I watch while she pours liquor from three bottles into a jug and mixes with a giant swizzle stick, chatting with Dani who's behind the bar with her, before bringing it and two other glasses back to the table. Setting them down she smiles at Maggie. "When you want more just holler and we'll make them."

Maggie picks up the jug and tops up her glass before pouring some of the amazingly dark liquid into the two other Martini glasses that I'm stunned are present in the clubhouse. Looking at her with a raised eyebrow I can't help asking "How on earth did you get Martini glasses to stay whole in here?" As if to illustrate my point right as I finish the sentence a beer bottle gets dropped two tables across from us and shatters the second it hits the floor.

Maggie laughs and points towards Vince "He put the fear of god into everyone."

Vince shrugs and slings his arm across Maggie's shoulders "If she's not happy then I'm not happy."

Maggie sighs and kisses his cheek quickly before picking up her glass "You mean if I'm not happy then you don't get any and that makes you unhappy."

Vince shrugs again "Same thing."

Vince pulls his arm from Maggie's shoulder and gets to his feet "Duty calls love." He kisses the top of her head and walks outside, the crowds parting quicker for him then they did for Maggie before, both the president's patch and the obvious mission he's on making the gathered hangers on scatter.

Blade and Tank come through the door not long after Vince leaves it and head straight for our table. "I believe we have a pool challenge to see to."

Jax nods "We do." I stand up and let him out while Opie gets up from beside Donna as well. The four of them cross to one of the pair of pool tables in the corner of the room and patiently wait while the duo that was playing finishes their game several shots later and hand over the cues before heading towards the bar.

None of us at the table can hear the conversation going on but it's obviously a debate over who gets to break and in the end it's handed to the visitors and Opie breaks, about then my attention wanders back to my drink. Knowing that Jax is only a few feet away, and that Opie is there to, has made me relax enough that I can't remember why I got so worried and stressed out.

Maggie and Donna draw me into the conversation they were having, about shoes of all things, and knowing my addiction to footwear has Donna just about rolling on the floor from laughter at my admission of having a few pairs of shoes.

Maggie looks confusedly between her and I before shaking her head "Do I ask?"

Donna giggles again, picks up her drink and finishes the glass. "Sarah said she had a few pairs of shoes. Jax asked her a while ago how many pairs she had and she made up a number to get out of admitting she's a shoe whore."

I poke my tongue out at Donna and try not to laugh. Maggie attempts and fails "What did you tell him."

I roll my eyes and take a sip of my drink "I may have told him I have eleventy-twelve pairs of shoes. However, I shall neither confirm nor deny how many pairs I actually own…other than it's in triple digits."

Maggie grins "Oh, I have to tell Vince that, it makes my 49 pairs of shoes look positively innocent."

I poke my tongue out at her as well and finish what was left in the bottom of my glass, passing it and Donna's over to be refilled. "So yes, I have a shoe addiction. It really could be worse. I don't have a handbag addiction to go with it."

Donna bursts out laughing again which gets a raised eyebrow from Maggie and me shaking my head furiously "I really don't. I have about 10 handbags in total."

Donna nods as she tries to get hold of her hysteria. I finally jam her glass into her hand and shake my head "Have a drink, calm the fuck down D."

Donna giggles again, occasional hiccups escaping as she sips her drink slowly, using the time to regain control of her laughter. When she's finally stopped laughing she smiles at me "Sorry, I could just imagine the size of the wardrobe you'd have to build if you did have a handbag addiction as well. It'd be the size of a double garage."

I find myself rolling my eyes again but a cheer from the pool table draws all our attention in time to watch a handful of notes being passed to both Opie and Jax with disgusted looks from two of the Fresno members we were introduced to earlier, trying to remember their names I vaguely remember being introduced to them as Tank and Dave. A short conversation between the guys at the table and the balls are being racked again.

Donna shakes her head "How much do you want to bet that they'll be there all night?"

I giggle and shake my head "I'm not taking that bet! It's stupid."

Maggie glances between us and tops up the glasses "Want to share?"

"Jax and Opie have pretty much just decided where they will be all night. When they team up it's hard for anyone to beat them, but given that the pool table is in line of sight as well they won't move far I don't think." Donna says, sipping her drink.

I pick up my glass as Donna sets hers down "When they were younger they used to spend all their free time at the clubhouse, as most second generation Sons did. When they weren't in the garage bays they were at the pool table. Between the pair of them they've had lessons from all the Sons…both good lessons and bad ones." I swallow a couple of half-mouthfuls of my drink before setting it down. "By the time they were ready to prospect they could beat everyone in the clubhouse. Apart from each other."

Donna shakes her head "Several weekends were lost to the haze of drinking games based on their pool games till T…someone…came and destroyed the dynamic."

I lean over and rest my hand over Donna's "You can say Tara's name."

Maggie shoots her head over and looks at me "You know Tara? I've heard a lot about her, none of it good."

I nod and frown "I do. But she is history; let's leave it at that please?"

Maggie nods and drains half the liquid in her glass as Vince makes reappearance at the table and sits down heavily beside her, his arm falling across her shoulders.

She blinks up at him "You all good baby?"

He nods and picks up the abandoned beer he'd left on the table "Yeah. No worries now."

She nods and leans into his side draining the rest of the drink from glass in her hand before setting it down. Vince immediately picks up the jug and refills the glass, tops up both mine and Donna's glasses and holds the jug above his head. I raise an eyebrow at him but Maggie's silent giggling and shaking of her head pauses the question about to come out. He's only holding the empty vessel for a minute when a fresh jug is set on the table and the empty one is plucked from his hand.

"Thanks Abby." Maggie says from her position against her Old Man's side.

"No probs." Abby weaves her way through the crowd again and Vince gets to his feet, heading towards the pool tables but remembering his beer this time.

How to make a Black Martini:

2 parts vodka

1 part raspberry liqueur

½ part blue curacao. (you could use triple sec I imagine, but it would be red not black then).

Mix in a shaker with ice, strain into a chilled Martini glass


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. In answer to why Sarah gasped in shock, simple. She didn't hear Vince sitting down and looking up she was startled that he was there. :-)

Jax and Opie hold court at one of the pool tables for well over 2 hours but when they come back to the table they're both grinning widely. Jax repeats his earlier motions of picking me up and sitting down on my seat with me on his knee. His head burrows into my hair and in spends several seconds inhaling deeply, before pulling his head back and setting his chin on my shoulder.

"What are we talking about?" His eyes dance around the table, Maggie left the table a little while ago to deal with some issue outside between two of the girls. Since her leaving Donna and I had been joined by Dani and the three of us worked through another jug of the martinis and we certainly haven't been talking about things that can be shared.

One of the prospects slides past, carefully removing the twin empty bottles and replacing them with two full ones as Donna's eyes flash between mine and Dani's and we all erupt into giggles.

Jax groans "Oh second thought, I don't want to know."

Dani quietly stands up at the gesture of one of the Sons in the corner and my glance in the direction shows that it was Tank, the Son she'd admitted to wanting more from, the smile on her face as she's pulling into his lap could light the room and as I lean closer to Jax enjoying the fact that I finally have my Old Man, and Abel and silently praying that Dani catches the one she wants without the shit that I've had to go through.

I struggle to sit up straight and suddenly am aware that my wiggling in Jax's lap may not be the best idea when he sucks in a breath of air and holds it, digging the fingers of one hand into my hip.

"Sorry." I lean sideways into his chest, his arms coming around me and holding me in place where I'm facing Donna and Opie, but my drink is still within reach and taking a small sip which ends up being half the glass I feel myself melt into his arms, the warmth that they provide not needed in the smoky packed room but welcome anyway.

Jax chuckles behind me and twists his head so his mouth is millimetres from my ear "Don't be sorry. I'm not."

I turn my head so I'm facing him and kiss him slowly, the sounds and smells from around us fading into oblivion while his lips caress mine. A repetitive feeling on the back of my head has me pulling back in annoyance and turning to glare at Donna who had been firing peanuts at the back of my head.

"Not fair D!" I exclaim picking up a few of the rebounded projectiles and flicking them back at her.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. That was my last attempt." Donna mutters, rolling her eyes and picking the peanuts from in her top, dropping them into an ashtray on the table. "You kind of became the floor show there."

I blink and glance around the room, sure enough several people are just sitting staring at Jax and I, my face heats and I hide the warmed skin in the crook of Jax's neck, "Hide me?" I mutter against his skin.

Jax chuckles "Always babe. How bout we go outside so you can cool down a little. You feel a little warm."

I pull my head back and poke my tongue out at him "Sure, outside sounds good."

We both stand up, Donna and Opie following the movement and I feel several peanuts fall from my hair and down my back, shaking my hair out to make sure there are no more nutty surprises Jax smirks, the twisting of his lips evident in the corner of my eye.

Raising an eyebrow at him "What?"

He shakes his head and pulls me close, his hands holding my upper arms, lowering his head so it's inches from mine he smiles and blinks slowly "I love you."

I smile brightly, the words at a tone only I can hear, but I step closer to him, sliding my arms around his as much as I can with his grip on my biceps "I know baby. I love you too."

With Jax's arm slung around my neck I follow him outside, well not so much follow given he has me plastered against his side. Donna and Opie have already claimed a table not far from one of the drums that is burning even in the unusually warm night air. Jax drags me in their direction and I smile when I notice the refill jug of black martini, our glasses and several beers already sitting on the table along with an ashtray.

The cooler air is a welcome feeling on my flushed cheeks and the fresh martini Donna pours as I sit down is just as cold, the liquid sliding down my throat a cooling burst. I look over at Donna as I set my glass back down "No more after this jug. I'd like to be able to walk later. And we're going home tomorrow. Having a hangover on the back of a bike for two hours doesn't sound like my ideal trip."

Donna shakes her head "No, definitely not."

Donna and I have both finished another glass of the martini mixture when Blade and Tank come over, Dani not far behind them with Abby, who can't tear her eyes of Blade, I feel slightly like cupid with the amount of pairings I'm observing tonight. The pair of men nodding briefly at us before turning their attention to Jax and Opie. "Sturgis?"

Jax nods and Opie looks towards Donna with a curious look on his face. Donna immediately catches the look. "Who's Sturgis?"

The four of them laugh and I feel momentarily embarrassed for Donna, but her glare has them all shutting up in seconds. "Not who, baby. What. Sturgis is a rally in South Dakota in August. Clay sent out feelers about who'd want to go, so far we've got 5 charters interested in making an appearance. It will be all completely above board, no deals, no club business, just a trip with bikers, to a rally."

Donna nods slowly "And you want to go?"

Opie nods, his eyes lighting up and I'm immediately struck with the resemblance he bears to an overly excited Scooby Doo. My giggle has Jax leaning closer and cocking his head. I quietly whisper "I was just picturing Ope saying 'Ruh Roh' and unmasking a villain who complains about meddling kids."

Jax immediately gets the reference to Scooby Doo. When we'd been younger it had been one of the guilty TV programs the four of us had watched together without admitting it to anyone else. A smile spreads across his face as he nods "I can see that."

"You want to go to this place too don't you?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I do, but with Abel we may not get to." He says the disappointment is clear in his voice.

"I can look after Abel." I remind him, he frowns and shakes his head.

"No, cause I'd want you with me."

I giggle "Well then, we have Grandma. It's what, two months away?"

"Just under, 4th till 10th." Jax confirms.

"And how many riding hours are we looking at?" I'm already planning hunting down accommodations and talking to Clay about the numbers when we get back.

"21 hours each way, give or take. We did talk about it in church before we left, four of us want to go, but of course it depends on a whole lot of shit. If we do go it'd be split into two days riding each way so we'd be leaving on the 1st and back on the 12th probably."

I nod "Talk to Grandma when we get back to Charming and we'll see if she'll look after Abel for two weeks."

We turn back to the conversation to find that Donna and Opie are both watching us with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Jax says, sitting back into his chair.

"Quiet finished?" Opie asks, grinning.

Jax nods "Yep, we're sorted." He turns to Blade "We'll be part of the Sturgis party."

Tank grins "Excellent."

Blade nods and turns to Opie who shrugs "Don't know man. I got twins I've gotta think about."

I lean over and poke my finger into his chest "You also have a Grandma who will love to have all three kids for a couple of weeks."

Donna nods and Opie shrugs, turning to Tank again "Well if Sarah's right and we have a kid sitter then we'll be there."

Tank's grin widens and he goes in search of more beers as I drag my chair sideways closer to Jax and lean into his shoulder "Why do I get the feeling it'll be an interesting trip."

Jax nods and watches Tank work his way through the crowd, the energy and enthusiasm he has reminding me very much of Juice, Dani's face split in a huge grin, that matches the size of the arm thrown around her neck.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Another few more beers are finished while Donna and I work our way through the last of almost 6 jugs of black martini we'd had in the night. Around the third jug I'd cornered Abby as she delivered a fresh one and asked for the liquors used and the ratio which is now safely tucked into Donna's jean pocket, neither the skirt or shirt I'm wearing having pockets.

Jax eventually sets down his beer bottle beside the shot glass for the several shots whiskey he'd had during the course of the last 2 beers. Standing up he looks down at me and waits. It takes a second for his movement to register but when it does I look up at him and then over at Donna "Guess that's my cue for bed."

Walking around the table I lean over and give her a hug "We'll sort Grandma when we get back, promise."

Donna nods and turns her attention back to the last of the drink in her glass, I can see she's getting tired and Opie's half nod at me relaxes me that he's noticed his wife's rapidly depleting energy.

The four of us head back to the rooms that we've been given, the key for our room has been tucked in the only place I had available, reaching into the front of my bra Jax's eyes widen till I pull the key from it and hand it to him.

He unlocks the door and pushes it open, immediately starting to shed his clothing. Kutte, holster, hoodie, shirt, t-shirt, jeans, shoes and socks are dumped in a pile on the floor and I shake my head but lack the energy to pick anything up I mimic him, dropping my clothes as I walk towards the bed. The five minutes I take to wash my face and braid my hair Jax obviously puts to good use, when I come back in the trail of clothes has been pushed to one pile and he's lying in the bed on his back.

"Thanks baby." I say, sliding in beside him and rolling into his side.

He leans over and inhales my skin "You smell good."

I giggle "Are you drunk Jackson Teller?"

He shakes his head then nods once "Maybe. I have a present for you."

"Hmm, what's that?" Jax grabs hold of the hand that has been resting on his and drags it down his stomach and presses it to his crotch, my fingers automatically wrap around the length and feel it hardening in my hand.

I slide my hand over the soft skin a few times, dragging the palm up and running gently along the length with my fingertips. "I like this present." I murmur quietly, my fingers exploring slowly.

Jax twists and catches my mouth with his, dragging me over him so I'm half lying on him his hand grabs the end of my braid and holds it while he kisses me, his tongue coping the movements of my hand.

I pull my mouth away and move to straddle him, my knees landing on either side of his thighs and his hands move straight to my nipples, twisting and flicking lightly, the bars catching on his fingernails causing mini lightning bolts to fire through me.

I groan and slide backwards; the flash of heat scorching my body fills me with an immediate need for him. Our bodies joining with ease, the feel of being whole with another person is still shocking, the absolute need I have to be with Jax eviscerates every other thought and desire.

Our bodies move against each other, Jax's hands constantly roaming over my skin, his mouth on the parts he can't reach, even his desperately longing gaze at the finally healing skin of my neck sets my blood up in temperature.

His mouth latches back to my nipple and he continues running his hands down my back, my hands rest on his chest to support me and help momentum, the headboard thumping slightly on the wall with each motion, I don't stop moving as I jam one of the pillows behind the wood, Jax nods against my skin and thrusts up hard, my back arches a little and my head tilts towards the ceiling.

Jax slides his hand right up my arm and around the back of my neck, pulling his mouth from my nipple he pulls me forwards and melds his mouth to mine again, tangling his tongue with mine it takes several seconds before we both become aware of the loud thumping at the door.

I pull my mouth off his and hoist the blankets around my shoulders but keep moving slowly.

"What?" Jax snaps, his eyes locked on mine.

"Sorry bro, but we have a problem." Brian's voice is recognisable through the door and Jax shakes his head.

"The only problem we're gonna have is if I don't get to finish what the fuck I've started twice today." Jax snaps, the sound of boots fading down the hall evidence that the Fresno Son has left.

Jax looks up at me and shakes his head "Sorry Darlin'. Apparently duty calls again. We have probably two minutes till someone else knocks."

I grin, "Sounds like a challenge."

The slow movements I've been making have kept the fire in my veins burning and Jax's wicked grin turns the temperature up a couple of notches.

I lean down and fasten my mouth to his, changing my long slow movements for short shallow ones, the pressure on my piercings enough to ignite what was left of the blood in my veins.

Jax grip is tight on my hip while our tongues slide along each other, his other hand goes to my back and grabs hold of my braid tugging it gently he pulls his mouth off mine and moves to my neck "No more marks, promise babe." He mutters as he licks the skin at the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

His whiskers are soft as they run over the skin there, his tongue warm and wet as it slides along my skin.

Jax groans into my skin and continues licking, nipping, nibbling careful not to put too much pressure on the skin and several more thrusts later I moan loudly "Jax, just do it."

His mouth attaches to a point further down my shoulder and he sucks, the pain of the force behind the final sensation I need as the coil that's tightened in my belly snaps and my whole body convulses above him in ripples of pleasure.

"Fuck Sarah. Are you okay?" Jax says seconds later as I fall forwards, my entire body losing control of my muscles.

I nod "I'm perfect Jax. Now go see what coitus interruptis wanted."

Jax chuckles as he pushes me onto the pillow and covers the blankets over me "Hopefully I won't be long Darlin'. Go to sleep."

I nod, my eyes drifting closed "Come back to me."

"Always babe." Jax drops a kiss on my forehead and I vaguely hear the sound of him redressing and the door opening and closing before I drop off to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

When I wake up in the morning the feeling of Jax's arms wrapped around me is welcome, but the tightness of his grip instantly makes me wonder if I should have stayed awake till he came back. I do remember him returning after about 45 minutes, the fog from my brain lifting long enough to note him undressing and climbing back into bed.

I wiggle in his embrace and turn to face him, his eyes are open and he's looking at me with obvious concern.

"What?"

Jax starts to shake his head then looks at me again "Ever heard of a group calling themselves LOAN?"

I groan and nod "Unfortunately. Nazi's in suits."

"Couple of them showed up at the garage last night, apparently the head Hitler has an interest in Charming and setting up some cigar shop."

I throw the blankets off and get up; any thought of an extended good morning forgotten in the arrival of well dressed, moneyed, brainless, racists twats in our tiny town. "Come tell me what happened while I shower. Are you aloud to tell me actually?"

Jax grins as he slides out of the opposite side "Darlin', I can tell you what I want. You ain't gonna talk to anyone."

I nod as I twist the shower controls and get into the cubical. "I know that, but does Uncle Clay?"

Jax shudders "Stop with the Uncle, please. The man is my step-father."

"So..."

"Some guy that missed the evolution of mankind showed up last night, under the guise of introducing themselves to the other businessmen in town. Unfortunately things did not go to plan and Ethan Zobelle, the primary Nazi, told Clay to stop selling guns to Niners. Of course Clay denied it, after all we're just mechanics and Harley enthusiasts."

I chuckle from in the shower cubicle. "Yes you are baby. Which store does he want?"

I see Jax shrug "Not sure, there's so many empty at the moment. Clay's talking to Unser today to see if he can find out. Why?"

I push the door open and grab the towel of the rail "Well, if the store front he wants becomes unavailable then he may leave."

Jax cocks an eyebrow "How would the space become unavailable?"

"Easy, we'll buy it." I reply drying off quickly.

"Sarah, you can't buy a store to stop someone moving into Charming."

"Why the fuck not? Do you really want that bunch of scum setting up shop in town? We'll buy every empty store in town if we have to." I spin to look at him and meet his eyes waiting while he thinks over what I said.

"You really would wouldn't you?" He says, stepping over and wrapping his arms around my damp shoulders.

I nod "I would do anything to keep Charming as it is. If I have to spend every cent making sure there is nowhere that they can worm their way in I will. Call Clay; let him know what's happened and how we're fixing it. I need to call Mandy."

I step past him and pick up my phone, dialling the agent and waiting. "Charming Real Estate, Mandy speaking."

"Hey Mandy, it's Sarah. Sorry for bothering you on a Saturday morning but I need a huge favour." I speak quickly silently hope she can do what I'm going to ask.

"Anything, what's up?" She sounds interested.

"I need you to find out what stores are up for sale, if any have offers and who they are from. If there is an offer on any of them from someone named Zobelle, Ethan Zobelle or anything to do with smokes, cigars, tobacco, I want you to make a better offer, an unconditional offer."

"Do I want to know why?" The curiousness has shot into her voice with the scratching of pen on paper.

"Easy, I'm trying to keep neo-Nazi shitheads from setting up shop in town."

"Okay Sarah. I'm on it. I'll ring you when I know. Any limit on offers?"

I pause for a second "If you find out their offer, beat it by 10%, make sure the vendor knows it's unconditional and settlement can be within 48 hours."

"Talk to you later."

"Thanks Mandy."

I hang up the phone as hear Jax finishing his conversation with a bye. "Filled Clay in, he's a little out of sorts that he didn't think of something like that, but then he also doesn't really know how much money you have does he?"

I stand up and cross the room, completely forgetting for a moment that I'm still not dressed, sliding my arms around Jax's waist and leaning my head onto his chest. "Clay has a very incorrect idea of what I'm worth, he knew in vague terms what my folks were worth and he also knows if he, or the Club, needs money for anything to ask me."

"You aren't worried about him using his connection to you?"

I shake my head, tilting it back so I can look up at Jax "Hell no. I know Clay wouldn't do that to me. The tough biker is a really good act he puts on. And if you tell him I said this I will kill you. My cat was run over and died when I was 8 and he cried just as much as I did."

Jax's eyes widen and he shakes his head "Never would have guessed."

I shrug "Clay brought the cat for me for my 5th birthday. He really isn't the monster that some people think him to be. He's made mistakes and he knows that, his recent complete fuck up with us is proof of that. But I also know that he has a tremendous ability to love people, it just takes a long time to get into his heart, but once you're there that's it you ain't going anywhere."

"Okay babe. But you better get dressed, Saint Clay wants us back at 2 for Church at 3 and it's already 11. Not to mention if you don't get dressed we won't be leaving here in a hurry."

I giggle and grab my clothes, jumping into underwear and sliding my legs into jeans and a long sleeved top on I pack all our stuff inside the 5 minutes Jax is in the shower. Grabbing his dirty clothes I jam them in the top of the bag and set it by the door with my jacket. "Ready."

Jax comes out of the bathroom and shakes his head "That was quick."

I nod "Clean clothes are on the bed, I'll be hunting coffee."

"Bring me back one." Jax calls as I step through the door.


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

The hunt for coffee doesn't take any effort at all, the minute I step into the main room of the clubhouse I can smell it, the kitchen door is open and I see a few of the girls from last night looking a little worse for wear leaning against the bench with cups in their hands.

I ignore them all and head straight for the coffee pot, pouring two cups adding milk and sugar to Jax's cup I turn and head back down the hall without saying a word until the conversation two of them are having breaks into my train of thought. It strikes me as both rude and amusing that they'd talk about me while I'm in the room but the glare that I fix on them doesn't seem to faze them at all.

The shorter of the two bleached blondes (my god, did Jax ever fuck anything without a bad bleach jobs?) smiles bitterly at me and picks up a discarded coffee cup "You do know that's it, he's done with you now?"

I can't help the giggle that escapes, barely managing to keep the noise in as my shoulders jump with the exhalation of air when the other blonde nods in agreement "I'm not sure where he picked you up from honey, but don't get used to the attention that you got from him last night. He has a pregnant wife and an Old Lady back home. He just comes here to blow off steam."

The silent giggles keep coming and an almost silent snort comes out with a rush of air. The taller blonde looks sadly at me "Sorry if he told you different but he'll be going home today with the other guy from Redwood and you'll be nothing but a memory, if you're lucky."

I pick up my cup and swallow some of the bitter black liquid nodding silently contemplating what to say. My silence is overridden when the pair of them start telling me that I'm welcome to come back to the party that night if I'd like, but that there would be no way I'd be with Jax again.

I bite my lip ring lightly and pull at the cuff of my shirt, the movement making the huge mark on my neck become visible. The rapid sucking in of air from the pair enough to restart the giggles and I feel the sudden need to educate the pair of brainless women in front of me.

Topping up my coffee cup I set it beside Jax's and turn around, my eyes flicking between the pair of blondes in front of me. "Can I say something?"

They both nod with sad expressions when I clear my throat "I arrived yesterday with Jax, having left his house, where I've been living for the last several weeks. The pregnant wife is dead, thank god his son isn't. The 'Old Lady' you mentioned, her name was Tara by the way, has gone back to her family in Chicago with her tail between her legs. The only woman Jax needs is me; the only woman he wants is me. But yes, you are right, he will go back home today, but I will most definitely be with him."

I spin on my heel and pick up the pair of mugs heading out the door and ignoring the startled whispers that have started behind me.

Donna's just coming out of their room as I tap on our door with my foot so she crosses the space and turns the handle.

"Thanks D. Coffee pots fresh, but there's a distinct odour of disappointed used pussy in the kitchen." I tell her stepping through the door.

"Eww! I did not need to know that." She mutters, continuing her search for a caffeinated beverage.

"Baby, coffee's here." I set his cup down on the dresser and listen to him banging around in the bathroom for a second "What are you looking for Jax?"

Jax walks back through the door and picks up his cup "Just making sure we have everything."

I shake my head "Of course we do, nothing went far. Besides, if we don't have something we can always get it sent down."

Jax shrugs "Everyone up?"

I nod "Well at least some of the pussy pack is. They were in the kitchen when I went in before."

Jax chuckles "What about the guys?"

I shrug "D's up which means that Ope probably is, not sure about Hap and Kip. I'm sure they'll all be well and truly awake by the time we have to leave in a couple of hours."

"I wanna be on the road by 1145. I'll get Vince waking them if I have to. Clay wants us all at the table at 3."

I drain my coffee cup and head back to the door "Well then let's lead by example?"

Jax picks up the bag off the floor after shrugging into his holster and Kutte "Sure thing Darlin'. Maybe we can hunt down some food while we're at it."

I pull open the door again and blink startled at Donna "You okay?"

She nods "Yep, wanted to make sure you got the memo about leaving soon. Vince put out the order; we're on the road in 45."

I shoot a look over my shoulder at Jax "See he beat you to it. And picked the same time as you."

Jax swats me on the behind as he steps past "Smart ass."

I poke my tongue out at him as I trail down the hall, Donna at my side "Well Clay called, do you really think anyone's going to ignore him?"

"Oh shush." Donna nudges me "Stop winding him up."

I giggle and link my arm through hers "But it's fun and he bites so easily."

Donna shakes her head "I see that."

I burst out laughing and wiggle my eyebrows at her as we enter the main room. Vince is in one corner with Maggie and a couple of children who I guess are theirs by the way they're running around their legs.

Maggie smiles brightly and points towards a table in the corner mouthing 'breakfast' to us, Jax and Opie head over to talk to Vince, taking the bags with them while Donna and I collect plates and food, joining them several minutes later.

I pass the plate to Jax and pick up the bacon and egg sandwich I made as my phone rings in my pocket. Sighing I set it back down and pull my phone from my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Sarah, its Mandy. Gotta minute?"

I cover the mouthpiece and let Jax know I'll be outside and not to eat my breakfast. Donna giggles and grabs it off the plate following me out the door.

I sit on one of the chairs left from the night before "Shoot Mandy, what'd ya find out."

"He's trying to buy Sherman's under some smokes place like you thought. I rang the owner and found out that he's put an offer in that's almost 50K under the last valuation, which was done 10 years ago, saying there's so much work to be done and it's in an undesirable part of the street."

I snort "So he's trying to cheat them and save himself some dollars. Sounds about right."

Mandy takes a breath "So I told them you're putting in an unconditional offer of the asking price, settlement in 72 hours, with tomorrow being Sunday. They're going to get back to me in an hour or so."

I grin at Donna "Okay, that's awesome. We'll be on the road so if they don't come back positively you can go 20K over asking."

Mandy sucks in a breath "You're that serious?" 

"Fuck yes; I don't want these assholes moving into town. Did you find out about any other stores for sale at the moment?"

"Yeah, apparently Scoops is about to undergo a change of hands. Simon wasn't selling 6 months ago, know anything about that?"

I giggle "Guilty, I want it and used to work for him so he's selling to me, it needs a valuation on it and the place next door. Talk to Elliot about the valuations, he should be able to get them fast tracked for me, unless you can do them?"

Mandy laughs "Nope, I'm residential for valuations. Jacob does most of the commercial side, but if Mr Oswald can get someone to do a commercial valuation on it then I'll give him a ring on Monday." 

"Okay, when you have the valuation give my lawyer a ring, he'll be expecting to hear from you and already has the papers drafted, just waiting for the amount to go in."

I hang up the phone and turn to Donna who hands me my breakfast with a quirked eyebrow. I take a huge bite and smile around the food, chewing and swallowing before filling her in on what I'm doing to keep our town insulated from colour obsessed businessmen with too much money.

Donna goes back inside to fill our coffee cups and I use the moment of time I have to myself to make a phone call to Patrick's office number, leaving a message to keep him up to date with the latest movements and let him know what I want him to sort out for me. Donna returns with gently steaming cups and we sit outside talking quietly until the guys come out, both the ones from Charming and the members from Fresno which are making the ride back with us, each of them with bags hanging from their hands.


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER FIFTY

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

The discussion in Church last night about how to deal with LOAN being in Charming is obviously being taken more seriously than I thought, instead of just the four Redwood sons and three from Fresno carrying backpacks almost the entire charter is packed and ready to go, the bare bones of members not making the journey, 3 prospects and two of the patched members are the only ones from the fairly large charter staying behind.

The fact that not only are 6 patched members reading themselves for the ride to Charming, but both the President and the VP of the charter are as well makes me wonder just how bad it actually is, my brain starts trying to figure out the absolute worst case scenario when Jax throws his arm around my shoulder, our bag hanging from his other hand.

"Relax Darlin', they're mainly coming for the pussy and booze. Clay just wanted a strong presence to show the white trash that we're not intimidated by them." His words make me relax but the thing that completely settles me is that none of the Sons in the lot look at all concerned. They're all laughing and joking with each other as they strap their bags to their bikes.

I lean against his shoulder "I'm trying not to worry, but it's ingrained in me. You guys are all my family."

Jax pulls me around so I'm standing in front of him and puts his hands on either side of my face, tilting my head so our eyes meet "Trust us?"

I nod "I do baby, but I'm Gemma's niece."

Jax shudders "Not by blood thank god."

I giggle "No, not by blood but I learnt to worry about all you guys from her."

Jax pulls me close and wraps his arms around me, his forearms resting right across the back of my waist "Just do what you do best, be my Old Lady, love me, love Abel, love the club and let us sort out the rest."

I nod against his chest "Well if they want pussy and booze someone needs to let Gem know we're leaving now."

Opie walks up as I say that and chuckles "Already done S."

I smile at him and slide out of Jax's arms "Better hit the road then."

Jax nods and looks around, the rest of the guys are all patiently waiting by their bikes, Vince grins at us "You guys finally ready?"

I poke my tongue out at him and pull my helmet out of Jax's hand "Sorry Vinny."

He scowls at me while Maggie laughs spluttering out "Now I'm not the only one that calls you that."

He mutters under his breath while she kisses him and several whispered sentences are passed between the pair while everyone else scrambles to get bags strapped properly and helmets on. Maggie finally steps backwards and he starts his bike. The rumble of the single engine a cue for the rest of the Sons to get in gear, the morning peace is shattered completely by the sounds of the other 10 Harleys that are making the trip being started and revved.

I look over at Donna and roll my eyes, mouthing 'Kids' to her, but that doesn't stop the grin that stretches across my face as the bikes slowly start moving, twin lines forming behind Vince.

The ride out of town is an odd one, when in Charming most of the people we pass smile or half-wave; the people in Fresno seem to be a strange mixture of those that appreciate the Sons, and those that think they are below pond scum. We get more smiles and waves than anything else, but I'm stunned at the amount of people who shake their heads or scowl at the line of bikes as they pull through the streets.

Though the ride from Fresno to Charming isn't long at the halfway point the guys all follow some completely unseen signal and pull into a gas station that proudly boasts having both hot and iced coffee, like it's some new thing.

While the guys putter around topping up tanks and buying smokes I wander out to the street and pull out my phone and check for messages. There aren't any yet and I silently hope it's not a bad thing. Tucking my phone back into my pocket I cross back to the bikes, shaking my head at Donna's raised eyebrow.

I get within ear shot "No news is good news?"

Donna nods "Maybe she's busy with details."

I shrug and slide my arm under Jax's, suddenly feeling a little chilled in the air "I just hope the other deal isn't already finalised."

Jax cocks an eyebrow at me "Wanna share?"

I shake my head and pluck my helmet off the seat where I'd set it "Nope."

He shrugs and swings his leg over the bike again "Okay. About another hour and we'll be home, unless you require a longer than normal route."

I swat his arm as I settle behind him, fastening my helmet again before sliding my arms around his waist. "You really are a smart ass."

"Yep, but I'm your smart ass." Jax grins over his shoulder as the collection of bikes start again.

I lean closer to his ear and whisper "Damn straight you are baby, and don't forget it, otherwise the only way I'll be cumming with you is like this."

Jax's breath catches in his throat and he twists his head, spotting the grin on my face, reaching back he squeezes my thigh "And you called me a smart ass."

I shrug, the movement almost lost against his back as we start pulling away, Jax's hand going back to the handlebars. "But you love it."

Jax nods and then falls silent as the noise of almost a dozen Harley's makes any talking impossible. It's hard enough to talk over one, let alone 11 travelling in fairly close proximity.

The remaining part of the trip back is completely quite, the differences plainly obvious to everyone when we start into the built up part of Charming, everyone we pass either waves or smiles. The only sour face we see is JJ as he comes out of his office, but that could be related to several things. Losing a commercial building sale in Sherman's, being one-upped on a building he's been trying to get onto the market for ages with my completely off the radar purchasing of Simon's building. It may just be the sight of motorbikes though.

His glare follows us down the street and I giggle thinking of one of the real reasons he hates the Sons so much. As a 16 year old he'd discovered that while money could buy him a motorcycle licence, it couldn't buy him the strength to control one, or the level of bravery it takes to get on two wheels with nothing but clothes between skin and road. He'd forced Uncle Jacob to buy him a motorbike for his 16th birthday and 2 days after passing the test it'd been parked in the back of the garage and forgotten about.

Rolling to a stop at a traffic light Jax turns his neck "What are you giggling about?"

I smile "JJ and his bike envy."

Jax grins, he'd almost fallen over with laughter when I'd told him and Opie about JJ and his failed attempt at keeping up with the pair of them. I'm sure that it's part of the reason things are still so tense between the three of them, Jax and Ope find it incredibly hard to look at him without laughing.

Pulling into the lot at Teller-Morrow several minutes later I almost want to double check my watch, but I know that it's not quite 1pm, we still have about 2 hours before Clay wanted to be at the table but every Redwood Son is in the lot, the line of bikes that have just arrived are quietly parked and the sudden silence as 11 Harley engines are stopped seems startling.


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Jax is still chuckling when the Sons all gather at the door and the curious look from Opie just results in more laughter. I shake my head "Jax is just having a bit of a moment, I reminded him of the bike envy that my dear cousin suffers."

Opie's laugh is so loud that almost all the heads swivel in our direction, but neither of the men standing by me are able to explain so I throw my hands up in the air and turn away from them. Donna's standing by the office while Gemma talks and I head in that direction, hearing the tail end of Donna's orders.

I slide my arm through Donna's and smile brightly at Gemma "Hey Gem, are we using your car?"

Gemma grins "I guess you have to. I'll get keys and cash. Clay wants everyone here at 7 so you better be back and presentable by then."

Gemma vanishes for a couple of minutes while Donna fills me in on what we have to do, booze and meat orders to collect from Stockton which will be at least a 2 hour round trip I make a quick call to Al to ask if she wants to come, but the half word answer I get lets me know she's drawing so I remind her she needs to be at the clubhouse at 7 and hang up.

Crossing the lot I slide my arms around Jax's waist and lean onto the image of the reaper across his back. His hand comes up and rests on top of mine while he keeps talking to Tig and Bobby, the conversation about what Miles had done in the single night we were gone. Tig is barely able to keep a straight face when trying to describe the poor prospects face when he realised he'd be the poor sap that had to unblock the toilet every time with Kip fully patched, over the single night it had blocked four times.

I shake my head and glance over at the blonde prospect where he's running around fetching beers for all the Sons. "Jax, baby, Donna and I are going to get the stuff Gem ordered, and our little gift. We'll be back at 7, I'm going to stop and get Al on the way cause otherwise she'll flake and not show up."

Jax turns around and automatically reaches for his wallet "You need any cash?"

I giggle and shake my head "Gem's gettting me the money for the booze and meat, and anything else we need well I have plastic for that."

I hop up onto my tiptoes and give him a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you in a few hours. Love you."

I drop back on to my heels and start to turn away when Jax's hand clamps around my forearm and he pulls me back around "That wasn't seriously your goodbye was it Darlin'?"

I nod and blink innocently, biting the inside of my cheek to not giggle at the disappointed look on his face. Jax growls somewhere deep in his throat and slides his hand up my arm, wrapping his fingers around the back of my neck I'm pulled forwards as he leans down and presses his lips hard to mine for several seconds before releasing me and stepping backwards "That was better, but I think we need to work on the goodbyes."

I shake my head and slide my arms around his waist, pressing my cheek to his chest "No, we've done enough of them."

I feel Jax's head moving as he nods "I know babe, but you do have to go if you're going to come back."

Chibs chuckles as he arrives in time to hear the last comment. "Aww, Jackie, you're getting so sweet in your old age."

I poke my tongue out at him and turn around leaving before I make a comment about some scotch he just won't get. As I reach Donna she starts laughing and I turn around, Jax has somehow ended up with Chibs in a headlock and is in the process of ruffling the older man's hair while laughing.

Donna raises an eyebrow when I shake my head at the pair and turn back around heading towards Gemma's Escalade "Men. Regardless of leather, tattoos and motorbikes they still act like children!"

Donna laughs and shakes her head as we get in the car "What do you want to do first; it'll be about 2 hours to get stuff and get back again."

"I want to pick up Al on the way back otherwise she'll completely flake. She was drawing; I could hear it in the very distracted tone she used on the phone. If we don't get her she won't remember and Juice'll get mad and find someone to entertain him which would be bad."

Donna giggles at the choice of words, the rhyming almost making me laugh as well, but I keep talking, trying to ignore the giggle. "If we leave Charming about 4 we should be at the butcher just before he closes at 5 and then back just after 6. That'll give us an hour to deliver stuff here, go get Al, shower and dress to be back by 7 as requested by Clay."

Donna laughs again as I finally start the engine "It wasn't a request, Clay ordered us to be there. You and I both know you wouldn't go against Clay."

I shake my head "I would try not to, but after the bullshit he pulled with me and Jax he knows he's gotta tread carefully."

I pull out of the drive and Donna looks over curiously "Where are we going?"

I smile brightly "Well, it's still early enough that we can go spend an hour at the hospital, then we can go do some shopping for tonight before food and booze collection. If you don't wanna just let me know and we'll find something else." 

Donna shakes her head "No, that's perfect. Just as long as there's food in there somewhere."

I laugh and nod "The cafeteria at the hospital is pretty okay, or if you want we can get something from Lumpy's on the way." 

I lift my foot of the accelerator while Donna thinks for a second but she shakes her head "Cafeteria is fine."

I turn the car around a corner and head towards the hospital, my mood brightening with each mile that passes bringing me closer to Abel. The drive passes in silence till I'm parking the car and a sudden thought grabs me "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Hmm?" Donna turns from where she was looking out the window "Oh, umm just after he was born."

We get out of the car and head straight for the cafeteria, both of us pretty much inhale our sandwiches and the black liquid that the hospital passes off as coffee grimacing at the bitter liquid before I shove my cup away and scowl at it "That is revolting."

Donna giggles and nods, pushing her water towards me "It helps get rid of the taste, I think."

I swallow a few mouthfuls and shake my head "Doesn't help at all you lying bitch."

Donna laughs and rubs her hand across her face, peeking through her fingers at me, "No it doesn't. Makes it worse?"

I nod and pick the last bit of pickle off my plate dropping it on my tongue and holding it there to try and kill some of the awful taste of burnt coffee.

"Right, enough of this." I get to my feet and tap my toes while Donna pushes her chair back slowly and piles everything onto the tray, dropping it at the bins as we walk towards the door.


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Walking through the double doors into the NICU area I'm surprised when someone that's not Anne comes out of Abel's room, the nurse meets us mid-way down the hall and holds her hand out for us to stop.

"Sorry, family only in here." We're told in a snobby voice that instantly makes me want to jam her head into a toilet bowl and flush.

"Well, that's fine then. I'm Abel's aunt and this is his mother." Donna steps up to the nurse and peers at the name tag "So if you'd like to move Jan, we'll be out of your way."

Jan's eyebrows almost hit her forehead when she looks over at me "But, I thought Abel's mother died during child birth."

I snort "No, the walking, talking, inadequate womb is dead, I however am his mother. And we both know what will happen if you try and stop me from going in there to see my son. If you have an issue, well go check with any of the other nurses, or even look on Abel's notes. You'll see that Jackson Teller, Abel's father, very helpfully added me as a 'next of kin' right beside him."

I brush past her leaving her scrambling to head to the nurses station and Donna follows me down the hall chuckling under her breath till the door to Abel's room is closed behind her when she erupts into laughter. "Oh my god, I thought she was going to have a heart attack."

I giggle as I lean over the incubator, Abel's arms and legs waving in the air as he bats at things only he can see.

Donna smiles down and after the obligatory scrubbing of hands we both stand on opposite sides of the plastic box talking and watching the tiny miracle.

"When does he get sprung?" Donna asks, glancing up at me.

"He's out of the incubator on Friday. " I reply absently, watching the monitors beeping and flashing in their regular rhythm that I've become so used to.

It takes Donna several attempts to get my attention, my gaze has been drifting between the monitors and Abel, counting fingers and toes, running my fingertips over his skin and watching his arms bat at things till they dropped down and he fell asleep.

I shake my head "Sorry D, what?"

"I said it's time to go." Donna giggles pointing at the clock. Glancing over my shoulder I shake my head.

"How did I lose an hour?" My gaze keeps flicking between the clock and my watch, but they both agree that it's been over an hour since we pulled into the hospital car park.

Donna shakes her head, coming over and threading her arm through mine "It's easy to do. I'm sure I lost entire days when the twins were babies. Granted, they were days at home, not here."

I allow her to pull me through the door and down the hall, completely ignoring the nurses standing around as we head for the door "So, Gemma errands now?"

Donna nods "Yep, otherwise she'll be chasing us for where we've ended up."

I giggle "And Clay will have a heart attack if we don't follow orders. I'm almost tempted to be late, just to find out how red his face will go. If it wasn't for the fact that I miss Jax I would."

"Aww, how sweet." Donna mutters with a snort as we get into the elevator.

I wave my hand in her direction and mutter "I'll remember that, I seem to recall someone who couldn't go an hour without talking to her boyfriend."

Donna giggles "Okay, okay. I give. No more smart ass comments."

I grin as we coast to a stop on the ground floor "Good. Shopping now."

Donna nods "Do you seriously enjoy even this sort of shopping?"

I shake my head "Nope. What we're doing for Gemma isn't shopping, it's collecting."

The trip to Stockton and back takes over two hours, getting trapped behind an accident between two cars on the way back held us up for 20 minutes but once we got back onto clear road we made up most of the time we'd lost. Stopping by the hotel that Al's still staying in I jump out of the car and run up to her door, knocking until she opens it with a scowl.

"What?" She snaps and I ignore her, brushing past her into the room I pick up a few things off the floor and shove them into her hands.

"Get dressed; if you want to wear something else do it fast. Party at the clubhouse tonight, attendance is mandatory." I sit on the edge of the bed and wait, staring up at her until she shakes her head.

"Why do I have to be there?" I feel sorry for her, she genuinely looks confused.

I shake my head "Well you don't have to be there, but Juice has to be there, and there will be plenty of women there to keep him company if you're not."

Al's eyes widen and she drops the clothes I'd handed her picking up some others and shoving them into a bag "Can I shower there?"

I nod "Sure. Gotta make a stop to get clothes for me and Donna then we'll head straight to the clubhouse. Speaking of, D is in the car with a whole lot of booze and meat so we gotta motor."

Al shoves her feet into a pair of sneakers and opens the door "Well then get off your ass."

I laugh and go through the door, hearing her close and lock the door behind me and follow me down the stairs to the waiting truck.

The stops for Donna's clothes and my own don't take long and we're pulling back into the lot at the garage just as the clock on the dash hits 6, giving us an hour to get ready and back out to join the masses, and keep the herds away. We jump out of the Caddy as Gemma comes out of the office.

"Good, I was about to ring you. What happened?"

I shake my head "Some asshole decided to do a U-turn on the highway and smashed straight into another car."

Gemma shakes her head "Well go get ready. I'll get the stuff unloaded. Keys?"

I drop the keys into her outstretched hand and pull Al and Donna towards the clubhouse, passing the guys just inside the door. "Be back soon."

Opie snorts "Sure you will."

I poke my tongue out at him and keep pulling Donna along the hall, avoiding the bag she's carrying that she's attempting to smack Ope with "No time to beat him up yet. Do it later."

Donna groans "But I want to do it now."

I shake my head, opening Jax's dorm room door and shoving her inside. "No. Later."


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Watching Donna do a happy dance in front of her husband is enough to make me and everyone within sight laugh. The 54 minutes we'd been gone had been enough for all three of us to get showered, dressed, hair and makeup done. Opie shakes his head as he watches his wife before laughingly say "Okay, Don. You were right."

Donna grins brightly at him and nods "Course I was. Now, go get me a drink."

Opie rolls his eyes but heads towards the bar as Donna drops back into the seat beside Al and I.  
"What time are you giving Chibs his overpriced booze?"

I shrug "Not sure, I want to make sure he's sober enough to enjoy it but don't want him sober enough to not drink it. If that makes sense?"

Donna nods "It does. I'd say, give him 2 drinks then have Jax bring him in here to sit down."

Opie plonks a glass in front of Donna and sits down beside her "Jax bring who for what?"

I giggle "Jax to bring Chibs over soonish so we can blow his mind with booze."

Opie shakes his head "You mean so you can blow his mind with booze?"

I shrug a shoulder "You say tomaytoe, I say tomahtoe. And where the fuck is Jax?"

Opie points over his shoulder "At the bar, talking with Clay and Vince."

I sigh and get to my feet crossing the room and sliding in behind him, waving a hand at Miles behind the bar and shouting at him, several quick movements later he has vodka, lemonade, lemon slices, a jug of water and two glasses set on a tray in front of me.

I smile brightly at him "Thanks."

Turning to Jax I tap him lightly on the shoulder "Don't mean to interrupt, but I want Chibs before he has his third shot."

Clay just about chokes on his drink and Vince shakes his head in stunned belief when Jax just nods quietly and takes another mouthful of beer.

I drop a kiss on Jax's cheek, grateful that he's sitting down and then grin at Clay and Vince "Oh, you'll see why."

I cross the room back to the table we'd commandeered; carefully sliding the tray onto the tabletop Donna raises an eyebrow. "I guess Miles is going to be frantically busy tonight, I've gotta fend for myself."

Opie starts to move but I shake my head and grab his arm before he can get up "Ope. Relax. I told him to just give me all this and I'd be my own bartender. Though, come to think of it, I think you guys need someone else behind the bar with Miles. He's going to be run off his feet tonight."

A soft voice from behind me startles me causing a larger than expected amount of vodka to slosh into my glass. "Do you think he wants help?"

"Fuck!" I spin on my seat and frown "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Lyla sounds most apologetic "But do you think he wants help?"

I wait a few seconds for my heart to stop pounding in my chest before nodding "I'd say so, but ask him first. Even if you're just pulling beer, and popping tops of bottles it'll be a help."

Lyla nods and hurries over to the bar, Miles' furious nod makes me smile and throw her the thumbs up as she joins him behind the length of wood and immediately starts pouring shots.

Jax turns to me and nods towards Chibs before heading in his direction. I jump to my feet and crouch between Donna and Ope. "When he comes over, make him sit down. I won't be long."

I dash down the hall, unlocking Jax's dorm room and grabbing the bag that we put the scotch in when we'd gotten it back to his house. Bringing it into the clubhouse in a Victoria's Secret bag was a stroke of pure genius on Donna's part, there was no way that any of the Sons were going to ask anything about a lingerie bag being carried in by two Old Ladies.

Carrying the back to the main room I stifle a giggle when Jax's eyebrows almost hit his hairline at the obnoxiously striped pink bag that I set on the table in front of Chibs.

Chibs' turns to me and shakes his head "I don't know what they've told ya lass, but I'm not into that sort of stuff. It's much more Tig's cup of kink then mine."

I giggle and pull my chair back over beside him, picking the bag up and setting it on the floor, pulling the shiny wood box out of the bag I hand it to him and open the padlock, holding my hand over it before he can do anything.

"Do you remember you told me something about owing you a drink?" I reach back into the bag and pull out the single shot glass I'd seen while we were in Rodeo Drive and set it on the table in front of him as well, the hollowed skull shaped centre something that caught my eye and I couldn't leave behind.

Chibs looks over at Jax "What did she do?"

Jax grins "Open the fucken box and find out!"

Chibs turns his gaze to me "What did you do?"

I laugh and shake my head "Like Jax said, open the fucken box and find out!"

Chibs lifts the latch and opens the top of the dark wooden box exposing the much lighter coloured box underneath the labels on the box have him blinking up at me "You didn't?" 

I grin and shrug "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Guess you won't know till you open that box too."

Chibs carefully lifts the leather box out of the wood one and pushes it to the side. Undoing the black tie on the side he suddenly stops "Nothing's going to jump out at me when I open this?"

I giggle and point at Jax "Ask him."

Jax shakes his head "Don't get me involved in this. I had nothing to do with it."

Chibs glares at Jax "Don't believe that for a second Jackie boy."

Happy drags a chair over and drops down beside Chibs "Hurry the fuck up old man."

Chibs laughs and suddenly realises that the eyes of every Son in the room is fixed on him and finally opens the top of the tan box. He blinks several times at the bottle tucked in the blue lining before turning his attention to me.

"You know I wasn't serious don't ya?"

I nod "Course I do. But the way I look at it you got a bruise, but Donna, Al, Ellie, Kenny or I would have ended up in hospital." I reach across the table and pick up the shot glass handing it to him as well.

Chibs looks at the box and pushes it back on the table and shakes his head "I can't…"


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

I frown at him, grab my drink and stand up, walking past the table and towards the door slamming it open I ignore the sound of Jax and Donna both calling my name. Crossing the lot I consider going up on the roof, but the skirt I'm wearing stops that thought in its tracks, the ribbons and straps hanging off it would be sure to get tangled on something and rip, not to mention trying to climb anything in a corset and stiletto boots would be next to impossible.

I end up sitting on one of the swings in the play area Gemma had built for the kids, Ellie and Kenny's frequent playing in the area is obvious by the pile of toys in one corner, and the discarded sweatshirt hanging from the top of the slide. I'm not alone for long; Jax crosses the lot in my trail Chibs in his wake, the box in his hands.

Jax pulls me off the swing and over to the picnic table tucked in the corner of the play area "You walked away before Chibs could finish."

I run a hand through my hair, a gesture I've picked up from Jax since my return. Turning to Chibs I half-smile "Sorry. What?"

Chibs sets the box on the table and pulls the shot glass from his kutte pocket, sitting it on top. "I was going to say that I can't take it without you sharing the first drink with me. But I know how much this cost, why on earth would you do that?"

"Cause I can." I mutter, moving the shot glass off the box "Open the bloody thing. After the shit we went through to get it I hope it tastes good."

Chibs raises an eyebrow as he works on opening the box again. I shake my head again "Long story, doesn't really matter."

Jax drapes his arm over my shoulder and pulls me into his side "You cold?"

I roll my eyes "Nope, but I'm not going to complain. Unless it takes Chibs an hour to open that damn bottle." I turn my gaze to Chibs as the wax seal on the cap of the bottle gives way, he pulls the top off the bottle and sets it back into the box.

He pours the first shot and lifts it to hand it to me but my shake of the head has him setting it down again. "I'm not having the first one. It was a gift for you, therefore you have first shot."

"Listen lass, no big words tonight." Chibs tries to push the glass towards me but I shake my head giggling.

"No big words. Chibs drink first. Chibs enjoy. Sarah try second. Okay?" I contemplate for a second the stupidity of arguing over scotch, but Jax's chuckle and Chibs' deep sigh let me know I've won.

He picks up the glass and looks at it thoughtfully "You know I really should be sipping this over ice."

"Meh." I throw my hands into the air "You can try that later."

"True. Cheers." Chibs pours the golden liquid into his mouth and sets the glass in front of me, filling it again. "Your turn, then maybe we should force one into Jackie."

I pick up the glass, looking up at Jax's face. "Don't think you'd have to force him."

I rest the glass against my bottom lip before tipping my head back and letting the liquid flow into my mouth. The amount in the glass is too much for one mouthful and I end up swallowing half of it in mid pour, the heat burns down my throat before settling into my stomach and igniting a low flame. Swallowing the second half I set the glass back on the table with a low clink and cough slightly. "Wow."

Looking up I see Chibs refilling the glass and pushing it to Jax, the three glasses have knocked almost a third of the bottle out already and I cough again realising that each shot is costing over 10 grand. Making a mental note to tell that to Jax later, when he's well past sober I grin as he pours the shot into his mouth and holds it there for a second before swallowing with a grin "That's some pretty good booze there."

Chibs nods and waves his hand to one of the crow eaters hanging around a drum, bringing her hurrying in our direction. "Go to the bar; tell the shit head behind it I want a glass and the whiskey rocks from the freezer."

She spins on her heel and vanishes through the doors, reappearing several minutes later with a glass and a white box that she's moving on her hand. Dropping the box on the table in front of Chibs she glares at him "Those are cold."

I giggle and roll my eyes "I would hope so; they came out of the freezer."

I can almost see the reply forming on the girls lips before she notes that both Chibs and Jax are shaking their heads and trying to stifle their own laughter, she spins on her heel and goes to walk away but before she can I reach out and grab her wrist. "Sorry about that. It was uncalled for."

She blinks rapidly and nods once before heading back to where she was standing by one of the flaming barrels with several other women.

Jax runs his hand over my arm and rests his head on my shoulder for a second "You're being nice. What happened?"

I giggle and push my fingers into his side "Turning over a new leaf. But have you not noticed who isn't present?"

Jax shakes his head and Chibs chuckles as he drops three of the frozen stones into the bottom of his glass, pouring some of the scotch over it. "Jackie wouldn't notice who wasn't here unless it was you lass."

I cock my head and look at Chibs "Really?"

Chibs nods, "Yep. He was wound up tighter than a nun at a sex shop when you were gone before."

Jax groans and drops his head to the table bouncing his forehead against the wood it takes a couple of seconds for me to reach and jam my hand between his skin and the table "Jax! Stop it."

Jax sits up straight again and rubs his forehead where it's slightly pink "Anyway, you were saying someone isn't here?"

I nod and glance around the lot again just to make sure I'm right, but the fact the night is still young makes me cautions "Ima isn't here. Yet."

Jax shrugs "Didn't notice."

I lean further into his arm "I know. But I'm going to go back inside now. My drink is empty and I left Donna and Al alone."

Jax chuckles "Yeah, you should. When we left Donna was starting some story about a night in Modesto and a fence."

"Fuck!" I jump to my feet and snatch my glass off the table, almost running inside.

Al is laughing so hard she's gasping for breath when I sit down and Donna's face is screwed up as she tries to speak "So there she was, on the wrong side of the fence, her shirt hanging from the barbed wire trying to explain to the security guard that she'd accidentally thrown her house keys through the fence."

I drop down into the chair and groan "Really D! Of all the stories, couldn't you have forgotten that one?"

Donna looks over at me and loses whatever control she had laughing so hard she ends up with tears rolling down her cheeks. I pour roughly a shot of vodka into the bottom of my empty glass and knock it back, waiting while Donna and Al get hold of themselves, their giggles finally fading out.

Al sits and stares at me, the seconds fading into minutes which eventually have me shifting in my seat "What? Do I have something on my face?"

She shakes her head "No, I'm just surprised at how relaxed you are."

I shrug "I'm surrounded by people who would die for me."

Donna leans closer to Al and out of curiosity I lean closer so I can hear the words my best friend is about to say "She means she's surrounded by people who love her, would die and kill for her."


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Al swallows and glances around the room, his eyes darting over Juice in the corner laughing loudly at something Kip's said "Don't you mean have already killed for her?"

Donna shrugs a shoulder as she leans back, picking up her glass "Have they?"

Al shrugs, knowing the truth and being able to talk about it are two different things for her. She's in for a few eye opening experiences if she goes the full disclosure route with Juice; unfortunately I know my friend and nothing else will work with her. She's too smart, too observant, to let shit slide.

Donna looks over at me and cocks an eyebrow, I can read in her expression that she's wondering how Al would feel getting full knowledge of everything that the Club is involved in. I shrug one shoulder, I truly don't know and there is no way of guessing.

Chibs drops down in the chair beside me, flinging an arm around my shoulder, the bottle of scotch now hanging from his hand, half of it gone already. "Don't need any more help or protection do ya?"

I twist my head and look at him "What from?"

He laughs "Anything. There's another scotch I wanna try."

Jax drags Chibs arm off my neck and pulls me out of my seat, sitting down and tugging me into his lap "No. No more over-priced booze."

I grin and lean back into his chest, putting my mouth right by his ear "Are you sure about that?"

Jax nods and turns so he can drop a kiss on my lips "Most definitely."

I giggle and nod "Okay."

Jax and Chibs sit with us for a few minutes, but Opie's reappearance with Vince in town bragging about pool capabilities has them up and away from the table with hurried goodbyes and me being plonked back onto my own seat.

I roll my eyes and pour another drink allowing myself to fall back into normal conversation with Donna and Al. About an hour after Jax went to join the pool table group Al groans as the door opens and closes rapidly. I start to turn in my seat but she shakes her head "The second string pussy parade just arrived."

I giggle and look over my shoulder, sure enough just inside the door is Ima and Emily with a number of the other usual faces, Ima catches my eye and glares at me, Lyla brushes past her with a tray of full beer bottles, a rag hanging from one side of her shorts and a bottle opener poking out of her pocket. Stopping by the pool table she waits while the guys standing around it grab bottles off the tray then pulls the opener from her pocket, opening each one and collecting empties before heading back to the bar and Miles who is carefully pouring shots and pulling beers in her absence.

She's only a few steps from the bar when I see the horrible smile flicker across Ima's face and her foot sliding forwards, Lyla can't see where her feet are landing as she walks, the tray of empty bottles blocking her sight, but the sound of her tripping over the outstretched foot and the shattering of almost a dozen empty glass bottles brings the whole room to dead silence.

Miles moves to step towards her and help but before he can get under the bar divider Clay and Jax are both at her side helping her to her feet and guiding her away from the glass, Clay shooting an order over his shoulder at Ima to clean the glass gives me a wicked feeling of vindication.

Jax pulls a chair out and sits her at the table beside us "Just sit there a second, I'll get Chibs. You've got some glass in ya hands."

Lyla glances down, several splinters of glass poking out of her hands and a couple of drops of blood forming in shallow slices. I shuffle my chair closer to her and hand her my drink "Here, have some of this."

Lyla grabs my glass with the less damaged of her own, taking several deep mouthfuls and coughing slightly "Fuck. Is that petrol?"

I laugh "No. It's vodka of course. What happened?" I want to give her the opportunity of dropping Ima in it, or seeing if she chooses to ignore it for now and deal with it later.

She shrugs "I guess my foot slipped in a puddle."

I raise an eyebrow and Lyla realises that I know exactly what happened when I mutter "Yeah, a puddle of used pussy."

Jax returns with Chibs in tow again, the Scottish man crouches beside the table and turns Lyla's hands over carefully looking at the damage before getting to his feet "Just needs the glass pulled out and cleaned. Got some tweezers?" 

I nod "In Jax's room, I'll do it Chibs. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Al and Donna follow me down the hall and into Jax's room where I go straight to the bathroom and collect the tweezers and a long spool of toilet paper to collect the shards.

It doesn't take long to get Lyla's palms glass free and cleaned, she gets to her feet when we're done and heads to the door but I hold up my hand "Just wait a second."

She turns back to me and frowns "Why, what did I do?"

I shake my head "You didn't do anything, well kinda. Why didn't you tell me what happened out there?" 

She shrugs "It wasn't going to make a difference. Ima hates me cause of what I managed to find with Miles and the fact that she wants Jax so desperately it's like a stench that clings to the air around her."

I giggle at the image "That's true. So the prospect?"

Lyla blushes a pale pink and nods "He's been spending almost every night with me, when he's not busy with Club stuff."

I grin widely "I'm glad. He seems a lot more relaxed tonight."

The pink on Lyla's cheeks goes as dark as the smears of blood left behind and she clamps her mouth shut causing Al and Donna to laugh from their positions behind me on the bed.

"Sorry Ly. Sit back down, I'm going to raid Jax's stash and I'd like it if you joined us."

Lyla crosses the room slowly and sits on the edge of the bed; I jump to my feet and walk around, dropping to my knees on Jax's side of the bed and open one of the draws "Hello." I murmur, pulling out one of Jax's pre-rolled joints that seem to have finally been put all the one place instead of dropped on various surfaces around the room.

I retake my seat on the end of the bed and flick the lighter I pilfered out of the pocket of Jax's kutte when I was sitting on his lap earlier. "You know, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed this missing yet."

Donna giggles and rolls her eyes "S you were wiggling on his lap, he wouldn't have noticed if the building burnt down."

"Oh, no I think I would have noticed that, and I definitely noticed a hand groping in my pocket." Jax's voice from the doorway is amused but the sudden interruption has Lyla screeching in surprise and almost falling backwards off the bed. My hand shoots out and grabs her arm as she starts tilting dangerously close to the edge.

I look over at Jax standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame "So I have four women in my bed and I'm not there? How the fuck did that happen?"

I pass both the joint and the lighter to Al and hop to my feet and cross the room, running my hand over his arm I lace my fingers through his and pull him towards the bed, putting him where I was sitting I climb over Donna's legs and drop between her and Al against the headboard. "There, now you're on your bed with four gorgeous women, unfortunately for you three of them are taken by your brothers."

Al takes a deep inhale and passes it to Donna "What time am I getting you under me on Monday Jax?"

Lyla's eyes widen comically and Donna laughs before she can even get the joint to her mouth, almost dropping it on the bed in the fits shaking her shoulders. I roll my eyes at Al and quietly explain to Lyla "Jax is getting some ink on Monday but I asked if Al could do it. And Alice, you get him the same time as Happy gets me."

Jax growls low in his throat and pulls the joint from Donna's limp fingers, giving up on her gaining enough control to have any. "Don't remind me."

I shrug and wait while Jax takes a drag before pulling the joint from his fingers, inhaling and passing it on to Lyla before shaking my head "Well, we can always cancel."

Jax shakes his head vehemently "No fucken way that's happening. Al, about 10am."

Al nods and the conversation is allowed to drift onto other things, the joint is finished and we all get back to our feet to head back down the hall. Lyla wraps an arm around my shoulders just before we go through the doors "Thanks Sarah."

I grin and shrug "No worries. And you can call me S if you like, most of my friends do."

The smile that spreads across her face is enough to light up the room and she nods "I'd like that."


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. So I accidentally deleted the entire story from TWCS, thankfully I had everything posted on the pen drive I keep at work so it's all reposted now, but as an apology here's another chapter. And I'm irritated that I lost all the reviews

Jax gets catcalled from the second he walks through the door with the four of us in tow, Juice shakes his head and Miles' eyes cloud over with disappointment but Opie's voice and giant laugh breaks the tension in the prospect "What the fuck did you do with them?"

Jax laughs and throws and arm around my neck and Donna's "Sorry, I don't kiss and tell."

Al saunters past us and straight into Juice's arms "You didn't kiss anyone so you don't have anything to tell. You only watched."

The Son's present all laugh at Jax's blinking gaze that fixes on Al's face before she erupts into laughter and shakes her head "In his dreams."

The noise level returns to normal and I watch carefully when Lyla walks past Ima to slide behind the bar but even with the scowl that Ima is aiming towards Lyla nothing happens so I relax and turn back to my drink. Gemma raises her eyebrow from across the room and I shrug in return, picking up my glass and crossing the room to join her by the wall of mug shots, setting my glass beside her's on the table.

"Seems you're already trying to fill my boots." Gem says smiling slightly.

I shake my head "God no! There could only ever be one of you, but I'm just trying to make sure that certain skanks don't forget their place and try and scare away the ones around here that I actually like."

Gemma laughs "I heard that 'thank god' that you didn't say."

I grin and lean into her side, sliding my arm around her waist "I love you Aunt Gem. But you are right; the world would explode if there was more than one of you."

The SAMCRO queen nods and flicks her eyes towards where Jax is standing at the bar "Seems someone's still a bit worried about you disappearing."

I shrug, suddenly feeling very sombre "I know. But the only thing that's going to convince him, and everyone else that's still feeling a bit unsettled, that I am staying is to prove it." My soft squeeze of Gemma's hip lets her know I'm fully aware that she's worried I'll leave again. "Besides, once I get this bird on me it's not like I could go anywhere could I?"

Gemma chuckles and shakes her head "Well, if you did they'd almost have an exact GPS location to bring you back to like a lost puppy."

I poke my tongue out at her and go to step backwards, knocking the edge of the table where our drinks were sitting, watching as the glasses on it seem to fall in slow motion, the liquid in it splattering over both of my boots, a few drops landing on Gemma's pants legs. "Fuck, my boots!" I exclaim and step out of the puddle on the floor glancing over at Jax and shaking my head.

Jax crosses the room and stops just outside the liquid "I'll get someone cleaning it." He turns and goes back to the bar, stopping Miles in mid movement and gesturing towards where I'm standing. Miles shoots a glance over at me, nods at Jax and hurries round the bar to my side with a roll of paper towels in his hand.

"I got it." Miles nods down the hall and starts ripping towels off the roll, dropping them onto the mess on the floor around my feet.

"Sorry Miles." While my glass had about two inches in the bottom of it Gemma's had been full of something dark, most of the liquid has landed on my boots, the purple suede a different colour where they've gotten wet.

I step out of the mess I've made and grab a couple of the paper towels off the roll heading to Jax's dorm room with them. Ima's laugh follows me as I step through into the hall and I turn to glare at her, but give up in mid-turn.

Dropping onto the bed I unzip the boots and drop them on the floor frowning at the splotches already discolouring the front of them. Gemma clears her throat from the door "You might be able to clean them."

I shake my head "Nah, it's not worth the effort, they're suede. I'll get another pair from somewhere."

Gemma winces at the fact I'm right, the splotchy wet marks on the boots aren't going to be easy to clean and it's not worth the possible hours it would take. "You can't come back out barefoot you know, the floors sticky now."

I laugh "I know, but I have another pair of shoes here, I brought two options to wear tonight, that was the first pick."

Gemma smiles and waves her hand towards Jax's open wardrobe "Just put some stuff in there, he won't notice."

I giggle and get back to my feet, going to the bag I'd brought and pulling the other shoes out "I think he'd notice heels suddenly appearing in his closet."

Gemma shrugs "Maybe, but wouldn't it give him an idea you're not going anywhere. You know Donna has a set of draws in Ope's room, we can bring another one in here for you if you want."

I shrug "I'll think about it." Shoving my feet into the black stilettos with the chains across the heels I hop towards the door "Right, back out there before they start thinking I've run away."

Gemma laughs as I lock the door "The buzzards started circling before you were out of the room baby."

I roll my eyes "I'm not surprised."

Our entry back into the main room is unnoticed, Jax is sitting at my previously abandoned seat with a new glass in front of him that's currently empty and two bottles of beer beside it, Emily and Ima sitting on either side of him don't notice my destination back to the table but Donna does and smiles at them wickedly.

I stop just behind the three of them, Jax thanking them for the beers and trying to guide them towards other Sons is funny but the humour in the situation completely vanishes when Ima leans into his side and runs a finger down his neck, her hand stopping over the area of forearm where my image is going to be inked onto his skin "When you are ready for someone else you know where I'll be. And I don't care if she's your Old Lady, I'll make space in my bed for you, or take hers."

My vision blanks out for a second but when it comes back it's swirling with red, before I can even think about it my hand reaches out and grabs a handful of her hair, slamming her face first into the table her screech of surprise morphs into one of pain when the edge of the table catches her right in the nose. Using the leverage I have of her hair I yank her backwards and then shove her head forwards into the table again. The satisfying crunch I hear lets me know that I've just succeeded in breaking her nose and the scream that comes out of her mouth makes me smile.

Pulling her to her feet I start shoving her towards the door, my fingers still tangled in her hair "I'm going to say this once and you're going to listen. Jax is MINE. He has always been MINE. He will never be yours." Each sentence is finished with a yank of her head, her hands cupped under her nose in an attempt to stop the blood flowing. "And if I catch you near him without his specific request for you again there will not be enough of you left to fill one of those pathetic looking rubber bands you call dresses."

Shoving her one last time she stumbles and lands on one of the picnic benches outside the door. Brushing my hands off I glance up and spot Chibs. "Chibs, you may need to patch her up. Pretty sure I broke her nose. Maybe it'll kill her desire to get into bed with My Old Man!" I snap the last words at her, spin on my heel and stomp back into the clubhouse, ignoring all the catcalls and the applause I walk straight over to Jax and drop onto his lap, welding my mouth to his I feel the anger and desire to commit more bodily harm evaporate as his tongue slides into my mouth.

Several minutes later Jax draws back and looks at me "You alright Darlin'?"

I nod "Sorry about that."

Jax grins widely "Don't apologise, that was fucken hot."

Sure enough the words bring my attention to the fact that under my leg Jax is obviously hard. I wiggle on his knee a little and giggle at the strangled groan that barely makes it through his lips. He quirks an eyebrow at me "Do that again and I don't care where we are you will end up screaming my name."

I relax against him, his arms slide around my waist and hold me in place for a second before he mutters "Fuck this. Get up."

I frown but get to my feet; Jax is on his feet almost as I'm still gaining my balance. He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the hall flipping the bird over his shoulder at the reignited cat calls.


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Full version of chapter is on TWCS

I pull the key from the front of my top where I'd tucked it into the invisible pocket of my corset and hand it to Jax. The door is unlocked and we're inside it while my brain is still trying to catch up. Any coherent thoughts melt the second Jax's mouth fastens to mine again, he lifts me off my feet and I feel him moving as we cross the room, expecting to be sat on the bed I'm surprised when he sits down and pulls me onto his lap again, the office chair sliding a little way across the floor.

Jax's fingers come to the top of the corset and catch on the first hook and eye, moving to undo it I giggle and pull my mouth away from his a fraction "It has a ribbon on the bottom of the back, undo it."

The ribbon is loosened and the entire thing relaxes, Jax pulls it from me and drops it on the desk behind him, barely pulling his hand off me for long, his palms skate up my sides and brush over my nipples, the metal bars moving slightly before his fingers drift around the puckered skin in slow circles.

I hook my arms under his and work on getting his belt undone; his Kutte and t-shirt don't need to be taken off for me to get what I want. His fingers move constantly while I struggle to get a grip on the leather of his belt, sighing in exasperation and moving backwards slightly, pulling my mouth away from his I look down and shake my head "I'm going to stand up for a second, mainly so I can take my skirt off before it gets caught and rips. When I'm done I expect your belt undone in the very least."

I get to my feet and belatedly kick my shoes off, undoing the buttons at the back and stepping out of it. The tiny black shorts I'd chosen to wear under it displayed to Jax as I turn to drop the skirt on the desk and he chuckles at the words written across my ass.

I turn back to him and shrug "I should have added 'Your' to the top, but oh well." My breath catches at the end of my sentence when I realise that while I've only taken off my skirt Jax has managed to remove his Kutte and shirt, undone his belt and the buttons of his jeans before sitting back down.

I climb back onto his lap, my legs either side of his as I straddle him, moving as close as I can and pressing my mouth to his in a slow kiss "Good boy."

Jax smiles against my lips and whispers "Do I get a reward?"

I nod "Of course."

My hand slides down his chest, over the ripples of his abs and my hand just fits through the sagging waist band of his jeans, pushing my hand down as far as I can in the material of his boxers where I start to gently caress the soft skin, the wiry curls brushing my fingertips. My fingers drift across his skin while my other hand wraps around his neck and holds me in place, my mouth firmly attached to his, tongues sliding over in sweeping caresses.

The chair gives an ominous creak when I wiggle a little further back to give myself more room to move my hand.

Leaning forwards I whisper softly "I love you baby." before pressing my mouth to his.

Our mouths break apart and Jax's drifts over my neck dropping a single gentle kiss on the almost normal looking skin his mouth latches onto one nipple as his hand moves from my hip to my other breast, his palm brushing over the point of my nipple before his fingers start flicking, tweaking, rolling the tight nub.

The slow sliding movements that Jax is using are making my brain short circuit, I'm incapable of making any logical sentence, the only words that my mouth can form are his name and the almost constant plea for him to speed up.

The rhymic squeaking of the chair would be funny if it wasn't for the fact that the movements aren't quite enough. Not quite deep enough, long enough, fast enough.

Standing carefully he kicks off his jeans and sneakers before stepping over to the bed, his arm around my waist holding me close to his body as he kneels on the mattress and move forwards, setting me on the blankets, my head landing on the pillows. His arm pulls out from under me and runs down my arm, lacing his fingers through mine he pulls my arm so my hand is above my head. He carefully pulls his other hand from under my head and copies the movement of his other hand, setting my hand beside the other one. One of his hands comes over and covers my both wrists, holding my arms above the pillow.

Our mouths stay latched together as the movements of his body become deeper, longer touching the parts inside me that make all logic evaporate.

He pulls his head back suddenly inhaling several deep breaths before looking down, the need he has in his eyes is plain and my back arches as he moves.

My breath catches almost violently when he moves in such a way it sparks all my nerve endings to erupt. My face flushes and the heat is so much that my arms warm beside them. Another motion exactly same brings an almost screaming cry of his name as my world explodes into light. I barely feel the third repeat, but I do hear Jax's voice almost desperate in the way he tells me he loves me and needs me.

Several seconds later I come back to myself enough to twist my head, kissing Jax's forearm softly "I know baby, I need you to."

Jax blinks a few times, moving slowly off me and collapsing onto the bed at my side "I love you Darlin'. Just not sure if I tell you enough."

I giggle, turning onto my side and looking at him "Jax, you show me every day when you put up with me that you love me. I do like hearing it though, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Good." Jax slides his arm under my pillow and pulls me to his side, the blankets completely forgotten with the heat our bodies are currently expelling in the afterglow.

I start drifting off to sleep, just barely thinking about covers as the fog enfolds my brain. The murmured word "Covers" and waved arm at the blankets hopefully enough for him to realise what I mean.

AN: I'm curious; Where is everyone from? I'm from a town of less than 10 thousand people just outside Christchurch, New Zealand.


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Full version of chapter on TWCS

I wake up in the morning wrapped in Jax's arms, the blankets forming a cocoon around us. It takes a second before I realise what it is that's woken me but the constant ringing and vibration from Jax's phone eventually breaks through the fog of my brain and I grab his arm, pulling it a little.

"Baby, your phone is ringing."

Jax grunts in his sleep and pulls me closer, which makes me smile and the phone stops vibrating for a second before starting again. I wiggle my way out of his embrace and get out of the bed, picking his jeans up off the floor I manage to pull the device from his pocket just as it stops ringing again.

I sigh and turn back to the bed, moving to sit on the side of it, shaking his shoulder "Baby, your phone keeps ringing."

Sure enough as I finish talking it starts ringing again, but the proximity to his ears seems to be enough for him to wake up properly. His hand emerges from under the blankets and I drop the phone into his hand, getting back to my feet and heading to the bathroom as he flicks it open.

I close the door to leave him to have his conversation in peace but his raised voice distracts me from the mission I'm facing trying to get a brush through the tangled lengths of my hair.

"What?" Jax's voice is loud and very confused, I pull the door open, looking at him as he throws the blankets off himself and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. He's silent for a few seconds and then his head swivels and he looks at me "And you rang me on a Sunday to tell me this?"

His eyebrow lifts towards his hairline and he beckons me towards him "Oh, okay. Thank you."

He snaps his phone closed and shakes his head at me as I sit down "Want to tell me why on earth my bank manager just rang me on a Sunday?"

"Oops." I say "I wasn't expecting that to happen till Monday and I thought that I'd have time to talk to you today."

"Sarah, you can't just pay off someone's mortgage and not tell them." Jax rolls his eyes and runs his hand through his hair.

"Why not?" I say, twisting on the bed and looking straight at him.

"Well, for starters, how on earth did you manage to get access to be able to?" Jax asks.

"You're not exactly up to speed when it comes to hiding information Jax. You're mortgage documents were all in the cupboard in your room. I just let Patrick know who held it and the beginning amount, your full name and date of birth. That was all the info needed. I was paying it off, not adding to it. Banks don't tend to ask questions when you're giving them money." I say quickly.

"But you paid over 150 grand on a house that you don't plan on living in." Jax shakes his head again "I just don't know that I can get my head around you doing shit like that."

I almost roll my eyes at him and wonder for a second how much he'll flip out when we have to go to San Francisco for him to meet Patrick and sign paperwork that should be ready on Wednesday, I sigh again and decide I better give the overreacting biker some prior warning so he can get over his Neanderthal reaction before then. "Well, if it makes you feel better when Juice buys the house off you, if he does, then you can put the money back into the account it came out of. However, it's not going to make a difference given your name will on the account come Wednesday, a trip and a couple of signatures."

"What?" Jax's eyebrows which had finally made it back to a normal level shoot straight back up to his hairline with the exclamation.

"Please don't make a big deal about it. I told you I was putting you on my bank accounts. I told you I was getting my will redone. I just made the phone calls to get everything put in motion and everything will be ready to be signed on Wednesday so we have to go to San Francisco, Patricks meeting us there with all the documents." I bite the inside of my mouth and wait to see what sort of reaction the bombshell gets.

Jax shakes his head "It means that much to you?"

I nod "It does. I know that you probably don't see it as being a big deal, but it is to me. The will is more important to me than anything else, but adding you to the accounts means that you have just as much ability to do the things that only lack of money was holding you back from doing. Does that make any sense?"

Jax nods and pulls me to his side, it's not till then that I realise that the entire time we've been talking I've been sitting next to him completely naked.

I giggle "I'm amazed you managed to absorb anything I said."

Jax laughs and let's go of me "It was a bit hard to concentrate, but I managed pretty well."

I nod and get to my feet, collecting clothes from the bag of my stuff just by the door and tossing them onto the bed before heading back to the bathroom and the shower I was aiming for "Thank you."

Jax looks curiously at me as I stand in the doorway "What for?"

"For not completely overreacting like I thought you would."

"It's very possible I may still overreact. But I guess we have to wait and see. Now hurry up and get in the shower or I'll never make the 11am Church Clay wants." Jax says with a pointed look at the clock which is currently reading 9am.

I salute at him and turn into the bathroom; pushing the door closed behind me I turn the shower on and wait till the room starts to fill with steam before stepping under the stream. I hear the sounds of Jax moving around in the bedroom before the door creaks a little and Jax steps into the shower enclosure with me, his arms wrapping around my waist and stepping as close as possible to me, the water cascading down hitting his head as he moves me slightly sideways.

"Thought you wanted me to hurry?" I ask turning around, his arms sliding over my wet skin.

He grins down at me, his hair plastered to his face "I did, and I thought we could conserve water and shower together."

I shake my head "And you think that will make it take less time?"

Jax chuckles and reaches for the taps, turning the water temperature up a little "Oh hell no, but I'd rather be here with you right now."


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Three hours later I'm still trying to work out what Clay was thinking ordering Church for before lunch on a Sunday when there had been a multi-charter party the night before. I'm sure that the only thing keeping most of the Sons awake at the moment is the almost constant stream of coffee that's been coming out of the kitchen, the massive grill that have been cranking out steaks for the last 25 minutes are probably helping as well.

The grin that Chibs shot at me as he stepped through the doors completely unexplainable until he came back out after they finished and sat beside me, leaning his forearms on the table his eyes fixed on mine "You do realise I know how much that booze you gave me cost don't you?"

I nod "Do I look worried?"

"No lass, ya don't. That's what concerns me. You dropped over 100K on a bottle of drink that vanished in a night and don't seem at all stressed about it. Jax okay with you using that sort of money on me?" Chibs glances over at Jax before looking back towards me.

I nod "He doesn't care. But he has told me I can't do it again."

Chibs laughs and the volume attracts Jax's attention, he heads towards us, sitting in the chair beside me. "What's all the noise about?"

"Chibs was worried that you'd tell me off for spending so much money on booze." I mutter, running my finger around the top of my empty coffee cup.

Jax snorts and rolls his eyes "Can't really do that after this morning's revelation now can I?"

Chibs' eyes flick between us "Anything you need to share?"

Jax shakes his head "As of sometime in the last 72 hours apparently I am mortgage free."

I wave my hand in the air in a dismissive gesture "Yes, and last night as a pre-celebration of something you didn't know was coming you had a 10 thousand dollar shot of scotch."

Jax's head stops mid shake and snaps towards me "What?"

I giggle "You heard me. You know what we spent on the scotch, and you saw how much of the bottle went after each glass. Did you not stop to work it out?"

Jax shakes his head "No, cause I wouldn't have drunk it if I'd thought about how much it was worth."

Chibs slaps his hand on Jax's back as he gets to his feet "Just as well ya didn't think of it then Jackie."

Chibs crosses the room and I turn my attention back to Jax "Are you that upset?" 

He shrugs "About which thing, the booze or the money."

I roll my eyes "Aren't they both in the end the same issue. Are you upset I paid your mortgage from money that will be jointly yours in three days? Are you angry that we drank hugely expensive booze last night?" I stop and rub my forehead for a second before sighing "Jax, you asked me if things came easy to me and I told you that yes they do if I can throw money at them and make them disappear. Do you remember?"

Jax nods his head and opens his mouth but I shake my head quickly "Well, I threw some money at your mortgage and made it disappear. Do I regret doing it? Nope, not for a second. Did I expect you to react like this? Kind of. The fact of the matter is this though baby, I'm going to throw money at things if I know it will solve problems. I'll set fire to the fucken stuff if it will help someone I love. Yes, I have more money than I can use in a lifetime and while it is good for some things I would rather have my parents. But there comes the double edged sword, if my parents were still alive would I have still met you?"

I get to my feet and cross the room, my thoughts tangled in a web that I can't quite sort out at the moment. Sitting silently on one of the picnic benches outside I stare up at the clouds drifting through the sky for a few moments, my thoughts caught in that one dilemma, if my parents were alive would I have met Jax.

It takes a few minutes before I realise that Clay is sitting beside me at the picnic table, the cigar smoke what eventually penetrates the haze around my brain. I glance at him and see him intently watching me. "How much of that did you hear?"

Clay hands me my coffee cup now refilled which surprises me "I should congratulate him on being 23 and mortgage free, but I don't think he'd appreciate it right now. But I can answer something that I know is wiggling its way through your brain like a virus right now." Clay taps the end of his cigar and a shower of ash falls to the concrete drifting away in the breeze. "You would have met Jax even if Charles and Nicki were alive."

I fix my eyes on him "How do you know that? I wouldn't have ended up here if they had lived."

Clay shakes his head and looks across the lot to where Gemma is leaning against the door of her car talking quietly with Donna. "Gem and I were planning a delayed honeymoon. We were going to be coming to visit you guys in March, we'd put it off for that long to Jax could get used to it. He was going to be coming with us. Then I got the news about the plane crash."

I absently brush the tear from my eye, remembering that day never easy. "So why didn't you all come then?"

Clay wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me towards him "Gem wanted to come, but Jax was being a shit. Do you remember me spending hours on the phone?"

I nod, even in the absolute grief I felt then I was glad for Uncle Clay being there, but the tense expression that would cross his face when his phone rang is still ingrained in my mind.

Clay shakes his head "Jax didn't like that I was gone so fast after marrying his mother. We'd just started to get him to understand I wasn't going to go anywhere, and then I had to go."

"So that's why you only stayed for those two days?" Clay had flown in the day before my parent's service and left the day after.

Clay nods his eyes still flicking between Gemma who's now walking across the lot and my face "I should have stayed for the reading of the will. Then I would have been able to pick you up from the airport when you came in."

I shake my head "No, it's good the way it worked out. Uncle Jacob would never have let me go anywhere with you if not for Gem."

Gemma sits on the edge of the bench opposite us and frowns a little "What happened to Aunt Gemma?"

I giggle "Jax."

Gemma cocks an eyebrow and waves her hand for me to continue.

"Your son thought it a bit creepy that I was referring to his mother as 'Aunt', he also doesn't like it that there's an Uncle in front of Clay, but he'll get over it." I smile "Compromise and all that."

Clay laughs and Gemma's eyes roll towards the sky before she looks back at me and then towards Jax whose just coming through the door "I get it. I guess you'll just have to start calling me Mom."

I shake my head furiously, but am glad that she knows that it's not meant to hurt her, my mother, what I remember of her, had been an amazing woman. "Grandma will do I think. Or Gem."

Gemma nods and gets back to her feet, stopping Jax just out of ear shot, the conversation is short and his smile is brilliant and the fact he picks her up and swings her around in a hug makes a smile cross my own face.

Clay's arm is still around my shoulder and a gentle squeeze has my attention back on him "He loves you, I really am sorry for what I tried to do."

A tear wells in the corner of my eye and I furiously blink it away wrapping my arms around the greying biker's middle "I know Uncle Clay. I forgive you, but if you try and pull any shit like that again there will not be enough Sons to stop me for dismembering you."

Clay laughs, the sound echoing around the empty lot "Oh Sarah, I think if I tried that again most of them would help you. And my Old Lady would supply the chainsaw."


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER SIXTY

A/N: This is mostly a filler chapter. Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Jax and Gemma walk over shortly after and Jax holds a hand out to me "Are we going to look at the house so you can start sorting out paint colours?"

I cock my eyebrow at him, the knowledge he knew I wanted to do that today a little confusing.

"You muttered something about it in your sleep." Jax grins and I groan.

I get to my feet and drop a quick kiss on Clay's head and Gemma's cheek, running inside I grab my bag from behind the bar before heading back to Jax where he's now standing by his bike. "What else did I say?"

"Not much, just a whole lot of my name, Abel's and something about no pink." Jax hands me my helmet, already straddling his bike with his own on.

I nod "You never saw my room at Uncle Jacob's. He thought it would be nice to paint it pink for me. If I didn't hate pink before I certainly did after a few weeks in that room but I couldn't ask him to change it, he seemed so proud of it."

Jax chuckles and starts the bike waiting till I'm settled on the back before pulling out of the space and towards the area of town where our houses are.

The driveway is completely empty when we pull into it, the digger is still in view in the backyard but there isn't a single person in the section. I pass the keys to Jax and wander the length of the deck, peering through the windows into the dining room and the room that I'm still not sure what to do with.

Jax unlocks the door and stands waiting for me to come to his side, opening the door the newly installed alarm system beeps to let us know it wants the code and it takes a second for me to remember that it was installed by the electricians as they went, the alarm panel having finally been wired up on Friday morning. Punching in the code the alarm flashes once and then goes silent.

I run my hand along the newly installed plasterboard that's covering the enclosed space of the staircase. Halfway up the stairs I stop and turn to Jax, my brain working out an idea.

"Do you think it would be possible to get rid of the walls? It makes it rather dark in here, and we could turn the stairs into a feature?"

Jax shrugs "Dunno Darlin' you'd have to talk to a builder and make sure it's safe to."

I nod, "I'm seeing Elliot on Friday so I'll ask if he can send his builder then. Just seems a shame seeing we just relined the area, well you did."

Jax points towards the top of the stairs "You can't do anything till you've talked to Oswald, so don't worry about it right now."

Stopping on the landing upstairs the first question pops into my head "Do we carpet, or polish the floors?"

Jax runs a hand over his face and through his hair "I don't know. Do you really want my help making these decisions; wouldn't D, Al or Ma be better?"

I shake my head, sliding my arms around his waist "Nope, I want your help. You know, the person who will be living here with me, sharing everything. After all, I wouldn't want someone else decorating my house, why should I expect you to?"

Jax squeezes my middle and nods once "I see your point, but I'm happy with anything you choose."

I sigh, feeling my shoulders droop a little "I know you would be, but I want your help. This is going to be _our_ home, not just mine. So, carpet or wood floors?"

I stand still and wait, my cheek resting against Jax's Kutte, refusing to move till he helps me choose, I know what I'd do but I want to see if he agrees.

"Carpet. While wooden floors are fine for adults, I don't think I'd like to see Abel fall and hurt himself cause the floor is slippery." Jax finally says after several minutes' silence.

I smile against the leather. "What colour? Do you think we should stick with one colour throughout the whole place?"

Jax shakes his head "No, I chose carpet…you choose colour. But I do think one colour for the whole place would be good, that way there's no odd meetings in doorways. Or you could do one colour upstairs and one downstairs."

I look around the area we're talking about, spinning in a slow circle. "What about a cream colour upstairs and grey downstairs."

Jax raises an eyebrow "You want white carpet upstairs?"

I nod "No food past the staircase obviously if we went with that, but we could do a dark grey downstairs and a light grey upstairs."

Jax cocks his head to the side, thinking quietly. "I think that would be better. After all, breakfast in bed isn't quite the same when you can't bring food upstairs cause of the carpet."

I pull my notebook from my bag and the pen I always carry, Jax rolls his eyes towards the ceiling while I find a fresh page and start noting things, the staircase issue top of the list, then carpet colours for upstairs and downstairs, I leave two blank lines for the vinyl colours, I'm already thinking about a black and white tiled pattern for the bathrooms and plain white for the kitchen but I'm not sure about it yet.

We stop in the door to the bedroom that had been two until a wall was removed, the space looks huge now, but in comparison to the other rooms it's still not really.

"Which room do you think Abel should have?" Jax asks, his eyes wandering over the empty room.

"One of the ones by ours, I think that one." I point out the door to the room that runs along one wall of the house, the other room beside ours is a corner room and definitely too big for a nursery.

Jax nods and pulls me back into the hall "Maybe we should start in the master bedroom."

I follow him through the door, the room appears enormous with no furniture in it and I consider for a moment how exactly to set up the furniture when I put in in, but a shake of my head settles it back on the issue at hand. "I know they're not so 'in fashion' now but I'd like a feature wall in here." 

Jax chuckles "Darlin' fashion is not something I give a shit about. What colour?"

"I want a coffee coloured wall behind the bed, which I think we'll put against the bathroom wall?"

Jax nods and looks towards the bathroom wall that I'm talking about "What about that weird little corner there?"

I giggle "I was going to put an armchair or something in there, but now I'm thinking my dressing table."

"Why, won't your clothes fit in the wardrobe?" Jax looks truly confused glancing over at the doors that open off a small walk way into the closets.

I grin wickedly "Oh, they will. You'll see what I mean when I get all my stuff here and unpacked."

Jax frowns and crosses the room to where I'm standing in the bathroom doorway. "What's do you want to put in there Sarah?"

I shake my head and back up a couple of steps "Nope, not telling."

Jax growls and moves a step closer to me and I back up a step "Tell me."

I shake my head and bite the inside of my lip when he takes another step forwards, I take two backwards and he grins when my third step puts my hip in contact with the vanity that runs the length of the room. He crosses the gap in a couple of long strides before I can move, putting a hand down on either side of my hips he grins down at me "Tell me."

I shake my head, my eyes darting from his lips to his eyes "You'll see when I unpack."

Jax's mouth moves a fraction of an inch closer to me "But that's not going to be for weeks yet. I want to know now."

I swallow, my mouth suddenly feeling very dry and I try to think why I shouldn't tell him what my dressing table holds, and why I'd like to be able to show him instead. Closing my eyes for a second I open them again and shake my head "No."

Jax frowns and takes half a step backwards, my body instantly missing the warmth of him in front of me, but the wicked grin that crosses his face gives me a split second warning before his hand comes up to my waist and starts tickling me. In less than a minute I can feel how red my face is from laughing; his eyes hold their own laughter at my breathless gasping for him to stop.

"Tell me and I will." I nod furiously and his hands stop moving, staying on my waist he holds me against his chest "So?"

I swallow again, this time more from embarrassment than anything else, the heat in my face going up a couple of notches while I contemplate the best way to tell him.

He cocks his eyebrow "I'm waiting."

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and spit out a single word "Toys."


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Full version of this chapter is on TWCS

Opening my eyes again I see the confusion in Jax's eyes and just wait for the question I now know is going to come.

"Why do you have a dressing table full of toys, and why would you be so reluctant to tell me?"

I sigh, dropping my face to his chest "The toys, are most definitely not the type that Abel will be playing with."

Jax stops moving, only his chest moving with his breath for several excruciatingly long seconds before his hand comes up and cups my chin, forcing me to look up at him, his lips twisted into a cross between a smirk and a full blown grin hold my attention till his lips part slightly and he exhales a chuckling breath. "What sort of toys are they?"

I shake my head "Do I really have to tell you?"

Jax nods "Yes you do."

I take another deep breath mentally preparing myself for the reaction "I have a dressing table that has a locking system on the top two draws, that's the one I want to put in here."

"I gathered that, well not the locking system, but what sort of toys are in it? Tell me Sarah."

"Theyareallsextoysandsomeotherstuff." I blurt out in one sentence.

The smile that's been flicking around Jax's mouth spreads across his cheeks "What sort of stuff?"

I reach down to the bottom of my shirt, pulling the black material over my head, the words 'I bleed ink' flashing past my eyes "Are you sure you want to know right this second?"

Jax's eyes dart to the transparent blue bra he missed me putting on this morning "I really want to know what you're so interested in not telling me about. But, fuck."

Jax's hand brushes over my side and to my upper arm travelling up to wrap around the back of my neck "You are going to tell me." The firmly stated command makes me nod once before his lips crash to mine in a heated kiss. His other hand still on my waist tightens as he pulls away "Is this part of a matching set?"

I nod, my hands going to the button of my jeans, brushing the multiple gold chains to the side I slide the zip down and push them to my mid-thigh.

Jax's eyes run down to my hips, the transparentness continuing on the top of the matching panties I put on this morning. The softly exhaled "Holy fuck" makes me smile, I move to hoist myself onto the bench so I can take off my boots but Jax's eyes flick behind me, to the mirror that runs the length of the vanity and he shakes his head once, pulling me off the bench to my feet again before turning me around so that I can see our reflections.

His hands disappear for a second and I feel his fingers brush across my back as he undoes the clasp of my bra and let's go. The relaxed material slides down my arms, catching at my elbows but I lift my hands off the bench and let it drop to the counter, Jax's hands come around and rest on my breasts, his fingers landing lightly on my skin, brushing slowly over the newly exposed skin his eyes watching what he's doing.

I lean against his front, his Kutte against my back, the leather icy cold against my warm skin. His head drops to my shoulder and he licks a wet line across my neck, his tongue brushing the skin darker coloured skin, the bruising almost faded to normal colour. His tongue travels further up my neck, his mouth stopping by my ear and his eyes lifting to meet mine in the mirror "Watch."

I nod, the pull of my hair between us enough to bring a slight wince to my face, Jax's hand lifts off one of my breasts and he carefully pulls all my hair from between us, twisting it around his hand and tossing it over his own shoulder, I almost giggle but before I can do more than smile his hands are at my hips, pushing my panties down to my knees along with my jeans, his hands trail back up the outside of my thighs, over my hips and sides before he runs them down my arms, his fingers lacing through mine he leans forwards and puts my palms flat on the smooth surface of the vanity.

My hair slides over his shoulder and lands in a pile beside our linked fingers. Jax pulls back from me, his palm resting between my shoulder blades, not holding me in place but the flicking of his eyes to mine holds the unasked request for me to stay there. My shoulders relax and I lean forward a little more as he stands up straight, his hands disappearing from view again, but the rustle of material and clink of metal as well as the reflection of his forearms moving evidence that he's undoing his belt and jeans.

The muted thump of his jeans dropping to the ground, the weight of his belt, KA-bar, wallet and chain enough for it to fall the whole way, he bends slightly and then leans forwards again, his skin contacting with mine from thigh to chest.

I don't move my hands, but bend my head to the side to give him access to my neck, the unbruised side, he chuckles and drops light kisses over the area from my shoulder to my ear while his hands run over my skin, brushing over my nipples, sliding over the skin of my arms and stomach while I watch. His eyelids open and he locks his eyes on mine, watching as my face flushes and my breath catches when he lightly pulls the bar piercing one of my nipples. His other hand runs down my side and between my hip and the vanity, his hand disappearing from view, less than a second later I feel the pressure of his hands on my inner thigh.

My eyes flutter closed with the closed but Jax pulls his mouth away from my neck "Open your eyes babe."

Opening my eyes his fingers gently pull at my chin till I'm looking at him his eyes flicking between mine and the reflection of us in the mirror "I want you to watch, can you do that?"

I nod and Jax grins, kissing the side of my mouth softly "Good."

The only reason our coupling could work like this is the fact I'm still in my heels and leaning forwards, the sound of several movements from behind me is all the warning before I feel the front of his hips meet the back of mine.

His mouth twitches in a grin as he watches the flush of my cheeks travel down over my neck, my collarbones turning a rosy colour, his free hand coming up and tracing the line of blush pink skin. "Are you going to tell me yet?" He speaks slowly, each word punctuated by a shallow movement.

I catch my lower lip between my front teeth. "Do I really have to? Don't you already know?" It's hard for me to stutter out the questions, my breath is coming in little panting breaths.

Jax nods, his head dropping forwards so he can suck lightly at my neck, his eyes still locked on mine. "Tell me and I'll let you fall."

I groan and blink slowly several times knowing exactly what he means after my casual mention of it feeling like falling from a great height whenever he pushes me over the edge of pleasure "Okay, alright already. I'll tell you."

Jax's back straightens and he watches me slowly as I gather my thoughts. "It's two draws full of toys, sex toys."

Jax raises his eyebrows "Yes, you told me that."

I grind my hips back into him and giggle when his fingers tighten on my skin. "One draw is for vibrators, flavoured lubricants and edible underwear. The other has my collection of DVD's."

Jax's breath catches in a funny stuttered breath "Your what?"

I smile at his reflection "Nope. You said me to tell you, I told you."

Jax cocks an eyebrow and smirks "I did, didn't I? And far be it for me to lie."

The slow precise movements of his hips and gently pressure of his hand increase till my arms are unable to hold me up; lifting my hands off the bench Jax's free hand grabs one of my arms and pulls my hand so it's over the breast that he can't reach. His eyes flash between my eyes and my chest.

The minute tightening in my muscles all the warning Jax has before my whole body tightens and I exhale his name in a drawn out moan he drops his head to my shoulder again, his teeth brushing over my skin before he swears against my skin and his whole body tenses.

As we catch our breath Jax's eyes meet mine again "I wouldn't have picked you for having sex toys, or DVD's."

I shrug as we slowly detangle and fix up our clothing "Guess I'm full of surprises. And now that we've christened this room, what colour tiles?"


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

By the time we come back downstairs we've decided that all the bathrooms through the whole house will be done in black and white tiles and we'll continue that into the kitchen and storage room, Jax mutters about seeing if he can get sinks that match the ones we've already got and when I write it down I can't help but laugh at the manly tough biker picking out bathroom fittings.

We'd decided that the study would be done in a light grey, the corner room getting huge amounts of sun from the twin windows. Abel's room took a bit of discussion, but eventually we'd decided that it would be white, but that if we could talk her into it we'd like to get Al to come paint something on one of the walls, and keep the white going through the bathrooms both upstairs and downstairs.

The other bedrooms upstairs end up being labelled as being spares, the corner bedroom we decide to do in buttery yellow colours and use it as the main spare room, but the other two rooms ended up in an almost fight in the hallway, before logic had grabbed us and we'd decided to pick a paint colour for each room. The room that had been two is earmarked to be painted green by Jax and the other I decide to paint purple, provided I can find a purple I like. We'd decided to do a paint match as close to the opposite colour carpet for the walls on the landing and entrance way, dark grey for upstairs and light grey for downstairs.

Sticking with the idea of dark grey carpet right through the bottom floor, other than the kitchen and bathroom we decide to tile the room I want to use as a gym, and the one by the kitchen which I want used for storage. The front room, I pass over to Jax with a shrug "I have no idea. What do you think?"

Jax grins and looks around the brightly lit room "Man cave."

I roll my eyes "You know, Donna and Al suggested the same thing, I'll leave it up to you what you do in here then. It'll be plastered with half naked women, Harleys and tools?"

Jax nods "Sure will. Maybe dark blue walls?"

I shrug "Up to you, I'll try not to come in here if I don't have to; man cave excludes me as I lack the parts to be a man."

Jax laughs and kisses my forehead "And I am grateful for that, but you will always be welcome in here."

We decide that both of us like the idea of painting the dining room the same coffee colour as we're going to put in the master bedroom. While I'm noting down our colour picks Jax pokes his finger on my notebook, tapping the blank part beside 'Jax room'.

"Put that as being that coffee colour too. Not that I'll admit I picked it, or that it's coffee. It'll be 'some brown that you had put on the walls' if anyone asks."

I roll my eyes but add the note beside it before walking through into the living room. We decide to paint the huge room white, the room is going to end up the central room that we'll use most of the time, other than the kitchen, and white means we can hang whatever we want.

When we finally head towards the front door we've been walking around the house for well over 2 hours, and apart from the one little spat about upstairs room colours it's been a very relaxed time.

I grin as Jax locks the front door, when he turns around he narrows his eyes "I don't like that look. Why don't I like that look?"

I shrug "Maybe cause you've already figured it out. It's my 'I just realised I have a whole house to furnish, let's go shopping' look."

Jax shakes his head furiously "No! Not happening. Paint colours I'll help with, furniture I'll assemble if it needs it but there is no way you can get me shopping for girly shit."

I slide my arms around Jax's middle and pout up at him "But I need your help picking out a bed for our room, after all it'll get a lot of use. And I need help with 2 lounge suites, a dining suite, there are 3 spare bedrooms to furnish, and electronics, and your man cave of course. I won't make you help with the 'girly shit' like the linen and crockery and stuff."

Jax sighs "Do you really need my help?"

I shake my head once, my mood deflating a little "I don't need it, no. But I want it. It's our house Jax, can't you see how important it is to me that we both like everything in it."

"Darlin' I get that, I really do. I'll come with you if you want. How bout we start when we're in San Francisco on Wednesday? We could take Ope and Donna with us."

I nod enthusiastically "Thank you baby. We can take my truck, and I'm sure that we can get shit delivered."

Jax shakes his head "I want to take the bikes, that way you can't buy too much."

I poke my tongue out at him "Okay, but you should know that D, Al and I are already planning another weekend shopping trip for next month."

"Not LA again?" Jax asks, his eyebrows rising.

"No, back to San Francisco." I smile brightly "I can picture it become a bi-yearly trip for us girls."

Jax squeezes me tight to his chest "Babe, whatever makes you happy. I'll talk to Ope tomorrow, but we should be able to get to the paint and carpet places Tuesday morning if you want?"

I nod "The sooner we get the paint done the sooner the carpet can be laid, and when the carpet is done we can start moving in." I can't help the huge smile on my face. "What time are we meant to be meeting Al and Hap?"

"I told Al 10, were you not listening?" Jax shakes his head at me, sliding the house keys into his pocket.

I shake my head, "Nope. Sorry."

Jax smacks me on the ass as we walk down the steps "You are very lucky I love you. Not many people would put up with the inattentiveness."

I spin on my heel by his bike, raising an eyebrow before laughing at the smug look on Jax's face. He lifts his hand and cups my face, his thumb pulling lightly at my bottom lip "I'm lucky you love me, I know Sarah. I could my blessings every day that I have both you and Abel."

I lean up and kiss him on the mouth softly, my eyes slightly misty when I pull away "I know Jax, I count mine too. Can we go see Abel?"

Jax nods "Course we can."

A little while later we pull out of my drive, past the new gates which are waiting to be installed once the digger has gone and onto the road, while Jax is concentrating on the road and traffic I let my mind wander a little to the next issue I know I'll face. Telling him I've decided I do want a second car is going to be easy, telling him that it's a cross country drive to bring it home, not so much, but the hardest part will probably be telling him that it comes with an enormous price tag.

I shake my head, causing him to look over his shoulder "You alright?"

I nod against his back "Just thinking." I call back over the noise of the wind blowing around us.


	63. Chapter 63

CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Jax takes the long way to the hospital, enjoying the ride in the fresh air, the calmness that seems to have finally landed enough to make even the simplest things more enjoyable. The noose around our necks of LOAN and their invasion is still relaxed enough that we can wiggle out of it, my mental fingers cross that I'll hear back from Mandy soon. The lack of phone call from her the previous day is a little concerning but I hope Donna was right in that she's getting details sorted before coming back to me.

Jax carefully backs his bike into a park and waits while I climb off before turning off the engine and undoing his helmet "What were you thinking about so intently?"

I shrug and wait while he gets off the bike before sliding my arm around his waist and curling into his side "A couple of things, I'm worried about why I haven't heard back from Mandy."

"Hmm? What was she meant to be ringing you about?" Jax asks as we walk slowly towards the doors.

"The store front Zobelle was after. She's doing a counter offer and I'm waiting to hear if it was successful." I mutter, I hadn't told Jax that I'd done anything yet and I'm not sure his reaction.

"Which one was it?"

"Shermans." The store itself is tiny and I guess that it would be good for something like a cigar shop. But I'm not convinced that anything like that would survive in our small town.

"What are you going to do with it if the offer is accepted? You're already buying that huge building from Simon." Jax doesn't sound annoyed which I'm truly thankful for, but he does sound curious.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll set Al up in there?" I wonder the likelihood of a tattoo studio working well in a town of less than 15,000 people.

Jax chuckles as we wait for the elevator "So you buy a store before having any idea of what to do with it."

I nod "Yep. Why, do you have an idea?"

Jax shakes his head "Nope.

The elevator door opens as the auto doors behind us open again, causing my hair to flutter around my face and a shockwave of idea slams into me causing a smile to cross my face. Jax cocks his head to the side "What?"

"What about a beauty parlour?" My brain is already running away with the idea of setting up a business for Cam in town, even though she may not come back. I did notice the lack of places in town for manicures, pedicures or anything like that.

Jax shrugs "Chick shit. I don't know. Talk to Ma."

I nod and allow the subject to drop. I'll talk about it with Donna and Gem at some stage, having been away from town for so long I'm out of touch with what is and isn't around anymore and it's possible that there is a place that caters for what I'm thinking about.

We approach the door to the Neonatal unit and I decide to wait till Abel is in Jax's arms, hopefully the little miracle will be enough for him to not completely overreact when I tell him my other upcoming expense.

Later when Jax is sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room, me sitting across his thighs and Abel curled into his elbow sucking on a bottle and looking around the room before I clear my throat and he turns his attention to me "Do I get to know the rest of what you were thinking about earlier now?"

I frown "Didn't realise I was that obvious."

Jax shrugs one shoulder and glances down at Abel "I told you, you can't lie. You only told me half the story. Spit it out."

"I've decided that I want to buy another car. Another 2 door car that is. While my Nitro is great for hauling shit it's just so huge when all I want to do is go for a drive, or if I'm coming to the garage for a visit." I realise mid-way through my sentence that I'm babbling and the end of the sentence trails off.

"Okay and why are you so nervous about telling me?" Jax looks curious now, the quirking upwards of his eyebrow and the odd smile around his mouth giving away that he's enjoying my nerves more than he should.

"Umm, cause of the amount said car is going to cost." I bite my lip and look down at him.

He taps his fingers on my hip and rolls his eyes "Just spit it out already. It's not like it could be more than you just paid on my mortgage."

I close my mouth and bite my lips together for a few seconds. That's about how long it takes Jax to look up at me and narrow his eyes "Could it?" He questions at my lack of reply.

I swallow hard and nod once "It's could be."

"Fuck sakes, what did you decide you want? A Nascar and crew?" Jax doesn't really sound annoyed at all, more still sounding curious about what I'd decided I wanted.

"It's still a USA made Dodge." I start small. "It's only a 2 seater."

Jax smiles and shakes his head "Just tell me."

I lean down and rest my head on his shoulder, burrowing my nose into the join of his neck to his shoulder "It's a Dodge Viper. Patrick is getting the spec list for me to pick what I want when we see him on Wednesday."

Jax nods, his head brushing against my hair "Okay, and why is it so much?"

I shrug "It may have something to do with the 8.4 litre V10 motor that is in it, or might have something to do with all the additions. Well, it may not be as much as your mortgage was, but it possibly could be when all the additions are made. The base price is 100K."

"Not sure why you were worried about telling me Darlin' as long as we have money for food, petrol, and utilities I don't care what of your money you spend." I poke him in the side hard "Okay, sorry, our money."

I kiss his skin softly, the worry I was holding about telling him evaporating "You know I'm actually not sure why I was worried. I mean, we could get his and hers."

Jax shakes his head "No, I'll stick with the bike thanks."

I poke my tongue out at him "And when you have to take Abel somewhere?"

"Fuck. You're far too good at logic, but what use do I have for a car that only has 2 seats?" Jax sighs "I guess I have to consider an actual car don't I?"

I nod "'Fraid so baby. But if it makes you feel better you can get something manly." I giggle at the end of the sentence; I couldn't picture him driving something small, or economical.

Jax glares at me as Abel finishes his bottle, he taps me on the leg and I get to my feet, carefully passing the baby over to me he watches while I burp him and change his nappy before setting him back in the incubator. "Guess I have to go car shopping."

I nod "If it makes you feel better we can order directly from the manufacturer."

Jax shakes his head "Nah we'll get something off the lot, just don't make me do it now. Too many big purchases going on right now."

I nod "Okay, but you will need to before Abel comes home, and that's only about three weeks away."

Jax sighs and leans against the window for a second. I cross the room and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head on his back "I know it's a big thing Jax, but you would have had to think about it anyway."

Jax turns and drops his arms over my shoulders, his hands resting on my back "I could have used Ma's car."

"You could have. You still can, or if it means that much get one like hers."

Jax shakes his head "Nah, I know what I want, and to be true to you and your addiction, it's a Dodge."

I smile brightly up at him "Ram?"

He nods once "Of course."

I remember not long before I left Jax and Opie had been talking about if they ever had to get a cage for any reason and the pair of them had decided they liked the Dodge Rams and would have one. Somehow Opie ended up with the old shitter he has and Donna's car being not much better makes me grimace when she puts the kids in it. "Do you think that D would be able to get a new car, I hate her driving round in that death trap?"

Jax slides his hand up to the back of my neck and tilts my head so I'm looking at him "Don't you even think for a second about buying them cars too. They've got the insurance paying off their mortgage. I'm not sure how the fuck they managed it but their insurance company agreed to pay out the value of the house. I think Oswald had something to do with it; he went there after you saw him about designs. You're paying the full cost of rebuilt and refurnish, they can afford new cars now if they want to."

I nod and lean forwards "Hmm, didn't know Elliot went to have a look at the house, I'll have to ask him about that. And I wasn't going to buy them new cars, just make a suggestion to Ope that maybe his wife would like a new car now that the kids are a bit older."

Jax nods and kisses me slowly "I'll talk to him. You butt out of it."

I nod, kissing him again slowly "Okay."

A quick glance at the clock makes me realise that we really should be heading home, the feed Abel just had would be his dinner and it seems like lunch at the clubhouse was hours ago.

Jax seconds my unspoken thoughts, slinging his arm around my neck and pulling me towards the door "Time to go."

AN: What is everyone's dream car. Me; I'd like a Dodge Challenger or a Charger. :-)


	64. Chapter 64

CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Jax stops on the way home to pick up smokes and fill the tank on his bike, the amount of gas that goes into it almost makes me laugh, I'm sure that the total volume of his tank is what my Nitro takes just to start.

When we pull into the drive I head straight to start dinner while Jax walks slowly around his house before joining me in the kitchen and sitting at the table with a thoughtful look on his face and a beer in his hand.

I'm in the middle of slicing up veges for a stir-fry, hoping he won't notice the variety but his mind seems to be on something else. "Why do you need to buy a new bedroom suite?" He finally asks, picking at the neck of the bottle.

I glance over my shoulder at him, pausing mid slice "For which room?"

"The master bedroom. We both have beds; can't we use one of them?"

I shake my head "I don't actually have a bed of my own at this point, the one I was using before I came back here was Cam's old one when she got a new one and it is in desperate need of dumping. And while I love you Jax and I accept your history there is no way in any of the 10 levels of hell that a bed that you fucked Tara on is coming into our house. It can stay here, but what I'd really like to do with it when we're all set up in the new place is take it somewhere and burn the fucken thing."

Jax fixes his eyes on me "Wow, I didn't know it was that big a deal."

I shrug "It's not at the moment, cause it's in your house I'm okay with it."

Jax nods slowly "If you want to get technical it's your house now too, you're the one that paid the mortgage."

I shake my head again "Nope, still in your name, doesn't have anything to do with me. And you still need to talk to Juice about if he wants it."

Jax smiles "I did."

"When?"

"After church. He said he'll buy it, but it'll have to wait till after the next shipment." The shipment in question will be the next one arriving from the IRA, I don't ask any details, I don't need to know and if I do then Jax will tell me.

"Okay. Well it's gotta wait till the new place is painted, carpeted, and furnished too."

Jax nods and watches while I toss veges in one pan and turn the steaks in the other. "Plus we need to pack this place."

"Yep. You need to work out what you want from here in the way of furniture. Your couch can go in your room, I guess so can the TV and cabinet." I look around the kitchen and think about the rooms down the hall "Obviously everything of Abel's will come. Do we need to get a skip for rubbish here as well?" I ask, silently wondering how much stuff Tara inserted into Jax's house in her short stint back in Charming.

Jax stands up and crosses the room, his sneakered feet not giving away his movement, his Kutte having been hung up isn't a help either, only the soft clink of his wallet chain lets me know he's moving seconds before his slides his arms under mine and around my waist. "Babe, don't stress about that shit now. It'll happen, and we can't do anything till after the other house is finished."

I lean against his chest for a second "I know, I just like being busy. You should know that."

Jax nods and leans down, kissing the side of my cheek by my ear "I know that. Shit, everyone knows you like being busy. But just relax for one night."

I nod once, pulling the steaks out of the pan and leaving it to rest on the board beside me "I'll try."

"Good." Jax goes to the fridge and pulls out another beer, and a bottle of wine, pouring me a glass he hands it over "No more over thinking."

I giggle and take a sip as I toss the veges around again "Okay okay. I get it."

Leaving the pan for a second I pull plates and cutlery from the cupboard and draws, looking at the dark brown plates I can't help screw my nose up at them "Where on earth did these ugly things come from by the way?"

Jax groans "You don't want to know."

I roll my eyes towards the roof "Tara picked them didn't she?"

"Sorry babe." Jax's voice does sound apologetic.

"It's okay, but was she high?" The white swirling patterns over the dark surface are simply hideous.

Jax laughs "I'm not sure, I came home one day and found her here with the whole set."

I slice the steaks up while the veges finish cooking "Well, they can definitely be retired."

Jax doesn't say anything and when I turn around a few minutes later with the plates in my hands he's sitting at the table watching me move.

Passing a plate over I sit down across from him and raise an eyebrow "You okay?"

He nods "Are you going to try and eliminate Tara from my history?"

I sigh, poking a piece of green bean "No, I can't. As much as I'd like her to not have been in your life I know she was. I just don't want to be surrounded by things that bring up memories of her for you."

Jax leans over and grabs my hand "Sarah, I'm here with you, I love you. Tara is history that will never be repeated. We can go through and get rid of everything she brought or touched if you want. I don't care. Things that may hold memories of her aren't going to make me love you any less then I do. In fact, they'll make me more grateful that I finally pulled my head outta my ass."

I laugh at the thought that if I got rid of everything she touched Jax would have no clothes left "I'm not going to do that. As tempting as it is given she probably touched 99% of your clothes, I think we'll see how we go with stuff. If it's ugly it's going, and the bed is definitely gone when we move."

Jax nods and spears a piece of pepper "What on earth is this?"

I smile brightly "It's good for you, it tastes good, I cooked it, you will eat it."

Jax raises an eyebrow and looks at me "Really?"

I nod putting a forkful of food into my mouth, chewing and swallowing before speaking again "Well, try it at least. Please."

Jax hesitantly puts the offending vegetable in his mouth and makes a noise in the back of this throat as he chews and swallows "You know, that's actually pretty good."

I poke my tongue out at him "I know. Now eat."


	65. Chapter 65

CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

:-) Babykitty: I like the way you think...and add a mostly naked Jax till Sarah can 'find time' to go shopping for him makes it even better doesn't it?

It's not an hour later, after the house work finished that I realise I still haven't heard from Mandy and my stomach drops, having not heard for so long really makes me think that the neo-Nazi offer was already a finished deal.

I sigh deeply, Jax's arm around my shoulders moving with the exhalation. He turns his head from the TV where we'd been watching some weird show about zombies. "What are you stressing about now?"

I twist around completely to look up at him, putting my back into the corner of the couch and dropping my feet in his lap "I'm just wondering what's happening with Mandy. I would have thought I'd heard from her by now."

Jax sets his hand on one of my ankles, his fingers tracing patters over the tattooed images there "Why don't you ring her and ask?"

I roll my eyes "I thought about that, but it's 8pm on a Sunday night."

Jax taps his finger on the 'Welcome to Charming' sign that's been inked into my skin "And if you don't get an answer you can leave a message for her to get tomorrow. Babe, it's been stressing you out all day, just ring her."

I pull my foot off his lap and get to my feet, rummaging through my bag in the kitchen it takes me empting the entire contents onto the table before I realise that the object I'm searching for is missing. After repacking my bag again, disposing of the pile of rubbish I was carrying and the usual things that I can't explain like the screwdriver that I found tucked under my perfume I go back out of the room.

"Baby, do you remember what I did with my phone?" I ask, leaning over the half-wall behind the couch.

"Last time I saw it was on the way back from Fresno." Jax's voice is kind of distracted as he watches zombies attacking a tank.

I shake my head at the gore that's splattered on the TV and try and think about the trip back, I remember jamming my phone in my pocket so decide that my jacket is probably the best bet, if not I may very well have put it through the washing machine at some point. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

Checking the pockets of my battered jacket that's hanging in the hall I breathe a sigh of relief when I find the phone tucked into the inside pocket. Flicking it open I shake my head in disbelief.

"Found it. It's as dead a doornail." I plug it in and drop it on the cabinet by the jackets.

Jax laughs and pats the couch "See, so Mandy may have tried to get hold of you and couldn't. Sit down, let the thing charge and ring her tomorrow. Come watch this with me, I'll protect you from the scary bits."

I shake my head and laugh "Ahh, zombies. Save me." I roll my eyes at him and take a step backwards "I thought I'd go do some baking to take in tomorrow. And I still owe Fresno some; they're not going back till Wednesday aye?"

Jax nods "Yep, they're heading out Wednesday morning."

I rub my hands together and smile "Excellent."

Heading into the kitchen I consider what to make to take into the clubhouse tomorrow, I'm getting a little sick of cupcakes, but I know I should take some in for Happy at least.

Checking through the fridge I decide to make some coffee flavoured cupcakes as a thank you to Hap. I consider making a cheesecake but decide at the last minute that I can't be bothered with the fuss and after whipping the batter for the cupcakes together I make a massive batch of cookie dough, splitting it into several batches I end up with pecan and white chocolate chip cookies, orange and dark chocolate cookies and some plain vanilla cookies as well.

Jax creeps into the kitchen as the last batch of plain cookies comes out and blinks rapidly, looking around the room "You know you've only been in here 2 hours aye?"

I nod and look at the baking on the bench "You should see how much I can get done when I'm in a hurry. Do you want these iced?"

Jax shrugs "I don't know." He reaches out and snags one of the pecan cookies and bites into it, the appreciative noise in the back of his throat makes me smile "You definitely should still think about opening a bakery."

I shrug "I'll think about it. I could put it into part of the store I guess."

Jax nods enthusiastically "But make sure you still bake at home for me."

I lift the last of the semi-cooled cookies onto a rack and drop the non-stick sheet into the sink "Course I will, and I'll bake at home for the Club as well."

"And Gemma for her Taste of Charming. She'll want you to donate for the festival, you know that don't ya Darlin'?"

I nod "She already told me that she wants me to decorate a cake as part of the raffle, even though it's not till the end of September."

Jax rolls his eyes towards the roof "That's Ma though, always trying to sort shit months ahead. Clean this up and let's go to bed. Do you need a hand?"

I shake my head "Nope. I know if you 'help' you'll end up eating more cookies than you will put in the containers. I'll have to take the truck tomorrow though."

"I know babe." Jax wanders down the hall and a little while later I hear the sound of the shower start. Leaving the last batch of cookies to cool completely I pack everything else up into the containers and set them on the bench. Happy's cupcakes right on the top, the yellow smiley faces on the top make me giggle, but the sudden thought I should check with Jax first comes through my mind.

Loading the dishwasher and pulling out stuff for breakfast has the time passing before Jax comes back into the room, his towel round his hips and water dripping from his hair "Are you not done yet?"

I shake my head, sliding the last cookie into its container, the cooling rack is put in the space in the dishwasher and I jab my finger at the on button. "Am now. But I need to check something. Do you think Hap will like these, or should I redecorate them?"

Jax looks down into the container and chuckles "I think he'll like them. Especially if they are all for him."

I smile up at Jax, my eyes distracted by a drop of water that's clinging to his lip "Course they are all for him. You don't need them."

Jax growls and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder "Enough of this kitchen stuff, time for bed."


	66. Chapter 66

CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Full version of this chapter is on TWCS

Despite my protests that I still had stuff to do in the kitchen Jax puts me down on the bed and shakes his head "No. You're being inked tomorrow and that makes you belong to me, and I'm issuing an order."

I cock my eyebrow at him "Really? When did you decide that you could order me around?"

He nods, catching my smile "As of tomorrow I own you."

I tap my foot against the floor as best I can from my position in the end of the bed and he just quirks his head to the side waiting for the reply he knows is coming.

I get to my feet and take the one step between us, forcing him to look down at me when I plant my feet right at his toes. "You do own me, heart, soul, mind and body but don't ever think that I'll blindly listen to things you tell me to do."

Jax rests his arms over my shoulders, his hands resting on my back "You should know by now that I would never order you to do anything that wasn't for your own good. And you also should know that if I ever did give you an order I would expect you to listen without question."

I lift my hands and fold my fingers over Jax's biceps "Baby, I know. I was just winding you up. I know when it comes down to it if you did 'order' me to do something it wouldn't be because you wanted to; it would be for my safety."

Jax shakes his head and leans down, his lips stopping an inch from mine "I know you were winding, I can still tell when you're bein' a smart ass. But it does stand. Now, go to bed, you have a calendar marking day tomorrow."

I stretch my neck up and kiss him softly "I know, after all it's not every day one of my friends tattoo's someone with an image of me."

Jax lets go of me and steps past, a slight frown on his face "You know what I meant. And you're doing it again, well trying to."

I shrug, pulling out pyjamas from the box I still seem to be living out of, the bright pink material something I normally wouldn't have touched, but they are soft and cuddly and for some reason I feel the need to wrap myself in comfortable pj's. "Sorry."

Jax moves slowly around the house, locking doors and closing windows, seemingly unconcerned about the towel still hanging low on his hips.

I wait till he's out of the room before crossing the hall and into the bathroom, turning the shower on and checking for towels while it warms up again.

Jax comes into the bathroom while I'm washing my hair and informs me that he's locked all the doors, and managed to leave the cookies alone. I giggle under the spray of water and peer through the glass. "Baby, you may want to brush the cookie crumbs off your face before you tell me that lie again."

Jax has the decency to look a little ashamed but the grin that stretches across his face eliminates any possibility that that is how he was truly thinking. "I can't help it if my Old Lady makes the most amazing cookies. Just as well this ink is happening tomorrow; everyone would try and claim you."

I laugh and start washing myself, the sponge foaming with vanilla scented bubbles "They can try, but it ain't gonna happen."

"Damn straight." Jax says emphatically, his eyes following the loofa as it brushes over my skin leaving milky bubble trails behind.

"Perve." I mutter as he bends his neck when I lift one of my legs to run the sponge over my calf.

"Yep." Jax continues watching while I rinse off the sponge and then the suds off my body before turning the shower off and opening the door.

"Towel please." I hold my hand out and wait while he glances between me and the two towels sitting just beside his hand on the bench.

Waiting for a few seconds I sigh as a few drips of water run down the back of my legs from my hair "Please."

Jax picks up the two towels and hands me one, waiting while I wrap my hair and loop it into a turban looking thing on the top of my head then handing me the other which is quickly wrapped around my body.

Crossing back into the bedroom I towel dry my hair roughly before combing a leave in conditioner through it and braiding it loosely down my back. Stopping to pick up Jax's discarded clothes I take then into the bathroom and drop them, and my clothes and towels, into the washing bin in the corner.

Jax turns around just as I come back into the room and lean over to pick up the top from the bed and a low groan escapes through his lips. Appearing at my side before I've even had the chance to put one arm through a sleeve he wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest "You remember that whole thing I said before about you needing to sleep?"

I nod, kissing his chest right over Abel's tattoo "I do, I think you told me something about needing to get a good night's sleep."

Jax pulls the top from my hand and throws it back towards the box "Well I changed my mind."

He wraps his hands around my upper arms and pushes me gently till I fall backwards onto the bed, the towel dropping from his hips as he follows me up the bed, his arm goes under my waist and he lifts me while pushing up the bed till my head hits the pillows, as soon as my back relaxes against the bed his hands start running over my body, brushing against my skin with feather light touches.


	67. Chapter 67

CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Because Jax was determined to get a few hours' work done before he was out of commission for a week or longer we're up at 6am and ready to leave the house by 7. Jax helps me load the cookie containers into the passenger seat of my truck before walking back into the house to grab his kutte from the entranceway. He returns holding his hand in front of him and drops my phone into my lap "You might want this to ring Mandy later."

I smile "Thanks, I completely forgot about it."

Jax rolls his eyes and steps over to his bike "I guessed. Bet I beat you there?"

I nod, starting the engine and putting the truck in gear "You will, I'm stopping to get more coffee, I noticed yesterday we were on the last bag."

Jax waves over his shoulder as he pulls out of the drive in one direction while I head in the other, my errand for coffee has me really swearing I should get a grinder and fresh beans, but at 7am on a Monday morning in a place as small as Charming that's not going to happen.

Surprisingly when I pull into the lot 25 minutes later Jax is already under the bonnet of a car, but Gemma's caddy is in the corner and Clay's bikes already there too. Parking my car by Gemma's I jump down, the bag of salvation in coffee form in my hand. Jax points towards the clubhouse door "Ma's in there, waiting for the coffee."

"Shit." I mutter under my breath, speeding up a little and throwing the door open with a little more force than needed when I reach it "I'm here Gem." I call the second the door is swinging back to fill the hole.

2 hours later my consideration of a grinder and beans has been changed to the insane contemplation of if we could grow coffee beans in Charming. The huge bag of grounds that I brought is already half gone, the coffee machines have been running constantly since the second they were turned on and there isn't a shortage of Sons looking for cup refills.

The sight of a taxi pulling in and Al jumping out of the back just after 930 brings a huge smile to my face, walking across the lot to meet her I bypass my car and collect the containers that have been hidden in the back seat. Al takes one look at the stack of four Tupperware containers and starts bouncing in place "Please tell me that's what I think it is?"

I nod and kick the door closed on the car "Of course. But you're not allowed to touch the top one. That's a Happy only container."

Happy's voice echoes over my shoulder "What's for me only Cupcake?"

I turn around and lift the containers a little higher "Exactly."

Happy lifts the top container off and cracks the lid a little so he can see the contents. Looking back at me he raises an eyebrow and says nothing.

"I checked with Jax, he said you'd like them. If you don't I'll go take the faces off, they should scrape off easily I hope." I blurt out.

Happy laughs easily dispelling my concern "Nah, I like them. What flavour are this lot?"

"Coffee flavoured, I was getting bored with normal flavours. Just don't eat too many at once, you may not sleep for a while after." The cakes had been made with coffee infused milk, and espresso powder, the dark parts of the smiley faces are a coffee brown sugar mixture that's sort of the consistency of clay.

Happy smiles, the gesture is still slightly unusual for me to see on his face, but the constant supply of baked goods seem to have him smiling a lot lately. "You ready then?"

I nod and follow Happy towards the clubhouse door, the sound of running feet behind me surprises me, but Jax flinging his arm over my shoulder and kissing my temple and murmuring "Hope you weren't going to start without me?" makes me smile.

Shaking my head I wait while Al holds the door open "Got cookie drop off to do, coffee to collect then I'll be down."

Jax comes with me through to the kitchen where I quickly start the coffee machine again before setting the full pot on a tray with four cups, sugar, milk and a plate with a pile of cookies on it.

Jax picks up the tray and pushes the door open "The things you do."

I smile brightly "Al loves sugar, in any form. Cookies are good bribery tools in any situation with her."

Jax shakes his head ruefully "If you say so."

I follow him down the hall and brush past to open the door to Happy's tattoo room, not surprised much when I see that both of them are hard at work with inks and designs beside them, heads bent over almost identical looking machines. Happy looks up first and chuckles at Jax as he sets the tray down on the top of the desk in the corner where Al has already set up her iPod docking station, the iPod sitting just beside it waiting for our standard ritual of me picking a playlist, spending all of 2 minutes picking a classic rock playlist I pour coffee's and wait while Happy goes through an obviously well ingrained ritual.

Al jumps to her feet and rips off the first of many sets of gloves, crossing over and almost pushing Jax out of the way she grabs two cookies, shoving one whole into her mouth and pointing at me. When she's finished chewing and she swallows she nods towards the bathroom "Go in there, I've got a present for you."

I frown but cross the room, my eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Sitting on the closed lid of the toilet I wait for her, she appears in the door a few seconds later, a brown bag in her hand. Pushing the door closed she shakes her head "I thought I'd save Jax a few stress wrinkles and deal with the agony he'd face with his Brother being that close to his Old Lady's boobs. Juice thought I was a saint for having thought of it."

I shake my head "What?"

Al reaches into the bag and I can't help but laugh when she pulls out a brand new set of nude coloured silicone pasties. The pair of them look like raw chicken breast, but having seen her wear them at least once before under a transparent top I know exactly what they are. Stripping off the singlet and bra I'd put on this morning she passes them to me and waits while I fuss with the double sided tape she'd brought as attachment reinforcement.

Pulling my singlet back on I giggle and lean against Al's shoulder "Thank you. I was wondering how I'd stop Jax feeling the need to beat the shit outta Happy when this was done. You've just fixed it for me."

Al smiles and waves her hand "No sweat S. Just doing what I can to keep the peace, instead of bikers in pieces."

Happy thumps on the door a couple of seconds later while Al's washing her hands again "You two coming or playing dress up?"

I can't help laughing as Al pulls the door open "Sorry, I was just reminding Sarah why she loves me."

I feel heat flood into my cheeks at the surprised look in Jax's face and the curious look on Happys. Slapping Al on the ass I push past her "You promised you wouldn't mention that again."

"Sorry." Al doesn't look at all guilty and goes back to where she's set her machine up, a second chair and Happy's table set up between them. "You. Sit." Al points at Jax and he obediently sits down in the chair opposite her.

"So, you and my Old Lady?" Jax wiggles his eyebrows at Al "Can we get a repeat performance, just for me?"

Al shakes her head, pulling on more gloves and picking up the spray, razor and some cleaning wipes. "Not happening."

I roll my eyes and lean over Jax's shoulder, carefully keeping my hair and hands away from Al's cleaned surfaces "Baby, she's winding you up. You know I don't swing that way." Pressing a kiss to his cheek I turn to Happy where he's sitting waiting for me beside a padded table.

Happy pats the table "On your back, sorry but the top has to go."

I shrug and reach for the bottom of it just as Jax's head swings around "Wait, what?"

I turn, the singlet barely cleared of my bellybutton. "You knew this would happen."

Jax sighs and turns around "I know. Didn't expect you to sound so pleased about it."

"For fucks sake Jackson. Turn around you great over-reactor." Jax turns slowly on his seat and I pull my singlet the rest of the way off "The reason I love Al so much right now is she solved the dilemma you had of your Brother seeing me topless."

Jax looks at the odd attachments to my breasts before looking at Al "What the fuck are they?"

"Breast pasties." Al answers, her head still bent over Jax's arm where she's carefully shaving the skin she's about to ink.

"Alice." Jax's voice is odd and I can't pick the emotion on his face till Al looks up and locks eyes with him and he smiles widely "Thank you." The gratitude that's across his features makes me smile and Al shrugs.

"No worries. Like I said to S, I wanted a peaceful biker, not a piece of a biker."

AN: So I just rewatched 'Fun Town' and at the end of it all I could think was what a pussy Elliot was. I mean I know if anyone touched a hair on my daughters head (she's 12) there would not be enough parts to identify. It certainly would be more than his testicles that hit the dirt!

And I still HATE Tara! She's a pathetic weak waste of space who was never strong enough to be an Old Lady. Grr. Rant over…for now.


	68. Chapter 68

CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Reposted the pictures that inspired the ink I thought up.

Even with several breaks and a lot of laughs it feels like I've been drug through a pile of broken glass when Happy leans back and announces he's finished. The size of my tattoo and the detail in Jax's had them both taking almost the same amount of time, only the chain and dog tags being left on mine when Jax's was finished. Jax came and showed me the finished design on his arm the second Al said he could move and I'm stunned speechless at the words that she's put across the bottom of the image.

A banner flutters under the replication of my upper body, the way my hairs curled around it makes it look like the lettering could be made up of multiple strands of my hair the swirling letters making up 'Till The World Ends'. Jax smiles at me and leans down, pressing a kiss to my creased forehead "You said that's how long you'll love me. Well I want the world to know that."

It's another hour of the buzzing sound and Happy sits back announcing that he's done.

I sit up slowly, my hand in Jax's as he helps me move I attempt to smile but I know it's a mixture of a smile and a wince, the area across the centre of my throat, right over my collarbones the most painful of the whole freshly inked area. Jax leads me into the bathroom, his arm's already been washed and covered and while Al gave him her spiel I mouthed it silently making Happy's shoulders shake in laughter.

Pushing me so I'm in front of the mirror Jax stands behind me and carefully sets his hands on my back, his fingertips sitting on the top of my shoulders "It's official, you belong to me."

I shake my head, marvelling at the detail Happy's incorporated, it almost looks like a gust of wind has just come up and ruffled the Crows feathers, they're wispy at the very edges like they're in motion. The chain that now traces down between my breasts and ends on my ribs leads to the tag done in silver with bold black lettering of Abel's name and the date of his birth.

I lean back onto Jax front for a second "If you want to be technical, I belong to you and Abel."

Jax smiles as kisses the side of my head "Me first."

I nod and push myself off his chest, his shirt sticking to my back slightly; lying on the leather for hours has made my back sticky "Who's helping me wash this?"

Al appears at the door "I am. Hap didn't want to lose an arm if he brushed something he wasn't meant to."

I laugh "Jax is well aware that any boob touches over the past 6 hours have been accidental and that Happy was so immersed in ink that he wouldn't have noticed. But that might be an idea."

Al sets the collection of things she'd brought in with her on the bench, carefully wiping the entire surface down with a damp kitchen towel she winces when she rubs over it to dry it off before picking up the Vaseline and covering the whole thing in a thin layer. Adding cling film she waves her hand as she tapes the corners "Not telling you aftercare, you heard me tell Jax. Hap said he'd go with my healing routine for you cause you're used to it. And I saw you mouthing it to Happy so I know I don't need to say it all again."

I nod and go back into the main room, Al helps me pull my singlet over my shoulders carefully setting it down my sides "There are replacement sticky things for your boob covers if you have to go out, cause you know you're not going to be wearing a bra for at least a week, and we all know Jax will overreact."

I nod "He would."

"Hey! I'm right here." Jax is standing by the door watching as Happy bins the ink we didn't use and starts cleaning everything down.

I roll my eyes "Yes, and you would overreact."

"Nah, you're just not leaving the house once we get home. Not for a week. That way you can stay home topless all week." Jax winks at me as he pulls the door open and steps out of it.

"Not happening Jax. We have a trip to San Francisco on Wednesday, and a new house to finish decorating and to furnish. Not to mention a baby to see in the hospital, a business that I'm buying, a house to sell, another building to find out about, more ink to be done, Abel out of the incubator." I'm following Jax down the hall towards the main door of the clubhouse when he suddenly turns around and plants his hands on either side of my face, his thumbs pressing on my lips.

"Stop talking. I know we have a whole lot of stuff to do, it's not going to be less or more by you standing there listing them all." Jax leans down and kisses me lightly, his lips barely brushing mine.

When he slowly pulls back after several seconds we both become aware of the gathered people at the bar behind me. Surprisingly Clay is the first one to step away from the bar, a pair of shot glasses in one hand which he hands to Jax and I. "Guess it's all official now?"

I pour the liquid in the shot glass into my mouth, swallowing quickly before nodding "You knew it was coming, everyone knew it was coming. Don't act surprised Uncle Clay."

Clay shakes his head and looks at Jax "She's yours to deal with, you know that don't you?"

Jax swallows his shot in one mouthful and slings his arm around my neck, pulling me to his side "I know, thank god she agreed to have me."

I curl into his side "Warts and all?"

"Dead junkie wives, sick kids, psycho exes and all." Jax mutters his lips pressed to my temple

"Let's not forget obsessed porn stars either."

Jax coughs slightly and sets the shot glasses down on the bar "Time to go home. It's been a long day already."

I pout "But we didn't get up to the hospital."

Jax sighs "I know, Ma's going later though for the night feeding, we'll go Wednesday before we hit the road."

Gemma arches an eyebrow "To where, and you were going to tell us about this when?"

I shrug and point at Jax "I thought he told you. But then looking at the expression on D's face she knew nothing about it and Jax was meant to have asked Opie if he and Donna wanted to come."

Jax looks guilty for a minute before shrugging and throwing his hands in the air "Sorry, I forgot. Ope, we're going to San Francisco again on Wednesday, apparently someone is having mortality issues. She who must be obeyed wants to know if you and D wanted to come." Jax finishes his sentence and maturely pokes his tongue out at me.

The guys at the bar all burst into laughter and Jax rolls his eyes "Answer fast bro, I want to go home."

Opie and Donna spend a couple of seconds looking at each other before Donna turns to Gemma. Before she can even ask a question Gemma nods.

"Sure, I'll get the kids off to playgroup, and go see Abel, and run this place."

I cross the room and lean over carefully, kissing her on the cheek she scowls at me. "Thanks Grandma."

Jax laughs and gives her a kiss on the forehead "Yeah, thanks Ma."

Clay stands looking completely oblivious but the way his eyes are following the people in the room I know he's not only listening to everything we've just said but he's also taking note of what's going on around him. "Right you two, get outta here. See you in two weeks Jax."

Jax looks stunned "What?"

Clay shrugs, putting an arm over Gemma's shoulder and pulling her to his side he smiles at Jax "When your mother got inked I couldn't take my hands off her. You're gonna be no use to me here if you're wondering what Sarah's doing."

"Eww! That is just gross old man. She's my mother!" Jax looks like he'd like to bleach his brain but settles for snatching the shot from Opie's hand and downing it.

I can't help but laugh and he glares at me for a second before his eyes dart down to the covered skin that spreads from one shoulder to the other, collarbone to the upper swell of my breasts before his face melts into a smile and he nods towards the door "Come on Darlin', let's go home."

I follow him towards the door, just as he opens it he half turns and calls over his shoulder "See you 8am Wednesday Ope."

Opie groans "Sure, but you're making breakfast. Well S is."

I giggle "Okay, sausages, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns?"

A chorus of moans echoes through the room and several voices call out they'll be coming to but Jax's raised eyebrow they all start backtracking. I duck my head under Jax's arm and grin at the Sons in the room "I'll come in next Friday and do a big breakfast for you all."

The agreeable noises follow us across the lot and after Jax helps me into the car and pulls my seatbelt across my chest he leans against the pillar "You know you don't have to aye?"

I nod, leaning over carefully and kissing him softly "I know, but I want to. You guys are all my family, you always have been, it just took me a minute to remember how unconditionally you all love. And how deeply."

Jax grins, the wicked quirk of his lips only staying momentarily before he opens his mouth "No one loves you as _deeply_ as I do."

I smack his chest playfully before sliding my hand down his chest and into the top pocket of his jeans "No, you got that right. Now get the fuck outta my door, I wanna go home and take my clothes off."

Jax jumps backwards, pushing my door closed "After you."

I laugh and start my truck, I'm out the driveway while he's still standing gobsmacked in the space beside where my car was parked, the lacy underwear I'd jammed in his pocket still hanging from his fingertips.


	69. Chapter 69

CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Pulling into Jax's driveway almost half an hour later I giggle at Jax's expression, his bike is parked up by the door, leaving the gap between it and the house for me. He frowns as I turn the car off and open the door "Where in the fuck were you?"

I lean back into my seat a little before reaching over and picking up the bag off the passenger seat "I stopped to see Mandy and had to get food. There's nothing inside. And seeing I have to make breakfast on Wednesday I had to get stuff for that to." Passing two of the bags to Jax I pick up the other two and jump down from the car "So keep your hair on, I rather like pulling it."

Jax peers into the bags he's holding, the packages from the butcher in town wrapped in brown paper giving away nothing of their contents.

Jax looks up at me, still frowning "Why didn't you tell me you weren't coming straight home?"

I shrug locking the car and walking towards the front door "I didn't think I'd be as long as I was. And I figured that you'd be stuck in gobsmacked mode for at least 5 minutes."

Jax pushes open the already unlocked door and stomps into the kitchen, part of me wants to giggle at the childish behaviour, but the majority of me wants to eat dinner and relax on the couch with a glass of wine and a joint.

Jax sets the bags down on the bench, having already learnt that dropping food around me ends up with me ranting for long periods of time afterwards. "Thanks baby. Dinner won't be long."

Jax pulls a beer from the fridge and opens it, swallowing several mouthfuls he sets it down on the bench before he strips off his kutte and holster. Watching out of the corner of my eye I'm not sure how to ask the question that's on the tip of my tongue. Jax takes the kutte and hangs it by the door, his holster dumped on the table just beside it. When he comes back into the kitchen he picks up his bottle and sits down at the table "What?"

I shrug, pulling a knife from the block to start cutting the chicken I brought into strips "When Abel's home, not straight away of course, but eventually you'll have to do something about a gun safe, or something that he can't get into."

Jax rubs his hand over his face "Why do I think you already have a solution?"

I smile over my shoulder "Because I do."

Jax shakes his head and tips the bottle to his lips "You know, you're going to enjoy organising me, I can just tell."

I set the knife down and pick the pan I want from the cupboard giggling "I shouldn't have to organise you, aren't you an adult?"

Jax rolls his eyes and gets to his feet, crossing the kitchen and sliding his arms around my waist "I am an adult, and I still know you're going to enjoy organising me."

Trying to work around the biker who's pressed himself to me in the kitchen is easier than I thought, Jax moves when my muscles twitch and the whole time I'm cooking chicken and tossing a salad his arms are wrapped around me, his head resting on my shoulder. Cutting a couple of thick slices of the grainy bread I brought I smack his hand away from the bowl as he reaches for one of the cherry tomatoes "Dinner is 3 minutes away. Just wait."

Jax rubs the back of his hand and steps backwards "Sorry Darlin'. I'll behave."

I laugh and shake my head "Don't behave; pour me a glass of wine while I put this stuff on plates."

I end up tossing the chicken into the salad bowl and stuffing the bread down the sides of the bowl, grabbing two forks I step past Jax and into the living room, dropping on the couch I stick my feet on the coffee table and lean back, the bowl in my lap. "Can't be bothered with the table, or plates. Come sit with me, we can share."

I hear Jax moving round the kitchen, the sound of liquid being poured and the fridge door opening again before he appears another beer in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

Two hours later my glass of wine has turned into 2, the empty bowl from dinner is sitting on the coffee table with the forks still sticking out of it and there's a pile of clothes dumped beside the couch, my hands are tangled in Jax's hair and our lips are locked together.

Jax pulls back slightly with a glazed look on his face "Sarah, as much as I want to have you naked and under me on this couch right now I want you in my bed more."

I smile between my rapid breaths and nod "Shower first."

Jax raises an eyebrow and I pick lightly at the cover that's starting to peel off my chest "I need to clean this."

Jax helps me off his lap before getting to his feet, turning off lights as we go the house is locked, dark and quiet when I open the shower door and turn the water on. The only light that is left on is the one in the hallway so it's very dark when I step into the shower, the initial burst of water that hits me straight in the chest hurts like a thousand needles piercing my skin. The random thought makes me giggle; it wasn't a thousand, just 7 repeatedly.

Jax comes through the door and flicks the light on catching me laughing at myself "What?"

I shake my head "Just insanity."

"Right. So why were you showering in the dark?" Jax strips off what's left of his clothes, his boxers and socks were the only thing he'd been left in.

He pulls open the shower door and steps in behind me "I got in before I realised I hadn't turned the light on and couldn't be bothered getting back out."

Jax laughs and reaches past me to pick up my shampoo, gesturing me to turn around I'm stunned as he runs his hands through my hair making sure it's all wet before pouring some of the shampoo onto the palm of his hand and working it into a lather in the wet locks, leaving me to rinse the suds from my hair I watch him carefully, my eyes only half open. When the water coming off my hair is clear Jax finally seems to have had enough of my calculating look.

"What?"

I wring as much of the water out of my hair as I can looping it onto the top of my hair and securing it with an alligator clip while I think about the question I was thinking.

"How many women have you done that for?" I eventually ask, I know there's a hurt tone to my voice and the regret that even something as intimate as that has been done before doesn't lessen when he laughs again.

"Including you?" He asks turning us around and wetting his own hair. At my wordless nod he leans forwards, his hair dripping down the sides of his face "One." He presses his lips to mine quickly before washing his own hair with efficient movements.

I'm just as stunned and it takes several minutes for my brain to start working again, by the time it does Jax has washed his hair, body and his arm carefully before turning the water back up for me, stepping out of the shower and walking through to the bedroom, a towel in his hand.

It only takes me a few more minutes to finish washing myself, the hot water that I shower over my chest makes me want to scream, but the cold blast feels like a million icicles being jabbed into my skin.

Wrapping two towels around myself I follow Jax's path through to the bedroom and find him sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his furniture with a critical eye. Sitting beside him on the bed I slide my hand onto his knee and lace my fingers through his "What's wrong baby?"

Jax turns his head to me and smiles slightly "Just thinking about how much my life has changed in the last 5 months."

I chuckle, leaning against this side "I hope it's in good ways?"

"Most of them are, I could have done without our son being in the hospital, but if he wasn't would you have come back?" Jax closes his eyes and keeps them closed for a second before his lids lift again and he looks at me.

I pull my hand out of his and stand up "Give me a minute to get dried and we can talk, K?"

Jax nods and watches with heavy lidded eyes while I move around the room, drying my hair with the towel as much as possible I braid it loosely down my back. Contemplating the clothes I have I finally shake my head and slide into the bed naked.

Jax looks stunned but the grin that crosses his face could only be described as the cat that got the canary. I hold up my hand and the smile fades but doesn't disappear "I'm not wearing anything cause I can't."

Jax cocks his head and nods once "If you say so Darlin'. So do I get to know what you couldn't tell me wrapped in a towel that you can tell me while naked and in my bed?"


	70. Chapter 70

CHAPTER SEVENTY

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

I roll my eyes and watch as Jax gets up and finishes drying himself and slides into bed beside me "You know I'm surprised that you didn't ask about how my visit with Mandy went, but I'll tell you about that after I tell you why you shouldn't be worrying about what didn't happen."

Jax moves down the bed, carefully positioning the freshly inked arm on top of the blankets and stretching his other arm so I can rest my head on it. Propping myself up on my elbow instead I look down at him and smile "I was already on my way back. D knew that."

Jax frowns "She didn't say a thing."

"I know, I asked her not to. But the same thing as always went, if someone asked her a direct question I'd always said for her to answer it completely. I guess after four years no one was really thinking about me anymore." I shrug half-heartedly. "I would have been back by now without the present Craig left me. Finding a headless dead animal attached to my front door pushed my return up by a few weeks."

"Why were you coming back?" Jax asks, running his fingers over my arm.

"I had had enough of New York, I missed everyone here, I hated that I felt like I was a prisoner in my apartment. I was terrified of going out in case I ran into Craig, or one of his friends. I guess I decided it was safer to stay in the building then risk seeing anyone I knew." I stop and think for a second "You know it's a hell of a lot easier dealing with thoughts of what happened knowing that there is no way anything like that will happen again. Not only to me, but to anyone else."

Jax smiles slightly "I know when you're thinking about the shit that happened to you though; your nose creases and your eyes lose most of the spark they normally hold."

I smile as brightly as I can "It's going to take a while before my brain fully accepts that he's gone, and there's still the trial that's due to happen in New York in August that there now is no one to step up to the charges. I have to go back for, that will not be a good week, I know that. But I'm really hoping that you'll come with me."

Jax runs his rough fingertips over my shoulder and down my arm "Babe, if you think I'm going to let you go through that alone you are very much mistaken. I will be with you from the first second you step into the court room till the second you step out of it again."

I lean down and kiss Jax's bicep, the closest I can get from the angle I'm at. "It's not going to be easy; I want you to know that. Even without him there. That's something I'm going to have to pray I can lie about, I'm going to have to go under oath and swear I haven't seen him since his last trial."

Jax shrugs "Do you have to testify?"

"I'm not sure. Charlotte hasn't told me, I know I have to be there for it, even if I'm not needed to testify. And Al has to be there as well, and Cam. It's stupid really, they're bringing in so much old dead shit that my friends have to stand up and talk about, when the whole thing should be about the fact that he held me captive."

"And the way he treated you babe, I know it's all completely pointless, and so do you, but won't it be a relief knowing even if he wasn't in a hole that he'd be punished for his actions?" Jax continues rubbing soft lines and circles over my skin as I think about his words.

Nodding thoughtfully "I guess its closure, whatever sentence he would have gotten obviously can't be carried out, but knowing the justice would have been served either way will be a relief. And a message to those like him who think that mommy and daddy will be able to buy them out of anything they get caught up in."

Jax runs his hand up my arm again, sliding his fingers around my neck he guides my head so I'm looking at him "Sarah he's gone and no one is going to hurt you again, that I promise you."

I smile at him and lean down to kiss him slowly "I know. And if anyone tried there would be a huge number of men with reapers chasing the brainless twat."

The smile that crosses Jax's face is brilliant in its confidence "Absolutely. So, what happened with Mandy?"

I frown a little at that "She hadn't rung me back cause she was having a battle with the Nazi poser. Every time she'd talk to the owners about an offer somehow they would get a counter offer from Zobelle. But eventually she pointed out to the current owners that selling to me means that the business stays within a family already based in Charming." I smile at him, the corners of my mouth hurting a little with the width of it "I signed the paperwork while I was there. And Elliot's valuation paperwork was done on Scoops this morning; it's being typed up and sent to Mandy tomorrow. The paperwork for that is waiting to be signed when the figures are put in."

Jax's eyebrows almost hit his hairline "How long were you there for?"

"Not long, Mandy had just finished getting everything sorted for me when I pulled up. The only downside is that to secure Shermans I had to spend a bit more than I wanted."

"How much more?"

"About 100 grand more." I sigh and lay back down, my head pillowed on Jax's arm "I had hoped to get it for under 500; I thought 450 would be about right, but Zobelle is an asshole and we ended up at 600 before Mandy pulled out the family connection to town."

Jax's eyes widen almost impossibly huge "You paid over half a million dollars for that tiny building?"

I nod quietly "Well actually, I haven't yet. Gotta add that to the list of things to do when we see Patrick on Wednesday. Are we still taking the bike?"

Jax shakes his head "Nah, we'll take your cage instead. It's one I don't mind driving."

I roll my eyes "How would you know?"

"True. I guess I'll find out." Jax looks thrilled at the idea and I internally cringe at the thought of speeding tickets that may be on the way.

I nod and pull the blankets as high as I can, with the amount of ink that's just been done I end up with them piled on my waist. Jax glances over and twists slightly readjusting himself so he's lying on his side, his arm resting so that the inked forearm is aiming up. "I think you should sleep naked every night."

I laugh and poke him in the side "I will be for at least a few days anyway."

Jax smiles brightly again and winks "Sounds like a good plan."

My eyes drift closed and I nod slightly "I'm sure you think so."

Leaning over Jax kisses my forehead again and whispers "Go to sleep babe, it's been a long day."

I blink my eyes open slowly, taking a few seconds to focus I nod against his skin when I see his eyes already closing.


	71. Chapter 71

CHAPTER SEVENTY-ONE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Full version of chapter on TWCS

It's not a particularly comfortable night sleep for either of us, 7am I finally give up trying to sleep and get out of bed, leaving Jax snoring lightly. The carpet and paint places won't be open for at least another 2 hours so I spend a while catching up on the laundry that needs folding and the dishes that need putting away. Curling on the couch over an hour later with a cup of coffee Jax stumbles out of the bedroom wearing just his boxers and finds me sitting there reading a book quietly.

"Are you going to get dressed?" Jax asks stealing my cup from me but wincing at the lack of milk or sugar in the liquid.

I point down at my legs "I've got a skirt on."

Jax laughs as he heads into the kitchen, returning with his own cup and the pot to fill mine again. Setting it on a pile of magazines on the table he cocks his head to the side and mutters "You know exactly what I meant. We have paint and carpet to pick today. Have you got something you can wear?"

I shrug "Honestly, I don't know. No matter what I wear it's going to suffer some ink run. It has to be loose so not to rub and it can't be white so I'll have to have a search through what I have available."

Jax nods "If you can't find something just wear one of my shirts."

I point at the very top of my neck "You know I'll have to cut the neck don't you?"

He shrugs "Make sure it's not a new one then. You'll know which ones they are, you brought them after all."

I laugh "I know. You are still seriously in need of some new clothes Jackson."

Jax sets his cup on his leg and fixes his eyes on me "What?"

I pick my cup up, holding it just in front of my mouth "You heard me."

"I heard, why am I Jackson this morning?" He looks faintly hurt, or like he's trying to work out what he did wrong and the giggle that escapes my lips has him narrowing his eyes "Oh I see what's happening here. Well, Sarah Gretchen Hale, go make me breakfast."

"Ick." My distaste of my middle name has never been hidden, why on earth my parents chose such an old fashioned name I will never know. "Okay, no Jackson if you forget that I have a middle name."

Jax smiles and slides onto the couch beside me "If you make me breakfast I can deal with that, and put a top on before I remember my threat from last night."

I hop to my feet and step past him "I thought it was a promise, I do like it when you fuck me on the couch."

Jax's breath catches and he gestures me towards him with one finger "Well then Darlin', come here."

I giggle again and turn towards the kitchen "No, you wanted breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day you know?"

Jax growls and stands up stalking towards me he closes the gap in a few steps, wrapping his fingers around my upper arms I'm pulled as close to him as he can, while still leaving enough room so that my irritated skin isn't touching him. "Breakfast can wait."

Jax backs me up a few more steps till I feel the entry table behind me press into my ass. "I'm going to make you sit on this, then I'm going to make you cum, only once you've cum will I fuck you and you're not going to argue with me, are you?" Jax's eyes bore into mine, the blue deep enough this morning that I feel like I'm looking into the middle of the ocean.

Nodding wordlessly Jax slides his hands down my arms, bringing them to my waist, picking me up easily he sets me on the table that holds both our keys, my bag and his holster, the skirt I pulled on that morning slides over my skin and Jax frowns at the pink material that's blocking his hands from touching my skin. Discovering that the entire side of the skirt is split from hem to waistband he slides his hand under the material and finds an absence of underwear "You're going to get changed before we go, aren't you?"

I smile innocently "I wasn't planning on it."

Jax's fingers run over my inner thighs "I think you should. Or do I think you shouldn't."

I laugh "I think that you should shut up and fuck me like you were going to."

Jax shakes his head, his fingers sliding closer to my pussy "Demanding today?"

I nod, leaning forward so my breath brushes over his lips "You got me wound up last night then went to sleep."

Jax chuckles, his hand moving a little closer, his fingertips caressing the top of my thigh, barely brushing the point where my clit piercing is hidden inside my folds. I kiss him slowly before whispering "I thought about taking care of myself."

Jax's breath catches and he brings his other hand down to my thigh, using his fingers between my thighs to part my legs so he can stand between them "You should have woken me up."

I kiss him again, our tongues sliding together for several long temperature elevating seconds "I tried."

Jax frowns and moves his hand the last fraction of an inch, his fingertip brushing over my clit piercing once "Guess I better make it up to you."

I'm speechless as I watch him drop to his knees, his head between my knees the first touch of his lips against my knee has my eyes drifting closed and my head falling against the wall behind me.


	72. Chapter 72

CHAPTER SEVENTY-TWO

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Does anyone know who Juice's sponsor was? I can't find it anywhere!

"What?" Jax asks, kissing me once before stepping backwards, leaving his boxers on the floor and walking towards the bathroom.

I jump down off the table and make a note to myself to clean it thoroughly before we leave. Following him I divert to the bedroom and start to dig through clothes, completely unconcerned that I'm still just in a skirt and there's a distinct smell of Jax and sex clinging to my skin. "I've been back 5 weeks today."

Jax pokes his head out of the bathroom "Really? Only that long?"

I get to my feet tossing a pair of pants and a shirt that is hopefully loose enough onto the bed "Yep."

"You're not going to be one of those chicks that marks every date with some special event are you?" Jax asks as I join him in the bathroom.

"Nope, not at all." Tying all my hair on the very top of my head I duck into the shower, washing my skin free of sweat, saliva, cum and the smell of sex and Jax I'm out again while he's still standing at the sink. "You okay?"

Jax nods and lifts his arm the inked image of me red against his skin "5 weeks and I'm yours for the rest of my life."

I smile brightly "I've been yours since the day I met you." Running my finger over the tattoo on his chest, sliding my hand over his shoulder and tapping the one on his back "The three things that you belong to, permanently inked on your skin."

"Where you only belong to me, and our son." Jax folds his hand over my arm, a serious look coming into his eyes "You know this means you can't run, you can't leave me again."

I slide my arms around his waist, moving as close to him as I can. "Baby, I am not going anywhere. If you want to handcuff me to yourself I'm fine with that. Insert a GPS tracker in my body somewhere if you must."

Jax grins "I know you're not going anywhere. I'm just playing with ya. But the idea of handcuffs may have some merit."

I giggle and nod towards the hall "Didn't you already play with me enough? And I already own handcuffs, well gag ones anyway. Not really sure if I could use real ones."

Jax shakes his head "Never. And I wouldn't handcuff you babe, I know your deal with being restrained." Pulling back from me he gets in the shower and spends about as long in there as I did, washing the stickiness from his skin and replacing it with the smell of his body wash.

Going back into the bedroom I leave Jax with the water running over his skin.

Dressing entirely in things printed with skulls I have a little giggle at myself for coordinating myself so completely. The G-string I slide up my legs is printed with four skulls in the centre, the pants that I pull on to cover it are printed with gold skulls from my ankles to my waist. The shirt I found is a loose fitting black one printed with a giant skull made up of printed skulls. Waiting for Jax to come out of the shower I contemplate how come I have so many clothes in and hanging out of boxes, but the multiple shopping trips that I've been part of since my arrival in Charming have my wardrobe so large that I'm seriously wondering if the wardrobe in the new house will actually be big enough to house all my clothes.

Jax comes through the door behind me and goes to his own dressing table "What's on your mind?"

I smile over at him "How is it that you know when I'm thinking in depth stuff. I was wondering if I'm going to have to have a wardrobe clean out when I eventually get to unpack everything."

Jax surprises me by bursting into laughter "That wouldn't surprise me, but what would surprise me less is if you end up taking over half my side of the wardrobe."

I poke my tongue out at him "I could always turn the study into a massive wardrobe for my shoes. That would give me an excuse to buy more."

Jax shakes his head "No! Your eleventy-twelve pairs of shoes is enough. Though by now I'm sure it must be about one hundred and eleventy-twelve."

Scowling at Jax I get to my feet "Just as well I happen to know that despite your protests of me on your bike with heels on you think they are hot as fuck. That my dear is a direct quote."

I stomp out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen deliberately crashing and banging pans onto the bench before stuffing them all back in the cupboard and settling with a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

Jax comes in a few minutes later dressed and looking a little sheepish "Sorry if that upset you babe. You know I was kidding."

I nod around a mouthful of muesli and point towards the bench where there's already a bowl sitting waiting for him to add milk. Swallowing the mixture of oats, nuts and fruit I pre-emptively stop his protests "I'm doing a massive roast beef for tonight's dinner. Donna and Ope are coming over."

Jax smiles and doesn't start the protest that I could see on his lips. "What time do you want to head out?"

I shrug "Whenever we're finished eating I guess."

Jax shoves a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and goes to talk before I shake my head "No. No talking with food in your mouth, please! It's gross. Are we taking the bike or my car?"

Hurriedly chewing and swallowing Jax sets his bowl down and pours coffee into two cups "I thought your cars probably easier. It wouldn't be very comfortable for you on the bike at the moment."

I nod as he passes me one of the cups before doctoring his own with milk and sugar "Wanna turn the coffee machine off then if we're leaving soon?"

Jax rolls his eyes but flicks the switch on the wall "Do you remember the colours we talked about?"

I pull the notebook I'd had beside me closer "Yeah, I've got the list I wrote. You who thought I was silly writing it all down. We need to pick out the vinyl for the bathrooms, the carpet for upstairs and downstairs and about 6 different paint colours. And organise it being done. I really want to get the painting done before the flooring's laid, that way if there are any fuck ups it doesn't really matter."

Jax sits down beside me and glances over the list "That makes sense; if we can get all the colours picked today we can get the painters in soon, unless they're busy. Or, you know we could do it ourselves."

I shake my head "Nope. The club has done enough in terms of this house, the rest of it I think we need to get sorted. In fact, I'd like to put a blanket ban on anyone other than you and I seeing the place till it's finished and we're ready to move in."

Jax rests his head on my shoulder for a second, finishing his breakfast while he thinks "We can do that, but you're going to have the whole lot helping us move, you do know that don't you?"

I nod, my cheek brushing his hair "I know. There's all the shit in storage, your stuff, the stuff in the barn at Uncle Jacob's and the stuff we have yet to buy. But the garage has been wired in so we can store any purchases there till the house is done."

Jax rubs his fingers across the back of my neck "Calm down Sarah. Your mind is a million miles in front of you again."

"Can't help it. You done? I'm gonna go brush my teeth then I'm good to go." I smile and bounce to my feet kissing Jax's forehead before disappearing down the hall in a flurry of movement that leaves him sitting at the table with a stunned expression on his face.


	73. Chapter 73

CHAPTER SEVENTY-THREE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Between leaving the house and pulling into the car park on Main Street mid-way between the paint shop and the flooring place my phone rings three times. The first call from Gemma is to let me know that a huge box has been delivered marked Jimmy Choo. The excited squeal that comes out of my mouth has her laughing down the phone and telling me she's had it put in the back of the office for me.

The second call from Donna is a quick question of if I want her to bring anything for dinner that night, glancing at Jax I consider the stuff I brought the previous day and give her a negative answer. Asking if the kids are coming has her laughing in a distracted way and informing me that Grandma and Grandpa are taking them out to eat.

The third call is from Mandy who lets me know that the valuation is there if I want to come by and have a look at it, making a tentative time to come see her an hour later I do let her know that I'm not sure if we'll be on time. I'm told that she'll be in the office all morning and whenever we make it is fine.

Jax shakes his head as he parks my truck into a spot and pulls the key from the ignition "I was right."

"What's that baby?" I ask, tossing my phone back in my bag and undoing my seatbelt.

"Coupla things, one that this is an okay cage to drive, not that I did much of it. The other, that you spend a lot of time sorting shit for other people." He opens the door and gets out, stopping at the front to wait for me.

Linking my fingers through his we walk towards the carpet place first. "I don't mean to be seen as organising everyone, I guess because everything was out of my control for so long I grasp hold of the control I can get now with both hands and a death grip."

Jax squeezes my fingers and smiles at a couple of the locals I recognise but couldn't name "Sarah, no one is going to worry about it. If they do you know all our friends will tell you before it becomes an issue."

I chuckle "I know. I can imagine I would be told in very precise ways where to stick it if my organising became meddling."

Jax pulls the door open and holds it for me "It would be exact and very detailed." He agrees nodding once.

The person behind the counter looks up as we enter and blinks several times; probably trying to work out if Jax wants a patch to cover a bloodstain or an off cut to hold a body. The morbid thought makes me giggle as we head into the corner where all the vinyls are in their display books.

Jax and I flick through the pages my nose wrinkling further with each of the hideous patterns we pass; one that's bright pink with purple stars on it makes me laugh out loud. Flicking past the last one I sigh.

"I guess we'll have to rethink the flooring in the bathrooms."

Jax nods and continues past the vinyl displays to the wall of tiles "What about that? It kinda looks like the basins upstairs."

I duck under his arm letting it settle on my shoulders "We could do a pattern with those two."

The black and white tiles that are in the section labelled as being marble. The price makes me cringe a little with the fact it's going to be laid in four bathrooms, the kitchen and the storage room off the kitchen. The person behind the counter finally realises that we're actually looking to buy stuff and not just browsing she jumps up from her seat and comes over, grabbing a pad of paper as she comes.

Stepping up beside us she smiles brightly "What can I help you with today?"

I gesture towards Jax and leave him to be the front person in the organising of carpet, his constant presence in town may help, if not the panty-dropping smile that crosses his face may help as well.

"We're in the process of redecorating our new house; we've got to do flooring through the whole place. We've got 5 rooms to be tiled with those. And carpet for 12 rooms, including 5 bedrooms." The poor girls face drops when Jax tells her the magnitude of what we're looking for before she must suddenly realise the side of the commission she'll get if she has everything we want.

"Wow, that's a huge house, do you know the measurements of the rooms?"

Jax shakes his head "No, we'll need someone to come measure the areas and give us a quote for the installation of it all."

After she writes some notes in her book of the tiles we've chosen and the number of rooms beside it we move to the carpet. I don't bother looking through the whole book but ask her if she can show me the grey carpets they have. I only have to flick past five before I find two side by side that are perfect for what I want; Jax nods his agreement and tells the woman writing notes that we want those two, telling her the lighter one is for 8 rooms and the darker one for 4.

Heading back to her desk she has a quick look through a diary on the bench "I have two appointments to do a quote left for this week, we've got one on Wednesday and one Friday afternoon."

Jax glances over at me and I shake my head "Have to be Friday; we're going to San Francisco on Wednesday."

Booking a time in for Friday at 2pm we walk back out the door and down the street. David steps out from one of the businesses between the two shops and catches a look at us. I sigh and lean my head against Jax's arm "I forgot to take the receipt for the helmets to him. Bet that's the first thing we hear about."

Jax chuckles and nods "Probably."

Sure enough almost as soon as we're in ear shot David calls out a short greeting then the expected "Didn't see you with proof of purchase for helmets, did you get one dear cousin."

The sarcasm at the end of his sentence makes me want to pull my own hair out but instead I just nod and start fishing through my bag "I did get one, well in fact I got more than one. Give me a second, the docket is here somewhere."

Sure enough at the bottom of the bag I find the receipt and pull it out "There." Shoving it into his hand I give him a few seconds to look at it, long enough to see the word helmet and quantity beside it before pulling it back and returning it to my bag. "Now, we have stuff to do, be seeing you."

Brushing past him I slide my hand into Jax's and pull him with me.

When we're out of ear shot Jax tugs my arm and makes me slow my steps "What was that about?"

I smile up at him "I don't want him to know that I shared the knowledge of his impending departure. I figure it's better to wait till he tries to be an asshole and then remind him that in 6 months what happens in Charming will have nothing to do with him."

Jax chuckles "You really are evil. Just as well I love you for it." Kissing me on the temple again he steps in front of me and pulls the door open to the massive paint store tucked in the middle of Charming.

It doesn't take long for us to go through the paint charts and pick the 7 paint colours that we both like, but a quick discussion with one of the sales people has me realising that the desire for marbled paint on the kitchen cupboards may be harder than I thought. He helpfully tells us that it would be best to talk to whoever we're getting to build the kitchen cabinetry and they may be able to help us more.

My distracted nod has Jax sorting the list of paint colours to pass to a painting contractor.

Stepping back out of the shop a little over 30 minutes after we went in Jax tugs me to a stop in the middle of the footpath "What's up?"

I giggle the sound distracted, distressed and annoyed all at once "I completely forgot that I have to sort out an entire new kitchen."

Jax shrugs and tightens his arm around my neck "We'll sort something out, after we come back from San Francisco. You're not going to be doing the kitchen fit out til after the painting and flooring is done anyway, are you?"

I shake my head "Course not. Guess we'll have to go to Stockton or something won't we?"

Jax nods "I'll talk to Ma; she had their kitchen redone while you were away."

"I noticed that, what was she thinking of, all that polished wood it just makes that room so dark." I shudder, the couple of times I'd spent cooking in there since my return while the size and layout was amazing the darkly stained cupboards and floor just made the room seem smaller.

Jax shrugs "Dunno, guess she thought it'd be better than any girly shit. That way Clay actually goes into the kitchen."


	74. Chapter 74

CHAPTER SEVENTY-FOUR

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

After leaving the paint shop we walk slowly back to the car, not having any great rush to get anywhere is a relaxing feeling. Gemma drives past and taps her horn but doesn't stop, instead continuing towards whatever her destination was.

Climbing into the passenger's seat of my truck again Jax starts the engine and seems unable to stop the smile that crosses his face and I can't help but giggle at the expression.

He turns to look at me a questioning look on his face "What?"

"You like it." I state, doing up my seatbelt and turning the radio down.

"I like a lot of things, but specifically what are you talking about?" Jax keeps his hand resting on the gearstick once he's put it in gear.

"The truck." I say, setting my hand on top of his and lacing my fingers between his "Don't deny it I can tell." I squeeze his fingers between mine.

"I'm not going to deny that I like your truck, I will say that I much prefer my bike." Jax steers through the main street, "But I suppose given the choice of cages to drive this one isn't half bad."

Stopping at one of the stop signs on the way to Charming Real Estate I nod my head out the window "Look."

Jax glances in the direction I gestured then chuckles to himself "Did you get that a lot in New York?"

I shake my head "No, no one really looked at this twice, but in saying that I didn't take it out very often. New York is a shit of a town to drive in."

The four little kids standing with older women who I presume at a glance are their mothers are chatting away to each other a mile a minute, fingers outstretched pointing at the paintwork down the side of the car. I smile at them and wave, getting a happy giggling wave from each of the kids and a smile from the women.

Jax pulls into the car park behind the real estate office not long after that and shakes his head as we walk through the door "I could not work with all this shit around me all day."

Mandy pops her head over the divider "Tell me about it."

I walk around the screen and drop down in one of the seats "So why don't you get rid of it?"

"It gives kids something to do while I deal with their parents." Mandy says gesturing at the fairy tale designs across the walls.

Jax rolls his eyes and sits beside me. Mandy sees the gesture and fixes her gaze on him, completely ignoring the kutte that would have a lot of people in town on their best behaviour she practically spits at him "What do you think I should do with the kids that come in here and attempt to rip my office apart?"

Jax leans back into his seat before chuckling a little "You could lock them in a closet. Or you could put a toy corner in."

I smile at Jax and lace my fingers through his again, squeezing slightly "He does have a point, it wouldn't cost you much to get a corner turned into a play area, then you could paint the rest of the office and just leave that part with the fairytale paintings."

Mandy's eyes flick between mine and Jax's before she exhales loudly "Why the fuck didn't I think of that?"

I giggle and cock my head to the side "Cause you're not the big tough biker who suddenly has a kid and an Old Lady to keep happy."

Jax tugs my fingers "Shush you. There will be no bursting the image bubble."

I can't help the laugh that erupts out of me and Jax's forlorn expression doesn't help. Before long Mandy is giggling with me and Jax is fighting a battle to stop the corners of his mouth from turning up.

Mandy eventually stops laughing long enough to pull a manila folder from her draw; setting it on the desk between us she opens the front page and turns it to me "Well there's good news and bad news on the store."

I glance at the front page but the builders scrawl is impossible to decipher so I don't attempt to. "Tell me the bad news first."

"The bad news is that the roof in the whole building needs to be redone, on both sides. The good news is that the rest of the building is in amazing shape. Everything that's in both stores comes with it, and the upstairs which is completely empty. The other side of the good news is that this place has been valued at 25K under what you paid for Shermans, but you have no negotiations to do, and it's twice the size."

Mandy grimaces a little, I'm not sure if she's suddenly realised how much I'm spending on businesses, or adding that to what I paid for the house and coming to the conclusion that I've spent almost 2 million dollars on property since my return just over a month ago. Well, I would have by the time the payments for these go through.

I pick up the folder and set it on my knee "I'll take this to Patrick tomorrow and we'll get it all signed while I'm there. Does Simon want a bank cheque or a funds transfer?" It's noted on the top of the contract for Shermans that the sellers wanted a bank cheque so that's been added to the list of places to go in SF while we're there.

"Bank cheque, and cause all I did was hand paperwork there's no commission on this one. But Shermans there is."

I smile and decide to try my luck "But, I thought you'd waive it cause I'm so awesome, and you managed to keep Charming Nazi free, plus it would be less that I'd have to pay for the building. Isn't that payment enough?"

Jax shoots a confused look at me and I manage to keep the innocent look on my face for all of 2 seconds before starting to laugh again "Course I'll get that one as well. Did they say why they wanted the commission taken out before they were given the money?" The previous owners of Shermans are now living in San Francisco and even my offer of having my lawyer drop the cheque directly to their lawyer was met with a negative answer, until they were informed that they didn't have to be there as long as the lawyer could sign for it.

Mandy shakes her head "No, but they are a little oddball from what I could gather. Even their lawyer was a bit stand offish."

I quirk an eyebrow "Oh well, after tomorrow it'll be a done deal."

Mandy nods again as Jax and I get to our feet "Their lawyer has the keys and will give them to Patrick when they meet. Why is he coming all this way?"

I smile and pull the door open "Because I asked."

Letting the door swing closed behind Jax and I we cross back to the truck and get in it. Jax turns to me before he starts the engine "Just how much freedom does your lawyer have with your money?"

I raise an eyebrow "Our money. And not as much as it seems, really. He has the approval to do anything he wants with the investment funds. I don't know what he invests in, I don't care. As for the rest of it he has authority to do nothing. Anything else has to have my signature on it."

Jax nods and starts the car my train of thought staying where it was "Can we go see Abel now, I'd like to spend the rest of the day with him."

Jax shakes his head "Not yet, we're going to go have lunch first. No, not at the hospital."

Jax surprises me by stopping at Lumpy's and going in, ordering me to stay in the car. He's not gone long before the door opens and he comes back out with a bag on his arm and a slightly distressed look on his face that I'm sure no one else would pick up on, but having spent so many years studying his face when I was younger I know the expressions he has.

He stops by my side of the car and opens my door, setting the bag by my feet he reaches in and puts his hand on my cheek, turning my face so I'm looking at him. "You know I love you don't you?"

I nod "Why? What happened?" It's not till then that I notice the faint smear of lipstick that's on his cheek right by his mouth and suddenly everything makes a little more sense. My eyes narrow as I look towards the door "Who was it?"

Jax shrugs "I don't know. All I heard was a whole bunch of laughing then I'm being kissed by a wet fish."

I laugh even though I really would like to rip someone's head off, Jax and I have been together less than 2 weeks and it feels like everyone is determined to make it hard for us to even get off the ground. I reach over to undo my seatbelt but Jax's hand on my thigh stops me "Babe, I want to spend time with you today, and I don't want any of that time to include having to bail you out for beating the skank of some gash."

I purse my lips "But I really wanna." I know my eyes are flashing dangerously and my fist is tightened on my lap.

Jax winds my window up and closes the door, it's not till I attempt to reopen it that I realise he's put the kiddie lock on it, he's around the car and has smacked the window lock button before I can start winding it down to open the door from the outside. "Like I said, I want you today, no one else. _We_ will deal with people who do shit like that, but not today."

I frown and sit back in my seat, crossing my arms under my chest before yelping slightly as the pressure pushes on my new tattoo. The pain makes me sigh and realise that I wouldn't be much good anyway, anyone would just have to press any part of my chest where the ink is fresh and I'd be walking in the opposite direction.

"Okay Jax. You win. Today at least." I unfold my arms and drop them to my lap until Jax reaches over and picks one up, pulling it to his lips and kissing my knuckles, the simple gesture makes me smile and most of the irritation I feel melts away, he's concentrating on the road in front of us as we drive away that he doesn't notice Emily walking out of Lumpy's behind us, her messed up lipstick the same colour as the smear from Jax's mouth.


	75. Chapter 75

CHAPTER SEVENTY-FIVE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

I'm surprised when we pull into the car park at the garage, but Jax casually waves at everyone tugging me towards the ladder that goes to the roof. Climbing vertically isn't easy when in heels, but I'm silently grateful that I did end up wearing trousers this morning and not a skirt, though Jax would have enjoyed the view, a single small gust of wind could easily have me flashing the whole lot.

Getting to the top of the ladder I climb over the edge of the roof and stand there waiting till Jax appears beside me, the bag slung over his arm. He stuns me even more when he opens a big metal container and pulls out a couple of cushions; dropping them onto the concrete he points "Sit."

I sit down, crossing my legs in front of me while Jax takes the cushion beside me "Do you know why I brought you up here?"

I shake my head "No, no clue." And it's true, when we were younger the four of us PT (Pre-Tara) had spent hours on the roof talking, drinking, smoking, laughing but from my email conversations with Donna and the evidence that I've seen since I got back it became Jax's place of solitude. The drawings that we'd all done are still on the concrete, but faded after so many years of exposure to the elements.

Jax takes a deep breath and starts talking, the words falling from his mouth don't help my confused state "I've made almost every major decision in my life up here, most of the things I couldn't cope with I hid up here to try and deal with them. I'm not sure why being on the roof is so relaxing for me; Ma told me that JT was the same. He'd vanish for hours on end and she'd always be able to find him up here. He told her once it was his bird's eye view over everything he'd created, and everything he loved. I haven't had a chance to come up here and just think for a while, in fact I think I've only been up here once since you came back and this morning I had a thought that I missed it. The silence, the view, the fresh air, the solitude. But that was where I realised something." Jax trails off and I shake my head.

"What?" My voice is soft, I'm wondering if he's going to ask me to leave him alone for a while so he can think, but not 30 minutes ago he was demanding that we spend the day together.

"It smacked me in the face watching you sleeping, my crow across your chest for everyone to see, Abel's name inked on your skin for the rest of your life. I don't want the solitude any more. I don't want to do anything on my own. I need you more than I've ever needed anything, ever, and the realisation made me question a lot of things. But the one question that kept coming to mind, that I knew without a shadow of a doubt the answer to is this: Am I willing to leave you for anything, the answer was no." Jax stops for a second and looks over the garage. "I'm going to talk to the guys and see if we can find some other income sources, stuff that's clean. So that we can get the fuck outta guns, or at least lessen the risk to us all. I can't risk going to jail, I won't risk your life, or Abel's if shit goes bad."

I lean against the side of the wall behind me, my mind charging a mile a minute through the possibilities "You'd have to have some big sources of money, there is no way that Uncle Clay is going to give up the huge cash cow that the Irish bring with them."

Jax blinks and nods "I know. But the truth is that Clay, Piney and Bobby are getting old."

I can't help but snort "Give them a chance. Talk about it with them and see what they say. But baby, please have some ideas before you go into battle with this."

Jax nods "I'm not stupid Sarah. I know it's going to be an uphill battle, I know it's going to take a lot of work, and I know it'll be hard. But I just think that it's time we thought long term for the Club. I don't want Abel coming into this and having to deal with the same shit as I do. We might be able to move distribution to someone else, which would only have us with the import and assembly."

I shrug and lean over, sliding my hands onto his thighs "Jax, I never said you were stupid. Float the idea to Piney first; see what he has to say. If he goes with it well that's the VP in your pocket. But don't push too hard."

My mind is swirling at a million miles an hour, for as long as I've known anything about the club and its actions I've known about the guns that they run for the IRA through California. "Can we stop talking about this now and enjoy our day out together?"

Jax nods and reaches into the bag, handing me a sandwich and a bottle of water "I got one of their cupcakes as well, but it looks like shit compared to yours. Seriously babe, you should open a bakery."

I smile over at him "I own, or will do soon, three businesses in town. What do you think I'm going to do with them all? Well not all, but one at least."

Jax laughs "What happened to bikers coming to the back door hiding addictions?"

I shrug, opening the plastic around the chicken club Jax got me "I'll make up a secret knock just for you guys, or I'll do a delivery run once a day here." My brain runs off on a tangent with that idea in mind the concept of doing a delivery service to some of the bigger businesses pops into my head, going to Elliot's businesses would be a certain, and if I could sort out frozen dinners as well it would be a bonus, not just for Sons who have no idea how to work an oven, but for families if they're busy but want to eat at home, single people and even the elderly in town would benefit from it.

Jax waves his hand in front of my face "Earth to Sarah?"

I shake my head and smile brightly "Sorry, just thinking."

"That much was obvious. You pretty much had a combination of a 'do not disturb' bubble and an idea light bulb above your head." Jax chuckles and opens his water bottle "Are you back with me now, want to share?"

I nod "I've decided what I want to do with the buildings. And what I'm going to call them both. And I may have had a random ideas for some legitimate income for the club. It'll take a bit of start-up cash though."

"Club shit first." Jax states "That way it's over and done with and we can forget it, just like you asked."

I poke my tongue out "Luann does the porn DVD's right. Well, what about setting up a webcam house for some of the girls? Charge a premium for the people to log in and watch. Different membership levels get access to different number of rooms, from a low level only having communal living areas to the highest one getting access to all cameras through the whole house."

Jax's eyes widen and he opens his mouth but I shake my head once "Not done. On a side note of that you could do merchandise, every movie Lu does has some sort of additional stimulation used in it. Sell them as well, make a package deal of the movie and a toy like what was used in the movie for x amount, and go from there with that. You could end up doing things up to entire movie set ups including the movie, toys, costume and shoes. And then that opens up doing merchandise in general. Vibrators, cock rings, butt plugs, handcuffs, whips, chains, spreader bars, ropes, sex swings."

Jax's expression fades completely from the shocked state to a look that I can't quite place till he opens his mouth and his voice comes out slightly rough "You were sitting there calm as anything thinking about sex toys?"

I giggle and nod "Of course. But if you were going to get into the toys side you could also do parties, then you get into lingerie as well. Hmm, maybe I should have kept this as an income idea for me, it could be pretty lucrative."

Jax laughs "You could have, but you wouldn't. I'll talk to the guys about it too, but don't be surprised if I drag you in to sell it as well. Now, your businesses, what were you going to call them?"

I look down at the sandwich in my lap, while I'd been thinking I'd managed to eat half of it but the excitement that's just bubbled up has my appetite disappearing "I'm going to rename Shermans to 'Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice' and set it up selling shoes, makeup, perfume and clothes. Scoops I'm going to name 'Sweet and Savoury' and do the baking side with ice creams as well from half of the store, the other half will be sandwiches, muffins and pre-packaged meals."

Jax blinks a few times "Sounds like it'll be a lot of work."

I nod "It will be, especially with two businesses getting off the ground at the same time, but I can pull D and Al and Cam if she comes back in to help decorate, stock and run. Plus it's not like I'm going to have issues getting it going. The patch attached to my Old Man will get things moving, and what that doesn't work on then my last name will work on them, I'm sure. But you didn't want to talk about this anymore, we can do plenty of debating and talking while the paperwork gets sorted and the buildings get stripped out. Which I will pay someone to do, it's commercial so it's a little different to residential I'm sure."

Jax nods and changes the subject, randomly deciding to talk about the car I've reminded him he has to buy.


	76. Chapter 76

CHAPTER SEVENTY-SIX

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. As a reminder, thank you mcmannusdixon for letting me know I haven't mentioned in a while. In my world ages are as follows: Jax & Opie are both 23. Donna, Al and Sarah are all 22.

True to our agreement we don't talk about anything to do with the Club or any of the business ideas my brain has suddenly created an avalanche of. We eat our lunch talking about the house instead, Jax finally has a chance to listen to the plan I have of the pool and BBQ areas I want to get put in, the French doors I want to get put in the kitchen in place of the single door that's currently there. Jax points out that changing the doors means I'll lose some of the wall space in the kitchen but I shrug nonchalantly and remind him that I'm going to be using the room beside the kitchen for storage.

The cupcake that Jax brought turns out to be as bad as he thought, he can't force himself to have more than a single bite and looking at the way he struggles to swallow I shake my head when he offers it to me, in that silent interaction my thoughts of opening a bakery are solidified, Charming deserves decent pastries.

Glancing at my watch as we come down from the roof I'm shocked that we've been up there for over 2 hours. Jax has agreed that we'll have to do another quick trip to the flooring store to see if they have terracotta tiles like the ones on the upstairs balcony to cover the BBQ area and to do a block around the pool for some lounging chairs, even though he stated with what almost sounded like disgust that he'll never use them.

Muttering about having to fence the area in as well draws a distracted look from Jax as he waves to his mother, and opens my door for me. Rolling my eyes as I step on the running board "We'll have to fence it with a kiddie safe gate. Abel will walk eventually."

He nods and leans forward "Babe, please relax a little. You look like you're wound tighter than a string at the moment. Things will happen when they happen, you pushing and rushing isn't going to make anything hurry up."

I sigh and rest my forehead against his "I know, but I've said before I like being busy."

Jax kisses me quickly on the lips and steps back, waiting till my legs are in the car before closing the door. Climbing into the driver's seat a few seconds later he grabs my hand and rests it over the gear stick, putting his on top of it "I know you like being busy, but you'll work yourself into exhaustion."

I laugh "You know, Al said that to me a while ago, that I needed to calm down and let shit fall where it was gonna."

Jax nods "She's right. So for the rest of the day, I don't want you to worry about anything. Just think about me and Abel. Who we're going to see now."

I sit up a little straighter in my seat and nod enthusiastically, spending as little time with him as we have been has been hard on both Jax and I, it's only the knowledge that Gemma's been spending at least an hour a day with the little man that's made it a bit easier to get on with the stuff that needed to be done. The stop back at the flooring store is over in less than 5 minutes, they have an exact match for the tiles that are on the upstairs balcony and the same sales assistant that helped us that morning add that to the line of codes of flooring we've decided on.

We arrive in Abel's room just as Anne is working on getting him out of the incubator for his afternoon feeding. He's settled in Jax's arms, me being unable to have the pressure on my chest for the moment. Anne stays in the room while Abel practically inhales the formula in his bottle, we manage to spend most of the time talking about Abel and how he's doing, with it only being another few days till he's permanently out of the incubator he's almost as healthy as he would have been had he not had the complications caused by the woman that almost killed him.

Anne eventually asks about the freshly inked skin and Jax glances up from the one-sided conversation he was having with his son "It's to show the world that she's mine."

I poke my tongue out at him and turn to Anne "You've lived in town your whole life. Surely you know the symbolism behind the Crow tattoo's with the Sons. It's the ownership marking." I giggle a little "But I hate calling it that. Jax said it, badly; it's to show anyone that knows who I've chosen to spend my life with. But Jax's arm, well that's me."

Anne crosses the couple of steps and crouches down beside Jax carefully looking at the ink on the arm by Abel's legs before standing up again "I know what it meant, I knew what it meant when I asked. I'm not sure how much I'll see you guys after Abel's out of here, but if what I've observed of you, and the rest of your family that comes in, that baby has been born one of the luckiest on the planet. And not just because he survived what that horrible woman did to him. He has a mother and father who love him dearly, grandparents who can't go a day without seeing him and more uncles and aunts who would drop everything for him then most children do."

I smile and look over at Jax "He is a blessing and even if I didn't give birth to him he's my son and I will do everything in my power to protect him, from everyone."

Anne nods "Good, but remember to be good to each other as well. The love between you is so huge it's almost visible, it has been since the first day I saw you both here, don't take each other for granted, and as my mother said to me, never go to bed angry and remember to say I love you every day."

I smile again, this one a little wistful "My mother used to tell me and my father she loved us every time she talked to either of us on the phone. When I asked her once she told me you never know when the last time you'll talk to someone will be."

Anne nods as she opens the door "Smart woman your mother."

I nod once "She was."

Anne lets the door swing closed behind her and we hear her shoes squeak down the hall. Jax looks over at me and quietly speaks "You okay?"

I smile at him, the momentary feeling of sadness vanishing with the sight of Jax watching me and Abel's little hands waving in the air. "I'm okay. Just had a moment of wishing that Mom and Daddy were here to see you and meet Abel. They would have loved their grandson."

Jax carefully adjusts Abel before standing up and crossing the room, stopping right in front of me he uses his free hand and cups my chin "Babe, they love you, they love Abel, they think I'm a dick for not realising years ago what we could have had, but they love me anyway because I love you and I'm determined to make sure you know every day of the rest of your life how much you mean to me."

I giggle and lean forward so I can kiss the smooth surface of Abel's forehead, the smell of baby powder and fresh skin enough to brighten the tiny part of my mind that was still feeling down. "I know you love me baby, and I know that Mom and Daddy and JT and Thomas are watching us trying to make a life, trying to work out where we go from here and how we get to a place where Abel can grow up happy, healthy and safe."

Jax nods "We're going to make it Sarah, I promise you that. I will always look after you and Abel."

I poke his chest "And Doj. Who is probably wondering what the fuck happened to me."

Jax chuckles "Ma told me that he's settled in okay there but does sit by the door for an hour a day at 9am."

I smack my forehead "I used to take him for a walk every day at 9, he's obviously missing it. I'll have to start again Thursday. He'll be getting fat, cause I'm sure between the kids and Neeta they can't resist his brown eyes."

We stay at the hospital till just before 3 when I point out I have a hunk of meat in his fridge that needs to go in the oven if we want to eat any time before midnight. The nurses are in the middle of shift hand over so Jax and I both wave to Anne as we pass the office, the ride down to the ground floor is almost silent, the lift is full of nurses who've just finished so Jax and I stand quietly in the corner till we can be free of the mass of bodies that carry the distinct smell of hospitals.

The drive back to Jax's house is the opposite, Jax gives me a list of what vegetables are acceptable to have with a roast and each one he lists makes my eyebrows raise.

When he eventually looks over at me he shakes his head "What?"

I roll my eyes "Potatoes, potatoes, potatoes and peas are not four vegetables. It's 2. You'll get what I cook, if you don't like it, don't eat it."

Jax chuckles and puts his hand on my knee, massaging the top of my joint softly "I was kidding Sarah, you know I'll eat anything, well almost anything."

I laugh remembering the time that Gemma had tried to give him yams and his face had screwed up so much it looked like he'd sucked a lemon.

*I have an intense dislike of yams, something about the way they look I guess. Anyone else have a single food they can't stand?*


	77. Chapter 77

CHAPTER SEVENTY-SEVEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Chocolate sauce recipe based on Nigella's one…but modified cause I like it hot

45 minutes after walking in the door the meat is sealed and in the oven, the vegetables are peeled and sitting in the sink and Jax is trying to explain to me why I should be baking them something for dessert.

I shake my head "There's ice cream in the freezer, banana's and sprinkles in the cupboard, cream in the fridge and I'll make some chocolate sauce, we can have 'do it yourself' banana splits."

Jax nods, looking like a kid who's been given free run in a candy store and I can't help the giggle. Getting back to my feet from where I'd been sitting at the kitchen table with my chequebook and emails both open I open the fridge "Give Opie a ring and ask him to pick up some more beer, you're on the last 6 pack."

Pulling the cream and chocolate out of the fridge I drop them on the bench, hunting through the cupboards finds the peanut butter, vanilla extract, maple syrup and the chilli flakes. Jax looks at me like I'm insane when I drop the tiny package of chilli on the bench but I just giggle "I'll make a double batch and only put chilli in some, but trust me it's great."

Glancing at the cream bottle I frown a little "Can you get Ope to pick up another bottle of cream. I want the unwhipped stuff though, none of that shitty fake cream."

Jax nods and heads into the living room while I make the sauce, pouring 2 cups of double cream into the pot with the 7 ounces (200g) of chocolate and the same amount of smooth peanut butter and 6 tablespoons of maple syrup it just has to have everything melt for it to be ready, leaving it on the stove for a little over 2 minutes I've set the pot to one side while I attempt to find a couple of empty jars. Finally finding two cleaned jars at the very back of the cupboard I get back to my feet as Jax comes back in "Done, they're gonna get beer and cream."

"Thanks baby."

"Are you done? Already?" Jax leans over and goes to stick his finger in the pot but I smack the back of his hand.

"That'll be hot, and I don't know when the last time you washed your hands was." Pulling a spoon out of the cup they sit in on the back of the bench I dip it in the sauce and pass it over to him watching as he sticks it in his mouth.

Jax's eyes are fixed on mine while he sucks the sauce of the spoon and pulls it out of his mouth "You should bottle that stuff."

I shrug "I could, I very well might at the ice cream store. After all it only takes a couple of minutes to make."

I sit back down at the table and finish writing the cheque for the plumbing work that was done, the invoices only having just arrived. Noting the updated balances in the little stupid gaps in the back I slap it closed and toss it back into my bag. "What time are we leaving here?"

"Well that depends on what time your lawyer is arriving." Jax says setting a wine glass in front of me and sitting down with a beer in his hand.

Scrolling up through my email I find the one from Patrick with his flight times "He's arriving in about 3 hours. He decided to come in tonight otherwise he wouldn't have been there till midday. But he's leaving at 4pm tomorrow to go back."

Jax nods "Well then we can leave whenever you want. It's only a couple of hours away."

"If we leave after breakfast we should be there by 10, you and I can meet with Patrick at 1030, we'll probably be an hour or so then we'll have the rest of the day to go shopping."

Jax sighs "I'm so excited. But if we left early we could have breakfast there and then meet this guy early and have more time."

I laugh and get back up, testing the sauce and finding it cool enough I separate half of it out into one of the jars, adding a rather large pinch to the second half left in the pot before pouring it into its jar and setting them both on the back of the bench. "We could, we'll talk with Ope and D when they get here, if we're breakfasting over there we could leave here at 6ish."

Jax shudders "Okay, let's forget that idea completely. I have no intentions of being out of bed that early."

"Thought so." I remark, cracking the oven door open and checking on the beef, the size of the roast I got means that it'll take at least an hour and a half to cook, but it's already been in the oven for 30 minutes so I toss the veges in around it and close the door again. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Jax, what do you think the neo-Nazi is going to do when he realises that he didn't get the building. Do you think he'll leave?"

Jax shrugs "I don't know Darlin'. I'd like to say he'd go back to whatever rock he crawled out from under but I'm not sure. I'm not holding my breath that it'll be that easy to get rid of him."

I sigh and sit back down at the table "That's what I thought. While I have no objections to buying every vacant store in town if I have to I'd rather not increase the level of property I've managed to buy in the last month."

"Wasn't Mandy finding out if any more property was on the market for you?"

I nod "She did, there's nothing else for sale in terms of commercial buildings. There's a couple of empty sections and some houses, but it's all residentially zoned."

My phone chirps from my bag and I pull it out frowning at the unfamiliar number, pressing the ignore button I send the call to my voice mail. Looking up at Jax he raises an eyebrow "You really wanna know?"

He nods so I take a deep breath and spill the story of Tara and her constant calls to me when he and her were fucking, including the latest one. Jax looks furious by the time I finish the explanation of why I will never answer an unfamiliar number or one that's not saved in the phone. "Why the fuck would she do that?"

I shrug "I guess she thought that it worked to get me out of town once before it would work again. Stupid cow. Actually, no she's not a cow. I actually like cows, they taste good."

Jax laughs and tugs my fingers "I can't apologise enough for her."

I shake my head "You can't apologise for her at all baby, what she did was out of pure desperation, she knew she would lose you to me eventually and she wanted me out of town. Why, I have no idea given that she would have gone back to Chicago anyway."

Jax sighs and picks at his beer bottle label "She wanted me to be miserable again when she left me broken hearted for the second time."

I get up and walk around the table, waiting while he pushes his chair backwards before I sit on his lap "You will never be broken hearted again, you will never be miserable because the person you love left. I promise that I'm not going to leave again."

Jax slides his arms around my waist and leans his face onto my arm "I know you're not going anywhere, and if you did I'd hunt you down and bring you back here and lock you in the basement."

"Only problem with that bro, you don't have a basement." Opie's voice comes from the door in front of us and he steps through the gap to let his wife in behind him, setting the beer and cream he's carrying on the bench he almost sticks his finger in the chocolate sauce, but the bottle cap I flicked at his head has him turning around.

"If you wish to try the sauce, use a fucken spoon. Cavemen, both of you." I don't bother telling Opie that the one he's sticking the spoon he picked up in is the one with the chilli in it and Jax's silently laughing underneath me as Opie sticks a huge spoonful in his mouth.

It takes him all of a few seconds to realise that there's a bit of kick to the sauce and he glares at me "What the fuck is that?"

I can't stop laughing for a few minutes as he opens a beer and swallows a few mouthfuls of it. Eventually managing to splutter out "Its peanut butter chocolate sauce."

Opie frowns "Then there is something wrong with it."

I shake my head, still giggling "No, the one you just tried also happened to have chilli in it. Didn't you know, I like things hot?"

Jax's fingers tighten on my side "I think you are quiet hot enough."

I turn my head and kiss him lightly on the lips "Thank you baby. Right, cavemen, out of the kitchen. But what you two can do to be so super helpful is start sorting through the stuff in the spare room for what's rubbish and what's being moved. Stuff to move, if it can, can be put in the garage."

Jax pauses in the doorframe "Shit, never thought about that."

"What?" I ask, slightly distracted by my task of handing plates, cutlery and napkins to Donna.

"Moving." Jax sounds disappointed in the prospect of having to pack up everything he owns.

"Well, you could always leave it all for Juice." I point out, setting the last fork on top of the pile Donna's holding.

"Nah, not happening. Retard can buy his own shit." Jax states going down the hall and opening the door to the spare room.


	78. Chapter 78

CHAPTER SEVENTY-EIGHT

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

During dinner we keep conversation entirely away from everything related to the Club, talking about the trip the following day I'm overruled with cooking breakfast and between Opie and Jax they decide we should all meet up at Lumpy's for breakfast at 7am. Opie and Donna agree that they'll meet us at the diner and then we'll drop his bike at the garage and all go in the truck. After dinner I send a text off to Patrick for him to get when he lands letting him know we'll meet at 10 if he lets us know where.

Donna gets sent home with a tinfoil wrapped parcel of sliced roast beef for Gemma and Clay and the kids, even feeding the four of us we only used half of the meat I'd cooked and if it went in the fridge I'd forget about it, I did use some of the leftovers to package up a couple meals and throw them in the freezer.

Dessert turned out better than I expected with Donna loving the spiced chocolate sauce and even Jax admitting that it was 'okay' with the frozen ice cream. Warming them up in the jars sitting over a pot of bubbling water had been a stroke of genius, not only did it give a cold/hot contrast but it made it a lot easier to get out of the jars.

After they have gone and the kitchen is clean again I follow Jax down to the spare room where he and Opie have moved everything into piles, the pictures that I know Gemma picked are leaning up against a wall and the bulk of the furniture that's been in there since I arrived is against the same wall, the night stands, dressing table and parts of the bed base have all been pushed against the other wall. "I thought we could use that as a bedroom suite in one of the rooms. I know you don't want my bed there at all, but this way it's one less set to buy."

I cock my head to the side; the dark wood would look good against the yellow paint that we picked out. Jax smiles as he sees me nodding "There's another dressing table that goes with it, it's in storage, but we can bring that over as well."

I turn at look at him "Just answer me one question first."

Jax slides his arm over my shoulders, his fingers looping through my hair "Tara never slept on it."

I laugh "I know that, otherwise you wouldn't have suggested it. I was going to ask if you knew how to put it back together?"

Jax tugs at my hair "Of course I know how to put it back together."

I twist sideways and lean against his front "Well so it's just a new master suite, one for the spare room for the twins and one for the other spare room, and a dining set, lounge furniture, TV and all the assorted stuff, furniture for the study and your man cave, and the gym gear to get."

Jax groans "Did you have to put it like that! Least we don't have to get anything for Abel. It's all here."

I nod "That's good, cause you do remember he's coming home on Friday don't you."

Jax nods and pulls me out of the room, flicking the light off and closing the door "I know. Ope and I are going to start moving the stuff from here that's going, that can go, during the weekend into your garage."

I cock my eyebrow "You mean our garage."

Jax nods "Yeah, that. And on the subject of it, you do know that you're going to have three cars and the bike there don't you?"

I nod "I do, why?"

"Cause it's only a double garage." Jax points out, like I hadn't already thought about it.

"I did think about getting it made bigger, but I realised that it's probably a waste of time. Your bike can easily fit in there in between the cars, or behind one. We'll just leave one car out all the time."

Jax frowns "Which one? The Nitro with its custom paint job, the Viper that could possibly cost more than my mortgage did, or the Ram that we're going to have to go shopping for."

"Fuck. Logic, I thought I was the one that had to use that all the time." I drop down onto the side of the bed. "Guess the not making the garage bigger may have to be rethought."

Jax shakes his head "You could always just make one a double depth."

I shake my head "There's space between the existing garage and the boundary fence to get a single garage put in. I'll find out about it during the week."

Jax crouches in front of me and pulls my hands off my lap "Sarah, babe, let me do some of it okay?"

I smile gratefully and nod once Jax releases my hands and gets to his feet "So, I want you to forget about moving my shit from here to there, I will do that. Forget about the garage, I can do that. The painting and carpet I'll be with you when we talk to the contractors and you're seeing Oswald about the stairs on Friday aren't you?" I nod silently "Good, just make sure you're at the hospital at 10, that's when the little man's outta the toaster."

I sigh and flop back onto the bed "You know you're too good for me."

Jax laughs "Darlin' I would say you got that the wrong way around. You just need to remember that I'm here to help you. And if you need more help sorting the house, talk to D, or Al, or Ope, Ma, Clay, Hap. Anyone of the guys will help you if they can."

I lift my head and smile at him "I know, but I want you're help with the house and I guess for a second I forgot that you're not physic and if I don't ask you don't know. Thank you for taking some of the burden off me."

Jax starts stripping out of his clothes as he talks "You're right, I don't know what you're thinking, you have to open your mouth and use words to let me know. Even if all you can say is 'I need help' that's all I need to hear. Sarah, you're not superhuman, you're gonna have to let go, or at least relax, the iron grip that you have on yourself."

I sit up slowly and take off the clothes I've been in all day, the skin of my chest enjoying the removal of my top and the fresh air being able to access the inked skin. Jax slides into bed behind me, propping himself up on his elbow "Have you talked to Clay about this Sturgis trip?"

I shake my head and look at him "Didn't you just tell me to relax some of the shit I'm holding?"

Jax chuckles "Yes I did. Sturgis would be a good way for you to pass some stuff on to Donna to help."

I shake my head "I can't drop it on her, but her and I can sort it together, it'll be a good way to reconnect more since I came back. I'll have to sort the accommodation soon won't I?"

Jax nods "Yep, Tank said that the cheap stuff books out months in advance."

I shrug "Like I'd be looking for cheap, comfort not cost all the way baby. I'll have a talk with Clay about it on Thursday."

Jax sighs "Sorry Darlin' I just told you to relax and then I went and dumped something else on you."

I laugh as I slide into bed "Yes, you gave me one thing to deal with but took 3 away. And once we've seen Elliot about the staircase it's outta my hands, same with the carpet and the paint."

Wiggling my head around in the pillows to get comfortable I reach over and lace my fingers through Jax's "Love you baby."

Jax leans over and kisses my cheek "I know, I love you to. Tomorrow will be another long day, get some sleep."

**AN: This story seems to be very long already, and it is. At about half way through the arc I have planned it's going to be around 150 chapters in total I think.


	79. Chapter 79

CHAPTER SEVENTY-NINE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Ravegirlliz: Yes

Tried to post this yesterday but the servers were down.

The alarm goes off at 6 and we're both showered and dressed by 630, I settle for instant coffee and take the last 15 minutes to drink the coffee and pack my handbag, including shoving the envelope holding the plumbers cheque into a corner pocket to drop off for Gemma to post with the days mail.

We walk out the door at 645 and Jax jumps happily into the driver's seat. Breakfast passes with a lot of laughing and a few glares from the other patrons at the amount of noise we're making but by 8am we've dropped the mail and the bike at the garage and Opie and Jax have commandeered the front seat leaving Donna and I in the back. By the time we get to San Francisco Opie's demanded to be allowed to drive home. I'd rolled my eyes at his wife beside me and agreed.

My phone rings as we're on the outskirts of town and Patrick lets me know where he's staying, leaning between the two men in the front seat I program the GPS to take us there, deciding that Opie and Donna already know almost all of my secrets, so why should it matter if they are there when I'm signing paperwork. The only minor concern is that one of the modifications I made may be a bit of a surprise to them.

The hotel that Patrick picked is a few blocks from the airport and arriving there a few minutes after 10 the four of us go up to his room. Patrick smiles when he opens the door and waves us in before closing the door and moving to give me a hug.

I take a step backwards "Fresh ink."

Patrick pouts and in that single motion Jax and Opie both raise their eyebrows at the odd expression but say nothing. After a quick round of introductions with me doing all the talking we sit down at the table tucked in the corner and Patrick sets a pile of papers in front of me.

"So, I did up all the paperwork exactly as you asked." I roll my eyes.

"Drop the overly gay voice. Fuck sake Patrick, I'm unaware of why you do it when you first meet people." The stacks of paperwork in front of me are in several different coloured folders and I tap the fluoro coloured cardboard.

Patrick sighs and reverts to his normal voice "I like to see how people react with my 'overly gay voice'. Some people decide they want nothing to do with me as a lawyer and make excuses why I'm not suitable."

I roll my eyes "Yes, but none of us are new customers. You've been my lawyer for years, the fact you're gay was never an issue then, it's not an issue now. Jax, Opie and Donna don't give a fuck what you do in your bedroom as long as you don't do it on anything they have to touch."

Patrick laughs "Okay, I'll stop. Now, the green folder is the paperwork for Shermans, the blue one is Scoops and Sweets, the purple folder is your new will and the orange one is Jackson's will."

Jax shoots me a startled look "What?"

I smile apologetically "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I got a will done up for you as well." I pick up the orange folder and pass it over to him. "Have a read over it; you don't have to sign it if you don't agree with it."

Jax takes the folder and opens it; there are only about 5 sheets of paper in it so I leave him to read it while I go through the folders for the businesses. They only need my signature on the forms and initials on each page and where the hand written amount is filled in. By the time I've gone through the two folders Jax has set the pages he was looking at down on the table and fixed his look on me.

I sink a little back into my seat and wait for the explosion that may come. "You did this behind my back?"

I frown "I didn't mean to, I forgot to tell you about it. I never intended on doing anything behind your back."

Jax stands up and paces, our friends look stunned and Patrick opens his mouth to say something but a single shake of my head has him throwing his hands up and shutting his lips again.

"Did you not think I might want to decide things that you've done. That I wanted to be the one to decide what would happen to Abel if anything happened. That I wanted to make sure that it was in writing what would happen to my bike, my part of TM. Why didn't you talk to me about it before you went and had this all drawn up?" Jax is pacing in front of me and he won't meet my eyes.

I swallow hard, my throat stinging slightly "I'm sorry." I whisper softly "You don't have to sign it. I'll get everything changed in mine that reflects yours."

Jax runs his hands through his hair and looks towards the door right behind me before passing the table and throwing it open, stepping onto the balcony he pulls out his smokes and lights one. Opie looks at his best friend on the balcony and back at me he gets to his feet and follows Jax's footsteps.

I fold my arms on the table and rest my head on my forearm for a minute before leaning back into the chair again. Turning to Patrick I attempt to smile but give up throwing open the purple folder I fan the pages out. "Where are the modifications I asked you to make?"

Patrick turns the first page over and points at the second and third "That's the distribution of assets, including property and stocks. That's the part that covers in the event of both of your deaths; the next page has the custody information about Abel on it."

I click the end of the pen and start reading. Everything about property, money and stocks can stay the same but I have the heart breaking realisation that even if Jax refers to Abel as my son I have no legal claim over him and I shouldn't have included anything to do with him in the paperwork in front of me.

I find the section that's labelled with 'dependants' and blink slowly as tears well in my eyes, setting the tip of the pen to the page, intending to strike the whole lot off and get it removed when the pen is yanked from my fingertips. I look up into the furious eyes of my best friend but barely have a second before she's on her feet and stomping past me. Yanking the door back open she grabs the cigarette out of Jax's hand and throws it over the balcony before pulling him inside and shoving him at a chair beside me.

"Sit the fuck down you moron." Jax blinks slowly at my fired up friend and starts to speak but Donna shakes her head furiously. "No! You don't get to say a goddamn word till I'm done here."

Opie chuckles and comes back into the room, carefully clicking the balcony doors closed behind him and returning to his seat, patting me on the back once as he goes past.

I glance at Patrick but he's leaning back in his chair again, the pen that I'd been holding back in the centre of the table spinning slowly from the force of Donna throwing it there.

Donna pulls her chair back towards the table from where it went sliding across the floor and sits down, fixing her glare on Jax she narrows her eyes even more and shakes her head "You are one word away from getting my size 7 up your ass do you know that?" Jax starts to move but she holds up her hand "No, don't answer that cause I don't want to know. Your Old Lady, the woman you inked less than 48 hours ago as what you saw as acceptable way to swear your life to her tried to make things easier for you by sorting out some shit that you would NEVER have thought of and you throw it away like a used condom. She's gone out of her way to arrange her lawyer coming across the fucken country to sign this shit. She brought property so that your Club wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of white supremacists moving into town. She brought a house, and got it renovated within weeks so that you would know she wasn't going anywhere and then when she tries to make it legally binding what happens to Abel in case something happened to both of you your reply is to kick her in the teeth. You have said so many times that Abel is HER son too and in one monumentally stupid sentence you ripped out her heart and stomped on it. You are an asshole and if weren't for the fact that I know Sarah loves you I'd kick your ass over the balcony out there and deal with the shit storm when we got home." Donna is panting lightly by the time she finishes and my quiet inhalation is missed by everyone in the heavy sounds of her breaths. Unfortunately for me she's not quiet finished yet. "She's my best friend and you've hurt her enough in one rant that I'd like to rip your throat out so that you can't speak anymore." Donna loses a little of her steam and the last sentence is said very quietly "If you were sensible and thought about how she felt you would have been hugging her and thanking her for sorting this out for you and asking why there wasn't adoption paperwork on the table to make her Abel's mother legally."

It's that one sentence that breaks my composure and I lurch to my feet shaking my head furiously, I can feel the ends of my ponytail slapping Jax in the back but I can't bring myself to give a shit. Turning away from the table I stumble towards the closed door in the corner, wrenching it open I step through and slam it behind me, crossing the room I go into the bathroom with its wide open door, that door gets shut with much more force than needed slamming the lock across and that's where my knees give way. I sit down hard on the floor and pull my knees up towards my chest, ignoring the stinging feeling that runs through the crow on my chest.

There's a soft tapping noise on the door behind me but I ignore it in favour of biting my lip to stop myself from crying. The noise behind me stops and I don't hear anything for several long minutes, the second hand on my watch ticks rhythmically and my brain absently counts them. 679 ticks later I hear the sound of a door opening but the wooden panel behind me doesn't move. Jax's sneakers come into view between my parted feet and his hands grab hold of mine.

Pulling me to my feet he slides his arms around my waist and pulls me as close to his chest as he can taking care not to press against the hot skin of my chest. He starts whispering apologies into my hair and running his hands over my arms. Blinking a few times the cloudy feeling subsides and the tears that had been hovering on my eyelids fall, the soundless splash of them landing on Jax's forearm has him swearing softly and putting a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him he frowns at the expression on my face.

"Shit Sarah, I'm sorry I'm a heartless asshole. It honestly never crossed my mind that just because I told you your Abel's mother that anyone else would take that into consideration. I never thought about what would happen to him if something happened to me and I should let Donna kick my ass for that. And once she's done Ope can have a turn, then Ma."

I manage a half-smile "I get first shot."

Jax nods and slides his hand up further, cupping my cheek with his palm, the other hand coming up to mirror it as he stares into my eyes, the blue in his darkening. "I never meant to make you cry. Fuck, you've been inked with my crow for less than 2 days and already I've fucked up. Come on, your lawyer has been firing daggers at me for the last 10 minutes in between muttering about hot blond bikers who need to be taught a lesson."

I giggle and wrap my fingers over his elbows "He's harmless. Me however, well I just may cut you off till you learn."

Jax leans forward and presses a slow sweet kiss on my lips "I promise I will spend every minute of the rest of my life making up for that blatant act of stupidity if you forget it happened."

I nod once and follow him slowly through the other door to the bathroom that I hadn't even noticed.

*Does anyone know the significances of the number of seconds?*


	80. Chapter 80

CHAPTER EIGHTY

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Population of Charming is 14,679 :-)

Donna and Opie are still at the table where we left them but Patrick is missing when we come back into the room, Jax sits me in my chair and crouches beside me "I know that you're hurt and angry at me. I am sorry that I'm a jackass."

I giggle, glancing over at Donna's furious face. "D, calm down okay? You were right, it hurt that Jax brushed over my feelings so easily but it did bring up a really good point. I have no legal right to Abel. He's not my son." My heart stutters for a single beat but I continue talking "While I may be his father's Old Lady, that doesn't mean Jack Shit anywhere other than within the Club. So Jax needs to make sure that it's in writing what happens to his son if anything happens to him, he needs to be the one to make those decisions. I can't."

The main door to the suite slams open and Patrick comes in waving a handful of paperwork "I love the internet and hotels with printing services." Sitting down on his chair he smiles at me and the corners of his mouth pull up so high I have a vision of the Joker's smile painted on his face.

Patrick splits the pile of paper into three lots and slaps a set each in front of Jax and I holding onto the third. "Now, it'll be a little more complicated because I'm out of state, but it'll still work." He looks at Jax "The easy side of it is that with the birth mother dead there's no one to contest."

I look between the two and Jax shakes his head smiling slightly and I finally look down at the paperwork that's been dropped on the table in front of me the 'Petition to Adopt' written in dark blue in across the top of the page has me frowning and pushing them away "I'm not doing this because you feel guilty Jackson Nathaniel Teller." I practically growl at him.

Jax pulls the papers closer to me again and twists on his seat so he's looking at me "Darlin' shut up for a second please." I'm stunned speechless and Jax cocks an eyebrow before grabbing my hands "I am not doing this out of guilt. Donna ever so helpfully pointed out that I was being a monumental moron and she's right. This should have been done the same day as Hap inked you, you're going to be with me for the rest of my life, OUR son will call you mommy and I will be fucked if anyone on the planet thinks that anything they do can change that. One day Abel will need to know the gash that gave him life and almost took it, but by the time that happens he's going to know that there will never be a woman on the planet who will love him as much as you do, and if he loves you a fraction of the amount I do then you will be the most loved woman in the world twice over."

My heart melts at the love that's in Jax's eyes and the emotion that's in his voice. "You're an asshole, but I love you." I mutter pressing my lips to his gently.

Patrick clears his throat behind me breaking the moment. Jax straightens up and turns back to the table picking up the pen from the centre and passing it to me "Start writing Darlin'."

I lean over the form and start filling in the boxes, one of them is a start date of relationship with surviving parent and I tap it lightly getting Jax's attention from the forms he's working on "What do I put here?"

Jax leans over and then chuckles "You could always put the day that you showed up at the clubhouse with Clay. That was the day you stole my heart and never gave it back."

The smile on my face spreads further and Donna's quiet sigh on the other side of the table reminds me that we're not alone and it's not socially acceptable to fuck someone in the company of friends and my lawyer.

Patrick interjects and tells me to put down the date I returned to Charming so May 15th gets written into the gap. Jax cocks his head to the side "Really? That's when you came back?"

I nod and absently move on to the next part of the form, filling out the rest fairly quickly. The form is only 3 pages long and Patrick halts before I sign it "Wait till you're in front of the judge to do that. On one of those blank bits of paper write down anyone that you want present in the courtroom at the time." Jax starts on the list and I'm not surprised when Gemma is listed, followed by Opie, Donna and Wayne what does surprise me is when he adds Anne and Dr Namid's names to the bottom.

At my raised eyebrow he shrugs "They'll both attest to the fact you've been at the hospital for everything major since you got back to town. Actually, I think Anne would put in that you were there when he was born if we asked."

I shake my head "I want this legal baby." Passing the filled out forms to Patrick I go back to the will and press my hand to Jax's forearm. "Do you want to read this before I sign it?"

Jax shakes his head "Why would I? If it's the same as mine I think it's a little more important that D and Ope know what's in there, don't you?"

Donna fixes her look on me and raises an eyebrow and I smile "You two are listed as guardians if anything happens to both of us. You're also down as executors of our estate."

Opie looks confused "What the fuck does that mean?"

Patrick leans forward "Basically what it means is that if in a tragic event Sarah and Jackson both die you get custody of Abel, logical part there. What it also means is that you become guardians of their estate. You will be given the ability to purchase things to a certain amount each year with funds from the investments however the bulk of it will be untouchable. At 18 Abel will receive 25% of the value, at 21 the second 25% will be released and at 25 the other 50% gets given to him to control."

Opie looks shell-shocked for a second, his eyes flicking between Jax and I like he can't believe what he's just been told. "You sure Bro?"

Jax nods once "Sarah's got that right, I wouldn't want anyone else raising our son."

"See, I am good for some things." I poke my tongue out at him.

Jax wiggles his eyebrows and lowers his lids leaning over my shoulder he puts his mouth by my ear "You're good at a lot of things babe; put that tongue away before I decide to make use of it."

My tongue stud clinks against my teeth as I make a rapid retreat. Patrick laughs and waves his hand over the files that are scattered across his table "That's it. All signed. Good, now the fun part."

Patrick pulls his laptop over and opens it in front of me, the huge list of specs for the car I'd told him I wanted are on the screen. "Go through that, pick what you want added. If you want a different colour we can request it, but it'll add to the final cost."

Donna and Opie both look just as confused and Jax takes pity on them while I flick through the colour spectrum offered. "Sarah decided she wants another car."

Donna smiles and comes around the table sitting next to me on my chair, between the two of us we pick out the exterior and interior colours. Picking gunmetal pearl for the outside with silver racing stripe and black leather interior we both screw up our noses at all but one set of the rims that they offer, adding the sidewinder rims in a matte finish. I shove the laptop towards Jax "I don't know shit about any of that stuff. Can you do it?"

Jax grins and goes through the few selections pushing the laptop back to me when he's done. Handing it back to Patrick he nods and pushes the 'submit' button and picks up his phone. His quiet conversation isn't private when we can hear every word he's saying. Telling whoever it is on the other end that he's put the order through now and that the money will follow within 24 hours he waits tapping his fingers impatiently for a few seconds before replying with a thank you and closing his phone.

"Orders put in with a 12 week build time. Estimated date for pick up will be September 5th but they'll ring if anything changes. Now, bank and you're done. I'll take care of the Sherman's cheque for you this afternoon and get the keys to you tonight."

The hotel that Patrick chose is within walking distance of the airport branch of my bank so he and I stroll down the street while Jax, Opie and Donna take the car down. I appreciate my friends giving me a few minutes with him to answer any questions he has.

We're barely out of the lobby when he starts "Are you happy?"

I nod and smile "Despite him being an asshole at times I am."

Patrick puts his arm around my shoulders and squeezes "Good. Do I need to start drawing up a pre-nup?"

I shake my head "No! We're not getting married, and if we were I wouldn't want one."

"Sarah, you're an exceptionally wealthy woman, a pre-nup would be a good idea." We pause at a crossing.

"I don't want one." The car goes past and Jax waves out the window and taps on the horn once before continuing down the road.

"If you're sure?" I nod and Patrick lets the subject drop. "Now, I know you don't want to think about it, but Craig still hasn't been seen or heard from and the trail is a little over a month away. Do you want to come back a week or so early to go over the evidence that's being submitted and your testimony?"

I nod "I'll be bringing Alice back with me, she's in Charming. Camryn's still in New York with her dad if you need to get hold of her. But Jax, Opie and Donna are all coming with me as well."

Patrick raises an eyebrow "Are you sure that's wise?"

I nod as we spot the huge sign for the bank "They all know what happened. After my freak-out with the whiskey I had to give them some answers."

Patrick nods again and we cross the final street, my eyes homing into Jax leaning against the side of my car. "The paperwork for the name addition on the accounts is in my pocket as well. The bank manager can lodge it while we're here and he can have a card before you leave if you want."

I pause for a second and grab hold of Patrick's wrist "I know you're worried about me but I will promise you this, I am safe. I am happy. I am exactly where I need to be, and where I shouldn't have left."

Patrick smiles "That's all I needed to hear."

Stepping up to Jax's side I slide my arm around his waist and lean against him for a second "One more trip then we can go spend some money."

Jax sighs "Really, do we have to?"

Patrick chuckles "She likes shopping; thank god she can afford it."

I poke my tongue out at both of them and step towards the door, Opie and Donna staying with the car.


	81. Chapter 81

CHAPTER EIGHTY-ONE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Exactly as predicted as soon as the cashier we speak to opens my bank details we're ushered through to the bank manager's office and he shows up within a few minutes brushing crumbs off his shirt. I stand and hold my hand out to shake his grimacing slightly with the feel of his sweaty flesh. I think all four of us are grateful that it only takes about 10 minutes to get the three bank cheques and all the paperwork loaded to put Jax's name beside mine on the accounts. Jax shakes his head when I ask if he wants a chequebook and picks out a plain silver card for access to the everyday account, the credit card will have to be posted out but I still carry my barely used one so neither of us are in a hurry to get it.

Seeing Jax sitting blankly in the office as he's staring at the card in his hand I smile politely at the other two men "Can we have a minute?"

They clear out and I turn to Jax "You okay baby?"

He nods slowly "I think so, I guess the whole money thing just hit and I realised this tiny piece of black plastic holds access to more money than I ever dreamed." He gets to his feet and pulls me to mine, pulling me close to his chest and looking down at me "I know it's not a nice place that it came from but it definitely gives the freedom for anything."

I smile at him "I hate that I have it, for obvious reasons, but with it we can do anything we want, buy anything we need or want but I think the best part of it all is that we have instant financial security for our lives, and our sons life."

Jax kisses me lightly on the forehead, his hands coming up to the side of my face where he just rests them for a few seconds before stepping backwards and grabbing my hand, pulling me out the door.

Saying goodbye to Patrick he walks off towards the hotel with a wave while we get back into my car and go hunting for food and coffee. The tiny coffee shop we end up in is perfect for how I'm feeling. It's brightly lit and every single thing on the menu is listed as having been made from produce found with a 100 mile radius. The woman who serves us tells us where there is a furniture store nearby that stocks almost anything that we could want and jotting the directions on a napkin she passes it over along with the enormously stuffed sandwiches we'd ordered.

After eating, half my sandwich being claimed by Opie while I was only 1/3 of the way through the first half, I wave politely and Jax drives towards the store we'd been told about. Sure enough the floor space of the store has to be at least the size of 4 football fields, but huge signs hanging from the ceiling separate it into particular areas.

I ask the guys to wait for a second and go to find one of the sales assistances, finding one who's carefully dusting off shelves I clear my throat and wait till he finishes and turns around before smiling "I'm furnishing a whole house, now I don't want any help picking things but I need to know a couple of things first."

He nods in a slightly bewildered way "Do you have stock numbers for the items or is the name of it better to bring when I'm done? Do you deliver to Charming? What will that delivery cost me given it's a 2 hour drive away? And when can it be delivered?"

The man in front of me must be barely out of his 20's and blinks a few times before regaining his equilibrium "Name and colour of what you want is best when ordering, yes we do deliver to Charming, the cost of delivery will depend on the amount of your order. Delivery can be within 24 hours if we have everything in stock and there are no issues with payments. Normally out of town deliveries are done on a Monday."

I smile again "Thanks, I'll come find you when we're done." Almost skipping back to Jax I rummage through my back and pull out the list of rooms in the house to buy furniture for that I'd scribbled in the car and open the notebook to a blank page.

"Right, I'm thinking that we should start at the back of this place and work our way forwards?" Donna slides her arm through mine and we head towards the sign showing us where all the gym equipment is.

While Donna and I had been picking out beds for the rooms she'd turned her head briefly and stopped what she was saying, crossing the aisle in an almost daze she'd run her fingers along a bed base and I'd grinned leaning to her ear "Do you want it?"

She nodded distractedly and before she could realise what I'd done I'd added it to the list of things to buy.

The cherry wood table I'd found for the dining table was amazing, going from a small one to seat 6 to a massive table for 24 was perfect.

Finding the same person I'd spoken to before we started the four of us wait quietly while he finishes with his co-worker before he turns to us and smiles "Find everything?"

I nod and flick the page I've been writing on around, the huge list of products makes his eyes widen in stunned disbelief. That Jax has reappeared behind me with a couple of wooden signs in his hands while Opie is still wandering around the store with Donna doesn't miss his gaze either.

He starts the process by getting the address for delivery and I look up at Jax "Will all this stuff fit in the garage with the appliances?"

Jax nods "Sure will babe. Juice got the alarm extended to cover it as well so it'll be fine in there."

Going through the process I feel Jax's cringe when we're told the total is over 50 thousand dollars but a quick squeeze of his side has him relaxing again. I kiss him on the cheek and step backwards "Will you pay for it baby, I wanna see what D's doing."

Jax pulls his wallet from his back pocket talking to the almost speechless salesman as I drift towards Donna where she's now standing at the end of the bed she wanted. Leaning my head on her shoulder I whisper "I'm trying to get Jax over his fear of spending money."

She giggles "How's that going?" 

"Dunno. I left him to deal with paying for all the furniture. I'm getting your bed delivered to my place as well till yours is finished." Donna twitches a little under my head.

"My bed?" She asks looking a little confused.

I nod at the bed that still has her hand resting on the foot board "Yep."

She purses her lips but is distracted by Opie who joins us chuckling "Why the fuck is Jax muttering about Old Ladies with overspending issues?"

I laugh and shrug "Not sure, ask him. Are we ready to go?"

Opie nods and follows us as we walk back towards the front of the store where Jax is standing with a huge printout in his hand. He pushes it into my hand "53 thousand dollars!? You just spent 53 thousand dollars on furniture!"

I shake my head and point at the top line of the docket "I didn't. We did. And can I remind you it was you who picked all the additions to the car this morning that made it 140 grand."

Jax closes his eyes for a second and I come to the realisation that he hadn't been looking at the cost, the guy behind the counter whistles softly "What did you buy a tank?"

I giggle and shake my head "Nope, a SRT Viper."

We leave the store with the delivery promised for the following Friday afternoon as the chairs are on order and it's easier to deliver the whole lot at once then in two deliveries.

Pulling back onto the road with Opie behind the wheel this time, he jokingly asks if there's anywhere else we want to go and before I can open my mouth to say something Jax shakes his head "I think spending 200 thousand dollars in one day is quiet enough."

I giggle but don't say anything and Jax twists in his seat to look at me "What?"

My shoulders are shaking silently while I try and regain my composure, I'm faintly aware of Donna looking at me like I'm insane and leaning against the opposite door like she doesn't want to catch whatever it is I've got. Several minutes later I finally catch my breath "You may want to rethink how much we spent today."

Jax confused look doesn't fade. Sighing slightly I roll my eyes "We paid for two businesses and did a commission cheque today as well."

Jax swears softly "Okay, so what did we actually spend in less than 4 hours?"

I add the figures together quickly and shake my head "You really don't want to know."

Jax sighs and turns in his seat so he can look at me "If I didn't wanna know I wouldn't have asked."

"Just as well you're sitting down then I guess. Between the two businesses, the commission for Mandy, the car and the furniture are you really sure?"

Jax grimaces but nods, Donna's attention is now flicking between Jax and I like she's expecting some sort of massive overreaction and I'm half expecting it as well. "Roughly 1.4 million."

Donna's startled inhalation sets me into another round of giggles. Jax shrugs in an almost nonchalant way but the words that come out of his mouth shock me "Like Patrick said, just as well you can afford it."

I nod and lean over towards Donna "D, calm down before you hyperventilate. This is the only time I've gone into millions in one day and it's a little bit of a big deal for me too."

Donna grimaces but takes a few deep breaths "How much money have you spent since you got back?"

I shrug "I have no idea. I don't want to know. As long as I still have investments I'm fine, after all I have a man to look after me now don't I?" I giggle as Jax groans in the front seat, leaning forward and banging his head on the dashboard.

"Sorry Darlin' I don't think I make enough to handle your shoe addiction." Jax mutters as he sits back in his seat "You'll have to stop buyi..." Jax's voice fades off as he looks out the window of the car at a red light, straight into a car sales yard.

I tap Opie on the shoulder "Hey Ope, pull into the car park would ya?" Opie turns the wheel and pulls the car to a stop in one of the marked spaces while Jax's eyes are still fixed on whatever it was that drew his attention.

I open my door and then his catching his attention "What's up baby?" I ask softly, half of me already knowing the answer having spotted the huge black truck in the corner when I got out of the back seat.

Jax shakes his head to rid the cobwebs from his brain "I think we've spent quiet enough today, don't you?"

I roll my eyes "Jackson Nathaniel Teller, don't avoid the question. You want that truck don't you?"

Jax cocks an eyebrow "Yes, why am I being full named again?"

I giggle "Cause it got an answer. We'll go take it for a test drive. D, Ope you guys okay for us to vanish for a bit?"

Opie nods and turns the truck off, stepping out of the driver's seat "Sure, we'll just wait here."


	82. Chapter 82

CHAPTER EIGHTY-TWO

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Full version of this chapter is on TWCS.

In less than 5 minutes Jax is pulling out of the lot behind the wheel of the black Dodge Ram that he'd seen and even before we're at the end of the street I know it'll be making the trip back to Charming with us. The smile that spread across his face when he started the motor hasn't vanished; in fact it's gotten impossibly bigger.

Reading through the spec sheets on the truck most of it goes over my head, the price in the top corner isn't hugely expensive being less than 1/3 of what we sent over for the Viper.

The test drive Jax takes isn't long; we're back at the lot within 30 minutes and signing paperwork. Opie shakes his head at me as Jax is handed the keys "You work fast, you know that right?"

I frown "What?"

"Gem and D have been on at Jax for the last 6 months to buy a car; you managed it in less than a day."

I shrug "I guess having the cash in the bank makes a big difference, there's no concern about payments, no worries about interest and no bother about insurance." I turn to the salesman and double check that their insurance covers the 2 hour drive back to Charming and when he confirms it does I slide my arm through Jax's elbow "Well baby, guess you better take me for a ride."

Jax grins down at me and ignores the three people looking slightly stunned, leaning down he presses his lips to mine in one of the long slow kisses he seems to have learnt turn my bones to mush. When he pulls backwards it feels like my legs are wobbly and my face is flushed, a glance at the mirror behind the counter shows that I'm right in that, my face is pink and my eyes are sparkling.

Jax kisses my temple "Come on Darlin' I wanna get home so I can thank you properly."

I giggle as we follow Opie and Donna out the door, stopping in my tracks just outside the door my gaze flicks between my Nitro and Jax's brand new Ram that's sitting waiting for him. Jax laughs "You love your Nitro, but please come with me. Ope will take very good care of your car, I promise."

I shake my head "That's not what I was thinking about. I was wondering if the sounds would compete in the two."

Jax shakes his head with a frown "The Ram's a factory system, why?"

I head towards it, pulling my door open and planting a food on the running board, waiting till Donna and Opie are in my truck and only Jax is within ear shot "The vibrations of the base do interesting things to my piercings."

Jax's eyebrows shoot into his hairline and the smirk that crosses his face is anything but sweet when he leans forward and runs his fingertip over the skin of my shoulder "I guess I better get the sounds in this tweaked."

My skin flushes redder then it was but an impatient toot from behind us has Jax chuckling and walking around the truck to the driver's seat settling in as easily as he does on a bike.

Now that we're in the privacy of the car and knowing that there is no way we're going to be stopping again before we get to Charming I wiggle around a little and reach into the top of the loose singlet that I'd worn, my hand emerging a few seconds later with the flesh coloured 'chicken fillets' in my hand. Jax raises an eyebrow when I throw them into my bag with a sigh.

"They may keep you happy but they are as uncomfortable as anything when you've had them stuck to your skin for almost a whole day." I carefully pull my shirt away from my chest and rub a finger over the slightly red skin where the glue has irritated my flesh. Jax has trouble keeping his concentration fixed on the road between his glances at me out of the corner of his eye. The Nitro that was only a few car lengths in front of us when we left the car lot slowly drifts further away till it's barely a dot on the horizon. My cell phone trills from my bag and I pull it out.

"Hey D, what's up?"

As always happens with cell phones Donna's voice is a little tinny when it comes out of the earpiece "Ope wants to know what happened to you two."

I laugh "Jax is having fun playing." I figure that's a better explanation then the truth of it that Jax can't keep his eyes off my tits for long enough to keep up to the speed limit.

Donna chuckles "As long as he's playing safe." I roll my eyes knowing she can't see me "Sarah Hale, don't you roll your eyes at me; I can hear it down the phone. If you're going to christen that truck please choose somewhere secluded, and tell me that you haven't fucked where I'm sitting?"

I snort "Jax and I haven't fucked where _you're _sitting...yet. See you back in Charming." I snap my phone closed and tuck it back into my bag relaying the cause of my answer to Jax he smirks and puts his hand on my knee.

"Now we have this to christen too, and the Viper." The look in his eyes tells me that he'll enjoy the challenge of christening all three cars and a spark of lust shoots through me. Jax's eyes flick to my chest and the smirk becomes even more pleased. Glancing down I see why, the thought of our encounter in my Nitro has my nipples hardened to points under my singlet. A completely wicked thought streaks through my brain and I know the smile that spreads across my lips is pure evil.

Leaning as close to him as my seat belt will allow I murmur quietly "You remember that you walked in on me?"

Jax nods once and swallows, his Adam's apple moving in his throat, reaching over I run my fingertip over it lightly "Well, I think you'd enjoy a repeat performance."

"Babe that's not fair, we're hours away from home now all I'm gonna be able to think of is you with your fingers buried in your pussy and my name on your tongue." True to statement the thought of what he saw has him shifting slightly in his seat and the crotch of his baggy jeans becoming tighter.

Loosening my seatbelt I lean the final inch and run my tongue over the shell of his ear "Who said I'm going to make you wait till we get home."

The suddenness of our stopping on the side of the road has me very grateful that we weren't being followed too close and there was nothing in the gravelly patch where the truck is now rocking slightly with the momentum of Jax's braking. He undoes his seatbelt and gets out of the car, pacing in front of the bonnet a few times before coming around to my door and opening it. The height of the truck has my face directly at his eye level and there's a fire in the depths that reminds me of molten glass, it's twisting and turning and blazing hotter than the surface of the sun.

"Before I kiss you senseless, are you actually saying what I think you're saying?" Jax is slightly breathless and the urge to giggle is in the back of my mind. I reach down and undo the buckle of my seatbelt and turn slightly so I'm facing him more.

I barely have time to bite my lower lip and nod once before his fingers are tangled in my hair and his lips are hot against mine, the pressure of his mouth is intense, but whatever desire that was humming in my blood erupts into a full scale symphony when his tongue brushes my lip lightly. My lips part completely of their own accord, my brain has stuck out a 'back in 5 minutes' sign and the only thing anyone would see if they could look into my head is the chart of how long it takes Jax to get undressed and his cock in me igniting into flames.

The feel of Jax's hand sliding up my thighs is a little startling, his hands are cool from the steering wheel of the car and my thighs are warm under the black skirt I put on that morning. His fingers tickle trails up to my hips where they snag the top of my underwear and tug down gently, my hips shuffle on the seat when part of my brain comes back to itself. Jax slides the bright red panties down my legs and pulls them off my feet before pulling his mouth off mine slightly.

The little bubble that had formed around us is abruptly disintegrated when a truck goes past and blasts it's horn the flash of red in Jax's hand is shoved into his jeans pocket and when I start to protest he smiles that panty-dropping smile that would have made me take them off and throw them away, had he not just stolen them himself.

The way Jax walks around the front of the truck back to his door anyone would think he'd just gotten road-head but that a few simple words have caused the half-smile and spark in his eyes have my own lips twisting into a smile.

Jax gets back behind the wheel and looks over at me, the smile falling a little "Babe, you can't."

I raise my eyebrows "Can't what?"

"You can't get yourself off there."

"Why?"

Jax grins "Because there's too much fucken material between you and what I want to see."

I giggle and motion towards the road "Well, here's the deal then, you get to watch me get off in the car on the way back to Charming, then if you're really good I'll make it up to you when we get back home. You'll just have to keep an eye out for truck drivers who'd be able to see right in here and see what's for your eyes only."

It would almost be comical the speed that Jax pulls back onto the road, if not for the flush I know is on my cheeks and the steady pounding in my chest. About 5 miles down the road Jax checks the mirrors and glances over to look at me "The roads clear Darlin'. Nothing behind us at all."

I bite my lower lip again, the clink of the rings on one side against my teeth surprisingly loud in the confines of the cab. Shuffling in my seat a little more I undo the big pin that holds the bottom of my skirt together and one of the buckles at the top, leaving the one right by my waist done up. The material slides over my legs, the front of it pooling on the seat but the other part dropping to the side, leaving my left leg uncovered, Jax sets his hand on my knee, squeezing softly and rubbing slow circles on the inside of the joint "If you don't want to you don't have to."

I shake my head "I want to." I pull my seatbelt till I have a little slack and readjust my arms so that it's sliced across my chest and under my elbow. A little more shuffling and I'm leaning back against the door, the lock snaps down behind me as Jax hits the button to control all the doors. I blink at Jax, the movement feels slow to me but the low fire that was burning in my blood is still there, waiting something to set it back into the uncontrollable blaze that Jax seems to control.

All it ends up taking is Jax lifting his hand off my knee and running his fingertip over the pebbled nipple closest to him. My breath catches and my knees fall apart with the first stuttered breath I make.

We're over half way home when the flush fades from my cheeks and chest and I gain enough muscle control to readjust my skirt and shirt, holding out my hand for the underwear in Jax's pocket he shakes his head "No way are you getting them back babe. When we get home I don't want anything to stop me from being inside you as soon as I can." I groan low in my throat at the promise his words holds and the dampened down embers of lust spark in the wake of his words.

Jax frowns a little at the distressed note in the groan and slides his fingers between mine "You okay?"

I shake my head a couple of times and squeeze his fingers "Not really, we're too far from home and I want you now."

Jax groans "Already?" 

I nod, the grip on his fingers relaxing "I always want you, now even more so."

"Why?" Jax sounds curious and glances at me, there's still a faint pinkness to my cheeks which darkens a fraction.

"If I tell you you'll get a swelled head." I mutter, leaning my cheek against the cool glass of my door.

Jax looks pointedly at his lap "Too late for that."

The zip of his jeans is straining upwards, the denim pulled tight and the realisation of how painful that must be has the words coming out of my mouth before my brain fully decides to say them "You've ruined my ability to get myself off. That was nowhere near as satisfying as being with you."

Jax cocks an eyebrow as he glances at me again "Go on."

Overriding my mental filter which normally would work for me to freeze the words I'm about to say I smirk as I readjust my clothing properly "Any self-given orgasms are going to be disappointing now cause I know what it feels like when my body clenches around your cock, how a single touch from your lips fires napalm through my veins and turns my insides to ash and it's your fingers and hands that rebuild me from the inside out."

Jax looks a little stunned and I feel an embarrassment invade the corner of my brain "That has to be one of the single hottest things that anyone has ever said to me, and every single time I think I know what you're going to say you blow my brain to pieces."

I'm not sure if I should smile or not but Jax rubs his fingertips across my knuckles "The feeling is completely mutual Darlin'. There is no one on earth that will be able to compare with how perfect you are, how my entire body craves contact with yours. I never realised how complete the right person could make me feel."

Jax drives a few miles in silence before lifting my hand to his mouth and kissing my knuckles "If I could I would go back and kick myself in the ass for not recognising that you were my other half. I should have had you inked as mine when you were 16, we lost a lot of years Sarah, I'm going to make them up to you every day if I can. And if I can't then I want you to know that regardless of where I am and what I'm doing you will always be my soul mate, you've had my heart for a decade. Now I know why it hurt so much more when you left then when Tara did. And why I felt so much more intensely happy when you came back." Jax voice fades off and the last sentences are almost a whisper.


	83. Chapter 83

CHAPTER EIGHTY-THREE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

The next several dozen miles pass in almost complete silence, Jax fell into his thoughts and I left him there to make his way back to me when he'd sorted the tangle in his head.

We're only about 5 miles from the outskirts of town when my phone rings. Picking it up from the centre console I flick it open "Hey D. What's up?"

"Just thought I'd give you a heads up, Gemma's at Jax's and started hounding us about where you were and why I was there with your truck." Donna sounds apologetic but giggles a little "I didn't tell her anything other than you got held up but wouldn't be far behind us."

I frown slightly and glance at Jax, he still hasn't spoken a word, his attention firmly fixed on the road in front of us. "Okay, thanks D."

I close my phone with a sigh and throw it back into the centre console. Jax doesn't say anything and it's not till we're on the final part of the road into town that he shakes his head with a decisive movement and looks towards me "You a'ight Darlin'?"

I shrug "That depends, wanna tell me what's had you locked in your own head?"

Jax pulls into the little car park area that's just in front of the 'Welcome to Charming' sign and turns in his seat. Pulling my hand from my lap he laces his fingers between my own, one side of his mouth lifting in a half smile. "When I said to you before about my body craving contact with yours it was the truth and it scares the shit outta me. I've never needed anyone as much as I need you; I've never wanted someone as much as I want you. There's this part of my brain that's screaming at me that I'm going to fuck it up and you're going to leave and that I should be prepared for it."

I open my mouth to say something but Jax reaches over with our laced together fingers and puts the tip of one on my lips "This is hard for me Sarah, so please let me finish." I nod silently and pull one of my lip rings between my teeth.

"The day that you came back into town I was furious with you and I had no idea why. I managed to convince myself that I didn't want you in town, thinking about it now I think it was more that Tara convinced me that I didn't want you back here. I realise now why I thought I was so mad." Jax lifts my hand from my lap again and kisses it softly "It was the absence of longing and the feeling of missing you that vanished from my brain that made everything seem too much brighter and more intense. I was still mad at you for having left and I convinced myself that I was mad that you came back." Jax takes a couple of deep breaths before continuing "If you ask Ma she'll tell you that it wasn't till after Tara left that I realised how much I needed you and how much I loved you but the truth is that I realised that day you came back. Seeing you in Church and hearing what happened to you I wanted to lock you in my arms and not let go of you till we'd found Craig and skinned him alive. The scars on your arm you'll carry for the rest of your life and I couldn't look at them without feeling guilty. It was my fault you left and that happened to you so I thought it was my punishment, my karma to be with Tara and be unhappy. I hoped that you'd find someone and then you got so friendly with Happy and I wanted to kill him. He's my brother and I love him but every time he touched you I wanted to rip off one of his limbs and beat him with it, it was the same no matter who it was that touched you. Even Ope who's not just my brother but my best friend. I wanted to force feed him his hands for hugging you. I knew I was in trouble the first second I saw you when you came to TM, hearing your voice it was like this part of my heart reconnected and suddenly everything was so intense it was overwhelming."

I'm stunned, the request for me to be silent doesn't matter anymore, my thought processes have been erased, there's no connections between any of my synapses and I know there's a blank expression on my face, but the bombshells that Jax is dropping don't stop and I'm slightly grateful at the way he starts his next sentence "I'm almost done babe, I told you today that I will spend every minute of the rest of my life making up for the fuck up today and I will, but I also want to spend every minute of the rest of our lives making sure you know how much I love you, and I will remind you every day that you are the person that I want by my side till the day that my heart stops beating, cause from the second I met you it was beating for you."

My eyes well up with tears, as if today hadn't been an emotional enough day with the wills being done, finalising the purchase of two buildings, the adoption paperwork that got sprung on me now Jax has started to channel his inner romantic.

Jax looks panicked for a second when tears stream down my cheeks "Fuck, what did I do now?"

I shake my head, undoing my seat belt and leaning across the car, the fingers of one hand lacing into his hair. Pressing my lips to his he barely has time for a muffled intake of breath before my tongue is in his mouth.

The groan that rumbles its way up from his chest sounds slightly pained so I pull back with wet cheeks and a huge smile. "I'm not going to be able to articulate what I want to say properly so all I'll say is that I love you, I will love you till the world ends."

Jax smiles "That's enough babe." He leans forward and kisses me again, his kiss demanding but short and hot enough that my breath comes in panting gasps. His forehead rests against mine, his own heavy breaths brushing across my face "I can't wait to get you home."

I groan in disappointment. "Sorry baby, but your mother is at your house waiting for us."

"Fuck. What does she want?" He asks, sounding truly pissed off at the delay that his mother's presence puts on his plans.

I shrug as I readjust myself back into my seat "Don't know. D rang to let me know she was there, so Gem already knows that there's something up cause we weren't in the truck with them."

Jax runs his hand over his face and frowns "I guess we'll go see what she wants."

I nod and reach over, picking up his hand, kissing his knuckles softly "And then when she's gone you can fuck me against the front door."

Jax's grin turns into a promise and threat all in one, the twitch of his lips showing that he likes the idea and he's already trying to work out how to get his mother out of the house as fast as possible. "How is it that you do that?"

"What?"

"You go from sweet and innocent to hot and sexy in less than one sentence." Jax glances over at me as we turn the first of the few corners to get to his house.

"It only happens with you Jax. There is something about you, the presents you have about you that just relaxes me completely and allows me to be myself without worrying about your reactions."

Jax sighs and squeezes my fingers "I'm sorry you couldn't be yourself for so long Darlin'. There's no way that anyone will ever make you try and be someone you're not."

I smile "I know Jax, I've been more myself since I came back then I have been. There was a Charming Sarah and a New York Sarah and it took a bit for me to realise after all the shit with Craig that they were the same person and admitting that I was that slightly weird chick who liked country music and rock, baking and corsets, speed and Sunday drives to the middle of nowhere was hard. For a while it seemed to me like I had two personalities who were trying to vie for the top spot, but I just had to accept that it was all just me."

Jax chuckles as he turns onto his street, immediately spotting my Nitro parked in the drive in front of his house and Gemma's Caddy behind it. "You're a multi layered person babe with so many facets to you that there will be a surprise every day."

I smile as he stops he car on the grass beside his mother's car, reaching to undo my seat belt he holds my hand tighter "Just wait a second, before you get out of the car and we go to deal with my mother I want you to stop and breathe for a second."

I lean back into my seat and take several deep breaths while Jax turns the car off and gathers the bits of paper from the centre. He glances over at me and opens his door "Just remember, I love you, all your personality bits that will surprise me every day and all. The day that I don't learn something about you will be both happy and sad, happy because it means we would have been together for decades by then, but sad because everything about you excites and intrigues me."

I giggle "I love you too, enough that I'll put up with your overbearing mother who's heading in our direction."

Jax turns and looks out the windscreen at Gemma who's just stepped off the bottom step and walking towards us with a confused look on her face.


	84. Chapter 84

CHAPTER EIGHTY-FOUR

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Full version on TWCS.

Jax and I get out of the truck just as Gemma reaches us, running her eye over the black paintwork she looks at Jax "What is that?"

Jax looks over his shoulder at the truck then at me before looking back at his mother "It's a truck, a Dodge Ram to be precise."

Gemma rolls her eyes "I can see it's a truck, where did it come from?"

"A car sales yard." Jax replies walking towards the front door.

"Okay, who does it belong to?" Gemma asks, sounding more frustrated with each question.

"Me, well me and Sarah." Jax says opening his front door with a wink and a grin in my direction.

"Since when?" Gemma is following Jax snapping off questions to his back until he sighs and turns around.

"Ma, you, Donna, Opie, Clay, the nurses at the hospital and even Unser have been on at me to buy a car for transporting Abel. Today I did, be happy that I listened." Jax hugs his mother quickly "Now, what did you want?"

"Oh, I came to talk to Sarah." Gemma fixes her gaze on me "Gary rang me with an update this morning cause you were out of town."

I nod and drop my bag on the table "What's up?"

"Makes no sense to me, hopefully it does to you. He said to tell you that the wiring isn't quite done outside yet. They did a trial run with the four and levels had to be right up. They used double the amount and added some others as well round where you said you wanted the pool and BBQ area and now it's perfect." Gemma looks at me like she's waiting for an answer but I just nod.

"Thanks, I'll go see him tomorrow." I'm slightly confused as to why Gemma couldn't have told me this over the phone. "Will he still be at the house?"

Gemma nods "Are you going to tell me what the fuck the cryptic message I just delivered means?"

I giggle "It's about the backyard sound system, the added bits pre pool installation are just a bonus. I would have waited till after it was put in to sort those speakers and lighting, but I guess doing it now means it's all done in one lot and he doesn't have to rip up my lawn again."

Gemma follows me through to the kitchen "While I was waiting I folded your washing and emptied the dishwasher. I also brought over a pile of flattened boxes if you want me to come help pack stuff and move it one day."

Jax shakes his head, putting his arm around her neck "Mom, relax the house is still a few weeks away from being able to have anything put in it. Still got painting and carpet to do."

"Well if you need any help picking colours I'm just a phone call away." Gemma helpfully tells her son as he leads her out of the house.

I'm leaning against the wall in the kitchen holding in my giggles when Jax's voice drifts to me "We've already picked them."

Gemma sounds shocked "You mean Sarah picked them?"

I can almost hear Jax shaking his head "Nope, we picked them together. After all, I'm going to be living there too. Same with all the furniture, Sarah flatly refused pick anything without my opinion."

Gemma is silent for a few seconds and I wonder what on earth is going on before Jax's strangled voice drifts through the still open door "Ma, you're suffocating me."

Gemma laughs and obviously lets him go but the smile in her voice is clear "I'm glad you're showing an interest in decorating and furnishing your house and not just making your Old Lady do it all. And I'm glad you finally pulled your head out of your ass and realised that she was perfect for you."

Jax reappears in the kitchen a couple of minutes later rubbing his shoulder "I tell ya, she's got a grip like a Boa Constrictor."

I giggle and run my hand over his shoulder softly "Well, why don't you take your shirt off and I'll rub your back for you."

Jax shakes his head "Not happening Darlin', you made a promise to me and I fully intend to hold you to your word. I believe it started with you being by the front door."

I duck under his arm and head towards the living room "Really? I don't remember."

I'm barely out the door before Jax has grabbed my arm and spun me around with a mumbled curse "You are going to be the death of me. I will enjoy every second of it before you ask, but you will really kill me. You were standing there as casual as anything talking with my mother about wiring while I knew that your pussy must have still been wet from your release, the depths of your brain still holding disappointment that it wasn't as good as it could have been."

Jax reaches into his pocket and pulls out my underwear, the red material slipping through his fingers till they are hanging off one fingertip "It was only because I knew I had these in my pocket that I wasn't completely rude to my mother and refuse to let her in the house. So, because you love me and I was good and didn't touch you, no matter how much every fibre of my being was screaming at me to, I think that you really should do what you promised."

I stop right where I was standing looking at him "Make me."

Jax's eyes narrow and he steps towards me grabbing my hand and pressing it to the front of his jeans where his cock stirs under my fingers "I haven't been less than half-hard since we got in the truck, you want to try me?"

I giggle and move my fingers a little "I have tried you."

Jax wraps his arms around me and picks me up off the ground, my legs swinging in mid-air as he steps backwards towards the door, turning enough to press me against it as he sets me back on his feet. Flicking both locks over and sliding the chain across he traps me between his body and the door "I think you're pushing buttons and waiting to see which one makes something explode."

I bite down on my bottom lip and look up at him through my eyelashes, fully aware the innocence I'm trying to pull off is failing completely with the flush in my cheeks. Jax reaches up and pulls my lip from between my teeth before leaning down and kissing the released area.

The light contact of his lips against mine causes a flare of lust to shoot from my brain to my toes making them curl involuntarily in my bright red shoes.

I slide my arms around his neck and hold his lips to mine, nipping lightly at his bottom lip till he pulls back and chuckles "I've changed my mind."

I feel a crushing weight of disappointment and I know my face drops completely when Jax puts a finger under my chin and lifts it so I'm looking at him "Babe relax, I just meant I wasn't going to rush this and fuck you against the door. Maybe another time, but right now I want to take my time."

He leans down again and presses his lips to mine, while the pressure of his lips against mine is soft there's a definite passion and desire that's in the slide of his tongue over mine and the tightening of his fingers on my arm. He pulls his mouth away from mine with a strangled sounding gasp.

Running his hand down my arm he laces his fingers through mine and pulls me down the hall to the bedroom. Pushing open the door with the palm of his hand he crosses the room to the bed and stops, turning to look at me.

Lifting his hands he slides one hand around my neck and rests the fingers of his other hand on my cheek, pulling his hand away from my face slowly his fingertips run with a feather light touch over my cheek and down off my lip before he uses the hand around my neck to pull me forward till my chest barely brushes against his.

True to his word we stand there kissing as long minutes tick past, his hands flexing on my neck and hip, my hands stuck between us with handfuls of his shirt in my fingers. When we finally separate my breath is heavy and my face is hot with desire, Jax looks down and grins that smile that tells me he's just as turned on as I am, just as ready to throw away the words he said about taking his time.

He reaches for the bottom of my singlet, carefully lifting it over my head and tossing it over his shoulder. Running his finger over the still slightly red area of my chest where the glue had been stuck he leans down and traces his tongue across the line "I still don't like this."

***TWCS CONTENT***

It takes us several minutes before we slowly move from the positions where we were, Jax falling to the side of me as soon as he was aware of the pressure his body was putting on me. I slide off the bed and head straight across the hall into the bathroom, turning the shower on while Jax is still catching his breath.

When he eventually comes into the room it's steamy and smells strongly of vanilla "I'm hungry babe."

I laugh from my position under the shower head "Okay. I'll make food when I get outta here. What do you want?"

I can see Jax shaking his head "Nope, no cooking."

I open the door and step out, picking a towel up and leaving the shower door open for Jax "I don't really want to eat out tonight. What delivers?"

Jax laughs "Pizza."

I smile as I wrap my hair in a second towel "Sounds good, greasy, cheesy yum. I'll go order some."


	85. Chapter 85

CHAPTER EIGHTY-FIVE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

45 minutes later Jax and I are both showered, dressed and sitting on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rings. Jax gets to his feet and goes to collect the pizza from the kid at the door.

The stammered request for the amount on the docket has Jax almost laughing as he hands the poor kid two $20 notes and telling him to keep the change. I guess coming to the house of one of the Sons and him answering the door in nothing but loose jeans and a t-shirt embossed with SAMCRO across the front would be fairly intimidating, given that he sounded like he was barely 17 is even more impressive.

Jax comes back into the living room with the two boxes holding pizza and the bag with the garlic bread and fries "You hungry babe?"

I nod and pull a chip out of the top of the bag, stuffing it in my mouth "I'm starving."

I'd already cleared the table and tossed a cover over it so Jax sets the boxes down and flicks the lids open. The smell of cheese and garlic hits my nose making my stomach rumble loudly.

Jax looks over and lifts his eyebrows "Did that come from you?"

I nod and giggle leaning forward and pulling one of the slices of pizza, the base bending a little with the weight of all the toppings. "I told you, I'm starving."

The first bite of the slice in my hand is better than chocolate, one part of my brain tries to tell me it's better than sex but a glanced look at Jax has that part being pushed into corner with the promise of re-education at a later date. Jax sits down on the other end of the couch and looks between the two boxes "So what's on these? They look unusual."

I swallow and point at the one I pulled the slice out of "That one has cheese, ham, bacon, sausage, pepperoni, onions and peppers with a garlic sauce. The other one is chicken, cranberry and brie on half and the other half is cheese, tomato, peppers, bacon, basil and spinach."

Jax looks at the pizzas and with a sceptical eye lifts one of the bits with the sweet cranberries dotted over it. The expression on his face is almost comical when he takes the first bite. Chewing and swallowing he sets it down and gets to his feet "You know that's actually pretty good."

I'm a little confused as to where he's going till he comes back from the kitchen with a beer in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Passing the water to me he sits back down and picks up his dinner again.

When we're finished between the two of us we barely got through 2/3s of one of the pizza, but both sides are gone, my love for garlic coming through in the four huge slices of garlic bread that I ate.

Leaning back into the couch I pat my stomach with a groan "I'm so full!"

Jax chuckles and pokes my side "I don't know where you put it all."

I shrug and look up at him through my eyelashes "I can work it all off later. But I do have to go start walking Doj again. I feel like I haven't seen him in forever."

Jax shrugs "I guess it's a bit hard to fit everything in, between the houses, the businesses, the trips away. You've been back 5 weeks and you've been to LA, San Francisco twice, brought a house and two commercial businesses, furnished a house, and appliances for a kitchen. I'm not surprised some things are slipping through the cracks, but if you want we'll go see him tomorrow."

I nod and lean against Jax's side, his arm dropping over my shoulder and resting on my elbow "I'd like that, he needs to start getting used to you and I'm sure Gem and Clay are having issues dealing with him and his misbehaviour."

Jax laughs "That's an understatement babe. Ma was complaining that the only time he listens is when someone has food in their hand. I think she'll be just as happy as we are when the house is done and he can come back to you."

I nod silently and absently rub my fingers over his arm "I do miss him; it's strange not having him around. He drives me nuts sometimes with the hair on my clothes and the almost obsessive sniffing he sometimes does but even that has been a part of my life for so long it's normal now."

"And we have to go see Clay tomorrow too." Jax points out as he starts flicking through the channels on the TV.

"I know baby, I have to find out how many people are going to this rally and then find accommodation for them all."

Jax lifts his hand from my elbow and uses his fingers to turn my head so I'm looking at him "You make sure that you work out what it's costing per patch and we will pay you for it, I'm not having my Old Lady become a bank roll for the club."

I nod through my giggles "I was going to anyway. I'm going to charge the whole lot to one card so that it's all booked and paid for but there's no way it's a free trip for anyone. I expect my money back off everyone who's going."

Jax looks stunned before he starts laughing "Do you mean me to babe?"

I shake my head "That really would be kinda pointless wouldn't it?"

Jax nods and leans down resting his chin on my shoulder "Does seem a little silly. What else do you have on your mammoth list of stuff to do tomorrow?"

I shrug "Nothing really, just Doj, Clay, Gary and Abel. But Abel's on my list every day."

Jax kisses the side of my neck softly "That's good Darlin', I can't believe he'll be home soon."

A shiver runs up my spine with the light caress of his lips against my neck "I know another four weeks and he'll be back. I wonder if the house will be done by then."

Jax shrugs as I yawn "Not sure, there's still a bit of work to be done before it's ready to move into."

"Yep, staircase to look at, paint, carpet, furniture to move in. And I still have to find someone to build me a kitchen around the appliance points. I guess Elliot can do that too." I belatedly remember that Jax had suggested talking to his mother about the kitchen and twist my head a little so I can look up at him again "Or I can talk to Gem about who she used."

Jax shakes his head "You'll probably get a better price from Oswald, but don't tell Ma I said that."

I nod through a round of giggles; both motions are interrupted by a second yawn. Jax moves a little so I lean forward while he gets up. "Come on sleepy. Time for bed."

I start to protest but Jax just lifts one eyebrow "Are you going to argue when you can barely keep your eyes open?"

I consider it for a second till I feel another yawn start, biting down on the urge I shake my head in acceptance "No arguing, I'm exhausted."

Jax stays in the lounge to clean up the pizza boxes, putting them in the fridge and tossing the garbage away before following me down to the bedroom where I've only barely managed to strip off the loose shirt of his that I'd stolen and turned into a dress before collapsing on my back on the bed. "I really don't know why I'm so tired."

Jax moves around the room slowly, dropping his jeans and shirt onto the dressing table to wear the following day "I think it might have something to do with the four hours travelling today, the emotions of wills, and adoption paperwork, the fact that I know you haven't slept well the last two nights." Jax pauses while he flicks off the light and comes over to the bed sliding in beside me and adjusting himself into a comfortable position on his side. "So go to sleep Sarah, there's a whole nother day tomorrow."

Wiggling further down the bed I move to rest my head on his outstretched arm yawning widely again I barely have time to whisper a quiet goodnight and love you before my eyes are closing.


	86. Chapter 86

CHAPTER EIGHTY-SIX

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. I just had to laugh, I work for a property maintenance company. We had a job for a blocked toilet, turned out the tenant had flushed a pair of underwear…Wonder if his name was Juice?

Neither Jax nor I are in a hurry to get out of bed the following morning, I get up just after 730 and make a couple of cups of coffee before returning to the warmth of our blankets where we just sit talking and laughing about the shit we'd done as kids and wondering how different our lives would have been if Jax hadn't closed himself off to his own emotions after both his brother and father had died. There's a slight downer in my mood that sets over me at the realisation that even though I lost both my parents at the same time Jax lost his baby brother and his father within a few years, and he had only just been starting to come back to normal after his mother married Clay when Clay was suddenly flying across country to be with a girl he'd only ever heard stories about.

Jax turns the conversation to me and my childhood, casually mentioning having seen photos of me taken when Clay was in Florida with us one summer and I cringe "What photos?"

Jax laughs and runs his fingers down my arm "Well, there was one with you and your Mom and Dad in Disneyworld."

I frown a little "That doesn't really help; every year when Clay came we'd go to Orlando and spend a few days in the amusement parks. Of course it was always me that demanded we go. Mom and Daddy wouldn't let me go on any of the roller coasters without someone being on them with me and neither of them could stomach it."

Jax snorts "You got Clay on a roller coaster?"

I nod "I got him on more than one. One trip we went on the same one so many times that I thought my ass was going to stay the same shape as the seat and that I'd have permanent indentations of the shoulder restraints on my chest. We only stopped when Clay reminded me that we still had a whole lot of other ones to go. He pretty much picked me up and carried me away from the one we'd been on."

"I think that's probably one of the photos I saw. You were upside down over his shoulder and all you could see of you was your legs."

I giggle "That'd be it. The ones after it weren't any better. Clay decided that we should go on one of the ones that ended up with you getting saturated; he forgot we had a 2 hour drive to get back home when we left the park, even in shorts that's not a fun trip. But I think that's why I didn't have an issue with the bikes. I'd done so much of that stuff with Clay before I even came here that I trusted him to never do anything that hurt me. After I left I went skydiving, fuck that was fun. I guess I've always loved that adrenaline rush that comes with doing things like that." I giggle at the memory, Al and Cam had convinced me it was a good birthday present and it wasn't till we were getting in the plane that Cam had almost chickened but one look at the person she was going to be strapped to had changed her mind.

Jax laughs "I seem to remember the idea of having a photo night. You show me yours and I'll show you mine."

I laugh loudly, shaking my head "Nuh uh. I'm sure I have more embarrassing photos of me when I was a kid then you have."

Jax chuckles and finally throws the blankets off his legs "I dunno, I seem to remember that you were a very cute kid when you showed up at the Clubhouse."

I poke my tongue out at him "And I'm not now?"

Jax shakes his head, stepping around the bed and lifting the blankets off me "Cute, nope." He holds his hand out and waits while I slide out of the bed and stand up, his fingers linking through mine "I would not describe you as cute. Hot, yes. Sexy, yes. Devastatingly beautiful, yes. But the best words that I can use to describe you are perfectly mine."

I can't help the faint blush that comes to my cheeks and Jax chuckles as he leans down and kisses the warmed skin. "And that blush just makes it even more perfect."

I stick my tongue out at him again and reach up to run my fingers over his cheek "There aren't words to properly describe you, but one of the nurses did get it pretty close. Hotness wrapped in leather and dipped in sin."

Jax chuckles and steps out of the way "I'll let you go get breakfast."

I collect clothes from the pile of boxes and bags sitting in the corner and sigh when I realise how untidy it looks. Jax nods "I know, it's a bit hard having you living out of boxes, but with the move coming soon is it worth unpacking it all to repack?"

I shake my head "No it's not, but I'm just wondering how the clothes I have got so out of control. There's still a huge amount in storage as well."

Jax shrugs "Dunno babe, maybe you should stop buying them for a while."

I nod "I know, but I have an addiction." I end up pulling on a plain pair of black leggings and a t-shirt with bright white writing across the chest reading "Come crawling faster, obey your master" that Al had brought me the year before when we'd been to see Metallica in concert.

Jax reads the words across my chest and laughs "I'm not gonna crawl and I won't call you master."

I laugh and wrap my arms around him, carefully staying far enough away that the material of my shirt doesn't rub "I know baby, but I am kinda limited in what I can wear."

Jax reaches into his draw and pulls out one of his dark blue SAMCRO shirts "There are at least 6 or 7 of these that you can always wear babe."

I smile up at him "I know. Right, food."

I pad barefoot through to the kitchen and listen as Jax finishes tidying up the mess we'd left in the living room while I quickly whip up some French toast and cook some apples down with cinnamon and vanilla. It takes less than 15 minutes before the food is on the table and I'm sticking my head through the door to let Jax know to come eat.

Once we've both eaten I quickly rinse the dishes and shove them into the dishwasher before pulling my sneakers on my feet and head towards the door, pausing in the doorway through to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go take Doj for a walk, if you wanna meet me there in an hour or so?"

Jax looks startled from where he was still sitting at the table "Sure thing, I was gonna come with you but that'll give me a chance to start boxing up some shit round here."

I walk over to the table and lean down; kissing Jax softly on the lips "I'll walk down and see you there."

Jax nods and follows me to the door closing it quietly behind me. It's only a 10 minute walk to Gemma's and as I start up the path I hear excited barking through the front door which has me laughing as I tap on it lightly.

"Dammit dog, get away from the door!" I can hear Neeta inside struggling to get the Neo-Dane mix away from the door so she can see who it is that's causing the excitement.

I crack the door open and Doj's barking increases "Doj, Sit!" I hear him sit down, his tail swooshing across the floor and tapping against one of the tables in the entranceway but the barking doesn't stop. "Quiet." The barking stops and I momentarily thank the obedience training that I put him through for teaching him basic commands.

Neeta pulls the door open further and almost glares at me "Why haven't you been here every day stopping him from knocking everything over! He's a menace. Won't listen to anything anyone says unless they have food."

I giggle and crouch beside the dog running my hands over his neck and scratching behind his ears "I'm sorry he's been such a pain."

Neeta sighs and shakes her head "He's not really, but he just won't listen."

"He should be okay if you use basic things. He knows sit, stay, speak and quiet which he'll do for most people if they have the conviction in their voice. Sit is always a tricky one, he sometimes does and sometimes doesn't, it's a bit of hit and miss even with me." Doj has had enough of being ignored and swipes his pink tongue across my cheek causing me to laugh.

Getting back to my feet I point at him "Stay." Following Neeta through to the kitchen I give Donna and the kids a quick hug where they're sitting at the dining table colouring in before collecting Doj's lead from by the back door. "I'll be back in an hourish; Jax is going to come down soon to meet me."

Going back towards the front door I'm sure Doj would be jumping up and down if he could when he spots his lead in my hand. Clipping it to his collar I wait till he's calmed a little before opening the door and stepping back outside.


	87. Chapter 87

CHAPTER EIGHTY-SEVEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. I'm not sure what it's called in the US, in NZ its' called readylawn it's is basically rolls of grass in dirt that can be laid on bare soil that saves the hassle of growing grass from seed. Anyway, that's what I'm talking about when I say readylawn.

It had always been an interesting experience for me walking Doj in New York, because I did it at least twice a day people got used to seeing him around but in Charming everything is new and he pulls me to a stop at almost every garden we walk past, every mailbox is something to stiff and each lamppost is a place to pee. There's a few hesitant smiles as Doj and I walk a four block radius, I deliberately come back towards Gemma's past my new house and take Doj in to have a sniff around. The digger is still in the backyard and I can hear Gary and his men talking through the gap in the fence. Doj barks once before looking up at me and sitting calmly.

Gary's head pops out from behind a speaker shaped like a rock and when he spots me standing by the digger looking into the yard he emerges and comes towards me, pausing and taking a half-step back when he sees my companion "That's one heck of a dog, is he part pony?"

I laugh and shake my head "Nope, just all puppy. How's things going back there?"

Gary nods "It's going okay, did you get the message I left?"

"Yep, Gemma passed it on. How's the account doing? Is there any chance of getting readylawn put down instead of starting from scratch?"

Gary looks around the huge area that is my yard; there isn't a piece of it where there is still grass. "We can, but it'll cost a bit."

I shrug "That doesn't matter, but with this one here he won't go if it's not green." I pat Doj's head and laugh when his tongue rolls out the side of his mouth.

"I'll get it priced up, we'll be done here on Monday but if I can find someone to do it it shouldn't be a problem. Do you want them to do anything with the area where we've sent the wires for the pool and BBQ areas?"

I glance over at the two areas in question "Get them done with lawn as well; I'm not sure how long it will be before we get around to getting those bits done."

Gary nods "Can do."

I turn to leave him to it but have a thought "Oh, and Gary thank you."

Gary waves his hand "Not a problem, it's been good having the run of the place to be able to do it at our speed, and your guys that have been coming in have been good too. There hasn't been a night when we've left without a beer or two, course I think that's just so they can check up on us."

I smile at the Sons being referred to as 'my guys' knowing them if they heard it they'd be a mixture of insulted and annoyed.

Doj and I head back out onto the street and finish our walk, stepping onto Gemma's path as Jax pulls up on his bike Doj almost pulls me over in his enthusiasm to get to the stunned looking biker.

"You might wanna kneel down or something, cause if he jumps he'll knock you over." I pull on Doj's lead and try and get him to calm down but telling him to sit is falling on deaf ears. Jax crouches down and the stunned look doesn't fade from his face when Doj suddenly lies down at Jax's feet and puts his head on Jax's knee.

"What on earth?" Jax glances up at me and lifts a hand, running it over Doj's ear softly "Does he always do this?"

I shake my head "Nope, apparently he loves you, I can see why, you are easy to love."

Jax grins up at me as Doj happily sits there with his ears being stroked. "Guess we won't have many problems with him then."

I shake my head again passing the lead to Jax. "Bring him inside, he'll be thirsty."

Jax gets to his feet and pulls the lead; Doj obediently falls into step with Jax, right behind his foot and trots towards the door happily. Opening the door for them Jax unclips the lead and sets it down on the table while the dog sits down just inside the door and looks up.

I lean into Jax's side, sliding my arm around his waist "Tell him 'good boy' and 'drink' and he'll leave."

Jax repeats the three words and his eyes widen when Doj quietly gets back to his paws and trots through to the kitchen. "What the fuck just happened?"

I shrug "I really don't know baby. I have never seen him react like that to anyone. I wonder if it's cause I smell of you and you smell of me he knows that you're part of the pack."

Jax rests his arm over my shoulder and pulls me closer to him leaning down and kissing my temple lightly before pulling away and frowning "You're all sweaty now."

I laugh "I did just take him for a huge walk, and I may have been forced into jogging with him for most of it."

"Do you want to go home and have a shower before we go see Clay?" Jax asks pulling me towards the kitchen where he pours a glass of water and hands it to me. "Hey Don, hey kids." He says towards the table.

The calls of "Unca Jax." coming from the table make me giggle as I nod "That would be good. I'll go back and have a shower and you can spend some time here with Neeta, I think you need to get to know her, she'll be looking after Abel three days a week when he comes home."

Jax frowns "It seems like all you've done so far today is go away from me."

I laugh and lean up kissing him softly, the sneakers I'm in make the height difference obvious, the half a foot a long way to stretch. "When you come back to your place I'll be ready to go and then you have me for the rest of the day, and I've already seen Gary so we don't have to do that now."

Jax nods and smacks my ass lightly "Well go then, I'll come get you in 30 minutes."

I walk back to Jax's house slowly, the streets are pretty quiet for 10am on a Thursday morning but I guess everyone is already at work or school. Letting myself in the front door I drop my sweaty clothes in the laundry before walking through to the bathroom. While I'm in the shower I hear the phone ring but ignore it, the answering machine that is tucked in the corner of the kitchen can get it and I'll check the message when I get out.

Towel drying my hair when I'm finished I'm even more surprised when the phone rings again and this time I head towards the kitchen to answer it before the machine picks up, barely missing it Jax's voice comes out of the box with the pre-recorded message "I'm busy, leave a message." It's so typical Jax that I have to giggle until the hesitant voice comes through the phone and my blood turns to ice.

"Umm hey Jax, its Tara. Uh, I wanted to ring Sarah and let you know that I'm sorry about what I did to her car but I know she won't answer. Next time you see her can you please tell her. And umm, I need to talk to you about something really important so can you please ring when you get this." She rambles off her number and just as she's about to hang up I snatch the phone off its base.

"Hello." I know the ice in my veins is coming out in my voice when Tara suddenly stammers for words.

"Oh shit, umm Hi. Is Jax around?" My eyes narrow at the cupboard in front of me at the hopeful tone in her voice.

"Nope sorry, he's at his mother's. Anything I can help with?" I know that I don't need to be polite to her, she threw so many spanners in the works of my life that all I'd like to do is slam the phone down, but she rang for a reason and there's a tiny part of me that's desperate to know why.

"Not unless you can get a message to Jax to get him to ring me. I need to talk to him." Tara's voice is a little stronger now like she's decided that I'm still unimportant.

"I can tell him when he comes home to pick me up before we go see our son. How important is it cause I'm kinda standing here in a towel dripping water on my kitchen floor?"

Tara's rapid inhalation of breath when I say 'our son' doesn't escape my notice and I'm sure she doesn't miss the smile in my voice when I refer to Jax's house as my home twice. "I wanted to talk to him more about the conversation we had last Wednesday about my pregnancy."

The poor cupboard in front of me should be bursting into flames by now with the flames that are shooting from my eyes at the huge pile of bovine excrement that's coming from her mouth. "Okay then, I'll let him know that yet again you're pulling your manipulative lying bullshit trying to ruin his life. Don't ring again."

I hang the phone up and lean against the cupboard door for a second taking several deep breaths before I stand up straight and set the phone back in the cradle. I tug my hair lightly and start muttering as I storm back down the hallway "What is it with these fucken psycho bitches that keep claiming to be pregnant with my man's children, first Ima now Tara, who next, the bloody Queen of England!"

Slamming around Jax's bedroom I miss the sound of the door opening and closing and footsteps coming through the house, it's not till I practically throw my shoes on the bed that Jax's voice behind me startles me "What's wrong?"

I spin around and frown "Oh, just another supposed baby-mama coming out of the woodwork."

Jax cocks an eyebrow "What?"

I shake my head and prop my foot on the edge of the bed pulling my towel around to dry my leg. "You have this stream of women who keep trying to claim they're having your baby."

Jax crosses the room and sits on the bed, grabbing me around the waist "Slow down and tell me what's going on."

"Tara." I state, one single word holding enough anger, irritation, and venom to poison a football team.

"Okay, what about her this time?" Jax moves me so I'm beside him before pulling my down so I'm sitting on his lap, my towel forgotten on the bed.

"She just rang while I was in the shower and started to leave a message about needing to talk to you so I picked up the phone to see what it was. She said she wanted to talk to you more about what you talked with her on Wednesday."

Jax's brow creases "I didn't talk to her."

I nod "I know. She's just pulling shit again, but from across the country this time. I think it might be an idea to get a new phone number when we move."

Jax nods and kisses my shoulder "We'll do that babe. Now get dressed so we can go see Clay. I'll ring about getting a new number now. Maybe we should get new pre-pays too, there's a stack of them at the Clubhouse."

I nod "Please."

Jax lifts me off his knee and stands easily setting my feet on the ground. "Anything to keep my Princess happy, cause after all if I'm the Prince of SAMCRO you must be the Princess."

I giggle and kiss him softly before shooing him out of the room "Let me get dressed and we'll go have an audience with the King."


	88. Chapter 88

CHAPTER EIGHTY-EIGHT

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. HGHRfan: There's always a chance…However I like Babykittys idea

I redress again, this time opting for one of Jax's SAMCRO shirts over a pair of plain black jeans. Coming back into the kitchen I find Jax leaning over the bench staring at the answer machine as my words from several minutes ago echo into the room. His eyes find mine and the smile that crosses his face is heartbreakingly beautiful.

"You never doubted me for a single second did you?"

I shake my head "Of course not. I trust you and I know you would never do anything to hurt me, and I know 100% for sure that you would rather run Tara over with a steam roller than speak to her about anything."

"You would be right about that." Jax wraps his arms around my shoulders and kisses me on the lips, his tongue soft against mine when it slides into my mouth. "Thank you for not believing her."

I shake my head "You don't have to thank me Jax. I will believe you over every single person on the planet who can speak."

"Good." Jax kisses me once more softly before standing up and yanking the answering machine from the wall with one violent movement. "I really am sick of her trying to destroy my happiness though."

I run my hands around his sides, pressing my chest to his back and rub my hands over his front "Baby, you can't let her get away with it. Just forget about her, she's not coming back to Charming and if she does she won't be leaving again other than in a pine box cause I will put her there myself. It's because of her that we lost so many years and I will not have her come back and try and pull her 'I'm so sweet I shit chocolate' routine."

Jax lifts his hands and laces his fingers through mine "Shit chocolate? I have not heard that before, but if you want me to calm down you have to too. She's done, she's over, she's history. Unfortunate history, but history all the same." He lifts my hands to his face and kisses my knuckles lightly. "Shoes on, come on. The King awaits."

I laugh as I go back to his room and pull my black shoes with the chains around the heel off the floor and shove my feet into them jumping to my feet I follow Jax out the front door laughing as he dumps the answer machine in the bin with a disgusted look. I lace my fingers through his as he steps towards the bike and tug him to a stop "Baby, I think we need to keep the tape of her."

Jax laughs once and wraps his arms around me "I know; that's why it's inside in the draw in the kitchen."

I giggle and lean up to press a kiss to his lips "If she comes back I will use that, and the other two copies of her vehicular assault on my poor Challenger to file a restraining order. Patrick can dump her under 10 tonnes of paperwork worded in such a way she won't be able to come back to California, let alone Charming."

Jax slides his hands up my arms and laces his fingers through my hair "I don't give two flying fucks if she comes back, she will never be more than an annoying blip in my history. Are you sure you're going to be okay on the bike?"

I nod and zip my jacket over my loose shirt "I'll be fine." Four days after the initial inking it's itchy to the point it's going to drive me insane but it's fine for me to cover properly, and it's not like the trip to the garage is long.

Jax collects both our helmets from the table I'd moved recently from the spare room to by the front door having gotten sick of him dumping his keys, helmet, wallet and everything else in his pockets on the side table in the living room. Holding the door open for me I jump a little when Jax taps me on the behind as I step past him "Love you babe."

I shake my head as I hop down the stairs and onto the footpath "I know."

I pretty much bounce towards Jax bike and stand beside it while he locks the door "You're in a good mood for someone who's just had a conversation with a person you can't stand."

I shrug one shoulder as he hands me my helmet "It's a nice day, you've got no work for at least another week, our house is coming along great, we just brought two businesses and two cars. Of course I'm in a good mood. There's all these little check boxes beside my to-do list."

Settling onto the bike behind Jax I slide my arms around his waist and tuck one hand into the front of his kutte my fingers tightening on the front of his shirt. Jax starts the engine and pulls out of the drive heading towards the garage. He turns onto Main street and instead of taking the corner that would lead to TM he keeps going straight and stops across the road from Shermans where Mandy's standing in front of it pressing a long sheet of paper to the window, the words 'Under New Ownership' in bright purple lettering on a black background.

I press my fingers into Jax's front "You knew?"

Jax nods "Mandy rang the house while you were walking Doj to let me know she'd be putting up the signs today, she's got the keys for the building as well if you want to get them, but I did tell her that you'd be getting the locks changed."

I lean my head against Jax's back "She already knows to get the locks changed doesn't she?"

Jax nods and his voice sounds faintly guilty "I told her to get them done and let us know when the keys were ready, I've already got one of Gary's crew splitting off to come here and check the alarm system and wiring, I knew before we talked at Ma's that you'd seen him. He was on the phone to me when you walked in."

I snort into his back "Did you think I was going to be worried?"

Jax looks over his shoulder at me "I thought you might be a little."

Mandy finishes sticking the sign to the front windows and turns to see us watching her. Crossing the street she stops by the front wheel and looks at Jax with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?"

Jax nods "Yeah, I got busted with the whole locks change thing."

Mandy laughs "I told you not to try and hide anything; she's far too smart for that. But that does explain why you look guilty."

I laugh and poke Jax's stomach again, my finger barely moving against his abs "Yeah, don't try and hide shit from me, I always find out."

Jax laces his fingers through mine and kisses my knuckles once before setting my hand back on his kutte "I won't. Promise babe."

I shake my head "I'll believe that when I see it."

Mandy tells us that the locksmith will be in the following morning and keys will be ready to collect in the afternoon before she waves and crosses the road back to her car where it was parked right in front of the storefront.

Jax pulls away from the curb again and turns towards TM this time, pulling into the lot a short ride later I'm surprised at the amount of cars in the lot. Turning my head to Jax I feel my forehead crease "Did you know they were going to be this busy?"

Jax shakes his head "Nope."

I sigh and shove him towards the bays "Go help. I'll be with Uncle Clay for a while."

Jax nods and hands me his kutte pulling me through the office and grabbing a long sleeved shirt before joining Opie where he was swearing at a car on a hoist above his head pushing me towards where Clay was working with one of the other mechanics.

I smile and wave at Gemma where she's bent over her desk, the distracted wave I get tells me that they really are busy and I feel guilty for a second taking Clay away from work while we sort the trip but having given them back Jax who was meant to be on holiday makes up for it.

I stop behind Clay and clear my throat, the muffled curse as the other mechanic hits his thumb makes me start apologising but his head lifts and he shakes it once "Not your fault, someone didn't realise that if you superglue the fucken radiator cap on it's not going to come back off, ever!"

Clay chuckles and pats the poor guy on the back "Go see Gem, get her to ring the owner and tell them we have to replace the radiator and probably the hoses as well."

Clay steps back from the car, wiping his hands on an old rag before looking over at me "What's up, and why the fuck is Jax under that hoist?"

I slide my arm through his "I'm doing a trade. He's gonna work for a while cause I need to talk to you."

Clay's eyes widen and the narrow "You're not pregnant are you?"


	89. Chapter 89

CHAPTER EIGHTY-NINE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Cocking my eyebrow at him I put my hands on my hips "And if I am?"

Clay grimaces for a split second before plastering a smile on his face so fake that it almost could belong in a museum. "I guess I would have to say congratulations and then be there when my Old Lady tries to strangle you in happiness."

Rolling my eyes I glance around the lot "Yes, Gemma will be over the moon." I pause for a few long seconds watching as he swallows hard, hearing his teeth grind in his mouth a laugh bubbles out of my throat that draws Jax's attention from down the other end of the bay and the raised eyebrow has me shaking my head and snorting around giggles. "No Uncle Clay, I'm not pregnant, yet."

Clay sighs in relief and wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me way from the garage bays and towards the clubhouse "You have no idea how glad I am to be Uncle Clay again."

I rest my arm around his waist and try and match his steps "Well, I figure we covered the whole thing that if you try any bullshit I'll feed you your own brain so we're good now. And it's not good for Jax, or any of the other Sons for that matter, to see me so pissed off at you."

Clay and I go through to the kitchen where I shake my head in disbelief at the empty coffee pots and growl "Couldn't someone have reset these things!?"

Clay laughs at my frustrated expression "Probably, but they didn't."

Shaking my jacket off my shoulders before doing anything I glance at Clay, "I swear it's like a bunch of teenage boys around here. You need a Mommy to do everything for you." I quickly clean the machines and set them both going again setting two clean cups on the bench and empting the dishwasher while the coffee brews.

In the 10 minutes it takes for the coffee to brew I manage to get the dishwasher empty and refilled, clear the dead food out of the fridge and wipe down all the benches in the kitchen while Clay leans against the stove and watches.

Finally pouring coffee into the two cups I wave towards the main room "Come on, we need to talk and sort some shit out."

Clay looks confused but leads me to one of the round tables right by the wall of mug-shots and sits down "So what's up?"

"Sturgis." The single word has Clay relaxing and I almost laugh at the tension he was holding in his huge shoulders.

"What about it?" Clay takes a mouthful of his coffee and sets the cup down beside the pad of paper that I'd grabbed out of the office as Jax and I had walked through it.

"It's only a month away, I need to know how many people are going, how many single men and how many of them are bringing their Old Ladies. I need to know if I have to book mid-trip accommodation for all the guys on the way up and the way back. Names of whose going would help too, but I can do without them. Also, I need to know if it's a Sons trip or an unpatched trip, and where the kuttes are being left if it's a non-Club related trip. Or if it's an off the radar run, and how far off the radar it's meant to be."

Clay holds up his hands "Hold up pumpkin, let me catch up." I smile at the childhood nickname coming back out, I'd not heard it since my return to Charming and part of me was grateful, but the part that's happy to hear it now overrules that part.

I stick my tongue out at him and swallow some of my coffee jotting notes of what I need to know on the page while he thinks.

"It's not a Sons trip, we may do the part from here to Reno as a run just to get some of the overstock out of the warehouse but other than that it's a completely not related to the patch. As for how many are going, Tank and Blade were sorting numbers so I'll give them a ring and find out. Just wait there a second." Clay pulls his cell from his pocket and punches in a number. The short conversation that follows has my eyebrows rising when he's finished with the greetings and checking how the charter is doing.

"Blade, I have a small annoying woman staring at me demanding to know numbers for this trip you planted into her head that she seems to have seized control of, help get me outta the shit here, please tell me you know whose going." Clay is silent for a few seconds while the voice on the other end becomes an unintelligible noise before Clay nods and reaches for the pen and paper I'm holding.

Flicking to a blank page he starts scribbling some things down and after a minute or two he says thanks and hangs up the phone pushing the paper towards me. Attempting to read his writing I rip the page out and hand it to me "Decipher that chicken scratch for me please."

Clay laughs and pulls the paper back in front of him "So from the other charters you've got 8 couples and 8 solo's, Opie, Hap and Chibs are going with you and Jax from here so that's 10 couples, 10 solo's total."

Clay drops the paper and heads into Chapel returning a few minutes later with a giant map and a bunch of matchbooks spreading the map out across another table before pulling it close, the circles on the map indicating where there are Charters based. Clay leans over the map setting matchbox down on the charters that are coming and a square of pool chalk in the middle of South Dakota which is our eventual destination.

Setting the small squares over the circle where we are he drops one on Fresno, Eureka, San Bernadino, San Gabriel, Reno, Indian Hills, Salt Lake and the last being dropped onto Moab he cocks his head to the side contemplating the 9 Charters that are being pulled into the trip "If this was an actual run it'd be an interesting inter-charter experience."

I laugh and shake my head "But it's not, it's a further building of relationships between the charters, and if we plan properly we can make it a yearly thing."

Clay shrugs "Let's take this year first and see how we go."

I smile and look down at the map calculating the distances between the matchboxes, I mean charters. "If we had Fresno, Eureka, San Bern and San Gabriel come here we could leave in the early hours of the morning and make Reno by that night."

Clay nods "The ones from Indian Hills can meet you in Reno then you should be able to make Salt Lake by that night and the guys from Moab can be there to greet you. Then the final run from Salt Lake to Sturgis the following day."

"So we can do it in 3 days?" I ask, double checking the jotted notes.

Clay nods "You better double check riding times between the places you plan on sleeping at but that should work. One night here, then Reno, Salt Lake and Sturgis on the fourth night. What dates is the rally on?"

"Umm, 4th till the 10th." I continue jotting notes down, putting the charters that are going to start the trip from Charming.

"So if you left here on the 1st you'd get there the night of the 3rd ready for the rally to start the following day. Then you could be back by the 14th if you left the 11th." Clay mutters, more to himself then to me so I stay silent, still writing down the charters that are going to be involved and where we're meeting up.

The page looks like a mess by the time I'm done with little lines and scribbles all over it but there are blank lines for me to put in how long the ride is between charters and squares for the numbers from each charter. "So, from here we have 4 Sons and 2 Old Ladies, how do the other charters fall in numbers?"

I turn to a fresh page and write down the names of the charters going while Clay reads off the numbers. By the time he's done I've almost given up hope of keeping the page neat but the information is all there. The easy part is working the Charters that are all starting from Charming, they'll be given rooms in the Clubhouse if we can fit them in, otherwise mattresses on the floor will do.

Clay and I sit and talk for a while longer before Juice comes in the door and heads to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a cup of coffee, before he can walk out the door again I look up "Hey Juice. Can I borrow you a sec?"

"Sure thing, what's up?" The mohawked biker spins on his heel and comes over to the tables that we've spread ourselves across whistling low at the amount of information on the spread out pages.

"I need your laptop for a while if that's okay?" I ask looking up at him.

He nods and sets his cup down heading towards the dorm rooms and returning a few minutes later with the silver and black laptop in his hands "It's all good to go, battery should last a coupla hours unless you're doing resource heavy stuff."

I shake my head "I'm only looking at distances and ride times. I really only need it for about 10 minutes I'd say."

Juice nods and picks up his cup "Oh, and Al said for me to tell you the next time that I saw you that you're a snob and she's gonna come kick your ass."

I laugh at the nervous expression on his face "Tell my dear Ali-bean that she knows exactly where my ass is whenever she thinks she can lift her foot that far off the ground."

Juice throws up his hand and mutters "Women!" as he walks out the door.

Loading up the website it doesn't take much before Clay and I agree that the way we've done the nights is about the best way for it to work in terms of riding days. I stack all the pages together leaving one sitting on the table which I pass to Clay "So you need to ring the charters and let them know this is where we're going to be meeting on those dates. The ones that I've underlined I need to know if they're going to have the room to accommodate the patches and old ladies, total number of visitors to the charter is in brackets beside it. Can you do that for me like now?"

Clay laughs and pats my hand "You know, anyone else I wouldn't take that from but you, cause I love you and you're my midget, I'll go do it now."

Clay returns about 15 minutes later with the page in his hand now covered in writing and a frown on his face "So there's good news and bad."

I roll my eyes "Wouldn't be a day around here without some of both. Give me the good news first."

"Well, we're almost fine for the additional bodies around here. Juice can stay with Al for the night which frees up his room, Jax will be at his place, Ope will still be at home and so will I and we've got two empty rooms, that leaves 2 rooms we still need."

I nod "It's fine. They can stay at Jax's with us, he's got the rooms, we'll just get a couple of blow up mattresses."

Clay nods and makes a note in his completely illegible writing. "Now the bad news. Neither Reno nor Salt Lake has more than 3 spare rooms at their clubhouses. We can farm some out to spare rooms, but it's gonna still leave a slack of at least 3 rooms needed in Reno and 5 in Salt Lake."

I run my hands through my hair and tug lightly "Okay, well if we can get the ones travelling from other charters into spare rooms we'll get the mother charter patches booked in at a hotel in Reno and do the same in Salt Lake, plus an additional one for whoever ends up joining us."

Clay nods and gets back to his feet "Let me know costs and we'll recover it for you."

I laugh and flick through to a hotel website that looks for prices from all over the city you're searching in "Jax said the same thing. Actually he told me that this wasn't going to be a trip for the guys on his Old Lady."

Clay grins "Good. It won't be, any of them try and get a free ride they'll be in a shit load of trouble."

It takes me just over an hour before I get back to my feet, the laptop battery is still sitting quiet happily at 60% when I close it, receipts for everything I've booked and charged to my card emailed to my address so I can print them out. Booking 5 rooms in Reno and 6 in Salt Lake before I went searching for the Sturgis accommodation I almost laughed when I found one place offering cabins that had enough for the 30 people that were going to be on this trip. I'd ended up ringing them and double checking that all the rooms were within the same area and the poor person one the phone had spent 10 minutes moving reservations so that I could book out a whole section of rooms. The 5 cabins that had been sorted each have 2 double beds, 2 singles, a bathroom and space to make hot drinks in the rooms, but the communal area of the 'grove' has a full sized kitchen for use of all the guests in the area.

Stretching as I stand I'm startled when a hand lifts the back of my shirt and settles on the small of my back but looking over my shoulder I relax when I spot Jax's blue eyes fixed on me.


	90. Chapter 90

CHAPTER NINETY

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Full version on TWCS.

"Babe why on earth is Clay out there whistling like a canary?" Jax rubs his fingers over my lower back slowly while I roll my shoulders working out the kinks that have formed from so long bending over the table.

"I have no idea sorry." Leaning down to pick up the pile of papers Jax steps closer to me and slides his arms around my waist, linking his fingers together over my stomach and pulling me backwards so my back is pressed to his chest.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what has him so cheerful, so why don't you just tell me." Jax whispers in my ear, his breath fanning across my cheek like a summer breeze.

My own breath catches in my throat as his hand slides back under the shirt I'm wearing and rests on my skin "Umm, I really don't know." My words are stuttered out and Jax's chest moves as he chuckles. "We've sorted the Sturgis trip out, bar one thing that he forgot to tell me. Hotels are booked for Reno and Salt Lake for both trips."

Jax's head drops to my shoulder and he kisses my neck softly "Hmm, when are we leaving?"

My breath is coming a little shorter as his lips caress my neck "August 1st, we'll be back the 14th. But I need to check with Gemma that she's okay having the kids for that long."

Jax's tongue slips between his lips and he runs it lightly over the pulse hammering by my collarbone, only a slight fraction of an inch separating his tongue and the blurry edge of the crow tattooed on me. "She will be over the moon to have all three kids."

"Four." I mutter between parted lips.

"Four?" Jax's breath is a little puff of air against my neck and I'd laugh at the confusion in his tone if it wasn't for the heat that's building in my body.

"Four, you forgot Doj."

Jax laughs against my ear, his mouth moving against the back of my earlobe "Can't forget your 100 pound baby."

I shake my head a tiny amount as Jax's hands start moving over my stomach and I become aware of the feeling of his front pressed as close to me as possible and the feel of leather that's pressing against my back where my shirt has lifted. I turn carefully in Jax's arms and smile when I see him back in his kutte "You're done out there then?"

Jax nods "I was done an hour ago. I've been sitting over there watching you." His head jerks towards the table just inside the door, the smoke that's curling into the air off an abandoned cigarette showing which table he means. "But I couldn't stop from coming over when you stood up, even though my shirt is long enough to be a dress when you stretched this sliver of skin peeked out and called my name." Jax's hands rest on the small patch of my back that he must have been talking about, his fingers drawing absent patterns.

I lift my arms and wrap them around his neck pulling his head down to mine, the hand holding the pile of papers relaxes and the sound of pages falling to the ground only faintly reaches my ears, Jax's lips are hard against the softness of my own, his fingertips pressing into my spine, holding me as close to him as possible.

The slamming sound of the door and a screech of a chair being dragged over the floor seeps through into my brain and I pull back enough to open my eyes and peer over Jax's shoulder. Seeing Tig sitting where Jax had been, a smoke in his hand and a grin on his mouth has me burying my face into Jax's shirt.

"Oh no, please continue. It was just getting interesting." Tig's voice is almost casual but there's an undertone of humour as he watches us.

Jax growls and lets me go turning to face Tig with a scowl. I laugh as I crouch down to pick up the scattered paperwork "Relax. We were putting on a bit of a show if you want to think about it. And it could have been worse; it could have been Clay, or your mother."

Jax drops to a crouch beside me, running his hand over my shoulder and pulls my hair out of my face before gathering up a few of the pages "Ma would have started dancing in the corner. Clay, not sure what he woulda done."

I shrug, picking up the last piece of paper from by my foot "He would have ignored us if he knew what was good for him. Now, come open your room so I can put this stuff away please."

Tig cackles from the seat he's in "Sit, stay. Good Jax."

I raise my eyebrow at him and put the papers down on the table, stalking across the room, Tig's strange eyes that aren't quiet green and not quiet blue fix on me with a sparkle as I lean over the table "You may want to consider carefully the next time you eat something I bake. I may very well fill it full of laxatives."

Tig's eyes dance with laughter and he slaps the table "Oh if it weren't for the fact you're far too much trouble I'd declare my undying love."

I turn back towards Jax and smile "There's also the fact that both Jax and Uncle Clay would kick your ass." Reaching Jax's side I pick up the papers and slide my arm around his waist "Come on baby, I'd like to go for a ride." I pull him towards the hall to the dorms, his footsteps only a second behind mine.

Tig's chuckle reaches my ears as we enter the hall "You're goin' the wrong way then."

I lean out of the door "No I'm not. Never said it was his bike I'm gonna ride."

Jax laughs and pulls me down the hallway towards his room. "Would you really make laxative laced cupcakes?"

I nod "Oh I would, and I am. I think I have some of the pills the vet gave me for Doj a while ago when he had to have an operation on his hip. The drugs that knocked him out blocked him up too. Poor puppy. But the stuff the vet gave me was like a supercharged laxative. I may just add it to some icing just for Tiggie."

Jax laughs "You really are evil." He presses a kiss to my temple "I love it." Jax unlocks his room and pushes the door open for me "You can leave that stuff in the top desk draw if you want."

I shake my head and set the papers on the dressing table just inside the door "I'm taking them home with me, I need them later."

Jax smirks at me "So you didn't need to put something in here."

I shake my head "Nope."

I barely have the word out before Jax has kicked his door closed and crossed the room to me, picking me up in one easy motion my legs wrap around his waist with a giggle. "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to go for a ride. If Tig hasn't interrupted I'm pretty sure I would have begged you to fuck me on the pool table."

Jax's eyes narrow slightly as he mutters about killing Tig. I lean down from where I'm still above him, his arms supporting my weight. Pressing my lips to his I lick a slow line across his bottom lip waiting till his lips part slightly before sliding the tip of my tongue between them.

***TWCS CONTENT***

Holding me up with my back still pressed against the door Jax starts laughing, his chest moving rapidly with the still gasping breaths coupled with the sounds of humour.

I arch my eyebrow "Want to share?"

Jax leans forwards and presses a hot kiss on my mouth "I love you." Another kiss "And I certainly got my scream. I don't think they heard you in Alaska."

I slap him lightly on the back as he carefully sets me on my feet. "Not my fault that my Old Man is hot as fuck and I just can't help myself." Stepping around him I head into his bathroom to clean up.

Jax laughs as he follows me a minute later "Good to know that I'm not the only one unable to keep their hands to themselves."

I lean up and kiss him quickly as I wash my hands. "Everyone better keep their hands off you."

Jax rubs the back of my neck slowly "They do Darlin', and if they don't you'll be the second to know."

I roll my eyes and I pull my underwear and jeans back on "Second and last, anyone touches you and I'll beat the shit outta them."

Jax comes out of the bathroom fixing his belt "Mmmm feisty."

I poke my tongue out at him grinning as I pull on my shoes "Feed me."

Jax salutes and opens the door "After you Mi'lady."

"You just want to watch my ass." I say over my shoulder stepping into the hall.

"Of course." Jax slaps me on the ass as he pulls the door shut behind us.


	91. Chapter 91

CHAPTER NINETY-ONE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Jax and I end up at the hospital in the cafeteria again, the sandwiches are still okay but this time they're serving something that is labelled as lasagne, there's no distinction in the pasta or either of the sauces and the greasy orange fat that's sitting over the bottom of the tray is enough to make me want to gag.

After eating fairly quickly we spend the rest of the afternoon in with Abel, the time he's out of the incubator has been extended to the point that we both get to hold him for almost an hour before Anne comes in the door and quietly takes the sleeping infant from Jax's arms and puts him back in.

Jax grabs Anne's arm just before she can leave "Anne, we have a favour we'd like to ask you."

Anne's brows furrow "Okay. That depends. What is it?"

Jax looks towards me and smiles "Sarah's doing a petition to adopt Abel and we wondered if you'd write a supporting letter, and be there if the judge asks."

Anne just about squeals in delight as she hugs me tightly. "Of course. Do you want me to get the Doctor to do one as well?"

I shrug and look at Jax "If he would, I've only met him a couple of times so I'm not sure what he could add."

Anne smiles "Don't you worry about that. I'll get them typed up and signed, when do you need them?"

Jax looks over at me "I have no idea."

I smile, shaking my head "We're filing the paperwork at the courthouse today. It'll be at least three months before we get anywhere I would think. As long as we have the letters from you by then it should be okay."

Anne cocks her head to the side "Forgive me for asking this, but as a Hale couldn't you fast track it?"

I feel completely gobsmacked "I never thought about that. I'll see what reaction I get at the court today."

Anne shrugs "I'll have the letters done by Monday afternoon."

I laugh as Jax picks her up and swings her around before setting her back on her feet with a grin "You're my favourite nurse ever."

Anne blushes faintly and smiles "Thank you. I'll have to tell my husband you said that."

Jax reaches into the incubator once more, silently stroking Abel's head "Love you little man."

We follow Anne down the hall and just before we leave she hands us a few bits of paper "These may help with the process. Its copies of everything that was wrong with Abel due to his birth mother's drug addiction. There's also the death certificate that Jax never wanted, but you will need that to prove she's dead. It was all in his file here."

My eyes widen and I open my mouth, closing it again before taking a few breaths "Why was it up here?"

Anne points at Jax "He didn't want it, said it 'wasn't worth shit to him' but it has to be handed on to the surviving parent."

Jax groans "Thank you Anne. I didn't think about needing it for him when he's older."

Anne smiles as she turns back into the office "I know."

The ride to the courthouse from the hospital isn't long and within 20 minutes we're standing in front of one of the clerks handing over the paperwork and the fee for the time and paperwork. Sure enough though the second that my name registers in the eyes of the clerk a bright smile crosses their face and they turn to the computer and start typing.

"Normally we wouldn't be able to assess this any time soon, but I'll see what we have available." There are a few minutes of quiet while the mouse clicks and random things are typed into the screen before we're given another huge smile "The earliest appointment we have right now for an in home assessment is August 20th."

My eyes widen "Umm, that's perfect. Can you tell me how long it is and what the process is?"

Booking the date we're passed a couple of fliers which answer everything we know. Leaving the courthouse with a stunned look on my face I'm shaken from my bubble when Jax waves his hand in front of my face. "You okay babe?"

I nod "Yeah. Do we go tell your mother what we've done?"

Jax shakes his head, resting his arm around my neck and pulling me close as we start walking back to the bike "Nope, let's leave it for a surprise. We still have to sort his coming home party, we can tell everyone then. Or we can wait till its official."

I lean into his side "I don't want to feel like we're jinxing anything but I want to tell them when he comes home."

Jax kisses my temple "Whatever you want Darlin', whatever you want."

Jax heads back to the house via the front of Scoops where there's two big banners across the windows of both businesses with the same label 'Under new ownership'. Riding past I giggle at the expressions on the faces of some of the people walking past. Most of them look excited at the idea of a new business coming into town. Seeing JJ's car parked down the street Jax slows a little as I carefully lift my hand and point.

My poor cousin is sitting in his car glaring at the sign and I wonder if he even knows who it is that brought the sites. Making a mental note to ask when we see Mandy I realise that I'm not going to have time to see her till Monday at the earliest and groan.

Jax looks down at me "You alright Darlin'?"

I shake my head and run my hand through my hair "Just realised how busy I'm going to be tomorrow. I won't get a chance to see Mandy till next week."

Jax raises one eyebrow "Why? What's happening tomorrow?"

I jab my finger into his stomach, the knuckle bending as it presses against his abs "You know exactly what the most important thing about tomorrow is."

Jax shrugs and tries to pull an innocent look but the smile that creeps onto his face pulls the corners of his mouth up and he nods "I do, we have to be at the hospital at 11am, he's getting out of the toaster at 12 and there's a pile of paperwork to work through first."

I frown "I thought it was earlier?"

Jax hands me my helmet and leans against his bike pulling a smoke out of the pack "It was meant to be earlier, but the hospital rang me this morning while you were walking the dog to let me know it'd been pushed back so that Dr Namid can be there."

Jax leans against his bike while he lights his cigarette before holding his arms open so I can step between them. He rests a hand on my hip, sliding it over the bottom of his shirt to rest on my lower back. We stand there quietly while Jax smokes his cigarettes, several people stop and say hi to him, one of them chatting quickly about some work that's being done on his car which Jax happily answers.

A pair of women a little older than me pass us then turn and glance over their shoulders, eyes widening as they recognise the kutte on Jax's back. The nurse's uniforms that they're wearing register as they lean their heads together and start whispering furiously.

I shake my head and feel my fingers tensing on Jax's shoulder. The grip bringing his attention to my face "You a'ight Darlin'?"

I nod and lean down, resting my head on his shoulder, my lips brushing his neck. "Those women that walked past they work at the hospital."

Jax turns around and looks at them where they've stopped again and are leaning towards each other talking a mile a minute. He shrugs and slides his hand further down, resting his palm against the swell of my ass. "Well I think that we should give them something to talk about."

The hand that was still resting on his thigh lifts, his cigarette butt falling from his fingers as he runs his hand up my arm and over my neck, tugging lightly on the material of the shirt I stole that morning, the head of the crow on my neck comes fully into view. Jax grins widely at the image that's now permanently etched onto my skin. His fingers tighten in my hair and he pulls me forward, his lips twitching into a wider smile when my tongue darts out and wets my lips slightly.

His lips touch mine softly, the gentle pressure against mine the total opposite of the tight grip he has on my neck.

My eyes drift open as Jax pulls back, whatever the reason for kissing me the way he has in the middle of Main Street has completely left my mind, the foggy haze that's set over my brain makes me giggle distractedly.

Jax grins the flush that's settled on my cheeks warming my skin. "Shall we go home Darlin', I'm about done sharing you with anyone for today."

I nod silently and pick my helmet up off his handlebars and settle it on my head. "Sounds like a plan."


	92. Chapter 92

CHAPTER NINETY-TWO

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Just hit 200 reviews of this on FFN. :-)

Jax's driveway is full when we pull into the driveway, but there's no one in his house. The Ram and Nitro sitting side by side make it seem like we should walk in and find someone in the kitchen or living room but it's completely silent as Jax unlocks the door.

Pushing the door open we both drop helmets on the table, my bag and his wallet adding to the pile of casually dropped things. Jax shrugs off his kutte and hangs it up on the row of hooks, the holster that he'd been wearing all day being set beside my bag. "You never told me what this plan you had about what to do with that when Abel starts moving."

I roll my eyes as I lead him through to the kitchen turning the oven on and pulling the left over pizza from the fridge "You'll see when we move and I get everything in place. How hungry are you?"

Jax shrugs, walking to the fridge "You want anything to drink?"

I nod as Jax reaches into the fridge pulling out a brown bottle looking at it with a raised eyebrow "What the fuck is this?"

I look over my shoulder "It's cider."

Jax nods once and hands the bottle to me with a shudder. "You can have that; I'll stick with beer and whiskey."

I laugh and pull the bottle opener from the draw popping the cap off it "It's nice, but you wouldn't like it."

Jax steps towards me "Really, wouldn't I?"

Part of my brain laughs that he bit so easily and hold the bottle towards him "Try it and see what you think."

The fruity taste makes his nose wrinkle "Nope, you really can keep it."

I laugh and swallow a mouthful of the strawberry and lime flavoured liquid hitting my tongue with a sweet tangy blast. Putting some of the pizza on the tray I wrap what's left and jam it into the freezer, the tiny gap that was there being taken up. "Maybe I should have brought you another freezer."

Jax shakes his head, waiting till I've put the tray in the oven before pulling me to his chest and kissing my forehead "Nope. You brought one for your place and we'll be there soon enough."

"Our place." I say poking him in the chest with my fingertip.

"Our place, sorry babe." Jax smiles as he walks backwards to the dining table pulling me with him. "What do you want to do with this?" He sets his hand on the table in front of him.

"I don't know. We can put it in the kitchen, or leave it here for Juice. I don't think that poor boy has a clue about furnishing a house. I'll talk with Al about it when I see them next."

"Tomorrow then." Jax says with a grin. "That's if you want to go."

I nod "We should shouldn't we?"

Jax nods "I'm sure that Clay would like us to be there."

I nod "Okay then. I'll make sure that I'm done with Elliot by 6 at the latest. What time do you have to be there?" 

Jax chuckles "How did you know I had to be there tomorrow?"

I shrug "Cause I'm able to read your mind."

"No, really. How did you know?"

"You wouldn't be pushing for us to both to go TM tomorrow if it wasn't for something important. I'm not going to ask, cause you'll tell me if I need to know but I'm guessing it has something to do with the Mayans and Bluebird."

Jax looks gobsmacked and licks his lips before shaking his head "Every day you surprise me, every time you open your mouth something comes out that proves you know far too much, and listen far too well to what is said around you."

I pull out of Jax's arms and go to the kitchen bench picking up my bottle of cider and taking a long swallow. When I set the bottle down Jax is looking at me with a heat in his eyes that reminds me of how hot his touch is against my skin and I blink slowly "You okay baby?"

Jax nods and stands up slowly before crossing the kitchen "I am absolutely perfect. I have the woman I love inked and in my kitchen making me dinner. There is nothing in the world that I need other than our son home, then life will be complete."

I smile brightly and peek through the oven door "We won't be in the new house when he comes home unfortunately."

Jax nods "I know, the house won't be done till August."

I swallow "You know that we have to go to New York in August don't you?"

Jax nods "I do babe, we have this trial for the dead fucker who's not going to hurt anyone ever again. Are you going to be able to say under oath, that you haven't seen him since his last trial?"

I shrug hopelessly "I don't know Jax, I really don't know. I'd love to be able to say I can breeze through it all and be fine at the other end but the fact is that you've seen those photos that were spread all over the clubhouse, and my best friend's house. You know how bad it was, you know what I went through. I'm not sure if I can say anything about him without being grateful that he's dead, and it showing through my words and expressions."

Jax laughs "I know you're able to hide your emotions, you managed to hide them from me for years."

I poke my tongue out at him "No, I didn't. You were just to blind to notice."

Jax looks insulted for a second before he gets to his feet, his chair sliding across the chair behind him and crossing the kitchen towards me "I may have been blind back then, but now I know. I know how perfect you are for me, I know how much I love you, I know how much you love me, I know how much you love our son and how much you are doing to make sure that this town stays safe for him to grow up in."

Jax slides his hands around my waist and pulls me to his chest, my hands coming up to rest over his heart "If you start anything now, dinner will burn and we will go without food."

Jax slides his hand down my back, squeezing my ass as he pressing himself to me "Oh, I don't really need food now. You, I need all the time."

I giggle and press my face into his chest "Was your dorm room earlier not enough?"

Jax shakes his head and lifts me up, sitting me on the kitchen bench "Babe, nothing will ever be enough. I will never have enough of you. There will never be a point in time where I've had my fill of you."

My cheeks heat up as I blush lightly and I'm vaguely aware of the insanity at blushing at something said by the man I'm going to spend my life with.

Jax runs his fingers over the flushed skin, smiling "I love it that you blush so easily at simple things."

I poke my tongue out at him and lean onto his chest absorbing the smell of him as the blood fades from my cheeks. "I don't want to put a damper on the mood, but I blush because it's still a bit surreal to me that I'm here. The place where I dreamt of being for so long."

Jax's arms tighten around me, the tiny space vanishing as his chest presses right against mine "Well, I guess dreams do come true."

I stretch up and kiss him lightly "And I'm glad they do."

The timer I'd set goes off to let me know that the pizza will be hot and wiggling out of his arms Jax frowns a little as I pull the tray out of the oven but the smell that hits his nose makes his stomach rumble which makes me laugh. "Thought you said you weren't hungry?"

Jax shrugs "I lied."


	93. Chapter 93

CHAPTER NINETY-THREE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Jax wakes me the following morning, a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate in the other. The sheepish grin on his face makes me worry till he laughs at the look "Don't worry; I didn't set fire to the kitchen. D brought some food from Lumpy's on her way back to Ma's after dropping the kids off at playgroup."

I sit up slowly, the blankets falling to my lap as I reach for the cup. "What time is it?" My voice is croaky with that just woke up sleepiness still clinging to my vocal cords.

"Just before 9. I've been up for a while, but you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you up." Jax leans over and kisses me softly ignoring my protest of morning breath with a laugh "You should be more worried about bed head." He comments handing me a fork and a paper napkin.

The hand that's not holding my cup instantly flies to my hair and I can feel the wispy strands that are sticking out at all angles from the braid I'd put my hair in before going to bed. Jax laughs when I slap him lightly on the arm and gets to his feet.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll be right back. I only had two hands." Jax comes back a couple of minutes later with his own cup and another plate, sitting on the bed by my feet he leans against the end of the sleigh with a sigh.

I examine his face while I slowly chew a bite of the muffin Donna brought me for breakfast. "Are you alright baby, you look tired."

Jax nods slowly before stopping mid-nod "When I said I'd been up a while I'm not sure that I actually went to sleep. I had this sudden 'oh shit' feeling when I realised that Abel will be home soon. Are we ready?"

I laugh and swallow some coffee "Like I told Anne the other day, you're ready. Maybe some more clothes cause you've only got a few things, but I wouldn't buy anything till after we have the welcome home party. I'll get D and Al to come over and we'll spend some time this weekend putting together a list of what we still need, and we'll see if Opie and D may have any of the stuff we need, or if either of them have any suggestions for what we may have forgotten."

Jax looks relieved and I have a sudden though "Actually there is one thing that you do need to buy, or I can get it if you want."

"What?" Jax glances out the door and I know his mind is in the brightly painted room that's already holding the crib, changing table, the chest of draws and rocking chair.

"A car seat." I say quietly, I know he hadn't thought of one, having only just managed to get him to buy a car."

"Fuck. Maybe we should get two so we can have one permanently in each car. Get two identical ones?"

I'm not sure where the strange idea came from but I shake my head "Nope, cause if we did that then Gemma would want one for her car as well and that's just ridiculous. They're easy enough to move between vehicles, I think."

Finishing the muffin and coffee while Jax sits and quietly talks about what he was worried about I do the best I can to reassure him that he will be a great father. He's already taking so much thought into making sure his son has a legacy to be proud of that by the time Abel is old enough to prospect, which is going to happen, there's no use in fighting something that is built into his DNA, the club will be as legal as it can be.

Telling Jax exactly that he smiles at me "That's if they go with the ideas I have, well you had, about alternate money sources."

I smile as I push the blankets off my legs, glad that I'd showered the night before. "I told them to you intending for you to share them with the Club. I want you as far away from guns as possible almost as much as you want to be out of them."

Jax shakes his head and grabs my hand before I can step past him "You really do listen far too well. Do you have any other insider information that I should know?"

I laugh "Nope. The only other thing I know that no one else does yet is that I'm going to be late to see Elliot if I don't get a move on now, I've got to stop and get D on my way to the farm."

Jax lets go of my hand and stands up "Ring me when you're done up there?"

"Will do baby." I hurry through my morning routine, dressing, brushing my hair and teeth are all done, leaving the house with a quick kiss to Jax I'm on the phone to Elliot as I'm walking to the truck.

"Sorry Elliot, but I'll be about another 20 minutes, I've gotta go get Donna and then we'll be on our way out there."

Elliot laughs and tells me not to break any speed limits which I don't reply to, hanging up the phone as I climb behind the wheel of my Nitro and sticking the key in it turn it and nothing happens, trying another couple of times I sigh. "Oh really, today of all fucken days." I drop my head onto the steering wheel and continue in a ranting tirade for a few minutes before a tap on my window has me sitting up with a start.

Jax is standing by the driver's door with a confused look on his face "You okay?"

I shake my head and pull the key out of the ignition. "This fucken giant pile of metal won't start."

Jax chuckles "I can take you to Ma's, or you can use my truck."

I shake my head "I can't use it. You only got it yesterday."

"So?" Jax pulls me from my car, locking it behind me and pushing me into the driver's seat of the Ram we'd just brought home "Besides, it's our car. Aren't they all?"

I nod but then pause "Well, I might have to think about that when I get the Viper."

Jax looks faintly offended before catching the grin twitching at the corner of my mouth "You're really late now. Don't speed. Love you babe."

"Love you too; see you at the hospital at 11?" I cross my fingers hoping the meeting with Elliot and Jennifer won't take more than an hour.

"If you're a little late it's okay, don't frown. Just ring when you're on the way."

I nod once more, adjusting the seat and starting the truck before backing out of the drive and heading to Gemma's to pick up Donna.


	94. Chapter 94

CHAPTER NINETY-FOUR

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Tapping once on the horn outside Gemma and Clay's house Donna comes out the door almost before the sound has faded from the air. Jumping up into the passenger's seat she looks down at the grey leather "Why have you got this? Where's your car? Did you crash it?"

I laugh as I pull away from the driveway and head towards Elliot's farm on the outskirts of town "Mine wouldn't start. In the drive at Jax's. No, just wouldn't go. I'll deal with it later. Now, are you ready to go?"

Donna nods "I talked with Ope last night, he agreed with me on price limits. So it depends on what the costs have come in at."

I nod and steer the large unfamiliar vehicle carefully through the streets of Charming till we're in the wooded road leading to Elliot's house "What did you decide on?" 

Donna shakes her head "Umm no. Not telling you, you'll convince Jennifer and Oswald to make the prices match and I want to know exactly what it is that you're going to be paying out."

I pout and slow down a little for one of the bends in the road before putting my foot down a bit more as we come out the other side. "I guess I can see the logic in that, cause you do know me well enough that I would do exactly that."

"Glad you can admit it." Donna says with a smile.

The rest of the drive to Elliot's doesn't take long and when I pull into the drive both he and Jennifer are standing out the front of the office with Karen.

Jumping down from the truck Karen smiles at me "Doing better than the last time I saw you?"

I nod climbing the stairs "I am, sorry about hijacking your Sunday."

Karen shakes her head "Like I told you, you saved our businesses; we'll do almost anything we can to help you if you need it."

"Thank you."

Jennifer opens the office door and users us in "I've done up four different designs based on the section size that we measured when we went there. Elliot sent some paperwork through for your insurance issues, did you hear back?"

Donna nods "I'm still confused how you managed to get them to agree to pay out the value of the house."

Jennifer smiles brightly "You'd be amazed what happens when a builders report comes back staying that there's rot in the timber and the whole house is affected and that's what caused the ceiling framing to collapse."

I giggle "So that's how you got around it."

Elliot's voice from behind me startles me a little "Sure is. It wasn't a lie either. The framing does have rot, and the roof is really in need of replacing if you go with the rebuild option it's still going to mean a lot of work."

"I'll just go talk with Elliot for a minute, you guys okay?" Donna nods so I cross over to the desk where Elliot's sat himself down with a pile of paperwork.

He looks up at me "You okay?"

Donna and Jennifer start talking quietly, the pile of plans in front of them, waiting a few seconds till I know that Donna is listening I turn back to Elliot "Yeah. First thing though, thank you for getting their insurance company to pay out for the house. I do have a couple of questions for myself, well only one really. I have a staircase in my house and I want to know if I can take the walls out, do you know someone who can tell me if that's okay or not?"

Elliot nods "Of course, I can send one of the builders out to have a look. When?"

I shrug "As soon as possible. The carpet layer is coming out this afternoon and I need to organise a painter as well."

Elliot raises his eyebrows "And you're only telling me this now?"

I laugh "Sorry." I sigh "Oh and I need to organise an entire new kitchen to be built around the appliances already installed."

Picking up a diary he flicks through a couple of pages "You must have the best timing possible. One of my builders is free this afternoon and I have a painter who can assess on Monday if you'd like."

I can't help the huge smile that crosses my face "That would completely awesome. Do you know how long it would take to paint a house?" 

Elliot shrugs "It depends, how big the house is, what we're starting with, how many coats, how many people."

I nod "Oh okay." The slight note of disappointment in my tone isn't missed and he pulls over a pad of paper.

"If you give me rough ideas I can give you a very very rough idea of time."

"Umm, it's two stories. Five bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 3, no sorry, 4 living areas, kitchen and a storage area as well plus entrance and landing. The surfaces are all brand new fire resistant board right through the whole house."

Elliot whistles slowly "What did you buy, an apartment block? I would say maybe 2 weeks with a couple of guys, or 1 week with a team of four."

I laugh and shake my head "Not an apartment block just a really big house. So about a week?"

Donna's laughter from the other desk catches my attention and glancing over she smiles and shakes her head. Turning back to Elliot he waves his hand "Right, so builder can be at your place at 3 today. Painter at 11 on Monday. Now go make sure Donna isn't spending your entire next profit cheque before you get it."

Sliding across the floor on the chair I'm in Elliot shakes his head as the wheeled desk chair spins me around while I'm in motion.

Donna laughs as I hit the desk just beside her. Plonking my elbows on the table I rest my chin on my hands "So, how are we doing here?"

Jennifer smiles widely "We're almost done believe it or not. Of course it does help that we were given a very certain list of things to be put in the house. We've worked out the floor plan and all Donna has to do when she wants to is go and pick paint colours and flooring for the rooms."

I wrap my arm around Donna's neck and hug her "Right, so what's going in the new and improved Winston family home?"

Jennifer turns the plans around, the size of the Winston's section is impressive when put down on paper, I'd never realised how big the area was when the two yards were joined, but moving the house forwards on the section has opened the back yard to be able to have a small separate building put in the back corner.

Donna starts pointing things out "So this building is for Piney, cause we all know that he needs to stop sleeping at TM every night. It's really small cause he's incapable of keeping it clean, 1 bedroom, bathroom, kitchenette with a breakfast bar and a living area where he can put a TV and an armchair, maybe a 2 seater couch if it's arranged right."

I laugh and nod at Donna having already planned how Piney should arrange his flat. "Okay and your house?"

Donna grins hugely "We have to pull the whole thing down and lift the old foundations to lay new ones, but it's going to be four bedrooms, eat in kitchen but also a separate dining room and a living room with a sectioned off corner for the kids toys, apparently that was your idea." I nod silently "Well, it's a good idea. Anyway, it's going to have a bathroom off the master bedroom and one other full bathroom as well. We're sticking with one story cause it'll fit on the section and still give us heaps of back yard. We're not going to put a garage in cause we don't need one."

I nod and quietly look at the pages "Okay, so here's the big question. How much do I have to fork out for this?"

Donna laughs and pushes my side, the chair moving with her shove.

"It's just over 2,700 square feet in total size including the detached unit, we're doing a per square foot charge. Total price is going to be about 500 thousand, provided that Donna doesn't choose Italian marble and real gold paint." Jennifer tells me, turning the plan around and jotting some notes on the ones that were discarded.

I look at Donna "Is that within your budget for me?"

Donna nods with a wince at the cost "It is, but only just."

I giggle at her "Don't worry then, just don't pick Italian Marble."

*AN: Price of the new house is based on 200$ per square foot, discounted rate for Sarah due to her co-ownership in Oswald Lumber & Construction.


	95. Chapter 95

CHAPTER NINETY-FIVE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. So I've finished drafting the timeline for this, looks TTAC will be complete at approximately 150 chapters…I could compress it but I've gotten used to writing about this length chapters, and it means that the updates will still be once or twice a day.

We're barely back in the truck again before Donna looks over at me "Did you get the order to be at the clubhouse tonight?"

I nod silently "Yeah, but Abel's out of the incubator soon so I've gotta drop you and run. TM or back at Gem's?"

Donna shakes her head "Drop me off on Main, I'll go look at paint and carpet and then walk down to the lot."

I laugh and head towards town "You're not going to waste any time are you?"

Donna shakes her head "Jennifer said that once they can get the plans in and approved then it'll be at least 2 weeks to demolish the old house and remove the foundations. Then once they have a clean slate to start with it's a 16 week build time."

"So less than 5 months total?"

Donna nods "Yeah, but the downside is having to live with Gemma for another 5 months at least."

I laugh again at the distressed look on her face. "Well, there is an alternative if you'd like."

"What? What?" Donna bounces in her seat and I can't help but laugh.

"Well, depending on how long it takes to get the staircase, painting and flooring done in our new house Jax's place will be empty soon. We can always see if Juice is happy to wait till your new place is built before moving in. Then you and Opie can go with the kids to Jax's while the house is being built."

Donna grins, the corners of her mouth almost reaching her ears "That would be perfect. How long is your new place going to take to finish?"

I shrug "Don't know, meeting the carpet layer and the builder this afternoon and then the painter on Monday. Then we'll find out next week how long things will take."

Donna bounces, clapping her hands happily "Talk to Jax and Juice before you start planning stuff like this, but that would be awesome. Living with Gemma for the almost a month and I'm starting to go a little stir crazy."

"I can imagine. I'll talk with Jax when I see him at the hospital; he can talk to Juice when they go into Church later."

Donna sighs "So how are things going with Jax? You haven't told me shit lately."

I grin "Well, remember what I used to think it would be like?"

Donna nods, remembering the teenage fantasies I had about how perfect it would "I do."

My smile gets wider "It's even better than I thought. It's so easy being with him. There's no effort, no stressing, no worrying. Well, I lie, of course there is stress and worry, but it's about little things, stuff that doesn't matter in the long run. As long as we're both happy and healthy and Abel is doing as well as he is nothing else is important."

"Ope mentioned something to me this morning, I'm not sure how seriously to take it though." Donna looks a little upset and I glance at my watch before pulling to the side of the road just before the start of the shops on Main Street.

"You have about 5 minutes before I'll kick you out. What's wrong and how can I help?"

Donna laughs at me threatening to kick her out before swallowing "Ope said that there was talk about getting the club out of guns. I don't know how much to believe it."

I sigh and mutter "Jax you're an idiot." Looking over at my best friend I can see the frown lines between her eyes and the worried look that is flicking in the corner of her vision. "Jax was meant to go to Piney first to see if he could get the VP onside before talking to anyone else."

Donna shakes her head "Don't tell me if it's gonna get Jax in shit."

I giggle "No, he won't be in trouble. It was his idea to get the club away from the illegal shit. It was absolutely perfect what he said actually. I can't quote it but he basically said that he wants to get away from the guns cause he can't deal with the idea of going away from me if something happens."

Donna nods "Ope said that. It was one of those very weird conversations though. Full of his half-sentences and odd comments."

I look at my watch again "Okay, in four minutes or less I will attempt to tell you what I suggested to Jax that he float to the club, but it does not go further?"

Donna nods and looks over patiently "I suggested that with Cara Cara as a source of income they can expand that to a live girl house, you know those ones where people pay to watch gorgeous half-naked women go about their normal lives?" Donna nods "Okay, so that went further into the idea of porn packages. The movies that Luann sells complete with various degrees of accessories similar to what was used in the movie, lingerie parties, mail order sex toys. That sort of stuff."

Donna's eyebrows raise "You told Jax to suggest this to the club?"

I nod "If it works it'll be a huge money earner for them, the guns can be moved to other charters and the risk lessened for all the guys here. If you tell him I said this I will kill you, but Piney wouldn't survive if they went back inside, his lungs are just too bad now and the old bastard refuses to do anything about it."

Donna nods "I know, we're trying. But you'd be okay with the club being so involved in that side of things?"

I shrug and restart the truck "Isn't porn better than guns?"

Donna reaches over and grips my forearm "It is, but do you think Clay will go along with it?"

"Honestly, I don't know. He may agree to trial it and if he does I'm sure he will see how profitable it is for not much in the way of running costs."

I pull into the angled parking just outside the paint store "So, you feeling better now?"

Donna nods "Yeah, I'll tell Ope that he needs to get Jax and Piney in a room together and see what happens."

I giggle "Yeah, but at least wait till they're all in a good mood, like after the current shipment is gone next week."

Donna undoes her seatbelt and looks over at me with semi-narrowed eyes "You know far too much about what's going on."

I smile and shrug one shoulder "I'm exceptionally good at listening to what's not said, and I realised that the whole thing with the Mayan's and why Clay was so upset at their attempt on Bluebird had more to do with what was inside then the idea of the building burning down."

Donna rolls her eyes towards the sky and opens the door "Maybe I should start following you and getting tips. I don't know half the shit that's going on."

"Tell Ope you want to know more, he's waiting for you to let him know that D. He's not a mind reader and if you don't tell him you need more information then he's never going to share it."

Donna sighs as she closes the door behind her and leans in through the window "I know I'm just scared about what I'll be told."

"You don't know till you ask. And remember, without you Opie would fall apart. He loves you and his kids more than anything. I would hate to see what he would become if you couldn't deal with the club and everything else. I'm glad that you realised that without accepting SAMCRO you were facing an uphill battle, but Donna, you need to make him tell you whatever he's afraid will be too much for you. Only then will you really know if you are woman enough to stand beside him and call yourself his Old Lady, look at the last years as being a trial run and now you're going to get on the starting blocks, don't blow it." I smile softly and put the truck into reverse as she nods and steps away from the bonnet.

"Love you S, thanks for the reality check."

I poke my tongue out at her "Love you to. Don't bankrupt me."

Donna's shoulders start shaking in laughter as I pull into the flow of traffic I can't help by smile. I know my best friend is still a little apprehensive about the club but she needs to realise it's all or nothing. I can't think what it is that she doesn't know but I don't want to see what happens if she suddenly backtracks, none of the stuff that she may not know now is as 'bad' as the gun-running. I giggle at the memory of her reaction when Ope had told her about the gun running. She'd proceeded to stand in my room and scream at me for almost an hour about how it was illegal until I'd pointed out that the Sons had always run guns and in the 20 odd years had only been busted once, and that was the reason Otto was currently incarcerated.


	96. Chapter 96

CHAPTER NINETY-SIX

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

By the time I pull into the car park at the hospital I'm a jumble of emotions that I have to consider. The feeling of fear about there still being something wrong with Abel is expected, the terrified feeling that something will go wrong with him being out of the incubator for more than a couple of hours has been simmering in my mind for days but I've been managing to ignore it with everything else that's been going on. I'm completely annoyed at Jax for talking to Opie before Piney and considering casually mentioning my ideas to Clay instead. The idea of going behind Jax's back is kicked out of my head with a hard shake, the annoyance doesn't leave though.

A tap on the window brings me out of my thoughts and turning my head I see Gemma standing by the door "You okay baby?" She asks softly as I push the door open and jump out.

I shrug "I'm not sure. Ask me in a week?"

Gemma laughs and pulls me towards the doors "I waited down here for you; Jax is already up filling out paperwork."

I nod and silently follow her through the doors and into the elevator. When we reach the neo-natal unit Jax looks up from the table he's leaning on in Abel's room and meets my eyes "Hey Ma, would you mind going and getting Sarah some coffee, she looks a little tired."

Gemma glances between me and her son before nodding and leaving the room, the door making a soft snicking sound as it closes.

"What's wrong?" Jax is on his feet and across the room before the sound of Gemma's heels has faded from the hall.

"You're an idiot." I mutter shaking my head "You were meant to talk to Piney, not Opie. Donna just told me that Ope told her that there was talk about getting the club out of guns. I had to tell her as much as I know, but Jesus, have you at least _talked_ to Piney?"

Jax shakes his head guiltily "No. I talked to Ope yesterday while you were in with Clay. He thinks it's a brilliant idea and said he wishes he'd thought of it."

I poke him in the chest "You were meant to talk to Piney first, that way you know if you have the VP behind you. Fuck, you know Otto would have been 110% behind it had he still been the VP even without the connection to Luann. Once we're done here you are going to go and talk to Piney even if I have to handcuff the two of you together to get you to talk. He needs to know what you're thinking more than Opie does. I know Ope's your best friend but he's not going to be able to help you sway Clay like Piney will."

Jax sighs and grabs my hand, the poking in his chest had been hurting my finger but the need to illustrate my point overrode the pain. "I know babe, calm down. I promise I'll talk to Piney today."

I shake my head, my nose brushing his chest "Jax I hate being annoyed at you, but I hate it that I gave you these ideas and you didn't think to listen past the word porn."

Jax leans down and presses a kiss to my lips "I did Sarah; I promise I did listen to it all. I didn't realise you'd be so upset about me talking with Opie first. It's a little odd."

I frown and lean against his chest, the smell of his shirt curling into my nose. Standing there in his arms for a few minutes I start laughing.

Jax pulls back and looks down at me with a raised eyebrow "What's so funny?"

I lean up and kiss him "I'm an overreacting emotional mess at the moment. I'm sorry."

Jax shrugs and pulls me tighter to him as the sound of returning heels reaches our ears "I get being a bit emotional at the moment. You're worried about Abel. I am too."

Gemma opens the door behind us and sets three bottles down "I brought Sarah some juice instead of coffee. I think given how stressed she is about this caffeine is a bad thing."

I look over my shoulder and she simply raises an eyebrow in a silent dare for me to argue. Nodding quietly I pull out of Jax's arms and accept the bottle she's holding "Sorry."

Gemma shakes her head "It's completely normal for both of you to be as nervous as you are. Jax smoked about 5 cigarettes before I sent him up here, not to mention he was about to pace a track in the car park waiting for you. Just remember, Abel is still going to be in here, they are still going to be monitoring him and if there are any issues they will ring you."

Jax sits back down and continues with the forms he was working his way through while I quietly hold Abel's hand. It's almost like he knows it's a big day, he's lying in the incubator wide awake but fairly still, his eyes huge and looking around the room. Jax groans several times throughout the course of the pages he's working through and it's not till he gets to the last page that he looks up "You need to check this is all right and sign it with me." 

I pull my hand out of the incubator and cross to where he was "Give them here then, I'll check it all."

Jax leans down and scrawls his signature across the bottom line of the last page before handing the bundle to me with a kiss on the forehead. "Relax babe."

I poke my tongue out at him "Ditto."

Jax chuckles as he crosses to take my place beside the incubator as I flick through the pages. It's all basic information; the release form for when he's out is at the back which is the one that Jax had signed before handing it to me. The pages in front are mainly full of insurance details, contact information for me, Jax, Gemma, Clay, Opie and Donna listed in the boxes.

I frown at the last page "Did you really have to put my middle name?"

Jax laughs "Yes, it says full name."

I poke my tongue out at him and edit his "Well, yours was wrong then." Crossing out where he'd written Jax I fill in Jackson Nathaniel in the box and sign the last page dropping them all in a neat stack on the table he'd been leaning on. "All done."

"Sweet, thanks babe." Jax leans over and taps the button to call the nurse and Anne comes in a couple of minutes later with a smile on her face.

"Paperwork finished?" She smiles at us all brightly as she steps past Gemma and opens the incubator, leaving the cover open she steps backwards "He can come out now if you want."

I nod and pick it the pages "Sure is. Just missing the page that asks for shoe size and favourite food."

Anne laughs and takes the documents "It does feel a bit like that, but it all gets kept on record in case he ends up in here again."

I shake my head and cross my fingers, holding them up "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

Anne pulls the door open and takes the pile of paper with her "I'll be back in about 20 minutes with the doctor and we'll do some quick tests then move the incubator out and a normal cot in."

Jax lifts his son off the bed and moves to the chair I'm standing by, sitting down he reaches out with one hand and pulls me onto his lap, handing Abel to me carefully before he relaxes into the leather. "We should get one of these for the nursery."

I look down at the arm chair he's sitting on "But we have the rocking chair."

Jax nods "I know, but I'd like one of these as well."

Gemma grins as I tilt my head "Okay, I'll go out and pick one tomorrow."

Jax shakes his head "Nope, just go to the website of that furniture place we went to. I know you have their card in your pile somewhere. They can add it to the stuff being delivered on Monday."

Gemma looks between us "You sorted furniture already?"

Jax nods "Yeah, I think we got everything we needed, but who knows."

I laugh "I'm not sure baby, I guess we'll have to see when we actually get to move stuff in and unpack."

Gemma pulls over the other chair and sits down "When's that?"

Jax shrugs "Dunno, we've got the kitchen, painting, flooring and some shit to do with the stairs before we can move anything in."

I elbow him lightly "I'm meeting the guy about the stairs and the flooring this afternoon and then the painter on Monday morning."

Jax raises his hand and lightly brushes it over Abel's head "I can't come today but I'll be there on Monday."

I smile at him and lean down to kiss him softly "Okay, then. I'm meeting the builder and carpet layer today and we're meeting the painter Monday."


	97. Chapter 97

CHAPTER NINETY-SEVEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Its 23 minutes later when the doctor comes back into the room with Anne behind him and two other people I don't recognise. I almost protest when one of the strangers comes and lifts Abel out of my arms but bite my tongue when Anne smiles gently at me.

Abel squawks loudly at being disturbed from his nap but he's taken out and across the hallway with the doctor and the door swings closed. The other man that I didn't recognise starts pulling plugs out of the machines and hangs them over the various displays until the incubator is free from all cables. He pushes it towards the wall and steps outside, pushing a normal white hospital cot in front of him which is slid into the gap made by the incubator.

Once everything is in place and the brakes are snapped onto the crib he pushes the incubator out of the room and leaves, never having said a word. I cock my eyebrow at Anne "He's a talkative one."

Anne laughs and shrugs "Some of them are just too into their jobs. I'll go see how the tests are doing, they shouldn't be long. We did all the blood tests yesterday; this is only reflex and a breath oxygen level test, which may be what's taking so long. Some babies don't like the masks they have to wear; in fact no baby likes the mask they have to wear."

Anne slides out of the room, the door almost closing before she opens the one on the other side of the hall but through the twin gaps I can hear Abel crying in distress and before I realise it I'm on my feet, only Jax's hand grabbing hold of my arm has me stopping mid-step.

I turn my look on him and he takes a step backwards in shock "Darlin', relax. Abel's fine. They're not hurting him."

Gemma rests a hand on my arm "Baby, you have to trust them. They've been doing this for a lot of years. They're not hurting him; he just doesn't like whatever it is that they are doing."

My eyes narrow "I don't give a fuck if he doesn't like what they are doing to him, he's in there crying because he's upset and I sure as shit am not going to sit here like a pussy and wait till they're done."

Gemma looks just as shocked as Jax and he drops my hand long enough to wrap his arms around my waist from behind me and starts whispering in my ear "Darlin', I want nothing more than to go in there and empty my Glock into them for making our son scream like that. But it's what they have to so you have to calm down."

My eyes are still firmly fixed on the door when Gemma blocks my view, her hands coming up to land on my cheeks "Sarah Hale, calm the fuck down before you blow a valve. Abel is fine, he will be back with you in a few minutes so just relax and let them do their jobs. Whatever is happening behind those doors needs to happen so that Abel can come home."

My glare doesn't lessen until the door across the hall opens and the unfamiliar nurse steps out, Abel in him arms, Abel's face is red and splotchy with tears. They're barely in the door before I've scooped him out of his arms and crossed the room to the lazy boy, sitting down and cooing softly to him. His screams die down quickly but the tears rolling down his face take several minutes to stop.

When the tears have dried up and he's only occasionally sucking in a rough breath I finally look up and meet Jax's eyes growling out "Don't you ever try and keep me away from my son again." My gaze fastens on Gemma. "I will not let you. Either of you, I may not have given birth to this boy but he is mine in every single fucken way that matters and you both stood there and made me listen as he screamed his heart out."

Jax blinks several slow blinks before crossing the room but my furious shake of my head stops him in his tracks "No, don't you dare try and stop me from feeling fucked off at you right now Jackson, I love you and that will never change but right now if you get within arm's reach I will not be held responsible for what I do to you."

Jax holds his hands up and wisely backs up so he's with his mother by the door, the pair of them completely speechless which I'm glad for, the sound of their voices would likely shove me over the edge and I'd let loose with the rant that's on the tip of my tongue.

Glancing back down I meet Abel's eyes and as they slowly drift closed I feel myself relax with him, the redness fading from his cheeks as he drifts to sleep. It's another 15 minutes of very tense silence in the room before Anne comes back in the door, her eyes taking in me sitting in the lazy boy and Jax and his mother right beside the door "We all right in here?"

I nod and glance over at Jax and Gemma "I may have overreacted slightly to Abel crying."

Jax smiles and crosses the room in a couple of strides, crouching down beside the chair and resting his hand on my arm "Darlin' it's okay. I get it, I do."

Gemma shakes her head as she crosses and carefully sits beside me on the arm of the chair "If I hadn't been a mother with a child who regularly cried during hospital related stuff I would have reacted the same as you. It makes me very grateful that you did. It shows me even more that you love my son and my grandson enough to go into battle for them regardless of what the opposition."

Gemma leans over and kisses me on the cheek putting her lips beside my ear "You've always been part of my family, but you've just proved it even more than you even realised. Love you baby."

I smile softly at Gemma as I lift Abel slightly and kiss his forehead, the smell soothing the last of my ruffled feathers. Gemma stands up and turns back to look at Anne "Sorry about that, just first time mother nerves."

Anne shakes her head "No worries I just wanted to let you know that the doctor is just looking at the tests, he'll be along soon. I have to go check with my other patients. I'll be back in about 5 minutes."

Anne leaves the room and walks down the hall, Jax goes back to his feet and carefully pulls me off the seat, sitting down and tugging me into his lap. Slowly running his hand over my arm he nuzzles into my hair "You okay now Darlin'?"

I shrug "I don't know. I'm sorry I reacted like I did. I feel a little silly now."

Jax shakes his head with a laugh "Like Ma said it just shows how much you love him."

"And you." I say in a whisper.

Jax pulls his head away from my hair "I know that too." Jax puts his mouth right by my ear and whispers in such a low voice that only I hear "It was kinda hot."

I giggle and move Abel a little in my arms "I really am sorry, both of you. I guess I didn't realise just how much hearing him cry would affect me."

Gemma shakes her head and puts her hand over mine "Baby its fine. I know exactly how you felt. JT just about had to have me sedated the first time that Thomas cried because of something that a doctor was doing to him."

I giggle in a completely inappropriate way and Gemma attempts to glare at me before laughing herself "I really did think you were going to bite Jax's hand off though." 

I shrug "It was a possibility if he'd touched me right in that second."

Jax pokes his finger into my side "Hey, I'm right here you know."

I nod and lean against him "I know."

I pass Abel over to Jax, finally willing to let go of him and get to my feet "I think if they're going to do stuff like that again its best that I'm not on the same floor."

Gemma laughs and agrees with me as the door opens and the doctor comes back in with a smile.

"So, how is he doing now? Nurse Richards said that you were a bit concerned at how upset he was."

I nod and Jax opens his mouth but snaps it closed when I look over at him "Yeah, I was a little concerned. He seemed to take a long time to calm down from whatever it was."

Dr Namid lifts the page he'd brought in with him "It is a normal reaction, I assure you. Babies don't understand why we are putting masks over their faces and they don't like it. With limited visibility anyway the mask blocks out a portion of what they can see and it can be quite upsetting for them."

He takes several long seconds reading some of the information on the page before looking up and focusing his attention on Jax "All the tests we have done are absolutely fine, we have set a release date of July 10th, provided that nothing goes backwards between now and then."

Jax nods and glances over at me "So what happens now when we come to visit?"

Dr Namid smiles "Well, we will still be monitoring him, but they are all visual checks now. So when you come in you are most welcome to take him out whenever you like. All we would ask is that you make sure he is given some sort of routine. If you are going to come in at a certain time each day let the nurses know, if you want to be here for a particular feeding then let them know. This helps us with the planning of his day, but it will also be a great help for you when he goes home."

Jax nods and hands Abel off to his mother as he and the doctor leave the room and walk down the hall still talking about the next steps. Gemma adjusts Abel slightly in her arms and looks over at me "I know you're waiting for me to blast you for speaking to me like you did and rest assured anyone else would have had strips torn off them by now but I'm not going to."

"Why?" The whispered word is full of confusion, I've known Gemma many years and I've never ever seen someone get away with speaking to her the way I just did, and that her son was in the firing line as well makes it double shocking that I'm not being lectured by now.

Gemma starts walking slowly across the room, her arms bouncing lightly with Abel's sound asleep weight "I told you JT almost had me sedated the first time Thomas had to have something done. That was only a half truth." Gemma carefully kicks the door closed and leans against the wall beside it. "He was gone before you moved to Charming but Thomas was the dead ringer of JT. I'm not sure where the blonde in Jax comes from but JT and Thomas were both dark haired, dark eyes that could see right through you. Thomas's birth wasn't easy, Jax was so excited to be an older brother but we knew right away that Thomas wasn't going to be as blessed as Jax. It was obvious within a few weeks that he'd inherited a huge disadvantage from me in the form of the heart condition. He was okay for about 18 months but then he got sick, and just wouldn't get better. JT and I ended up here one afternoon at about 3pm with him. He'd developed a rash and hadn't eaten much in almost 24 hours. They took him away from me and drew blood then started running tests."

Gemma stops talking for a second and looks down at Abel sadly "When the nurses and the doctors came back in it was the worst feeling in the world. Seeing three people that you've seen in passing once coming into a room where you're trying to comfort your son is hard enough. The fact they were carrying tissues and chairs didn't help. I almost didn't let them say anything but I was stuck to my chair like someone had put a 10 tonne weight on my lap."

"I don't remember a lot of the conversation that we had, occasionally I'll remember snippets of it and it just reminds me of how heart breaking it was. They managed to tell me what was wrong and what was going to happen, Thomas was going to be taken in the following morning for the first of the surgeries he was going to need to fix the damage my DNA did to his heart. I didn't sleep at all that night; I refused to leave the side of his bed in case something happened while I was gone. 2 hours before he was due in surgery the pre-op team came in to get us to sign the forms but by then I was pretty much catatonic. JT did it all, listened to what was happening, heard the possible side effects, and all about the chance that our baby wouldn't make it through the operation. I didn't absorb a single word of it; they may have been talking French or German for all I understood."

Gemma lifts her eyes to me and I can see the pain that's still there even after all these years. "They tried to take him out of the bed and I wouldn't let them. I started screaming and crying. JT was completely unable to do anything to console me. I woke Thomas up and he started crying as well which just made it worse. JT got the doctors out of the room and they had a 10 minute conversation in the hall while I sat in the corner holding Thomas like my life depended on it. When they came back in it was only JT and one of the doctors. I had no clue as to what was going on till JT came and took Thomas out of my arms and left the room. I tried to get up and find out what was going on but the doctor jabbed me in the arm. So when I said they almost had to sedate me I was lying. They did sedate me, I was unconscious through his whole first procedure and recovery, when I woke up I felt like shit. My baby had just been knocked unconscious and cut open while I snored on a bed somewhere. I refused to be anywhere but at his side for every procedure after that. He was put under the anaesthetic in my arms and he woke up in my arms, so believe me when I tell you I understand how hard it is to be standing there listening to your child crying in pain and not being able to do anything about it. Jax doesn't remember it thank god, but he does remember how hard it was every time Thomas had to have something done."

The door slowly opens beside her and Gemma's head swivels and takes in Jax's form stepping through the door his expression sad. Wrapping his arms around his mother and son he kisses her cheek softly "I knew Ma, but I knew that you needed me to ignore the emotions you saw as weakness."

I get to my feet and cross the room, pressing my hand into the middle of Jax's back "I've gotta go baby."

Jax nods and reaches back with one hand to squeeze my hand gently "Be safe."

I smile and kiss Gemma on the cheek, whispering into her ear "Emotion isn't weakness Aunt Gemma. Emotion and our ability to show it is what makes us perfectly human."

Gemma meets my eyes and the shine in her eyes seems odd till I notice the tears that are hovering on her eyelashes. She blinks once and a pair of tears drops from her lower lashes falling to Abel's forehead. Kissing her cheek again I squeeze her arm and lean over kissing Abel's cheek "Love you little man."

Jax slides his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to his side, his lips resting on my forehead "Call me when you're done and I'll see you at the clubhouse?"

I nod "I've gotta go pick up clothes first, but I'll be there about 5 probably."

Jax kisses me on the forehead and lets go of me "Okay. Love you babe."

"Love you too Jax."

**My daughter was diagnosed with cancer when she was 18 months old. She had a rash that we thought was menigitis, turned out to be Acute Lymphoblastic Leukeamia. She started treatement the following day. To this day I don't rmember much of the first week after her diagnosis, 2 years later she was cleared. She's now 12 going on 21.


	98. Chapter 98

CHAPTER NINETY-EIGHT

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Leaving the hospital in a hurry I'm only just unlocking my front door when I hear a vehicle pulling in the drive behind me, but the deep rumble immediately lets me know it's not a car but a bike. Turning and looking over my shoulder I push the door open and wait while Clay rolls to a stop by the truck in the drive.

Clay smiles as he crosses the lawn "How you doin' Pumpkin?"

I roll my eyes "I still don't know why you call me that."

Clay laughs "Your mom and dad always did and I guess I picked it up too. Gem said you'd gotten Jax to buy a car, didn't know it was going to be a monster like that."

The jacked up Ram is higher than my Nitro, sitting at least a foot higher than a standard one, making the running boards a definite necessity for me getting into it. I can't help but laugh "Jax would never have brought standard, normal, or boring."

Clay nods as he climbs the stairs, stopping beside me and leaning against the railing "That's very true. But you haven't answered. How are you?"

I twist my head and look at him, there's an uneasiness settled on his shoulders and before I can sort through my thoughts the question pops out "Why?"

Clay sighs and pulls a cigar from his kutte, lighting it in quick movements "Gem rang from the hospital."

I groan "I'm fine Uncle Clay. I just had a moment." I slide my arms around his waist and squeeze his mid-section. His arm settles around my shoulders and we stand there in silence for a few minutes while he smokes his cigar.

"Gem was worried about you being on your own. She said you blew up at her and Jax. Do I need to kick his ass?"

I laugh and shake my head against his chest perfectly content to stay where I am for a minute "Nah. I dealt with it, Abel was having some test and was crying his heart out and they wouldn't let me go beat the shit outta whoever it was that was hurting my baby."

Clay's hand tightens on my shoulder and it takes a second before I realise that he's just as upset about Abel crying as the rest of us were, it just seems I was the only one unable to keep my emotions in check. "He's okay though?"

I nod, my cheek brushing the Presidents patch on the front of Clays kutte "He's fine. He's outta the toaster."

Clay nods "I can tell you're still upset about it though."

I glance up "How?"

Clay laughs and turns towards the door, me still tucked under his arm "When you get upset you get this crease between your eyes and you clench your fists. You've always done it."

I relax my fingers, now that he's pointed it out I am instantly aware that my fingernails were digging into the palm of my hand. "Oops."

Clay's laugh continues as a van pulls into the drive. "Do you want me to stay?"

I nod silently "I'd like that."

Clay ruffles my hair "Then I'll stay."

The carpet layer is smiling from the second he gets out of his van with a clipboard and measuring tape. His low whistle as he climbs the steps is aimed at the size of the house he's looking at immediately has my radar going off in terms of the prospect of being ripped off, but the President of SAMCRO standing casually next to me reminds me that in Charming everyone knows not to rip off the Club, or anyone connected to it.

Introducing himself as Dale I show him into the house, Clay stays downstairs and heads towards the back yard calling over his shoulder that he'll be with Gary if I need anything. The carpet swatches are attached to the clipboard and we walk through the rooms as measurements are taken and dimensions of rooms are written down. When we come back downstairs we end up in the gym and he frowns when I tell him that I wanted it tiled for a gym space.

"What?" The question pops out as Clay appears in the doorway.

"Well, if you're putting gym equipment in here I wouldn't suggest tiles. As soon as you put a treadmill down they're gonna crack. And if you drop a weight, there's another cracked tile or two." Dale looks apologetic "I would suggest sticking with carpet, if you're stuck on the idea of black and white in here we can do a pattern like the tiles."

I shake my head "No, I wasn't really stuck on the black and white I just thought tiles might look better, but I don't want to be replacing them every 5 minutes. So I guess we'll go with the carpet in here as well."

Stepping through to the kitchen he whistles again "This will be one heck of a place to cook."

I smile as Clay laughs "Well, she's one heck of a cook."

Finishing in the dining room I'm amazed that the whole measure up only took 45 minutes, each room has been measured in several places from wall to wall to get the dimensions perfect.

Dale smiles as we stop by the front door "We have your phone number; it'll take us a couple of days to get the quote done, expect a call on Wednesday at the latest."

I nod "And if I okay the quote on that day how long till you'd be able to come in?"

"I don't know. You said you were getting the painting done first?" I nod "Well, if you ring us when you know the date the painting will be done we should be able to get you in pretty quick after that."

Thanking him he jogs down the stairs and over to his van, pulling out of the driveway and just missing Elliot and a pick up pulling in.

Elliot waves as he and his builder both get out of the cars and as he gets to the top of the stairs he smiles "You weren't kidding about this place being huge."

I shake my head "Nope, but gotta have lots of space."

Elliot and Clay give each other a polite hello but Clay grabs my arm before I can follow Elliot into the house "Gary wants to see you when you have a second but I have to go. See you at the Clubhouse."

I nod "I'll be there once I'm done here. And Clay, thank you."

"What for pumpkin?"

"Not asking."

Clay cocks his head to the side and the question I've been seeing in his eyes for a while fades a little "You really were worried I'd quiz you about money and how you were paying for this?"

I nod silently and he chuckles and pulls my to his chest hugging me "I knew exactly how much your parents were worth. I know what you are worth, it doesn't matter a shit to me. You're my niece and millionaire or pauper that's not going to change. Just make sure you don't go buying solid gold toilets, Gem might get ideas."

I'm struck completely speechless as he kisses me on the top of my head and gently closes my mouth "I'm not going to tell anyone what I know, that's your choice, I'm guessing that the number of people that know increased recently."

I nod silently and he smiles "My only advice would be make sure you trust someone with your life before you spill your financial secrets."

I poke my tongue out at him, finally regaining control over my facial muscles "I trust everyone with a Reaper with my life. And my friends just as much."

"Glad to hear it." Clay crosses the grass back to his bike, pausing as he puts his helmet on his head "And no more fucken ridiculously expensive booze!"

I laugh and nod "Jax already ordered that."

The barely muttered "Good" drifts to my ears as Clay starts his bike and pulls out of my drive.

Turning back to the house I find Elliot and his builder already looking over the staircase and the cupboard underneath it.

Elliot smiles "Good news and bad news."

I frown "Give me the bad news first."

"Bad news is we can't do it for at least another week, good news is there's no issue removing the walls, I would suggest doing something to stop Abel falling off the top step though." Elliot says as his builder continues running some odd looking box over the wall.

"You obviously have an idea Elliot, what is it?"

"Perspex." He states with a grin. "Before you screw your nose up, we can do a half-height wall of Perspex, which would be completely see through and run a banister the same as the stairs at the top. The other thing you need to think about is if you want the stairs completely rebuilt. We can work with what's there but it may look a little untidy."

I sigh "Here I was thinking this was going so well. If I went for a rebuild of the staircase how long will it take?"

"3 days give or take. That's to remove the old one, build a new one and install the Perspex." The builder sticks his head out of the cupboard long enough to answer my question before disappearing back in there.

I laugh at Elliot "Okay, so when can it be done?"

Elliot flicks through the diary he'd been carrying and frowns a little "Earliest we can do is Tuesday/Wednesday."

I smile and nod "That would be perfect. And you don't need to order anything?"

Elliot shakes his head "Nope, we can make it out of the same wood that the front deck is made of if you want."

I nod again, the smile still stuck on my face "That's perfect. I do have some other stuff to be done too while you're here though."

Elliot rolls his eyes "What else?"

"French doors and a whole kitchen?"

Waving his hand he mutters "Lead on."


	99. Chapter 99

CHAPTER NINETY-NINE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Yay for annual leave! What to do with my time off...write a little maybe?

By the time Elliot and his builder leave we've got the work on the stairs and the French doors booked in for Tuesday through to Thursday. He's taken away notes to put in a consent for an additional garage and there measurements have been taken for them to build cupboards right around 2/3's of the walls of the storage room, and add doors to one of the walls of the study upstairs and build a desk of the same wood as the staircase. The discussion about the kitchen took the longest with Elliot telling me he'll bring in the book of all the made to order cabinets they have when the painter comes in.

Elliot stops on the deck as his builder leaves the drive "You've just given him work for at least 2 weeks and then the kitchen on top of that could be anything up to another 6."

I shrug "It's stuff that needs to be done, and I want it done before I move in."

"Do you even want to know what it's going to cost?"

I shake my head and walk with Elliot down the stairs "I know you won't fleece me."

Elliot smiles and nods getting into his car "You're right about that. I'm off to put in the consents for the Winston Place. We had them all drawn up just waiting for Donna to pick which design she wanted, I'll get one for the garage here while I'm at it. They shouldn't take more than a few days at most."

I nod and head towards the backyard before I forget that Gary wanted to see me. Quickly dealing with the issue he'd had, which wasn't one really, he just wanted to let me know that they were going to be finished on Monday and that the wiring inspection on the stores I'd brought would be done by Thursday.

Pulling into Jax's driveway a little before 5 I'm surprised to see his bike there and my Nitro gone. Opening the front door cautiously I keep hold of Jax's truck key and step through the gap into the silence. Sticking my head into the kitchen nothing's moved since I last saw it, heading down the hall I notice a pile of boxes in the spare room that are flattened and stacked in a corner as a shuffling noise makes it to my ear I realise that the boxes that are there used to hold my clothes.

Opening the door into Abel's room there's a small pile of flattened boxes in there as well and my heart starts pounding in my chest as my brain tries to figure out what the fuck is going on. The sudden masculine laugh and female giggle that comes out from behind Jax's closed bedroom door turns my vision red. The thumping sound that follows makes my blood start roaring in my ears as I stomp the few steps, throwing the door open so hard it bounces off the doorstop behind it.

"What the fuck is going on..." My voice trails off when I see Donna, Opie and Jax all staring at me with deer in the headlights expressions on their faces.

Jax jumps up from his position on the floor and crosses the room, stopping right in front of me "You were meant to ring when you left your house."

My eyes dart between Jax and my best friend and her husband "What's going on?"

Jax sighs and pulls me further into the room and leading me to sit on the bed "Well, I know that we're moving soon but I decided this morning that it's absolutely stupid that you're still storing all your clothes in boxes. While we were at the hospital this morning Al, D and Ope were getting your dressing table from storage and bringing it here. Al and D put all the stuff you've brought since you came back in it cause the rest of your clothes are in boxes in the unit."

My eyes mist over a little, while I'd been being a bitch to Jax this morning he'd been making sure I felt at home again. "So what was the thumping?"

Donna laughs "The bottom of the last box gave way and your shoes kinda buried me."

Looking over at her I can see what she means, she's on her knees in front of the wardrobe with a pile of shoes around her. I smile up at Jax and dart past him to give Opie and Donna huge hugs before pulling Donna to her feet and pushing them towards the door. Donna laughs and grabs Opie's hand, helping me get him out of the house.

Jax looks confused for a second "Don't I get thanked too?"

Donna erupts into giggles "Jax, I'm trying to get outta here so that we don't _see _Sarah thanking you."

Jax smirks at me and shoves Opie between the shoulder blades "Out, I'll be at church at 6...ish."

Jax clicks the door closed behind his best friend and his wife, turning to face me with a truly sexy smile on his face "So you're gonna thank me for bringing a bit of furniture home?"

I shrug "Maybe later. Right now I'm gonna go have a shower; I'm all dusty from the house."

Jax stands completely shocked by the door, his mouth hanging open a little as I walk back down the hall "Oh, but there's still shoes to put away. Maybe I should do that first."

Stepping into his room I hear him slamming around in the kitchen for a few minutes as I neatly pair the shoes in the bottom of the wardrobe space that Jax had cleared out for me. Giggling silently to myself as I put the last pair in place I slide the door closed and get back to my feet. Walking down the hall towards the kitchen I hear Jax muttering about me being a cocktease and how he's gonna end up with blue balls.

Leaning carefully against the doorframe I clear my throat "Baby, no one would ever be able to accuse you of having anything near blue balls. Thank you for clearing out the wardrobe, my shoes are gone from the floor, I'm going to get in the shower now."

Jax looks up from the table where he'd been picking at the label of a bottle and gets to his feet so fast that the chair skids across the lino. "Were you in there like that?"

I cock my head to the side "Maybe. You didn't come in so you'll never know." The hair that's hanging down my front brushes over the skin of my bare stomach, having deliberately pulled it in front of me before speaking Jax sees flashes of naked skin between the pigtails that are resting over my breasts and stomach. Jax's hand lifts from his side and he reaches for one of the ties hanging just below my ear.

I step backwards out of his reach with a smile "I'm going to have a shower."

Jax frowns and nods in a disappointed way as I turn around and start walking slowly down the hall hearing him going back to slamming around in the kitchen I shake my head in disbelief. "Did you forget to turn your brain on this morning Teller?"

Jax sticks his head out of the kitchen door "What?" He practically spits at me and my eyes widen.

"Are you coming with me, or do I get to cum by myself, cause we both know that'll just end up with me disappointed."

Jax is through the door and down the hall before I can complete a full inhalation, his hands on my hips and his lips on mine as he pushes me towards the bathroom.

***TWCS CONTENT***

I sag against him when he sets me on my feet "Fuck, I think we better invest in a seat for the shower. I can't stand."

Jax laughs and steps under the water, washing his hair and body almost too fast for me to notice, but that's probably more due to my eyes drifting closed.

"Babe, you need to stay awake, have your shower and if you need to sleep come to the clubhouse. Clay's up to something tonight and I'm not sure what it is, but he did say you needed to be there."

I open my eyes and nod "Can you wait for me?"

Jax steps out of the cubical "Always."


	100. Chapter 100

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Hmm, in a violent mood apparently, the end of this chapter is a bit...bloody. You have been warned.

Even with how tired I suddenly feel I manage to get through my shower and dress in an old pair of jeans and a shirt within 10 minutes. Walking out of Jax's bedroom he raises an eyebrow "You know Ma will flip if you come out dressed like that on a Friday?"

I nod holding up the backpack in my hand "I have 'party' clothes in here."

Jax crosses to me and attempts to peer in the top of the bag but it's already zipped tightly closed so he shrugs "Right, well we better get a move on. Clay rang while you were finishing in the shower."

Stepping past him I zip my jacket on and pull the bag onto my back, picking up my helmet as I pass it "Well I'm ready then."

Jax chuckles as he follows me out the door and it's not till he's locking up that I realise I have no idea where my truck is. "Where's my Nitro?"

Jax looks over into the driveway and shrugs "No idea. Some old guy came and picked it up with a flat deck."

I raise my eyebrows and he laughs as we get settled on the bike "I got Piney and Miles to come pick it up earlier. It's at TM, I'll get on it when I can cause there's no way in hell someone else is touching your cage. I don't trust them enough with your car seeing it's you and Abel that'll be in it the most."

I nod and press my cheek to his back as he starts the bike and pulls out of the drive.

The lot is fairly crowded when we arrive but the gap for Jax's bike is open and he lets me off before parking in the line. "Go have a sleep babe. I'll come get you when Church is out."

I nod and pull the keys for his dorm room from his pocket heading straight down the hall when I step into the Clubhouse.

I barely manage to undo my jeans and drop them on the floor with my boots before collapsing onto Jax's bed, the smell of him on the pillow lulling me to sleep almost instantly.

I'm completely disoriented when I wake up, the room is dark but the pounding base from the music is making the mirror shake slightly. Turning over it takes a second for the bright red numbers on the clock to register but when they do I jump out of bed with a muttered curse. "How the fuck did I manage to sleep till 8pm! They can't still be in church; they sat down hours ago."

While I've been swearing and muttering at myself I've stripped out of the t-shirt I was in and grabbed the backpack with my clothes, upending it on the bed I become even more thankful I packed something simple to wear. I don't bother to do anything more with my hair that neaten up the pigtails that it was in, knowing that Jax liked them when he kept tugging them on our short walk from the bike to the clubhouse. I decide to completely forego makeup bar a layer of mascara and some clear lip-gloss.

The thing that takes the longest about getting dressed is tightening and relacing the knee high boots that disappear under my pants. Jumping to my feet I double check that everything is tucked in and covered properly, running a damp cloth over the tattoo on my chest I feel a couple of the dry bits flake off and can't control the girly squeal when I look down and realise that it's no longer looking dry and crusty around the edges, while it's not healed yet (the constant itch keeps reminding me) it's healed enough that it looks as amazing as I knew it would.

Locking the door to Jax's dorm room behind me I head straight into the main room, a quick glance shows that the guys are definitely out of Church, Bobby and Piney are standing by the pool table and Miles and Lyla are behind the bar. Making them my destination I'm barely in earshot when Lyla looks up and meets my eyes.

"Thank god you're here now." She sounds angry and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What's up?"

She shakes her head "You beating the shit outta Ima didn't help. Jax is outside and she keeps following him."

I growl, my eyes narrowing "When did he last get a drink?" Lyla shrugs "Well I'll take a beer for him and vodka for me please Ly."

She passes me the beer, uncapping it and a glass which is quickly filled with a couple of decent shots of vodka and then topped off with lemonade, a lime slice being thrown in just before I can pick up the glass. "That way you won't throw it at her."

I laugh "Don't count on it."

I pass through the people inside and become vaguely aware of Bobby and Piney seeing me pass the end of the bar, Bobby's voice reaches my ears in a pause in the music "Smack down take 2?"

Piney chokes out a wheezy laugh and I can hear the pair of them following me at a reasonable distance as I step through the open door.

Scanning the lot I spot both Donna and Al in the arms of their men by the ring where the sounds of flesh on flesh are barely audible over the cheering guys. Chibs and Tig are the loudest ones and it's not till I look around for a second time that the well-muscled blond Son in the ring turns and I realise its Jax. Walking through the crowd I step up between Donna and Al "What the fuck is going on?"

Donna looks over "Hey sleeping beauty. Jax said you were tired and to let you sleep, you okay now?"

I nod "I'm fine" and then jerk my head to the ring "What's going on, why is Jax beating the snot out of...whoever that is?"

Al looks over at me and the knowledge that's in her eyes shocks me for a second till I look up at Juice and he grins. Looking back at Al I lean towards her ear "He told you didn't he?"

Al nods once "He did. Said that if I was gonna be his Old Lady I'd need full disclosure."

I squeal and wrap my arms around her neck hugging her "That means you're staying in Charming."

Al nods against my cheek "He also told me about Craig, and where he isn't."

"I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry."

Shaking her head "I get it, really I do. That explains why you've been so relaxed for the last few weeks though, the nightmare is actually over."

I nod "But no sad shit and no one has answered me yet. Why the fuck is my Old Man in there feeding someone their own teeth?"

Al and Donna both slide their arms through mine and step backwards Donna talking quietly "Jax told us to let you sleep right?" I nod "Well, someone thought that by him being alone it meant that you'd left him already."

Al shakes her head "Some comparisons were made between you and the crack-whore almost baby-killer and Jax ended up where he is now."

I sit down on the picnic table they've led me to setting both drinks down and look up at them "Why didn't he come wake me?"

Al giggles "Apparently he wore you out and thought you needed some sleep."

I roll my eyes "He didn't help me being tired, but he still should have come in."

Donna sits down "He said you'd come out when you woke up. He wasn't worried about it till someone started comparing you and Wendy."

I groan "And I already know Ima didn't let the broken nose teach her a lesson."

Al and Donna both shake their heads "We've been trying to keep her away from him, the guys have been good with distracting her but she keeps slipping their grip." Donna mutters.

There's a series of meaty thumps from the ring, the last one bringing a chorus of cheers from the ground and a wet sounding grunt as Chibs and Tig both jump over the rope.

Al pulls me to my feet "Sounds like that's over. You might wanna go let him know you're awake."

I push my way through the crowd and end up behind Opie, tapping him on the back I duck under his arm "He should have woken me up."

Opie laughs "Nah, you obviously needed _some_ sleep."

I smack his arm and turn towards the ring as Jax ducks through the ropes. Standing up he pulls a towel off the top rope and starts wiping down his chest, the sweat and few drops of blood from his split lip clinging to his skin. My brain is quite happy to let my eyes wander of the expanse of naked skin until a barely covered blonde steps in my way and my muscles tighten.

Opie grabs hold of my arm as I start to move leaning down "I'm not going to say I won't enjoy this, cause I will. Beat the shit out of her cause she keeps making my best friends uncomfortable, I'll help you hide the body. Or Tig will, when he's finished with it."

"Eww Ope!" I exclaim loud enough that several heads turn in my direction; most of the Sons around the ring take a step backwards leaving the path between me and Jax clear for the first time since I came outside. Jax still hasn't noticed me, being too busy trying to keep the towel between his skin and Ima's searching hands.

Chibs chuckles as I walk past him and Tig. Stopping arm's length from Ima's back I don't say a word just reach out and tap her on the shoulder. Her hand raises and waves me off and my eyes widen, my eyebrows shooting up as I shake my head.

"Well, I was going to give you a chance to walk outta here, but now I guess it'll be a body bag." Ima's head snaps towards mind with the mention of a body bag but Jax's head raised the second I started speaking.

Ima bites her lip and shrugs "We were just talking."

I snort "I've been watching you since my Old Man got out of the ring. Obviously my warning to keep your hands off him didn't work."

Ima turns to Jax "Talk some sense into her please."

Jax laughs and holds up his hands taking a step back and accepting the beer that Opie hands him.

It's then I realise that the Redwood Sons have all made an appearance outside and are standing in various places around the ring. The eyes of almost every sweetbutt and croweater in the lot are fixed on Ima and I. I recognise the look in most of the eyes; some of them are almost gleefully smiling at Ima, knowing she's about to get her ass kicked again. Some of them are still holding a challenge, hoping that I'll step aside and they'll be able to re-join the cue for their piece of the Jax pie.

Ima takes a step backwards which I follow and the confidence in her eyes vanishes as she opens her mouth "I'm leaving."

I shake my head as she turns around reaching up and grabbing the back of her head "No you're not. You had a chance to leave last weekend when I broke that expensive nose of yours. Now you're going to be forcibly removed."

The corner post of the ring is close enough that when I slam her head towards it she can't stop the momentum before her nose hits it square on. The scream of pain that emerges is a beautiful sound to my bloodthirsty ears and as I let go of her I kick her in the back of the calf so she ends up on her knees in front of me, a few strands of her hair now clinging to my fingers from where they've been ripped out of her scalp.

I vaguely thank my wardrobe choices and the fact I'm wearing pants when I yank my knee up straight into the bottom of her chin. The sound of her teeth clamping together is so loud that I both hear and feel it, a trickle of blood that comes from the side of her mouth joining the river flowing from one nostril. She starts to fall forwards but my foot is already in motion and as she's halfway to the ground her whole body bends with the force behind my kick, the steel cap on the toes hitting with enough force that she ends up falling backwards. I'm pretty sure that the only ones that hear the sound of at least one rib cracking are her and I.

Planting my foot back on the ground I step closer to her and crouch by her head, her eyes are streaming with tears and one is already starting to close over. Cocking my head to the side I look at her curiously before whispering "This is the last time I'm going to tell you. Do not touch him. As of right now you are fired. Leave town, tonight. Do not come back to TM or Charming or you will end up in a body bag. Do you understand?"

The eye that's still open is fixed on me in a terrified stare and she nods twice before sagging back against the concrete. My voice is still a low tone that doesn't carry past us when I continue, "Because I feel in a generous mood after the amazing time I had earlier when my Old Man fucked me in our shower I'll see if I can find someone to help you home and get you packed, then I want you out of town."

Ima nods again and I stand up slowly glancing at Jax and shrugging one shoulder casually "Ima needs some help getting home and packed. She's decided that California just isn't for her anymore."

Tig laughs and steps up beside me "I'll help her."

I grin at him and look over my shoulder "Oh aren't you sweet Tiggie, be gentle she's a little sore."

Tig grins creepily and helps her to her feet, the grip he has on her arm keeping her completely still as she struggles for breath. I take a few seconds to pick up one of the towels off the rope and wipe the tiny patch of blood off the knee of my trousers before looking up and very deliberately catching the eye of every single sweetbutt and croweater who is still looking at me and waiting until they either drop their eyes or avert them to look somewhere else.

AN: More a rant than anything. I'm hopelessly addicted to Food TV but it really really really gets on my nerves when chefs forget that there is an H in the work Herb! It's Herb, not erb. Rang done. :-)


	101. Chapter 101

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND ONE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Jax throws the towel on the rope and steps towards me with an unreadable look on his face and for a split second I wonder if he's about to rip strips off me and tell me he'd asked her to be there, the one caveat I'd placed on her presence near him was if he asked.

He stops so our toes are barely touching and lifts a hand, wiping a spot on my cheek before pulling the towel from my hands and tossing it onto the concrete, he blinks and as his eyes open I realise he's keeping his emotions locked up for some reason. He runs his hands down my arms and then back up, sliding one hand to the back of my neck he pulls me forwards and crushes his lips to mine, his tongue darting into my mouth when I suck in a startled breath.

There's silence around us when Jax's lips part from mine, the group that had been gathered has dispersed to different corners of the lot. It takes several seconds before I open my eyes and look up at him curiously "You alright baby?"

Jax nods and kisses me again his hand moving to rest in the middle of my back "Yep. You feeling better?"

I nod and wrap my arms around his waist "Want to get a drink and tell me what that was about?"

Jax frowns as I jerk my head towards the ring and shakes his head "I don't have a choice do I?"

I pull out of his arms and pick up his shirt and kutte and hand them to him "Nope."

Jax sighs and moves to the picnic table where Opie and Juice are currently sitting with Al and Donna, a few bottles of beer in front of them and my forgotten drink. Sliding his t-shirt and kutte back on he tosses his hoodie onto the table and straddles the bench beside me pulling me till I'm leaning against his chest. "How much have B1 and B2 already told you?"

I laugh at the names he's given my two best female friends and shrug "Just that some comparisons were made between me and a dead crack-whore."

Jax takes a swig of his beer and shrugs one shoulder "Then you know all you need to know. He compared you to Wendy and I educated him about how wrong he is."

Donna laughs "And then you came out and reinforced that by beating the shit out of Ima and a most spectacular fashion."

I can't help the little giggle that bubbles out "She did get a warning; it was her choice not to listen."

Al wiggles closer to Juice and smiles at us all "You know S, you always told me you had no problems with violence, I just never saw it till now. I'm kinda glad they took your gun off you."

She giggles at the expression that crosses my face and I poke my tongue out at her "Love you too Al. Shall I tell Juice all about your recent obsession with a certain series of really bad movies?"

Al blushes faintly and ducks her head "No. He already knows."

Juice runs his hand over her hair and rests his hand on her hip "It's okay Ali I love you even if you like crap movies."

My eyes widen to an almost cartoon expression when she nods against his chest and peeks up at me through her eyelashes before stroking her hand over the shaved side of his head "I know, I love you too."

I bounce in my seat excitedly and it takes Jax setting his hands on my shoulders before I stop moving "Calm down Sarah before you bounce off the seat."

Ignoring him for a second I fix my eyes on Al's face "So when does Hap get put to work."

Al grimaces slightly at the thought of someone else inking her, her artwork was all done by one person, who had apprenticed with her. "I don't know. It's a little hard."

I reach over and grab her hand "I know Al, but Juice would have told you it's a club tradition."

Al nods and tugs my fingers lightly "He did, and I get that."

"But it's hard for you to let anyone else near you with a tattoo machine. Al, you've done every single piece of my ink and every one of my 23 piercings. How hard do you think it was letting Hap near me with needles and ink, but it's something that's as important to this club as the patch is." Al nods and picks up her drink.

"23?" Juice is looking confused.

I nod picking up my own drink and taking the first mouthful "Yep, 23."

I can see Juice's mouth moving as he counts the piercings that he can see "I only see 18."

I raise an eyebrow and almost snort when he realises that means that I have 5 piercings that aren't visible. Al laughs so hard she has to rest her head on the table when Jax shakes his head "Ain't no way on earth that you're seeing any more."

Donna falls into the same hilarity that seems to have grabbed Al when I lift the bottom of my shirt and show the twin piercings in my bellybutton. "He can see those, but after that nope. You're right, the rest are for your viewing only."

Juice's eyes widen as he leans down to Al's ear "You did _ALL_ her piercings?"

Al nods and leans into his embrace finally getting her giggles under control enough to speak "I did."

Jax growls low in his throat and the glare that he aims Al makes me laugh till he scoops me off the seat, swinging his leg over so he's facing the table and setting me on his knee. "Don't remind me."

I laugh as I lean against Jax's chest "Why baby, did you want to be the one that pierced me?"

Jax groans into my hair as he barely moves his head in an affirmative. I giggle a little as Al lifts her head "I don't think so. If S had been in Charming she never would have been able to get the ones that aren't for public viewing."

Juice holds up his hands and stands up "I do not want to be present for this conversation, I like my nuts exactly where they are and if I hear about pierced parts I'm sure it'll be my brain missing as well as my balls. I'm going to get drinks."

Jax drains his bottle and hands it to Juice "Get some right round Juicy."

Opie gets to his feet "Sorry bro, you can deal with that all on your lonesome."

Donna shakes her head, her shoulders still twitching with giggles "Oh hell no, I'm staying for this."

Juice and Opie head inside and Jax looks over at Al "Why wouldn't she have gotten them when living here?"

Al raises an eyebrow "Well, for a start we know you can't leave her alone for more than a few hours. The nipple piercings took 2 weeks to heal. The clit piercing took 4. That was no stimulation for that whole period of time."

"Aw fuck." Jax groans "I guess I have to admit defeat then, she sure as fuck wouldn't have gotten them if I had to keep my hands to myself for that long."

Donna and I both burst out laughing as Al nods once "Told you so."


	102. Chapter 102

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWO

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Opie and Juice take over 10 minutes before reappearing at the table, drinks hanging from their hands "Are we coming back to an acceptable conversation?"

Jax laughs and accepts the beer Juice is handing him "Sure, the unacceptable for ears other than mine only lasted a minute."

Donna shakes her head as Opie sits down next to her going back to the conversation we never quiet finished "So we're going to end up with another Old Lady. The pussy pack is going to be most upset."

Al laughs and rubs her hand over Juice's head again, her fingers tracing the lines of his head tattoo thoughtfully "That bunch of hyena's can go and take a long walk. I grew up in New York, I will not hesitate to go white girl crazy on them if they look at him sideways. After seeing S in action maybe I should go get some lessons."

I laugh and glance over at Donna "D's just as protective of Ope as I am of Jax. There was this one time in Modesto."

Donna leans over the table and slaps her hand over my mouth stopping me from continuing. I lift an eyebrow and wait.

Sure enough seconds later her hand pulls away from my face with a disgusted look in her eyes "You licked me!" She wipes her hand on her trouser leg and narrows her eyes "That's just gross."

"Anyway, so this night in Modesto Ope, D and I had gone to the movies. D and I had driven up in her car and left it parked by Ope's bike, well when we came out there was this chick leaning on his bike like she owned it. Opie didn't know how to deal with it and made the mistake of saying as much."

Donna drops her head down and rests it on her arms, her cheeks colouring at the memory.

Al looks over and sees her attempting to hide and grins "What did she do?"

Opie shrugs his huge shoulders "It was hot."

I laugh "She stalked over to this chick like a cat hunting a mouse and pulled her off the bike by her foot. This chick was hopping around trying to keep her balance while Donna held her foot in the air and waited."

Donna groans as I pick up my drink and swallow a mouthful "So when the chick finally fell over she was right by the back of Donna's car, fuck, she made what I just did to Ima look perfectly friendly. This poor chick got her head bounced between the bumper of the car and the concrete till she passed out. D wasn't finished though."

Donna shakes her head again and turns, burying her face into Opie's kutte with a barely audible groan. I start giggling and Opie takes over the rest of the story while I try and get control of my laughter. "My dear sweet innocent girlfriend dragged this woman, who I'd never seen before in my life, right under the car and out the other side. She let her go so her hand was right by the wheel, then she got in her car, started it and reversed over the chicks hand."

Donna looks up "Hey, it wasn't her whole hand, just two fingers. I missed the rest." Donna glances over at me "Least she was unconscious and didn't feel it. Ima was awake when you broke her nose, twice."

I shrug casually rubbing my head under Jax's chin "She was also awake when I told her not to touch Jax again."

Jax runs his hand over my hair, tugging one of the pigtails till its hanging down my back; Chibs drops into a crouch on the other side of Jax and grins at me "Remind me never to ever piss you off lassie."

"Why?"

Chibs smiles, his scars pulling up "You broke her nose, sure as shit but you also broke two of her teeth with that knee to the chin, and cracked at least three ribs."

I quirk one of my eyebrows "Well I guess she's learnt?"

Chibs nods "Oh she has. Tiggie said she couldn't pack fast enough. She's gone already, doped up on as many painkillers as she could find. Said something about Alaska looking good."

I smile as Jax chuckles behind me "And you thought Donna was bad."

I lean back so I can look up at him "You're mine, the sooner everyone else realises that the better. I will break bones till everyone's educated if I have to."

Jax's eyes flare with a possessive light "If I'm yours then your mine."

I nod leaning up and kissing him softly "I am yours, you know that. Everyone knows that."

Chibs slaps Jax on the back as he gets to his feet "Your lady has a point there. After that everyone on the lot knows that she's yours."

Jax looks up at Chibs "Good."

Chibs pauses once more at the end of the table and fixes his eyes on me with a smile "Only thing I'd say, next time aim for a bigger bone to break."

I lift my foot, the heavy steel toed boot barely clearing the seat "I blame these; I forgot I had them on when I kicked her. Shoulda just stomped on her arm instead, that would have taken longer to heal."

Chibs nods and walks away from the table towards the clubhouse whistling happily. Jax runs his hand down my arm "Maybe I should get you back into self-defence lessons, seems you have a bit of aggression to work out."

I pick up my glass and drain it, setting it back on the table it's removed and a full one put in its place before I can blink. "Thanks Ope. As for self-defence, well you just keep your dick in the only two places it's acceptable to go and we'll be fine."

Juice looks over at me with a confused expression "Two places?"

I smile sweetly and wait till he's lifted his beer to his mouth "Of course, two places. Jax's dick is only aloud to be in his pants or my pussy."

Juice spits his beer out in a spectacular spray that hits one of the flaming drums with a sizzle as Jax's hand slaps over my mouth. Sticking my tongue out I lick the palm of his hand but he just raises his eyebrow silently. Pulling my tongue back into my mouth I drop my eyes and look up at him through my eyelashes till he removes his hand.

Juice wipes the beer of his chin and shakes his head "I'm going to stop drinking around you."

I laugh "Why?"

"Cause you keep saying shit that makes it impossible for me to swallow."

I leave that completely open invitation for something else inappropriate and wiggle further into Jax's arms; his forearms come to rest on my hip, his beer resting on my thigh "Cold babe?"

I shake my head and allow my eyes to drift around the lot while the normal conversation for a Friday night starts up again.


	103. Chapter 103

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THREE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Gemma's sudden appearance at my elbow with Luann right behind her should shock me but I'd seen both Al and Donna's eyes widening as they watched someone walk towards us. Gemma pulls me from Jax's knee with a gentle tug and pushes me towards the office "I'll bring her back in a minute."

We're barely through the door when Gemma pushes it closed behind me and turns with a huge grin on her face clapping "I wish I'd seen it, I heard it was brilliant."

I laugh at her enthusiasm for me beating the snot out of someone on her lot "It was pretty good. Sorry Lu, you need to find some new talent."

Luann shrugs "No biggie, I've been trying to work out how to get rid of her for ages. But with Lyla leaving as well it puts a hold on the next movie while I find more stars."

"Lyla's leaving?" I know my voice shot up a few notches with the question and Luann giggles, pulling a joint from her shirt and lighting it.

"She's not leaving town baby, she's leaving Cara Cara, apparently the guy she's seeing doesn't want her working there anymore." Luann passes the joint to Gemma with a sly grin "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

I shrug innocently as Gemma watches the conversation like a match at Wimbledon. "I might. Sorry."

Luann laughs and steps closer to me, folding me into a hug "It's okay Sarah. I wanted Ima gone, Lyla I could have kept but if she's not happy anymore then its best she leaves. Porn pussy is a dime a dozen, it won't take much to find some more to come to town. Till then, well I guess I'll have to cut down to one bottle of wine a week."

I laugh and decide that it's time to talk to Clay, regardless of Jax not having sounded out anyone, if Luann's movies aren't going as well then the Club can step in once more, expand her business and bring more legitimate money to the club all in one movement.

Gemma passes me the joint and taking a small inhale I pass it back to Luann with a smile "I really am sorry Lu, I should have come and told you straight away that I'd fired one of your talent but I was just so pissed off."

Luann shakes her head and hugs me once more before pushing me towards the door with a slap on the ass "By the sounds of it she wouldn't have been good for anything for at least a few weeks anyway. Go reassure Jax that we're not killing you. He hasn't stopped looking over here since your mother-in-law grabbed you."

I roll my eyes "She's not my mother-in-law, she's Jax's mother."

Luann shrugs "Same thing in this world."

I dart past Luann and give Gemma a hug "Talk some sense into her; I am not your daughter-in-law."

Gemma nods "You're not…" I sigh with relief and step back out the door, barely hearing the "…yet."

Stomping across the lot I sit down heavily on the seat beside Jax and glare at him. He finishes whatever it was he was saying and looks at me "What and why aren't you keeping my legs warm?"

My glare deepens and he widens his eyes "What's wrong?"

"Your mother!" I snap at him picking up my glass and draining the entire contents in several long swallows. "And Luann!"

Jax looks around the lot and spots them still in the doorway of the office watching us. "What did they do?"

I lean into his side, my head settling on his shoulder "Luann called Gem my mother-in-law and when I corrected her Gemma agreed but added a 'yet' on the end of the sentence."

Jax groans "Interfering old woman."

I laugh "Who, Lu or Gem?"

"Both!" Jax snaps getting to his feet and walking inside.

I look over at Opie and Donna "Did I do something?"

Donna looks up at Opie "I don't think so."

Opie grins and shakes his head "Nah, he's just a little wound up."

"Why?"

Opie jerks his head towards the ring "Normally after a fight he'd go find a willing bit of pussy and work off any excess energy."

I drop my forehead into my hand and sigh "And his Old Lady didn't help him. Where the fuck did he go?"

Ope shrugs "Dunno S, but he'll be back soon I'm sure."

Each second that passes makes me a little more anxious and when the seconds tick into a minute I start thinking about going to search for him. 1 minute becomes 2 and then 3 before he comes back out the door with a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other.

Sitting down beside me he hands me the glass and takes in my worried look "You okay babe?"

I nod and get to my feet waiting till he sits down before sitting on his legs and sliding my arm around his waist under his kutte and kissing his throat softly "Sorry, I didn't know your after fight normality."

Jax laughs as I continue to press feather light kisses on his neck "It's okay Darlin', I didn't tell you. Besides, watching you beat the shit outta Ima kinda made me worried."

I pull back from where I'm nuzzling his throat and look up at him "Why?"

"When you saw that her blood was on your pants you looked like you'd like to pound her again."

I laugh and brush my hand lightly over the spot where I'd wiped a single drop of her blood off my trouser leg "I think I was more annoyed at myself."

Jax runs his fingers through one of my pigtails, smoothing it flat "Why?"

"Because I didn't break something more important, like her neck." I scowl in the direction of the driveway, equal parts glad she's gone and wishing she'd come back.

Jax puts his hand on the side of my face and presses lightly till I'm resting my cheek on his chest. Moving his head he kisses the top of my hair lightly "Don't be annoyed. I'm not."

I smile into his kutte "Why?"

Jax uses the hand still in my hair to pull my face till I'm looking at him "Cause Sarah, like I said that is fucken hot."

I giggle and press another kiss to his throat before picking up my refilled glass, the reason he'd gone inside, "I hope you don't have to witness much more of that, but don't mistake that for acceptance. I will beat the shit out of every croweater; sweetbutt and piece of pussy that thinks they can get anywhere near your dick. Like I said to Juice, there are only two places that it's allowed to be."

Jax waits while I swallow some of the icy liquid in the glass and set it back down before dropping his head to beside my ear "Well if you're well rested enough it'd like to take a trip from one acceptable place to the other."

I'm about to get to my feet when the sound of motorbikes coming down Main Street distracts me and Jax. He looks up as a pair of bikes pulls into the lot with a cab between them.


	104. Chapter 104

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FOUR

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Only 1 update today. I have people coming over tonight so won't be able to get near my laptop.

It takes me a second before I recognise the 2 bikes at Tig and Happy, the cab is completely dark but as the door opens I drop Jax's hand and rush towards the person who's gotten out. Al and I arrive at almost the same time, our arms wrapping around Cam tightly as she laughs "Nice to see I'm wanted."

Talking over each other Al and I both start demanding to know when she got in and why she hadn't rung us and how she managed to be escorted into the lot by Happy and Tig.

Still laughing she wraps her arms around mine and Al's waists and the three of us start walking back to the picnic table. "Well, I rang you yesterday to let you know I was coming back out for the weekend and some guy answered your phone."

Al shrugs "That'd be Juice."

Cam nods "Thought so. Anyway, I told him I was coming back tonight and what time my plane was landing. I came out and found that really sexily scary guy holding a card with my name on it. Thank god I'd met him once or twice or I'd been convinced I was going to my own funeral. Anyway, I rented a car and we hit the road, and now I'm here. But I'm only here till Sunday night."

I laugh at the description of Happy being sexily scary "How's Derek?"

Cam smiles brilliantly "He's good, they've set a wedding date."

"When?" Al asks from her other side.

"July 4th, so you guys have to be there."

I laugh and shake my head "Well Derek always loved having a big party for the 4th. Guess this gives him another reason."

Cam nods "Sure does, and what's more he said seeing there will be so many coming from here that he'll send the jet for you all."

Al dances in place happily "Woohoo, I love that plane."

Leaning into Jax's side, his arm coming around my waist and rubbing softly over my hip "What plane?"

"Daddy's company plane." Cam says sitting down beside Al. "It's a 15 seater private jet. I told him there would be at least 4 people coming from here." Cam looks over at Donna "But I'd really like you to be there too."

Donna forms an odd combination of a smile and a confused frown "Why?"

Cam smiles brightly at her "Honestly? Because I want Sarah there and I know she won't go back to New York without a full contingent of support."

Donna nods "Fair enough. Do you want a drink?"

Cam nods "That would be great."

Opie chuckles "What's your poison?"

"Tequila and some shot glasses."

I drop my head onto her shoulder and groan as Donna jumps to her feet "I'll get it."

A few minutes later Donna reappears with a bottle of tequila and 4 shot glasses. I shake my head as one is set down in front of me and drop my bottom lip into a pout at Cam "You won't make me will you?"

Cam laughs and nods "I will, it's a celebration. After all, my dad's getting married. And for that pout you have to have the first one alone."

I lift one of the glasses and wait while she opens the bottle and pours the yellow liquid into my glass. "Bottoms up."

The fiery trail that works its way almost immediately from my mouth to my stomach makes me cough a little. Setting the shot glass down Jax draws my attention by tapping his fingers on my hip.

"What was that about Darlin'?"

I shuffle around a little till I'm sitting on his knee again, my arm under his kutte in the position I've discovered he loves me sitting in and that I am most comfortable in. "We played a drinking game once to do with facial expressions. At the end of it all we had was tequila left and I pouted cause tequila is evil. Those two decided that if I pouted with tequila again I had to start a shot ahead of them."

Jax chuckles "Sounds like you guys played a lot of strange drinking games."

Cam nods and laughs "We did. The hardest one was when we played monopoly with drinking."

Opie and Juice both look really confused and Al decides to enlighten them to our genius plans. "We simply swapped out certain cards for drinks. Instead of collecting 200$ when you passed go you had a shot of whiskey. When you got a community chest card it was tequila, chance was either water or vodka, we prefilled a whole lot of glasses for them. When you went to jail you had to have a shot of everything before you were out, but you had to roll a 4 first. Instead of using money to pay for the fines for landing on property you had to...You know what, never mind."

Juice shakes his head "Nah uh baby, what was it. Instead of money for property fines?"

I shrug "You may as well finish."

Al meets Cam's eyes and she laughs taking over where Al has suddenly found herself unable to "Instead of paying for the fines with money you had to pay for them with an item of clothing. We all made it fair though, starting fully dressed, including shoes and accessories."

Jax laughs "So you ended up drunk and naked around a Monopoly board. What did the winner get?"

Al grins evilly "A gift from both of us."

Opie just about chokes on the last of his beer "What sort of gift?"

Donna smacks him on the arm as he wiggles his eyebrows but I snort in laughter "Well, we decided what the winner would get before we started. I put in a fully cooked 3 course meal, Al put in a piercing and Cam put in a pamper package."

Opie deflates a little "Who won?"

Jax chuckles as I wiggle on his lap "I think Sarah did."

I nod "I did, and you enjoy the gift from Al every time you see it." I slap my hand over my mouth and my eyes widen as the 5 people around us explode into laughter.

I glare at Cam "One shot! One fucken shot and already my mouth won't obey my brain. That's why I don't drink tequila!"

Jax glances over my shoulder at Cam and nods once, the sound of liquid being poured into shot glasses reaches my ears and I lean into his chest "I will not be held responsible for anything I say from now on if I drink any more of that evil stuff."

Jax laughs and puts his hands on either side of my face forcing me to look at him "Darlin' you are surrounded by people who love you, nothing you could possibly say could shock them."

"Wanna bet?" Poking my tongue out Jax grins and pushes it into my mouth with one finger before pressing his lips to mine which silences my protest in mid thought.


	105. Chapter 105

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FIVE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Cam keeps pouring shots and laughing as we fill her in on as much of what's happened as we can. If the first shot of tequila killed my taste buds then the second and third incinerate them and wash the ashes away. The first bottle is nearly empty when Cam looks at Al, Donna and I and grins "We should play 'I Never'."

I shake my head furiously "No!"

Al laughs "Anyone would think you were afraid."

I glare at the pair of them and look at Donna for support "Help me please, these two tag team me in stuff like that. Last time I ended up in my underwear on Al's balcony dancing to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun."

Donna shakes her head and I groan into my hands "This sounds like fun. But sorry S, there's no balcony's around here."

Jax and Opie exchange a look "If you four are going to play some weird game that previously has involved the removal of clothes I would suggest that perhaps the middle of the lot is not a good idea."

I smile brightly over at Opie thinking he's getting me out of the insanity that was about to start but Jax's voice behind me stops that thought in its tracks "Go use one of the rooms."

I jerk my elbow back a little, jabbing it into Jax's side "Thanks baby."

Jax chuckles "Oh, there's no way we're missing this, we'll come watch and be observers cause I wanna hear what's said."

Donna, Al and Cam are on their feet while I stubbornly sit still refusing to move "I don't want to."

Jax slides his arm under my leg and stands up, holding me to his chest as he follows our friends towards the clubhouse "As soon as you've had enough I'll kick them out and you can go to sleep."

I pout and kiss the side of his neck, running my tongue over his pulse point "Promise?"

Jax nods, his breath catching in his throat when I suck on his Adam's apple lightly "Promise Darlin', but you gotta stop that."

I giggle "Why?"

"Cause even if Al's seen you naked, my brothers haven't and I have no intention of that happening, but if you keep doing that they will cause I'm having a hard enough time not telling them all to fuck off now." Jax's Adam's apple jumps under my tongue as he speaks and I deliberately kiss it softly again, my tongue tracing over the lump in his throat.

Cam laughs from in front of us calling over her shoulder "You might want to try something else if you want her to stop, what you just said gave her an out."

Jax grins as I kiss his throat again "Darlin', keys?"

I wiggle in his arms and jam my hand into my pocket pulling the keys out and dropping them into his palm. He unlocks the door and stops turning to face everyone with a smirk "Rules before stepping in here."

Opie laughs and wraps his arm around Donna's shoulders while Al, Cam and Juice all look at Jax like he's about to drop Ten Commandments on them.

"Bro, please. The only rule you have is if it ain't yours don't touch it." Opie says with a chuckle in his voice.

Jax shrugs "Exactly. I'm not sure what state my Old Lady left this room when she came out, but if it's pretty, lacy or see through don't touch it."

I giggle and flick my legs over his arm "Give me 3 minutes to make sure there's nothing like that in there, while I do that you boys go get some extra chairs."

Jax rolls his eyes while I open the door and slide through it.

The light tap on the door less than half a minute later has me pulling it open with my bag in one hand and the clothes I'd been wearing earlier in the other "Just give me a second to put this stuff away and make the bed and its good."

Donna, Al and Cam file through the door and stand by the desk while I shove the last bits of clothes into the bag, deliberately leaving the clean underwear for the following day on the dressing table. Donna laughs when I pull the covers over the bed and sit down to lean against the headboard, the bra and panty set meeting all Jax's requirements for the don't look order. The black lace is transparent on both parts of the set and has Al giggling as she sits on the end of the bed with her legs folded in front of her.

"Are you trying to get someone killed?" Donna asks sliding onto the bed beside me and motioning for Cam to sit on the other corner.

I shake my head "No, I love you all but you're putting a serious damper on my sex life right now."

Cam raises her eyebrows "From what Al told me you're in danger of wearing something out if you're not careful."

I giggle and lean over, pulling Jax's top draw open and lifting out one of the joints in there, the ashtray and lighter on the top of the bedside table making the journey back to the middle of the bed "Trust me, he can wear off a couple of inches and still be packing more than enough."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Donna screeches as she snatches the joint from me "For that you have to wait till last."

The door swings open and Jax steps in in front of Opie and Juice, each of them with a desk chair in their hands. "Who's waiting for what?"

Donna grimaces over at Jax "Your woman, she's waiting for this." Donna waves the still unlit joint in the air "Because she over-shared."

Adjusting the pillows behind me I raise my eyebrows "But isn't the point of this fucken game we're about to play to share information. I was just starting a little early."

Donna grins "So shall I share?"

I shake my head and hand her the lighter "Do we have to play 'I never' though? Can't we just sit and talk shit?"

Cam shrugs "We can I guess. But I don't know anything about Donna, and I don't know much about you pre-Charming, I thought this might be a way to get some of that information out of you. You were a closed book for so long."

I sigh and lean onto my knees, wrapping my arms around Cam's shoulders "Sorry chicky. We'll play." Hugging her for a few seconds I pull back and adjust myself for the third time. "So cause this was Cam's idea, she goes first."

Cam clears her throat and sits up a little straighter "I don't know if you know the basic rules Donna?"

Donna shakes her head "No, I've heard people mentioning it but never been into drinking games really."

I snort and Opie laughs which earns us both a glare from his wife I poke my tongue out at her.

Cam shakes her head "Anyway, so one of us says 'I never' and then a statement, whoever has done that has to have a drink. If you haven't done it then you don't drink. Simple?"

Donna nods and Cam grins "The only change we've ever made is that if you say 'I never' and no one else has then the person who made the statement has to have a drink."

Jax groans from his desk chair "Why do I feel like you're going to need more tequila?"

Al chuckles "Good idea, and water too."

Juice gets to his feet and heads out the door "I'll be back. Don't start without me."

Al rolls her eyes as he all but runs down the hall, his footsteps rushed till they fade from our hearing "Always afraid of missing something."

Jax flicks his eyes to her and raises an eyebrow "What?"

Al gestures towards the door "Juice, he's always afraid he'll miss something, but then he misses so much trying to keep an eye on everything."

Opie nods once "She's right. He needs to relax and let shit happen around him, absorb what he can and let what he can't become background instead of constantly being on edge for something that he may miss."

Jax sighs "We should talk to him bro."

Opie grins "I know."

Jax goes through to the bathroom and sticks his head out "Sarah can I see you in here for a second?"

I frown and get off the bed as I pass the joint that's finally finished its first circle back to Donna. "Sure thing baby."

Stepping through the gap Jax closes the door behind me and cocks his eyebrow "You're trying to get someone killed?"

I frown "No, why?" There's no way he's noticed the underwear already.

He raises his hand and points wordlessly just above the vanity. "That's why."

"Shit!" I step across the bathroom and pull the offending items off the rail "I forgot they were there." Pushing the hand washed G-string and bra off the towel rail where I'd hung them to dry a week ago I shove them into the top draw with the collection of soaps and razor blades and a few random condoms.

"There, all fixed." I lean up and give Jax a kiss before opening the door "Now there are no unmentionables for them to see in the bathroom."

Sitting back in my position on the bed Opie cocks his eyebrow at the underwear on the dressing table as the door clicks closed behind Jax again "He didn't see those did he?"

I shake my head and Opie closes his eyes "I didn't either then."

Jax emerges from the bathroom a few seconds later and retakes his seat as Juice comes back into the room, a big silver ice bucket in his hands, plastic bag hanging from one wrist. "I came prepared."

Setting the tub down on the desk by Jax he lifts out three bottles of beer and hands one each to Jax and Opie before dropping the bag beside it.

"What's in there?" Al's voice is curious and slightly husky as she finishes her sentence she coughs a couple of times.

Juice smiles at her "A whole bunch of stuff. I shoved some food in there and a couple of replacement shot glasses in case one gets broken."

Al grins up at him and he leans over and gives her a kiss before settling back on his seat "Did I miss anything?"

Cam giggles which starts all of us girls laughing as Opie and Jax chuckle and shake their heads "Nope. We said we'd wait and we did." Al helpfully tells her clueless Old Man.

Cam grins at us all and fills the shot glasses as she hands them to us. "Right, me first."

*How many readers have played 'I never'. I never have!


	106. Chapter 106

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND SIX

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. "I Never"

"I've never been on a motorbike."

All three of us groan and drink our shots as Al glares at Cam "Me next?" She asks and receives nods all round as Cam refills the three emptied glasses using the last of the first bottle of tequila.

Cracking open a second I silently apologise to my liver.

"I've never passed out on a park bench." Both Cam and I drink with narrowed eyes.

Jax clears his throat "Do I get to hear this story?"

I shake my head "Not yet, just remember what you want to ask and I'll fill in all the dirty details later."

"I've never been to the east coast." Donna says with a grin at us all.

"Fuck." I mutter and drink a third shot trying to work out what all my friends have done that I haven't. With a combination of a sad smile and a victorious one I come up with something "I never talked about sex with either of my parents."

Donna frowns but drinks her shot before resting her head on my shoulder for a second. Al grimaces and drinks hers. Cam pokes her tongue out at me and silently pours the tequila into her mouth.

Cam shrugs and holds the bottle of tequila up "Hey Jax is there any water in there?"

Jax pulls a bottle out and passes it to her but right before she can lift it over the bed I squeak "Do not drip water on my bed!"

I lean over and grab one of the towels out of the bin of clean linen Gemma had dropped in the room before we got there "Please I mean."

Cam laughs and dries off the bottle before passing it to me "You'll need that."

"Why?" Cam just grins and I swear under my breath as her eyes dance.

"I never made out with a girl in Central Park." Jax sucks in a massive lungful of air as I knock my shot back and hand the glass back to her.

"So it's going to be like that is it?" I ask with a half-smile.

Cam shakes her head and reaches back for another water bottle, drying it off and opening it before swallowing a couple of mouthfuls. "Just keeping it interesting."

Al glances over at Juice and then grins "I've never had sex in a car."

Juice winks "We can change that babe."

I shrug casually at Jax and drink my shot following it with a few mouthfuls of water. I almost spit it out when Donna blushes faintly and empties her shot glass into her mouth.

Donna looks up and meets my eyes her empty glass between her fingers. At my gobsmacked expression she laughs "Well, no one specified it had to be inside. The deck of a truck is still in a car to me. And _please_ tell me it wasn't in your Nitro."

I giggle and Jax snorts from his seat where he's been watching quietly drinking his beer "I can neither confirm nor deny."

"Okay, then please tell me it was _after_ Opie and I brought it back from San Francisco."

I blink and stay silent as she looks over at her husband with a horrified look on her face Opie shrugs "Not the most outrageous place really."

"But Ope, we were in the car for hours!" Donna cries and grabs the bottle of tequila from Cam, swallowing a couple of mouthfuls straight from the top. "I'll never get that out of my mind."

I continue giggling as Jax gets to his feet and crouches down beside me reaching into his draw he raises an eyebrow "Have you been raiding my stash?"

I smile sweetly at him "Of course."

Jax pulls the fattest of the joints out and retreats back to his seat "Well then I'll keep this for us."

I poke my tongue out at him and pluck the half smoked one from the ashtray sitting on the middle of the bed "I think we're good."

Jax laughs as Donna shakes her head "It's my turn again isn't it?"

We all nod and she stops to think while Cam refills both mine and Donna's shot glasses "I've never..." Donna looks over at me and grins in a purely evil way "I've never masturbated in front of someone."

"I hate you!" I tell her as I swallow the gold liquid in my glass "Least it's only if you've done it, not once for every time."

Cam snorts "The tequila in the clubhouse would have run out on the first question."

I nod in agreement "You're right and now it's my turn."

"I've never coloured my hair."

All three of them tip their glasses to their mouths. Before Cam refills them both Al and Donna ask for water and ignore my muffled mutterings when the bottles drip down onto the bed.

"I've never gotten a tattoo." from Cam has all three of us drinking and me silently thanking our 'rules' that it was only one shot, not one for every time it'd been done.

Al shrugs casually "I've never been out of the country."

Cam's the only one that drinks at that and then refilling her own glass she looks pointedly at both Al and I. Al looks confused before Cam sighs "Montreal is in Canada, a different country!"

"Fuck!" Al swears as she drinks her own shot and then a second cause she lied.

Donna chuckles as the glasses are refilled again and thinks for a second "I've never gotten a speeding ticket."

I frown and mimic Al and Cam as they lift their shot glasses to their lips.

Cam refills them again and looks at me expectantly "I've never been in a helicopter."

Both Al and Cam drink again and as she refills the glasses Cam looks at the volume left in the bottle "We may need another bottle after all."

I shake my head "Nope. If we're still playing this then I want to move away from tequila. You both know what happens with it."

Jax looks curiously over at us "I don't."

I shake my head "Not telling."

Cam grins wickedly and I sigh "Fuck, I'm in for it now aren't I?"

Cam stops to have a drink of water before settling back into her corner of the bed and sits quietly for a second before opening her mouth "I've never had one particular yellow cactus based alcohol have such an effect that I almost got arrested."

I narrow my eyes at her as I drink the shot before shaking my head "You know that was worded in such a shitty way."

Cam nods as she leans over and refills my glass "That way it's not up to me to tell anyone what I'm talking about."

I sigh and set my shot glass on the bedside table and pick up the joint again lighting it quickly before looking up into the incredibly curious blue eyes. The verbal filter that normally sticks around when I'm drinking always gets obliterated with tequila, hence why I don't drink it.

"The night that I made out with the chick in Central Park, and passed out on the park bench are the same night. We'd been at a Mexican themed party and I'd been drinking tequila shots all night, I discovered then that not only does tequila kill my verbal filter, and my inhibitions it makes me incredibly horny."

Jax's eyes light up and he takes a slow inhale from the joint still hanging from his fingers before cocking his eyebrow in a silent question. I blink slowly and hope that he gets the message that I've had enough and almost cheer when he clears his throat.

"After this one ladies, sorry but you can all go. I have some answers I need to torment out of my Old Lady."

I wink at him "Promise me I'll enjoy the torment?"

Jax grins, his eyes twinkling "I guarantee you'll enjoy it."

Al screws up her face "So that means I get the last question?"

We all nod and she smiles brightly "I've never used a different name."

Donna and Cam both tip their shots into their mouths and I sigh in silent thanks that I don't have to drink what's in the glass. Donna had her maiden name and Cam used her mother's maiden name when she worked so that her father wouldn't have any impact on her career.

They all carefully get off the bed and start leaving the room, Juice picks up the tub that's almost empty bar some melted ice and a bit of water and takes it back down the hall. Stopping Cam in the doorway with a hand on her arm she turns to look at me "If you need to get back to the hotel Al still has a room there and she hasn't been using it. Just ring a cab and charge it to TM."

Cam nods and steps through the doorway with a wave over her shoulder "I will, have fun; we will continue this tomorrow night."


	107. Chapter 107

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND SEVEN

Full version on TWCS. Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Jax's chuckle right behind me startles me as he pushes the door closed, flicking the lock and lifting his hands to rest them on my stomach "So, Central park?"

I sigh and lean against his front "Yeah. Like I said, we were at a Mexican themed party and all they had was tequila so I was doing tequila shots all night. When we left all three of us were so far beyond drunk that we shouldn't have been walking but it was only about 30 minutes' walk and there were three of us so we didn't think about cutting through Central Park."

Jax releases his hold on me just enough so that I can turn around and see the cringe on his face "Three outrageously hot women thought nothing of walking through the park in the middle of the night?"

I raise an eyebrow "Three independent single women, two of which were all trained in self-defence and all of them armed didn't think about walking through a brightly light park at 2 in the morning."

Jax frowns "Didn't you just say you were drunk?" I nod silently and he glares at me "You were drunk, armed and walking through Central Park at 2 in the morning? I should be furious at you."

I shrug "You probably should be but before you decide to go caveman on my ass we had been aware that we'd be intoxicated to some degree when we came home so the first two rounds in each clip were blanks."

Jax shakes his head "Really?"

I nod and he chuckles quietly "Shoulda known you wouldn't do anything stupid."

I laugh as I pull out of his arms "We decided two was a good number, if we got to the third that meant we were in some serious trouble."

"Why three?"

I shrug as I sit on the edge of the bed and start undoing my boots "When we went through the training with Derek's arms guy he taught us always do two shots. It became such a habit that it would be two and then if that didn't work another two would be advised."

"Who's Derek and what the fuck were you training on?"

I laugh at the stressed expression on his face "Derek is Cam's dad and we were using ballistic dummies."

Jax's eyes widen "I know you have a shit load of money but ballistic dummies are expensive."

I shake my head kicking one boot off and move to the laces on the other one "I didn't pay for it, any of it. Derek did."

"Why?"

"Al got mugged one day, Cam told her dad and he made us get firearms licences and put us through weeks of 8 hour a day training sessions."

Kicking my other boot off I pick them up and set them neatly beside the dressing table where Jax finally notices the pile of lace "Was that there the whole time Opie and Juice were in here?"

I nod and look over my head "Sorry baby, I forgot they were there."

"Didn't you do a clean in here before anyone came in?" Jax looks over at me "You did, you deliberately left these here didn't you?"

I shrug "Maybe."

Jax steps over behind me, his eyes catching mine in the mirror "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

I shake my head a couple of times before nodding once "I did. But none of them noticed so there's no need to kick anyone's ass."

Jax shakes his head as he wraps his arms around me "Oh I think there's every reason to do something to someone's ass. But it'll be yours and I'll be spanking it. You're determined to make me lose my mind aren't you?"

I wiggle in his arms, my backside brushing against his crotch "No, without your mind you wouldn't be able to do the wonderful things you do to me. However, if you really feel the need to tell me off then go ahead, but you won't be spanking me."

Jax raises an eyebrow and I flick my eyes wordlessly down to my arm making him cringe "You know I didn't mean anything Darlin' it just drives me crazy that you do things like that."

"Like what?"

"Leave your underwear on the dressing table, and the towel rail in the bathroom where anyone can see it."

"Baby, the only people who could possibly see it would be people you invite in here."

Jax's hands clench on my shirt pulling the material tight across my stomach "You still keep pulling that logic on me. Tomorrow we're going to bring in some draws for you so that you have somewhere to put your shit."

I nod with my eyes still locked on the reflection of his in the mirror. His tongue darts out and wets his bottom lip before he leans down and nuzzles his nose into the side of my neck inhaling slowly "I really do love the way you smell."

I giggle as his breath fans across my skin "Thank you."

Jax looks up; his eyes catching mine through his eyelashes as he reaches down and undoes the button and zipper of my pants sliding his hand in the gap between my stomach and the material.

His eyes widen as he realises that there's nothing but skin under his hand and he grins at me "Did you forget something?"

I shrug "I think they're on your bedroom floor at home."

Jax looks speechless as his hand slides lower over the smooth skin "You're going to kill me."

I shake my head "No, I already told you, I like the things you do to me."

Jax grins and licks a wet line up my neck blowing on it softly, the cool air bringing Goosebumps to my skin. "Well then you'll really love this."

***TWCS CONTENT***

"I love you." Jax leans down and kisses me, his lips sliding over mine as he stills his movements "It's true."

We slowly move up the bed and slide under the blankets "I know baby, I love you too. I don't think I can tell you enough to equal the amount I love you."

Jax folds me into his embrace, his arm folding around my back "There's no way to count how much I love you."

I smile and kiss his chest, the only part I can reach from where he's got me pinned to his side "As long as you love me like you just did you don't need words. With you I know actions speak louder than words."

Jax presses another long slow kiss to my lips before sliding out of the bed ignoring my protests "I need to turn the lights of Sarah, or we'll be awake in an hour."

I giggle, the tequila still working its way through my system "I don't mind being awake again in an hour as long as you're aware I'll wake you up."

Jax winks "You can wake me up any time Darlin', I will never complain."

I smile at him "Moan, definitely. Complain, never."

Jax slides back into the bed after turning the light off, the room only lit by the light coming from the lot and nestles back into where he was, with his entire side pressed to my front "I will suffer through sleep deprivation for you Darlin'."

I kiss his chest again "Love you baby."

The room fades into silence after Jax kisses my temple whispering "Love you too."


	108. Chapter 108

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHT

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

There's a very eerie silence when I wake up in the morning and it takes a second for me to realise I'm alone in the bed, Jax's side of the bed is completely cold telling me that he's been up for a while. Sliding out of the blankets I head into the bathroom, the wet towel on the floor evidence that Jax had showered while I slept.

Pulling one of Jax's SAMCRO shirts on I climb back into bed before looking over at the clock surprised to see it's almost 11am, in the clubhouse the noise level usually hits a volume to wake everyone up about 9am when Gemma puts on the cleaning Drill Sergeant stripes.

The sound of someone moving around the room seeps into my brain while I'm lying with my head in the pillows. It's not till Jax slides back into the bed beside me that I realise that he's brought coffee with him, the smell drifting into my nose. I slowly turn over and blink my heavy eyelids "I smell coffee."

Jax grins and hands me a blue coffee cup "Ma made coffee, I just supplied the vessel to bring it to you."

I smile and move up the bed slowly till my back is against the headboard "Thank you."

Jax picks up his cup from the bedside table along with the ashtray and his lighter "No probs babe. I talked to Hap."

I widen my eyes "Really?"

Jax nods again and smiles hugely "He didn't see you much last night but said that it looks like you'll be able to get the ink you want done this weekend if you're ready?" 

I nod furiously "I've been ready for this ink since I was 14."

Jax leans back into the headboard and holds his arm open waiting till I move across and into the warmth of his embrace. "I know. Told him what you want and he's working with fonts."

I lean up and kiss him slowly before settling back to my position under his arm "I hope you didn't wake him up at sparrow fart."

Jax winks "I may have woken him up early, but he was in the main room. If he wanted to be left to sleep then he should have locked himself in his room."

I giggle as I pick up my coffee from where I'd set it "True. Please tell me the pool table is still sanitary."

"Why?" Jax asks with a curious look.

"Cam wants to play with us again tonight. I want her to clean up a few games of pool first."

Jax laughs "Who?"

I shrug "Chibs would be a good start. I'd love to see her play you and Ope and see if she could win."

Jax shrugs one shoulder "If you want."

I nod silently as I drink the steaming coffee brought to me "Did you bring food as well, I'm starving."

Jax leans over and picks up the plate beside him "Of course I did."

Setting the plate on his knee he grins at me "I've learnt that you're much more agreeable when you have coffee and food shortly after waking up. I brought a couple of slices of Bobby's bread, and one of the trays from Lumpys with scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns and sausage."

My mouth starts watering almost instantly "I haven't had Bobby's bread in years. Gimme Gimme Gimme!"

Jax laughs and hands over the two thick slices of brown bread lathered with butter "You don't want any of this?"

I nod "Of course I do." Leaning over the tray I pick one of the pieces of bacon off and lay in on the bread and half of the eggs smooshing it on top of the bacon, slapping the other slice of bread on the top I grin at Jax "I'm good now."

Jax raises one eyebrow as I take a bite of the sandwich I've made "Where the fuck do you put it all?"

I laugh as I swallow, picking up my coffee and swallowing a mouthful "You."

"Huh?"

"You, you help me work it off. As long as I don't eat too much I get all the exercise I need with you. And if I ever stopped fitting my pants I'd start walking Doj more."

Jax laughs "So I keep you in shape?"

I nod "You do, and it's the best, most rewarding exercise on earth."

Jax laughs as I chew another bite of the bacon and egg sandwich that I'd made. Once I swallow I pick up the water I'd set there last night that I hadn't finished drinking. Swallowing almost half the bottle I smile at Jax "Bobby has to make at least a loaf of this a week for me from now on."

Jax raises his eyebrow "You can tell him that Darlin' I'm not sure how agreeable he is at the moment."

"Why?"

"Someone slipped a red sock in with his white Elvis suit, the whole things pink." Jax says, almost managing not to laugh.

"Oh fuck, I'm not surprised he's in a bad mood then."

Jax chuckles "Yeah doesn't help that he's meant to do a series of shows in Tahoe in a couple of weeks. Now he's gotta get a whole new suit made. The whole clubhouse, well everyone that was awake, heard about it."

I finish my breakfast sandwich and coffee nestled into Jax's side. After washing down the last bite with the last inch of coffee in my cup I set it on the bedside table "I'll talk with D and Al today about if there's anything else we need for Abel. If there is anything we can't get here we may do a trip to Stockton but I'll ring you and let you know before we leave."

Jax shakes his head "I've gotta be up at Bluebird all day so I'll be out of communication all day."

I sigh and nod against his shoulder "Okay."

Jax slides out of the bed and pulls his jeans back on before leaning over the bed and kissing me on the forehead. "Love you babe, be good. There's money on the dresser for whatever you need, but don't forget my armchair."

I nod silently and relax against the headboard while he picks his kutte up "I'll be back about 6, then we're in Church, but we should be done by 7. Bring some of your shit over and we'll sort draws tomorrow."

Jax ducks out the door "Hey D, she's in bed still, go on in."


	109. Chapter 109

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND NINE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Donna bounces through the door and sits down on the desk chair "How are we this morning?"

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

Donna smiles "I don't want to say I'm good, cause it doesn't feel like it covers it. I'm happy for you cause Cam's back but I'm sad that it's only for a couple of days."

I shake my head "Don't be sad. It's good that she's here. I'm going to enjoy her being here; tonight I want to see if I can get her to challenge Chibs to a game of pool."

Donna frowns "Is she good?"

I nod as the door cracks open and Al slides through it "Is who good?" She says as she hoists herself onto the desk.

"D just asked if Cam is any good at pool."

Al laughs and looks over at her "Cam is an exceptional pool shark. She tends to lull people in with smiles and flicking her hair and then takes them to the cleaners."

Donna grins as I nod and ask "Did she make it back to the hotel last night?"

Al nods "We put her in a cab about 2am with orders to ring when she woke up."

"Okay, well until we hear from her we'll stick around here. I need you both to come to Jax's with me to check if we've got everything for Abel coming home."

Al frowns "Why do you need me?"

"Cause you're the outrageous side of things, you'll think of the shit that no one else would ever think of."

Al laughs as she gets to her feet again "Okay, well let me know when you're ready to go. I've gotta make sure Juice is up. He's going to Bluebird today."

Donna glances over as Al closes the door "Why do they need all the guys up there today of all days. Didn't they get everything assembled during the week?"

I shrug "I don't know, Jax just said that he had to be there all day today."

Donna climbs onto the bed beside me, arranging Jax's pillow behind her "I told Opie I want to know everything. You know what he said?"

I shake my head and she smiles "He said 'You already know everything, I don't know what else you want me to tell you.' I'm surprised, I was sure that there was so much he wasn't telling me." 

I lean into Donna's side and rest my head on her shoulder for a second "I think that the reason you thought he was still keeping things from you is because it did take you a while before you wanted to go the whole 'full disclosure' route with him. I still have the e-mails you blew my inbox up with when you were debating it with yourself if you want me to remind you."

Donna shakes her head "No. I remember. Did you keep all our e-mails?"

I nod "It was my newsletters from home. Granted there was a lot I could have done without knowing. Wendy being the biggest thing."

Donna rests her cheek on the top of my head "You needed to know though."

"I know, didn't make hearing it any better."

Al comes back through the door with a grin on her face "If Jax and Opie could see you now."

I poke my tongue out at her and pat the bed on my other side grinning when she practically jumps onto the mattress. "The only person missing is Cam." I mutter quietly.

Al perks up "She's on her way; she rang while I was pulling Juice out of bed."

I splutter at her "I didn't need to know you just came from pulling Juice!"

Al smacks me on the arm "Not that like, perve!" I giggle a little as she blushes faintly "Besides, I wore him out last night so it was only my duty to make sure he was up today."

I shake my head furiously and mock gagging at her before she jumps off the bed and flicks the blankets off me leaving me sitting in nothing but Jax's t-shirt. "Bitch!" I snap trying to pull the blankets back over my legs but Donna's joined in and the pair of them gang up on me pulling the blankets away and dropping them on the floor.

"If you're showering, go do it now." Al says pointing towards the bathroom. I sigh and climb off the bed picking up my discarded jeans from yesterday.

"Fine, I'll go get dressed, you two can strip the linen off the bed for that!" I step through the bathroom door and push it closed behind me.

I spend just over 15 minutes in the bathroom, the very short shower I have enough to wash the line layer of sweat and dust off me, but washing a leg I discover a bruise on one knee and frown at it. "Guess Ima did get me."

Stepping back out of the bathroom I smile brightly at my three friends who are sitting patiently at the end of my bed, the dirty linen in a pile by the door and fresh covers on the bed. "Thanks chickies." Sitting down on the desk chair I pull my boots on and make quick work of tying them.

Cam points at Donna "She made me help. What'd they do?" 

I laugh "They forced me out of my nice warm blanket cocoon. Did they fill you in on today's agenda?"

Cam nods "Yeah, something about baby stuff. I do wanna see your house though, I bet it looks different."

I smile "It does, but it still needs paint, carpet, a kitchen."

Cam's eyes widen "You haven't gotten your kitchen sorted yet?"

I slide my arm around her shoulders as we leave the room, pausing to lock it behind us "I forgot about it. All the appliances are in cause they're all stuff that sits on the floor, but I don't have any cabinets yet."

"So when do you think it'll be done?"

Shrugging slightly "Up to 8 weeks I think. Oh, Al. Did Jax talk to Juice about the house?"

Al nods from in front of me "He did."

I stare at her as we cross the clubroom and out the door. "And?" I finally say when we reach the back of Jax's truck.

Al giggles "Oh, you wanted to know what happened?"

I narrow my eyes at her and lean against the tail door "I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Juice isn't worried about the house in a hurry, if Ope and D want to stay there while theirs is being built its fine with him. He did express a concern that you're still paying for a hotel room though."

I shrug "Cam's using it, and it's handy given that Juice has been living here and I know you value your peace and quiet when you're drawing."

"Yeah I do, but you've been paying for it for over a month."

I unlock the car and open the door "It's not a big deal. Hotel rooms in Charming are fairly cheap on a week by week basis."

Al climbs into the backseat behind Donna "I know that, but he feels bad, don't be surprised if he tries to give you money at some stage."

"If he does I will accept it."

Al looks gobsmacked "Why?"

"Cause it would be disrespectful for me to refuse him paying me back for something I've done for his Old Lady. Not to mention he'd catch shit from the rest of the guys if they knew." I tell her as the car doors close.

Donna nods "Cavemen mentality. Most Old Ladies don't work; they depend on their men to provide them with everything they need. Redwood seems to be the exception. Gemma works here and god help Clay if he tried to stop her working. Sarah's just brought two buildings and there's no way in hell she'd not work. Me, I'm the exception, I don't work."

I turn in my seat just before pulling out of the driveway "Donna Winston! You have the most important job of them all."

"What?" She says with a confused look on her face.

"Raising your kids, and producing more." I giggle as she slaps me on the back of the shoulder.


	110. Chapter 110

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Pulling into Jax's driveway I park his truck on the grass by the mailbox. The four of us get out, Donna coming around the car and slapping my shoulder again "You!"

"What about me?" 

Donna laughs "Opie's been on me about having more kids."

I erupt into laughter "Well, you can't have more kids unless he's on you, or under you, so I think that's a good thing!"

Donna shakes her head as Cam and Al follow us to the front door laughing "What I meant you perve is that Opie keeps talking about having more kids and I don't think I can put him off any more."

"So do it!" I giggle "I mean, stop taking birth control."

Donna looks over "But I'm scared." She goes through to the kitchen and sits down at the table.

I exchange a quick look with Al and Cam who follow me, pulling out the seat beside her "Scared of what?"

Donna looks over at me "Having another set of twins. 3 kids I could do. I'm not sure if I could handle four."

I twist sideways in my chair and wrap my arms around her "D, you're a great mom. Your kids love you and you always put them first. If you have twins again well then it's just two more babies to love."

Cam gets to her feet and quietly asks where the bathroom is, directing her down the hall I hear the door shut and pull back enough to look at Donna's face "What's the real problem?"

Donna sobs once and sets her head on the table "Am I just becoming a brood mare for future generations of outlaws?"

I shrug "D, that's why we're gonna talk to Clay about getting the club away from guns. Al, do not mention that!"

Al nods and watches us quietly.

Donna wipes furiously at the tears that have fallen from her eyes "What happens if they go back inside?"

I blink "Then we deal with it like the Old Ladies we are. With sweat, blood, conjugal visits and leaning on any members on the outside. You know they'll do anything asked."

Donna nods and brushes her face again "I know, but I don't want to have to make do. I want my husband there to raise our kids with me."

I nod "I know D. If Jax goes inside, well it would break my heart, but it's always a possibility."

Donna takes a couple of deep breaths and sits up straight "I'm okay now."

I examine her face carefully "Are you? Honestly?"

Donna nods "I am, I guess I needed reminding that if anything does happen to Ope then the rest of SAMCRO will always be there for me."

I nod and glance over at Al "It's true. If Juice isn't around the guys will do anything that you need them to do."

Al frowns "Anything?"

I nod "Yeah, not to get into huge details but you need to talk to Juice about one major thing that is on the front of every mind around this place."

Donna looks at me and I bite my tongue for a second "Shit," thinking about how to word what I need to say is a bit hard especially knowing that there is always the possibility that any day they could be arrested for something. "Fuck it. Al you need to talk to Juice about the prison clause."

Al's eyes widen "Prison clause?"

I hear the door to the bathroom open with a creak and nod "Just talk to him about it."

She nods silently as Cam comes back into the room. "So what are we doing?"

I get to my feet "Well, I need to go through Abel's room and see what we've got and what we need. I want you guys here to help me. Plus we're moving in a couple of months and I need to work out if I've ordered all the furniture we need for the new house."

Cam grimaces "Please tell me you're not keeping that bed you used to use?"

I shake my head with a laugh "Nope, that's gonna be binned as soon as possible. It's in storage at the moment with all the other shit you guys hauled across the country."

After pulling my notebook out of my bag the four of us walk down the hall and into Abel's bedroom. Cam and Al claim the daybed in the corner while Donna sinks into the rocking chair looking around quietly.

I lean against the dressing table and look around as well "So we've got the obvious stuff, the crib, rocking chair, daybed and dressing table. Is there any other big stuff?"

Donna shrugs "You could get one of those change tables with the bath under it."

I nod and write a note down while Al leans into the corner of the soft half-bed "Are you going disposables or cloth?"

"Disposables. I'm not dealing with washing shitty nappies."

"Then I'd suggest a bin, I think you can get them with anti-smell stuff in them."

Cam nods "You can, and have you got a pushchair?"

"Fuck!" I mutter and they all laugh making me poke my tongue out at them "See, that's why I have you three, I'd forget everything. I know we need to get a car seat too."

"And more clothes." Donna says.

I shake my head "No, Gem told me not to get any more till after the welcome home party. I just hope she doesn't try and turn it into some big bash. I just want family here, if the guys want to drink and do stupid shit they can go to the clubhouse afterwards."

Donna and Al both laugh while Cam looks strangely at them both.

"Good luck with that." Donna says with a giggle.

I frown "Why?"

Donna widens her eyes "You're going to go against Gemma about his home coming?"

I nod "And she'll pull her head in if she wants to have anything to do with organising it. I already know she was going to start planning some huge thing that neither Jax nor I would have wanted."

Donna looks stunned "Okay. Well, you know I'll help organise it."

"Me too!" Al says from where she's curled in the corner of the couch.

"I'll help if I'm in town, when does he come home?" Cam asks quietly.

"July 10th."

Cam claps excitedly "Of course I'll come back here for it; we'll come back from New York on the 7th. Will that give you enough time to plan?"

I nod "Of course. You do remember me managing to organise and cater a 16th with only 48 hours' notice."

Cam nods "I do. You roped me and Al in to help you."

I poke my tongue out at her "I had a party to cater for 300 with 2 days to do the work! Of course I roped you into helping me. If you remember I offered to pay you."

Cam shakes her head as she laughs "Yeah you did. And both Al and I told you to keep it. You worked 2 days without sleep to get that party planned."

I half-shrug, lifting a single shoulder "I just didn't see why that poor girl should miss her 16th cause the caterer her parents originally hired bailed at the last minute."

Donna's been watching the conversation with wide eyes "You catered a party for 300 in 2 days?"

"Not just me. Al and Cam did a huge amount."

Al snorts "Like hell we did."

I roll my eyes and step away from the dressing table. "I wouldn't have been able to do everything if it wasn't for you."

Al shakes her head and she and Cam get off the daybed "We peeled eggs, opened cans and cut crusts of sandwiches; I fail to see how that's a lot."

"Okay, okay. But enough about that. I am sure I'll be able to pull together a homecoming for Abel in a couple of days, it'll only be the Club and immediate family anyway." I mutter over my shoulder walking down the hall.


	111. Chapter 111

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND ELEVEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Within the small town centre there's a shop that sells baby stuff and Donna directs me towards it with the sole purpose of buying the things we need. It doesn't take long for us to find both a change table and a nappy bin. Looking at the pushchairs we end up talking to one of the sales people in the store to find the best one. Picking out a black one I nudge Al with my elbow "Think you can do some reaper art on that for me?"

Al nods and grins "That would be wicked, where are you thinking?"

"It'd have to be on the plastic parts, so maybe the wheels to start."

The car seat we pick matches the pushchair being mostly black, but it has silver accents on it Al's eyes widen "I can do a reaper on the sides in silver paint."

I nod "Can you do them before I show them to Jax?"

Al grins "Sure, drop them at the hotel and I'll get onto them tomorrow, that way they'll be well and truly ready for the home coming."

I roll my eyes "I'll need the car seat before then."

"True."

We walk the short distance down the street to the small furniture that's been a part of Charming since before I came to town, the limited selection that they stock does include lazy boys and I pick out one to go in Abel's room in a dark blue material. Wanting to get the leather one is thrown out when I see the ones that have a heat and massage functions. Donna slides into the seat beside me while I'm relaxed into the material.

"Oh, Opie is most definitely buying me one of these." She groans as the heat function seeps into her bones.

I nod and lean my head against her shoulder "Its heaven isn't it?"

Al pulls me out of the seat with a groan coming out of my mouth "I was comfortable."

She laughs and pushes me towards the door until I plant my feet "Stop! I didn't order sofas for the man cave so I really should."

I turn around again and quickly pick a sofa that would look okay and the lazy boys that match. Ordering two of the sofas and four of the chairs I pay for the whole lot, ignoring the amount that comes up on the screen, my bank balance has taken a serious hit over the past few weeks and I'm not really interested in knowing how much more I've just spent.

Stepping back into the bright light of the street Donna's stomach rumbles and I laugh "Lunch then?"

Cam and Al both not furiously "We were going to demand it next, before any more shopping."

I shake my head at them "I'm done shopping. Well, actually I have some groceries to get but I can do that later."

Donna sighs "Thanks for reminding me. I need to go and get some stuff. But after lunch."

I turn towards one of the tiny café's on Main Street and walk quietly down the street. Stepping through the door my nose twitches with the smell of coffee.

The four of us take over a table in the corner and work our way through several cups of coffee with our sandwiches. When one of the two people working in the store comes over and lets us know they're closing soon I look at my watch slightly startled.

"We've been in here for two hours."

Al and Cam both check their watches while Donna looks at her phone "Fuck, how did it get to be 3pm?"

I shrug as we get to our feet and I drop a 50 dollar note in the middle of the table as an apology to the staff for occupying the space for so long.

Donna's eyes widen "You're insane. Did you know that?"

I put my arm around her shoulder as we leave, the bell jingling as we all call thank you's over our shoulders "I'm not insane, we just occupied a table in there for hours without them complaining once."

Taking Cam to see the changes in the house she wanders slowly around the downstairs before heading upstairs "This staircase is really dark. I don't remember it being this bad."

"I'm on it already; we're getting a new one built."

Cam comes back downstairs after about 10 minutes and slides her arm through my elbow "I'd like to move into that bathroom."

I nod "I know. Jax picked out all the fittings."

Cam wiggles her eyebrows "Guess he wants to make sure you enjoy your time up there."

I shrug "He picked it all before we got together."

Cam's mouth drops open in shock before she shakes her head lightly and goes back to looking through the downstairs rooms.

"So did you work out what you're doing with this room?" She calls from inside the 'man cave'.

I lean against the doorframe "I did, this is going to be Jax's room when he's in the dog box, or needs space."

Al laughs from the staircase where she's sat down "That's some fancy dog box."

I nod "I know. But as long as he's a good boy he'll never have to find out how comfortable the chairs and sofas I just brought are."

Donna chuckles "Like that'd happen. We all know you'd never be able to make him sleep down here S. You're simply addicted to him, but I'd say he's just as bad."

I giggle and nod as we walk back to the car slowly "I hope so. Now I have to go get some clothes from Jax's, which I should have done before and go take Doj for a walk which apparently he's going stir crazy without. You guys want to be dropped at the Clubhouse?"

They all shake their heads "Nah, we can wait at Gemma's. That way I can spend some time with my kids." Donna says as I unlock the car and we all get in.

"Can you ask Gem about bringing in another dressing table for me, Jax said I could."

Donna nods and lets me zone out of the conversation that starts, concentrating or sorting out my thoughts for what I want to talk about with Clay, after talking to Luann and Gemma I'd decided it was time to talk to him about the porn expansion, with or without Jax agreeing.


	112. Chapter 112

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWELVE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

The stop at Jax's house doesn't take long at all, having my clothes in draws and hanging up has made it so much easier to flick through what I have and pick something to wear. Having left the girls in the car I'm back in the driver's seat within a few minutes, tossing a bag into the backseat. Pulling into Gemma's driveway I'm surprised to see only Donna's car and an unfamiliar car which Donna tells me belongs to Neeta, the nanny/housekeeper that Gemma hired when the twins were born.

Snapping Doj's leash on his collar I'm more than a little surprised when Cam bounces to her feet and follows me out the door. She spends just as much time laughing at me being forced into jogging with Doj as she does trying to keep up with the rapid walking pace I've set.

Almost an hour after leaving she all but collapses through the front door panting and shaking her head at me "That was nuts. How are you not tired?"

I shrug and undo the clip quietly telling Doj to go have a drink before sitting down beside her "Remember, I used to walk him for hours at a time in New York, and I got used to dodging people, bikes, cars, signs, trees, lampposts, food carts."

Cam chuckles and pulls herself to her feet "Well I need a shower now, hope I can hijack one at the Clubhouse?"

I nod and get back to my feet heading into the kitchen sitting down next to Al "You girlies almost ready to go?"

Al and Donna look over from where they were colouring in with the twins and nod "Yep. Neeta's working on their dinner and if we don't go now I'll eat half of what she's made." Al says with a chuckle.

Doj appears through the back door and crosses the room, setting his head on my lap for he waits while I run my fingernails over his ears a few times before lifting his head and following the twins as they jump down at Neeta's orders for them to go wash their hands before dinner. Donna sweeps everything into a giant plastic container and pushes it under the table before getting to her feet. "2 more seconds." She says with a sigh as she wipes the end of the table down "Neeta will kill me if I don't clean up after that." The pencil shavings and bits of eraser all over the table get swept into her hand and taken to the trash before she appears again brushing off her hands "All done, lets go."

She passes the bathroom and gives both the kids a kiss on the forehead laughing when Doj slaps his tongue on her hand where it's sitting on Ellie's shoulder.

Smiling at her she shrugs "So he grew on me. But you can have him back whenever. The kids, Ope included, have decided when the new house is built we have to get a dog."

I clap my hands happily "As long as it's not some rat sized thing that pretends to be a dog."

Donna grimaces "No, Ope wants a Retriever or a Labrador."

I slide my arm through her's as we wait for Al and Cam to get up and follow us "I guess he picked a breed, you pick the dog itself."

Donna laughs as we all get into the truck "True. I think that's what we'll do. Once the house is built we'll go pick one, well I'll go pick one actually."

Arriving at the Clubhouse just after 5 I wave at Gemma as she pulls in behind us, Miles and Kip heading to the back of her car where there's a polystyrene box from the butcher in Stockton.

I practically jump out of the truck, Gemma smiles over at me "You're in a good mood?"

I nod "Do you remember saying we could get an extra dressing table brought in?"

Gemma nods "I'll get Jax's old one brought over tomorrow."

I wrap my arms around her neck and give her a tight hug "Thanks Gem, have you heard from them?"

She shakes her head as we walk towards the clubhouse "No, but Clay did say they wouldn't be back till 6ish then they'll be straight into Church. So I'm gonna get the guys cooking so they can eat as soon as they're done."

"What'd ya get from the German?"

Gemma smiles "Well I figured you'd been missing your favourites and we hadn't had them yet..."

I squeal and hug her again "You didn't?"

She nods "I did. Now go do whatever it was you were going to do. I'll see you later."

Donna appears between us "Neeta said the kids have been good?"

Gemma rolls her eyes "Like they'd be anything else, they're perfect for Grandma."

Donna laughs "Sure they are, just as perfect as Uncle Jax was."

Gemma narrows her eyes with a chuckle "My son is perfect of course. Look at his mother. Did Neeta tell you she's away all next week?"

Donna shakes her head "They have playgroup Monday, Wednesday and Friday so that's not an issue."

Gemma grins "I can pick them up those days if you want to come in and do some work, I'll do the morning and you can have the afternoon."

I look between my best friend and my surrogate aunt amazed that they seem to be so casual about arranging the care of Donna's kids. Donna laughs at my expression "Relax S. Gem and I have a good arrangement with the kids."

I shake my head "I'd heard, but I didn't quite believe."

Gemma puts her arms through both mine and Donna's elbows and starts walking with us to the clubhouse doors. "Well now you should. And until you give me more grandkids I'll be taking advantage of Abel too."

I turn my head to look at her and frown "Really, I've been back 5 minutes and you want me pumping out kids already."

Gemma laughs and heads straight to the bar "No. Not really. If I know my son though he won't want to wait long before getting you knocked up. Less reason for you to leave that way."

I poke my tongue out at her as Miles appears and silently sets some shot glasses down, filling the first two with vodka for Donna and I, the second and third with tequila for Al and Cam and the fifth with a liquorish smelling liquid. "I'm not going anywhere unless he tells me to. He knows that."

Donna grins "He does, but after tomorrow you're not gonna be able to go anywhere."

Gemma frowns "What's happening tomorrow that's more important than the crow that she's already gotten. You're not thinking of skipping to Reno to get married?"

I shake my head furiously "No! God no! There is no way in any of the 7 levels of hell that I would think about getting married in the same place that Jax married that junkie whore. Hap's doing the other ink tomorrow."

Gemma raises an eyebrow "Do I know about this one?"

I shrug "I'm sure you do. I'm getting the shield that I want on the side of my neck."

"What shield?"

I sigh "Maybe we didn't give you details." I run my fingers over my neck and shoulder where Jax had made himself quiet at home during our first night together "I'm getting a shield put here, with 'Property of Jax Teller' in it."

"And you're not worried about it being visible all the time?" Gemma asks quietly.

I shake my head "No, that's why I want it there. I have the crow which I can cover if I need to, but this is to show the world, regardless of if they know what the crow means or not, that I am taken."

Gemma smiles broadly "And you are baby."

I pick up my shot glass and smile at her "I've been taken by him since before he knew it." Pouring the clear liquid into my mouth I set the shot glass back down, swallow and step away from the bar "I'm going to go shower. I'll see you all later."

The sound of shot glasses being set on the bar as I walk away is all the warning I get before my three friends appear beside me Gemma's laughing voice calling something about us abandoning her makes me laugh. Al and Cam head into Juice's room with a wave and Donna silently lets herself into Opie's room with a smile.

Dropping the bag with my laptop and a few different outfits in it on Jax's bed I kick my shoes off and sit down on the desk chair with a sigh. Taking a couple of minutes to sit silently is a blessing, having time to breathe and not having to smile, laugh, be polite is exactly what I need right at this moment. Gemma's comment about Jax wanting me knocked up has hit a nerve. I'd always planned on having children, but at 22 I'm not ready to get pregnant. As much as I love Abel it's taken me years to get Jax to realise what I've always known and I don't want to have to share myself and my attention with anyone other than him and Abel.

Getting back to my feet I pad barefoot into the bathroom and turn the shower on. Stepping under the hot spray I wash and condition my hair carefully before filling the entire space with the vanilla scent of my body wash.

Once I'm out and dried I braid my hair and loop it all around into a bun on the back of my head before pulling on one of Jax's shirts, this one stamped with SON right across the front I giggle at the irony of the word sitting across my breasts when I curl up on the bed and sit my laptop on my legs.

Deliberately ignoring my email which really does need some attention I instead surf through the website for the store where I'd brought the helmets from, picking out more clothes then I need to be buying I place an order for some things to be sent out and then have this sudden memory that there should be a box in the office for me from Jimmy Choo.

Closing my laptop and tossing in into the middle of the bed I'm halfway to the door as it swings open.


	113. Chapter 113

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTEEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Happy Friday night everyone.

The door opens slowly and Jax steps through "Hey Darlin' where you off to like that?"

I glance down and realise I'm still only in his shirt. "Umm, nowhere now that I realise that I'm not exactly dressed to go out of the door." I giggle at myself. "I was going to go over to the office and retrieve my box of shoes."

Jax steps backwards "I'll be back."

"Thanks! Love you." I call as he walks back towards the main room of the clubhouse.

He's back in less than 10 minutes with the box in front of him and a frown on his face "What's up?"

"Did my mother say something to you earlier?" He says, pushing the box to the end of the bed and reaching into his pocket.

I shrug "Not really." I step up beside him and pull his KA-bar from his belt, sliding it through the tape before spinning it and handing it back to him by the handle "She mentioned something about wanting more grandkids."

Jax rolls his eyes as he slides the knife back into it's sheath the gesture is really unusual on his face but the smirk he shoots at me makes me wait silently, knowing that there is about to be something come out of his mouth that will make me laugh. "We're getting plenty of practice. I believe you said something about practice makes perfect to Donna?"

I purse my lips and shake my head "Is nothing sacred. But what I actually said was that with the amount of practice they do when they get around to it they should be perfect when it comes to getting off the starting blocks. And I said it to Ope, while you were there."

I shake my head lifting out a couple of the boxes and checking the sizes. Setting aside the shoes Donna and Al had picked I find that 2/3's of the box is filled with the ones I brought.

Jax raises an eyebrow "You're not digging into them straight away to pick a pair for tonight?"

I shake my head "Nope. I'll wear them around home for a day or so to wear them in before I go out in them. Besides, I already have stuff picked for tonight. Well a couple of options anyway."

Jax grins like a little kid "Can I see?"

I shrug "Sure, it's in the bag over there. I'll go take these to their owners and be back."

Dropping the three boxes off with Donna and 2 with Al I step back into the room to find Jax looking at the small bag "I still don't know how you do it. There was a pair of pants, a skirt and 2 dresses in here, as well as a shirt and 3 corsets in here."

I laugh and undo the other zip "And 2 pairs of shoes."

Jax wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest "You do know you still forgot to put clothes on?"

I look down "Oh well. I only went down the hall, and there's no one around."

Jax kisses me softly "I know. But still, there's far too much skin on display."

"What, my legs and my arms?"

Jax nods "Yep. Your skin should be for my eyes only."

I nuzzle closer to his chest, my arms sliding under the unzipped hoodie "You get to see all the best parts."

Jax laughs, the movement making my head bounce a little "I know. And I picked what I want you to wear tonight."

I lean back so I can meet his eyes "Did you now?"

He nods "It's on the bed. Everything else is in the top draw."

"Oh baby, your Mom is bringing over your old dresser for me to put in here too." I tell him as I pull out of his arms and go through to the bathroom, picking up my hairbrush.

Jax appears in the doorway "Okay, I gotta go now, we're sitting down in a couple of minutes."

I bounce out of the bathroom and into his arms, my own arms wrapping around his neck and dragging him down for a kiss that leaves us both slightly breathless.

Jax groans as he pulls away from me "You do make it hard to leave."

I smile "But it makes it great coming back. Now go, before you're late. And I want to talk to Clay about my Caracara ideas later."

Jax nods and leans down for another kiss "I'll float it while we're in there. I may need you though."

I nod and turn back to the mirror, picking up my eye liner and waving it at him "I'm here if you do."

Waiting till the door closes behind him I put on the very basic make up that I always wear, eye liner, mascara. Leaving the lipstick till after I've seen what Jax has decided he wants me to wear I almost fall over with laughter when all I see on the bed is a pile of leather and buckles.

Rolling my eyes towards the ceiling I can't help but mutter "Why am I not surprised."

Wiggling into the clothes he's put on the bed I decide I may as well let him have this seeing he seems to enjoy my clothes as much as I do. Walking back into the bathroom I darken the eyeliner and add a light black sheen over the top of my eyes.

Sitting back on the bed with my laptop I decide to work through some of the emails that I didn't want to look at and after 45 minutes the door opening again is a welcome sight.

Jax looks at me sitting on the bed and pushes the door closed behind him "I've decided that we're not going out there tonight. But Clay does want you to come give him your idea. I didn't tell him anything other than you had a good idea for getting some serious, legal, cash flow."

I slide off the bed and shove my feet into my boots zipping the inside up I stand up "You know I feel kinda like I should be going all dominatrix on you."

Jax grins and wiggles his eyebrows at me "Babe, you can order me to do whatever you want as long as it involves me fucking you in those boots and that top."

I slap him lightly on the arm "You wouldn't fit them."

Jax narrows his eyes and pulls me to his chest, my hands setting on his biceps "You know exactly what I mean Mistress Hale."

I laugh and kiss him firmly on the lips before darting into the bathroom and putting on a bright red lipstick. "Hmm, that gives me an idea. But who knew you'd like me so much in leather."

Jax grabs my hand and presses it to the front of his jeans where I can feel through the material that he's hard. My eyebrows shoot up "Really?"

He smirks at me "You look like you should be sprawled across the front of a car or a bike in some magazine somewhere."

I poke my tongue out at him and saunter past "Well, better not keep Uncle Clay waiting, after all Aunt Gemma is probably getting annoyed."

Jax shudders "Thanks, you referring to my mother as Aunt just killed that hard on."

I wiggle my eyebrows at him in an imitation of him from before "That was the plan. I'll help you get it back later."


	114. Chapter 114

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FOURTEEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. So I just wrote the last chapter of TTAC...there's a bit of filling to do between where I'm up to and where I want to get to, about 10-15 chapters probably.

Jax knocks once and opens one of the double doors, holding it while I step through the doors in front of him.

Chibs whistles and then laughs at the glare that Jax fixes on him "Jackie boy, you are one lucky son of a bitch."

Clay leans over and smacks his arm but the effect is ruined when Jax simply nods "That I am."

Taking his seat between Opie and Juice he pats his knee for me to sit down.

Clay smiles at the uncomfortable look on my face "Relax pumpkin. Jax said that you had some stuff you wanted to suggest?"

Tig sniggers at the nickname as I nod and sit down on Jax's knee "Did he tell you anything?"

Clay and Piney both nod "He said that you'd had some ideas of ways to earn. Normally we wouldn't listen but Jax insisted and Clay put his big foot down." Piney says in his gravelly voice cracking with laughter.

I nod and wiggle on Jax's knee, the leather creaking a little as I get comfortable "We were talking the other day about ways for the club to make money. The idea that I had would cost a bit for start-up but once you got it running it could easily make big money. Big enough to take a step back from some of the risk that the guns bring."

The room erupts into noise, Clay's voice over the top of it halts everything when he shouts for them all to shut up. Looking over at me he picks his cigar and puffs on it silently for several long seconds before looking around the table, his eyes resting on Jax "Didn't know she was that informed so fast."

I shake my head "Jax didn't tell me. You did."

Clay narrows his eyes "What?"

"Well, you and Happy if you want to be exact about it." I say calmly, my eyes flicking between Clay and the enforcer sitting stiffly beside the SAA.

Happy glares at me "I didn't tell you shit little girl, be careful what you say."

Rolling my eyes I turn back to Clay "Do you remember a weekend when I was about 13. Gemma and Jax had gone to the cemetery and then out for the day."

Clay shakes his head "No I don't, but that doesn't tell me how it was me that told you about the so-called guns."

Snorting lightly "You and Happy had the TV on, neither of you were really watching it I'm sure but I was curled beside you on the couch cause I was freezing. You asked something about Bluebird and Happy looked at me before saying," looking at Happy "This is a direct quote by the way 'Kalashnikov's presents arrived and are being assembled'." Happy's eyes widen as he obviously remembers the night I'm talking about.

"But how did you know that had anything to do with guns?" He asks, his tenseness melting slowly.

"I was a 13 year old who had access to encyclopaedias. I looked up Kalashnikov. Tell you, it took me ages to get the spelling right." I shrug casually "After that it didn't take long to realise what the fuck Bluebird was and what was being assembled there. The rest just fell into place."

Clay shakes his head and shares a long look with Happy before turning to Jax again "You were right, she listens far too carefully to what's not said."

I laugh "That coupled with google now, there's nothing that you can't find out information about, but that's not what I'm here."

Clay and Piney exchange a look "Good point." Clay says "We are all ears so lay it all out."

I take a deep breath and link my fingers through Jax's "So I thought that with the clubs connection to Cara Cara already bring in some legit money then maybe expanding that would bring in more. Using the name, or part of it, set up a webcam house."

"A what?" Piney interrupts.

"It's a voyeur's best friend and a peeping toms dream come true." Tig says with a grin.

I roll my eyes "Not surprised you'd know what I meant. It's exactly what it says, a house that's been filled with webcams. Move in a whole lot of girls, some of Luann's girls would probably jump at the chance. Basically it's a house that's been wired up and hooked to the internet so that people can look while the people living in it do whatever they do in their normal lives."

Clay coughs "You mean there are people that would pay for this?"

I nod silently and Juice leans forwards "There are, it's a huge industry and I'm surprised that none of us thought of it before."

I smile over at him "What I thought is to set up different levels of access. A bronze membership gets access to all the communal areas of the house. The kitchen, living room and dining. Silver gives you access to the yard as well. Gold gives you access to all areas bar the bedrooms and Platinum you get access to the bedrooms as well, you'd have to set price ranges."

"What would something like this cost to set up?" Bobby asks from the other side of the table.

I shrug "That I don't know. You'd have to have at least 3 webcams per rooms, putting the cams in and doing the wiring would be a bit expensive I think, but if you can find a house that works for cheap enough it becomes a long running income source. Then there's the cost of setting up the website."

Juice shakes his head "Website would be nothing, I can do that. The cams wouldn't be an issue either, wiring maybe cause you'd have to make sure it was all high enough capacity to handle the cameras. I can do the camera install once the wiring is done."

Kip's eyes flick between us all as he taps his fingers on the table "Couldn't we use Sarah's electrician to do the wiring?"

I look over at him "Gary's not my electrician."

Jax laughs "He may as well be, you've had him busy for weeks."

I smack his arm lightly "Yeah, and you added more shit to his agenda."

Clay clears his throat "No domestics in here please children. Was there anything else?"

I nod "That was only the start of my mini-brainstorming session with myself, unfortunately for my sweet and innocent mind it was all porn related."

Jax snorts at me calling my mind innocent but Tig laughs asking "Why is that a bad thing?"

I narrow my eyes at the SAA "Porn is all well and good, and in the right situation I won't say no to watching it. But when I'm trying to have a day with my Old Man having my brain full of thoughts of porn did not help."

Jax runs his hand over my arm leaning forward and pressing his lips to my ear "If you were having an issue with thinking of porn, I could have helped you relieve the tension."

I shake my head and turn my attention back to Clay "Anyway, before we get completely side tracked again, I thought about adding distribution to Cara Cara's scope. Then you can go into the whole idea of doing just the movie or doing a movie package which could including everything from the toys used right up to a deluxe package which would have the movie, all the toys and the outfits used."

Jax tightens his fingers on my hip as I stop talking "That wasn't all though, she then said that that opens up the idea of getting into selling sex toys in general. I won't go through the list of things that she mentioned for fear of melting Clays ears, but it would be a huge step."

Bobby frowns "But you're talking about a lot of output initially."

I nod "I know, but in the long run this could not only put the Sons on the porn map, but expand Cara Cara to become the biggest distributor of porn within the entire East Coast."

Opie finally smiles "East Coast today, tomorrow the world?"

I grin at him "It opens up a huge income opportunity. Porn is a multi-billion dollar industry in the US alone, why shouldn't the Sons get their part?"

Clay nods "None of us are saying it doesn't, we just have to weigh up the initial costs against how long it'll take to make money."

I hop back up to my feet, hearing the dismissal in his tone. Kissing Jax on the lips softly I lean over and kiss Clay on the cheek "Thank you for listening to me."

Clay shakes his head "Not a problem pumpkin. We'll only be a few more minutes, go get the food cooking."

I walk around the table and poke my tongue out at him from the doorway "Do I look dressed to cook?"

Sliding through the gap I hear them all laughing as the door swings closed behind me with a muffled thump.

Spotting Gemma leaning against the bar her eyes widen as she runs them from my feet to my head "Jax let you out of his sight dressed like that?"

I laugh slightly as I slide onto the barstool beside her "He picked it. He has to live with the consequences now."

Gemma shakes her head "You changed so much in New York. The Sarah that left would have run in the opposite direction as fast as she could if someone showed her a pair of skin tight leather pants, yet there you are wearing them, and a leather corset to match."

I slide my arm through hers and squeeze her hand "I may have run away, but part of my mind would have been wishing to have the confidence to wear them. Getting away from here was a blessing and a curse all at once. I found who I am in New York."

Gemma kisses the side of my head "But you also found out where you were meant to be."

I nod "I belong in Charming. Nothing is going to change that, and there is no way in hell I'm leaving again."

"Good. Foods cooked, come get some before the hoard comes out."

I giggle as we head into the kitchen "Your husband tried to tell me to go cook."

Gemma widens her eyes in surprise "Dressed like that?"

I nod "My thoughts exactly."

Gemma opens the oven door and the smell of garlic, rosemary, bacon and spices drifts through the gap "Oh my god that smells amazing Gem!"

Gemma laughs, setting the tray on the top of the oven, the spiced stuffed chicken wrapped in bacon looks just as good as it smells and she shakes her head when I pull the biggest one off the tray and drop it on a plate with a slice of the bread she'd brought in as well.

"Just remember baby girl…"

"…no one likes a fat Old Lady." I finish, adding butter to the bread and a sprinkle of chilli flakes across the top of the chicken. Gemma nods "Well, as I told Jax, he's my exercise, and I have Doj as well."

Gemma rolls her eyes "Didn't need to know that. And you better come see your animal tomorrow."

"I will. But go away. I want to enjoy this."

Gemma laughs as she opens the kitchen door "Love you too."

I stuff a bit of the chicken in my mouth and smile widely at her while I chew.


	115. Chapter 115

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

I'm barely alone in the kitchen for 15 minutes before the door swings open again and Al, Cam and Donna all file in. Looking at me Donna pouts "You pigged out didn't you?"

I shake my head, dragging the last bit of my bread through the garlicky juice on my plate "No. I only had one. They're in the oven."

Donna snatches my plate out of my hand and pulls the door open "We haven't had these since you left."

"What?" I ask as she puts two more on plates handing them to Al and Cam before closing the oven on the other 2 dozen chicken pieces in there.

"Well we did, once. About 2 months after you left Gem brought them to have for Sunday dinner one night; she said that the German didn't have any decent steaks. Jax didn't even sit down at the table; he walked through the door, sniffed, turned around and left." Donna drops a piece of bread on all three plates and walks through the door back to the main room, a pile of cutlery and napkins in her hand.

I follow her blindly, hearing the footsteps following me I sit beside Donna and look at her as she fixes her attention on the chicken with a gleeful look. The first bite that hits her tongue makes her groan in satisfaction, almost the same way I did just with the smell.

Al and Cam are sitting across from us, their eyes darting between the two of us. I shake my head "Trust me, that chicken is almost better than sex."

"Really Darlin', I'll have to remember that later." Jax's voice behind me makes me jump in my chair and clap my hand to my heart.

"Holy Fuck Jackson, don't scare me like that!"

Jax frowns at the use of his full name but the grin I shoot over my shoulder at him has the frown morphing into a smirk. "Besides, I said almost better, trust me baby, nothing is better than sex with you."

Donna coughs "TMI!" she splutters out around a mouthful of food.

I roll my eyes and get to my feet "Do you want me to go get you some food?"

Jax nods sitting in my abandoned seat with my friends "Sure, I'll stay here and get some more juicy information about you."

I glare at all three of the women sitting at the table "Nothing gets said." Spinning on my heel I cross the room and go into the kitchen, setting a pile of plates on one side of the oven and the sliced bread on the other side I pull both pans of chicken out and sit them on the top of the stove just as the door opens behind me.

"I was just coming to do that baby." Gemma says, picking up plates and dropping a bit of bread on each before handing them to me.

"Jax wanted something to eat, so I figured that meant they were done." I put a piece of chicken on each plate she hands me before setting them on the bench in rows for when the guys make it to the kitchen. "Gem?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why didn't you guys have this when I was gone?" Donna's information bomb is still fresh in my mind. "Jax loves it."

Gemma passes the last plate to me and waits while I put a bit of chicken on it and set it down. Turning to me she puts her hands on my arms "Jax loves that stuff, yes. But he loves you more. The smell of it was enough to remind him of you and he didn't want any reminders, they were too hard for him to deal with." Gemma takes a few slow breaths "He would kill me if I told you, but I think you need to know. Maybe not now, it doesn't matter so much."

"What?" Glancing past her I look through the huge window at my friends where they're sitting at the table with Jax and Opie leaning forward as Al talks.

"When you left he came back home, he was the one that found me in the kitchen demolishing it." She smiles at my shocked expression "I know Clay told you. Anyway, he pretty much broke down on my floor asking me why you'd left and why you didn't stop to say goodbye."

I frown at her "There's something you're still not saying."

Gemma looks at me for a couple of seconds "You always were too good at hearing the words that went unsaid. He told me he knew you'd leave, that you were too good for Charming and that the world would be yours if you wanted it. I still don't know if he knows he said it but during one of his long ranting moments he slipped and asked me why you leaving hurt so much more than Tara leaving. He buried himself in the Club, pussy, weed and booze for months after you left, but occasionally he would randomly ask me why he wasn't good enough."

"Ma!" Jax snaps from the door "Enough."

I feel Gemma's hands lifting off my arms as I turn towards him "You're wrong you know."

"What?" Jax says stepping away from the door as his mother walks through with a couple of plates in her hands.

"I'm not too good for Charming, I'm perfect for Charming and you were always good enough."

Jax crosses the room in a couple of long strides, his arms folding around my back and pulling me to his chest "I'm amazed that she remembers it all, but then she does have the memory of an elephant, and they never forget."

Sliding my arms around his neck I tangle my fingers in the hair hanging over his collar "Baby, she remembers everything you've ever done in your entire life, from your birth to right then when you walked through the door and scared the shit outta her."

Jax chuckles "Well, now it's my turn to remind you of something you said."

"Hmm?" Worming my way as close to his chest as I can I rest my ear over the middle of his chest, his heart beating solidly in my ear.

"You reminded me that without the shit we've been through we wouldn't be together now and you're right."

I groan "I know, but you know it kills me that without Tart-a and Wendy and their presence in your life we wouldn't be standing here."

Jax chuckles and leans down, kissing both my cheeks softly "Standing here in the kitchen with the smell of food that's making my stomach rumble. I'm starving babe, and you took ages."

I pull out of his arms and pick up the plate I'd set aside for him and the end slices of the bread with a thin layer of butter on them and a tiny sprinkle of black pepper. Jax's eyes light up "4 years and you still remember how I like to eat this stuff."

I nod "Of course. I tried so many times in New York to make this, but I could never get it right. And I never understood why you like the pepper on the bread not the chicken."

Jax shrugs, dropping his arm around my neck "Just one of my oddity's Darlin', you should know I have a whole lot of them."

I giggle as we sit back down at the table "I do, I have never met another person who insists on popping the toaster mid-way through and turning the slices of bread around."

Al giggles "That was Jax?"

I nod as Jax cuts the chicken in half lengthwise and pushes it on the top of the bread taking a huge bite.

Miles walks through the room dropping beers off on tables and when he gets to ours he meets Jax's eyes "Jax, can I borrow Sarah for a second? I need to ask her something."

Jax sets the bread and chicken down as he swallows forcefully "You want to borrow my Old Lady?" He almost snaps at the rapidly paling prospect. Opie's eyes narrowing in a mirror of the anger that I know Jax is feeling.

Miles holds his hands up "I just need to ask her something, we'll only be at the bar. If that's okay."

I get to my feet and kiss the top of Jax's head, pressing my lips to his ear I whisper "This way you can watch me leave and come back."

Jax frowns and pulls his kutte off then the plain black hoodie "At least put this on."

I shrug into the dark material and frown "Better?"

Jax shakes his head "Nah, I liked the view before, but I know that if you're outta my reach no one else can see you."

Rolling my eyes I kiss his head again "I'll only be at the bar."


	116. Chapter 116

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTEEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Pushing the hugely loose sleeves up to my elbows I lean against the bar next to the nervous prospect biting my tongue to stop from asking what it is that he wants, the way he's twirling the empty beer bottle in front of him proof that he managed to work up the nerve to talk to me, but hasn't gotten past that yet.

Smiling softly at him "What's up Miles?"

Miles jumps a little "I don't know how to ask what I need to."

I shrug and pull the empty bottle from his hands, pushing it away from his reach "Words normally help; as long as it has nothing to do with Club business you'll be fine. What's on your mind?"

Miles takes a deep breath "Lyla."

"What about her?"

"I asked her to give up working for Caracara and she told me she would, but once she's done with the movie she just started she's going to have no income, I don't make enough from TM to support her fully." Miles starts babbling and I just let him go, knowing that the real reason for talking to me will come out "So, Jax was saying that you'd brought some businesses and I wondered if maybe you'd be able to hire her when she was finished at the studio."

I shoot a look over at Jax and smile brightly which causes the frown to fall from his face. Picking up his dinner again he eats while Al and Cam talk.

"Miles, I don't know how long it's going to take for either of the stores to be ready to open, let alone if I'll be in a position to hire anyone full time."

Miles looks at me and I can see the hope in his eyes "But there are two shops and there's only one of you, so you'd need someone for the other one."

I shrug "I know. Look, let me talk to her and see what she thinks, that way it can come across as my idea. I'm guessing by the fact you've asked me this before she gets here that you didn't want her knowing?"

Miles nods silently "Yeah, she accepted my request for her to leave Caracara easily enough, but I don't know that she'd want me finding her a job as well."

"Lyla is getting away from porn to keep you happy, I am sure she would appreciate that you're doing this to keep her happy. How long is she tied to the studio for?"

Miles shrugs "They only just started on the new movie, about another 8 weeks probably."

I work forwards "So end of August?"

Miles nods and I sigh "I'll be in New York around then. But I'll talk to her tonight and see what I can do."

Miles smiles at me and moves to hug me but I shake my head once "I wouldn't. Jax may have been okay with me coming over here and talking to you, but until you get that top rocker I wouldn't bet that he'll be okay with you touching me. He's very protective of his toys."

"If you had toys that wrapped themselves in skin tight leather you'd be just as protective." Jax growls from right behind me, causing my heart to speed up again.

Spinning on my barstool I slap him in the chest his sleeve falling to cover my hand "I already told you once not to scare me, and besides, you picked this."

Jax narrows his eyes at me "And I told you we wouldn't be leaving the room, yet here you are." Jax jerks his head at Miles and he practically jumps off the stool and hurries away Jax sliding onto the stool in his place.

I move to slide off my seat "Well then I'll go and hide in our room like a good little girl shall I?" I snap sarcastically at him, my hearts still racing in my chest at him sounding so furious so close to my ear.

Jax grabs my hand before I can walk past him and pulls closer to him his inner thighs pressing against my legs "Oh hell no. You're not leaving when you're pissed off at me. What did shithead want?"

I scowl at him "_Miles_ wanted to find out if I could give Lyla a job when she's finished at the studio. I said I'd see what I could do. When is he finished his prospect period?"

Jax shrugs "Another 5 months or so, but that all depends on how he does. He's not my prospect so I don't know, and why is it your problem if the porn star has no job."

I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him "He's worried about her having an income seeing she's giving up porn cause he asked her too. And besides that, she's my friend."

Jax's eyes drift from my face and land on my cleavage, pushed together by the corset folding my arms under them has pushed them closer together and further up, the upper swells bulging out of the corset, the top buckle straining a little over the zipper. Cocking one of my eyebrows I wait while he stares at my chest for several long seconds before he blinks and looks up at me "I know she's your friend babe. But just promise you won't try and save every in need case."

I shake my head "Glad to see I got your attention back. I won't try and save everybody that's in need, but Lyla is connected to this Club now so she's our responsibility. Miles is in deep already. Anyone with two eyes can see that."

Jax nods his eyes dropping to my chest again "I know, but as long as he doesn't let pussy come before the Club he'll be fine."

I move my arms and plant my hands on my hips "Do I come before the Club?"

Jax looks up at me "Babe, you are so much more than pussy. You're my Old Lady, the mother to my son, my other half, the reason I breathe and the leather wrapped vision of sin that keeps my pulse pounding hard in my ears."

I lift my hands slowly and slide them around the back of Jax's neck, leaning into his body his entire face lights up when he ends up pressed to my leather covered chest "It's only your pulse that gets hard?"

Jax shakes his head, his goatee making a scratching noise over the buckles "Oh fuck no." Nuzzling his face into my exposed cleavage I giggle when he groans low in his throat, his arms coming up my back, holding me tightly to him.

Clay's voice breaks into my thoughts of how long it would take to get him back down the hall and out of his clothes when he calls "Jax, get your face outta her tits. Where the fuck is your Old Lady?"

Jax pulls his head back and looks up at me grinning as he runs a hand up my back to my neck using the pads of his fingers he pulls my face to his and kisses me hard, his other hand sliding down my back and landing on my ass. "Jax!" Clay's voice is almost furious as he tries to get the attention of the man currently examining the inside of my mouth with his tongue.

Pulling back with a groan he looks over my shoulder "What?"

Clay's footsteps echo through the suddenly silent room, the only thing I can hear is Gemma's soft laugh. "Where the fuck is your Old Lady, you know my niece. The woman you swore you wouldn't hurt?"

I smirk at Jax and twist around in his arms "I'm right here Uncle Clay."

Clay shakes his head looking around the laughing Sons in the room "You all knew and let me make an idiot of myself. Thank fuck there's no one other than you bunch of stooges here yet. And you." He points his finger at me "You need to go shopping and buy some clothes that don't look like they're painted on."

I narrow my eyes at him stepping out of Jax's arms "Uncle Clay, with all due respect. I am currently wearing more on one calf then most of the women, who appear here on a nightly basis wear in total, so while I appreciate that you are suddenly interested in fashion, please don't attempt to make me your model. Maybe you should look at your wife, you know, the other woman in this room who is currently wearing skin tight pants."

Gemma holds her hands up "Leave me outta this baby. You're on your own."

I roll my eyes and cross the few steps to Clay wrapping my arms around his waist in a way I wouldn't if there were more people than just the charter members and their Old Ladies present, Old Ladies who happen to be my best friends. "And if you really want to have a shit fit over my outfit, maybe you should talk to your step-son; after all he's the one who picked this out."

Clay's eyes narrow on Jax and he frowns then surprises me completely by laughing "Pumpkin, I was just worried that you were gonna walk out the door and be pissed off and break more bones. I don't have enough for bail."

"Just as well I do, and who the fuck in here would call the cops?" I pull out of Clay's arms and walk back to the table where Ope, Donna, Al and Cam are still sitting and sit down on the empty chair.

Waiting till the noise level around us goes back to normal volume I smile at Cam "Cammy…you know how you love me?"


	117. Chapter 117

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTEEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Cam looks over at me and narrows her eyes "Why?"

"That big red covered thing in the corner, I'd like you to use it to take some of the guys to the cleaners."

Cam glances over her head at the pool table, currently not being used and then back at me "Why?"

I grin at her "They'd never believe that you can beat them."

Cam narrows her eyes "Because I'm a girl?"

I nod silently as her face takes on a very wicked look "I'll give you three games, you get to pick who I play but after that I want to spend another night getting to know the you that you were before you came to New York. This time I'll be nice and let you have vodka as long as I can have tequila."

I nod again and look around the room. "Well I know I want you to go against both Jax and Ope, but Jax knows that too." Looking over at Donna I shrug "Who else?"

"Tig. He'll hate having his ass handed to him by a girl, but he'll love it all the same."

Cam looks at me "He's the guy with the crazy look aye?"

I nod and she shudders but acquiesces with a twitch of her head.

Jax appears by my side and tugs lightly on the sleeve of his hoodie till I stand up; he slides onto the seat and pulls me back down onto his thighs. "What are you lot talking about?"

Opie shakes his head in disbelieve "Apparently your Old Lady thinks that Cam can beat us on the table."

Jax chuckles as he pulls his hoodie off my arms again and drapes it over the back of the chair he's sitting on "Well she can dream."

I roll my eyes at Cam "So I think then we need to put a wager on this, just between you, me and Ope."

Jax smirks at me and looks at Opie who nods without even thinking "Right, then when we win you cook us a gourmet meal."

"How many courses?" I ask quickly.

"I don't know."

"Well you can have three which would be starter, main and dessert or you can go five course which is starter, soup, salad, main and dessert. I'm not doing any more than that though I did help with a 21 course meal once. That was a nightmare."

Jax's eyes widen "Why the fuck would someone have a 21 course meal?"

I giggle "Because they wanted to prove they were rich and fancy. There were 2 soups and 2 dessert courses. The whole meal took like 3 hours."

Jax shakes his head "3 will be fine."

I nod "Okay and _when_ Cam beats you both I want a weekend with all of us at the cabin like we used to have."

Opie grins "Really? Like we used to have?"

I nod "Before all the bullshit got in the way. How you and Jax used to ring D and I with less than an hour's notice that we were going up there but we'd have the greatest time."

Opie and Jax share a look and nod Jax pushing his hands under mine and linking our fingers together "We can most definitely do that babe."

I smile "Good, but of course we'll have the addition of Juice and Al, and Cam if she's still here."

Cam clears her throat "And what do I get out of this?"

"Bragging rights." I reply "And the interrogation that I know you want."

Cam shrugs "Okay."

Jax leans down and whispers in my ear "Should we put our own side bet on it?"

I twist slightly so I can look at him and cock my eyebrow "What are you thinking?"

"If I win you tell me exactly what Paradise Lost is."

I swallow and meet his eyes "I'll tell you anyway."

Jax smiles "I know."

Cam taps me on the shoulder but I shake my head "We'll be there in a second. Go rack the balls."

Hearing all of them leave the table Jax's eyes stay fixed on mine "Paradise Lost is a gym in New York."

"Okay."

I smile brightly at him as I get off his knee before leaning over "It had amazing classes for pole dancing."

Darting out of his grip I join our friends by the pool table with giggles still falling from my lips. Al looks over "What's up with you?" 

I point at Jax who's standing still by the table, a dumbstruck expression on his face "He must have found one of the business cards from Paradise."

Al and Cam both look at him and shake their heads. "What the fuck is Paradise and why does he look like he's been slapped with a wet fish." Opie asks dropping the last ball into the rack.

Jax regains his composure and stalks over, his eyes fixed on mine "What exactly did you do there?"

Al bursts into laughter and leans against Cam as they watch the exchange that could end a couple of ways.

"Well," I smile coyly at him looking up through my eyelashes "Al, Cam and I all took a few classes there. We did a couple of different classes. Zumba was fun for about the first 2 weeks then it got boring and we ended up doing boxfit which lasted a little longer."

Jax's eyes narrow "And?"

"We ended up signing up for the pole dancing class."

"All three of you?" He sounds stunned. I nod and he shakes his head "And I'm only just finding out this now?"

I shrug "You didn't ask, but it was fun."

"Jesus Christ." Jax mutters pulling me to his chest and kissing me hard, his tongue sliding over mine slowly. "You will show me what you learnt. That's my side bet on this game."

"Sure thing baby, but when Cam wins I wanna do something dirty." Jax's eyes widen and Donna coughs loudly behind us "I want you to take me to Bluebird so I can play with your gun."

Jax's eyes widen for a second before he smirks "Darlin', we do not have to go to Bluebird for you to play with my gun."

I poke my tongue out at him "Not that one. I've been back weeks and haven't done any target practice, I don't want to get rusty."

Jax agrees and lets go of me but as I turn to go join Al and Donna where they're sitting on the other side of the table he wraps his arms around my shoulders and steps up to my back, his mouth brushing my ear lobe "I promise I'll make sure to keep things lubricated enough that they never rust."

Donna clears her throat and looks at us "Are you two still engaged in your verbal foreplay. Come on, we're waiting."

Jax lets me go and turns to the table to find that Cam and Ope have already been through tossing a coin and Opie won, leaving Jax to break I smile at Cam "Beat them good Cammy."

She tips her head and pretends like she's taking a hat off "I'll do my best."


	118. Chapter 118

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTEEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Feeling a little bit blue right now. Just remembered that this season is the last season of Sons.

Jax lines up and takes his shot, the cue ball smacking into the racked balls with a loud clack. The sound of rebounding balls on the table has Cam turning her attention to the table with a smile "So it's my turn?"

Jax steps away from the table and waves his hand "Sure."

Cam spends a minute or two looking over the table before walking around it to the other side and lining up glancing up at Jax and Opie who are standing at the end she looks back down before taking her shot, the cue ball rolls across the table and taps one ball straight into the pocket. Standing up again she walks around the table and takes another shot, the two balls on the other side of the table rebounding in different directions and sinking in two pockets and the cue ball rebounding off the end and ending up back in front of her. Leaning over the table her third shot sinks another single ball and the fourth drops another two balls leaving only a single ball on the table for her before she can sink the 8-ball.

Jax and Opie exchange a look and then Jax turns his glare on me. "You set us up?'

I shake my head as Cam walks around the table neatly sinking her last ball before looking over at Jax and Opie and their stunned expressions "You really shouldn't have underestimated me." Leaning over the table she takes her final shot, the 8 ball sinking straight into the corner pocket.

Setting the cue on the floor she looks over at me "Not bad given I don't have my cue and this one is about 3 inches too long."

The three of us get up from the table and walk across to Cam and start pulling her to the bar "You can have a drink now, later we'll work out who for you to play next."

We're only half way across the room when the door opens and an influx of people come in; rolling my eyes I mutter "There goes the quiet night."

Opie and Jax are still standing by the pool table when we come back with drinks in our hands. Passing the beer I'm holding to Jax with a wrinkle in my nose he chuckles "What?"

I point at the offending bottle "I still hate that stuff."

Dropping his arm around my shoulder he pulls me to his side "I seem to remember a time when you loved beer."

"Once!" I retort "When I was 15 and we were at the cabin."

Donna laughs as Opie accepts his beer from her with a smile "I remember that summer. It was so hot it felt like you'd melt walking 2 steps."

I nod and lean against Jax's side his fingers brushing over my arm "I remember it to babe. You and D demolished more beer in one night then I've seen both of you drink since then, combined."

I shudder and Donna nods "I think that's why neither of us drinks it now. We drank our body weight in beer in one weekend."

"Yuck."

Sitting back down at the table that Donna and Al had claimed Cam toys with the top of her glass before looking up at me "That's the sort of stuff that I was talking about S. Al and I know nothing about you and what you were like when you were here before."

I reach across the table and rest my hand over hers "I know Cam. I'm happy to answer anything, once I've had enough liquid courage."

Donna and Al laugh while Jax and Opie rack up the pool balls again. Opie leans over the table "So when do you want to go up to the cabin?"

I shrug "I don't know. We'll have to make it for a weekend when we've got nothing else on the agenda."

"So about a year?" Donna pipes up with a laugh.

"Pretty much." Opie heads back to the pool table.

The four of us sit at the table and slowly work our way through the mixed drinks we'd gotten as the volume in the clubhouse increases. Jax and Opie finish their game and head outside when Chibs taps them on the shoulder and tells them something quietly.

Donna has been entertaining Al and Cam with stories of some of the stuff we got up to as teenagers including one story that makes me want to hide in the dorm room till the following morning.

"When Sarah started driving she was okay with the going forwards stuff, turning was a breeze, however going backwards was not one of her strong suits."

I push my seat back and shake my head "If you're telling that story I really need another drink, but wait till I'm back?" Donna nods as I back away from the table.

Lyla's behind the bar when I step into a gap between a couple of the barstools and she runs her eye over my top before waving her hand "Step back, I missed the whole outfit."

Laughing at her I take a couple of steps back and spin slowly before walking forwards again "Finished perving?"

She laughs and leans on the bar across from me "Do you own every single style of shoes from Pleaser? But where the fuck do you get the rest of your clothes, some of the stuff you wear is just so beyond Charming it may as well have come from outer space."

I grin slyly "That's cause most of my clothes are from New York and what's not is either online purchases or custom made stuff. Just wait till the house is finished and I can unpack the rest of my stuff. Anyway, the reason for my visit is 2 fold. Can I get 7 shot glasses, a bottle of vodka, tequila and whiskey?"

Lyla widens her eyes but sets the requested items on the bar. "Now, you got a minute?"

She nods and ducks under the edge of the bar, picking up one of the bottles and the stack of shot glasses. "Lead on."

I lead her back to the table and drop the glasses on the table and tap Donna on the shoulder "I'll just be another second, can you keep your mouth shut about my lack of skills back then?"

Donna pokes her tongue out at me but nods "I'll just keep telling them about the other shit we did. Like that time you thought it would be a good idea to see if you could steal Clay's birthday cake from under his nose."

I crouch down beside her and rest my elbow on the table "Remember who I did that for though D. Who was it that had a craving for chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and no piece but the big fat corner piece that Clay had was good enough."

"Ahh fuck. Okay, I'm still telling that story though."

I shrug "Up to you. I'll be back."

Sliding into the booth across from Lyla I set my hands on the table and link my fingers together "So Lu said yesterday that you were leaving Caracara?"

Lyla nods, her blonde hair bouncing "Yeah, 8 weeks then I've gotta try and find a job where I keep my clothes on. That'll be fun."

I smile at her "Well I may have a solution, how good are you at baking?"

Lyla frowns "Shit. I burn water."

I laugh and rub my hand over my forearm slightly, my fingers resting on the trunk of the tree that covers my inner forearm "That fucks that idea." Pausing and glancing around the room for a second I eventually turn my eyes back to her "Clothes."

"What?"

I grin at her and lean forwards "Being completely honest. Miles asked me if I could help you with a job when you're done at the studio." Lyla's eyes narrow a little but I shake my head before she can say anything "No, you don't get it. It's perfect really."

"What?"

I lean my chin on my hand and start talking, words falling out my mouth as her eyes get continually wider "I'm opening two stores, hope to have them both open by the end of the year if nothing happens that puts that plan to shit. One for food, which as you've said wouldn't work for you, and I'd probably have to rebuild after a day. The other one I'm hoping to sell clothes from, but I'm going to go an alternative style. Charming has enough places that sell pretty dresses and skirts and floral patterns and shit. There is nowhere in town that sells the sort of stuff that I want to wear, that I know Donna would love to wear but can't get to suppliers…that girl has never heard of internet shopping, but anyway, you would be perfect for that."

"What?" Lyla's eyes are so wide they look like they could easily take up her whole face.

"You have this sweet innocent face that completely hides what you currently do, which is a good thing. With you working there it would bring in the kids who don't want prissy stuff and you'd still be able to make the parents relax with a smile. If there was one thing I learnt in New York, relaxed people spend longer in a store which makes for bigger sales."

Lyla looks over at me "Why are you doing this for me?" 

I smile at her "So you'll think about it?"

She shakes her head and I feel a momentary crush of disappointment before she smiles hugely "I don't need to think about it. If you want me to help you then I will."

I bounce out of my seat and pull her to her feet wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her tightly "Thank you, you've just made that so much easier for me, now I don't have to interview."

Lyla frowns a little "Wouldn't you still want to interview me?"

"Why? The fact you recognised from sight where my boots were from is enough for me. That's the type of person I want there, someone who knows where to get the best stuff from."

Lyla smiles at me "Well then I guess I have a new job."

I nod and hug her again "Go back and tell Miles. Make sure you let him know I told you that he asked me first."

Lyla nods and heads back to the bar, even from behind her I can see how happy she is, there's a bounce in her step that wasn't there before we sat down.

Going back to the table where my friends are still sitting I roll my eyes as Donna is still telling the story that started with a slice of cake and almost ended with me missing a finger.


	119. Chapter 119

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND NINETEEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Sitting back at the table I pour a shot of vodka and lift it to my lips as Donna laughs at the finish of her tale of the cake.

"You done?" I ask quietly refilling my glass.

She shakes her head "No, now that you're back they get the story of you and your reversing issues."

I pour the second shot of vodka into my mouth and swallow, the fiery liquid burning its way to my stomach. "Okay, fine. But I get to tell the one about you and your first time on the back of a bike."

Donna grimaces then nods "Fair enough."

Turning to my friends she laughs "When Sarah got her licence she didn't waste any time coming to see me. When I lived with Mom and Dad we lived in a back section so we had this really long driveway with a kink in the middle of it. She drove down to the house just fine and spent a few hours there with me, it was when she went to leave that it all went to shit. She backed down the drive to about the halfway mark and then when she got to the kink she turned the wheel too much and ended up with her tyres falling off the edge of the drive and into the garden where she got stuck."

Al and Cam both look at me with laughter in their eyes "What the fuck?" Cam spits out, holding her laughter in check, barely.

I nod "I know. What's worse though is it wasn't even one tyre, I somehow managed to get the car so that one back tyre and the diagonally opposite front one were stuck in the garden on either side of the driveway."

Donna starts laughing and that sets off my two friends. Jax appears behind me "What is the hyena brigade laughing at?"

Al looks up at him and laughs "I really am glad she can turn around in the new place."

Jax frowns "What?"

I shake my head and drink my third vodka shot in several minutes before sighing "Donna was sharing my lack of reversing ability."

Jax leans back in his chair and laughs, his eyes dancing with the memory. "Did you finish the story or stop where you normally do?"

I pout and drag my chair closer to his "I didn't finish it."

Jax puts his arm around my shoulder and runs his fingers over my arm, the pads resting on the top of the tree on my bicep. Looking over at Cam and Al he waits till they stop laughing and meet his eyes "Ope and I were here playing pool when Clay came in and zeroed in on is. We were ordered to get in the tow truck and go to D's. Without being given a reason we obeyed cause well we weren't prospects yet and it would have been a bitch to argue. We got there and found Donna laughing at the position of the car and Sarah glaring daggers at her."

Donna's still laughing at my glare doesn't help when she points at me "Yep, that's the glare."

Jax runs his fingers over my shoulder again and chuckles "We backed the tow truck up the drive and hooked it on, pulled it out of the garden just as Donna's parents arrived home. They were less than impressed with Ope and I being there, even less so when they saw what had happened to the garden."

I poke my tongue out at Jax and Donna "I got banned from Donna's house for 4 weeks for that, and I had to pay for the plants I killed."

Donna giggles and looks at me "Could have been worse if Jax didn't lie and say there was something wrong with your steering."

I lean up and kiss Jax on the cheek "True. I think it would have been a year if he hadn't saved my ass."

Jax turns his head and kisses me lightly on the lips "I love your ass, course I'll save it."

Opie picks up his wife and puts her on his knee as he sits down "You didn't love her ass then and still put your neck on the line for it."

Jax shakes his head turning back to Opie "I did love her ass then, I just didn't know it."

Opie chuckles and shakes his head looking at the table "So are we telling stories of Sarah when she was an innocent kid?"

Donna snorts and looks at me "She was never innocent. She came here and ripped through town like the devil spawn she is."

I poke my tongue out at her again "Love you too D."

Donna picks up the vodka bottle and pours two shots of it, doing the same with the other glasses leaving one empty as she looks around "Where's Juice? Why isn't he here being all Old Man protective?"

Al gestures to where Juice is in the corner with his laptop open "He had some update he had to do tonight to the security program."

Pushing glasses at us all Donna meets my eyes and smiles softly "Seriously though S, you know I love you." I nod silently picking up my glass as she continues "But I really do have to tell them about the year your family forgot your birthday."

I shake my head looking around the clubhouse "My family never forgotten my birthday, I was here for all of them up till I left."

Jax tightens his grip around me before setting his glass down "Stand up for a second babe."

Getting to my feet he pushes my chair away to the table across from us and moves a little further back from the table "My laps cold."

Shaking my head I sit back down on his thighs, his arm coming around my waist to hold me in place.

Donna clears her throat and rolls her eyes "Right, now that you're done. You are done aren't you?"

Jax nods "I'm good."

I lean backwards into his chest "Yes baby you are."

Jax laughs, his chest moving behind me as Donna makes fake gagging noises "D, before you start telling this story, which I have no objections to you telling, I'd just like to remind you of what you and our dear Gigantore were like in your first few months together."

Jax snorts "Months, they're still like that Darlin', you just haven't noticed."

I wiggle back into his arms and smirk at the inhalation of breath at my movements "I've been distracted."

Donna lifts her middle finger "We all know what's been keeping you distracted. I seem to remember being told that you could wear a few inches off and it would still be big enough."

Jax laughs loudly from behind me before nuzzling his nose into my neck "Really babe, you were talking about me with D?"

I shrug and glare at her "Well, she was sharing about this thing Ope does with his tongue."

Opie holds up both hands "Right enough of that thanks!"

Al and Cam sit quietly, only their shaking shoulders giving away the mirth they're trying to hold back. Looking between Donna and I they both give in and start giggling.

Cam's the first to get control of her laughter and she looks over at Opie "Maybe you can tell us this story of Sarah and a forgotten birthday?"

Opie nods "I certainly can. I was there for the aftermath."

I drop my head into my hands and groan. Donna leans forward and pushes my glass towards me, waiting till I've drunk the clear liquid before refilling it again.

Clearing his throat Opie looks at Al and Cam and I giggle at the momentary thought of the huge man reading bedtime stories to his twins.

"Sarah's 14th birthday was a lesson to all of us to never forget it." Opie starts grinning at me.

**When I was 16 I actually did get my car stuck in a garden, but it was in my own drive way...my husband still teases me about it almost 17 years later.


	120. Chapter 120

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

"Sarah's 14th birthday was a lesson to all of us to never forget it." Opie says grinning at me.

I lean my head back onto Jax's shoulder and close my eyes while Opie speaks, I remember it just as well as he does, but had hoped that my friends would have forgotten what certainly was not my finest moment.

"You obviously know that her birthday is Christmas day, she reminds everyone for at least a month prior that it's coming up. Well that only started after the year she turned 14. We were having Christmas dinner at Gemma's when there was this massive crashing sound from the front door and Sarah appeared in the doorway of the dining room soaking wet and shivering." Opie stops talking and lifts his shot glass to his mouth, swallowing the liquid and laughing "The one day of December that it rained and she ended up taking a 2 hour walk in it. She looked like a drowned rat, a very furious drowned rat. Gemma got up from the table and went with her down the hall; they came back about 10 minutes later with Sarah in clean dry clothes still with this furious expression on her face. She started by slapping both Jax and I on the arms and telling us that we needed to keep our phones with us then she curled into Clay's lap and burst into tears."

Jax kisses me softly on the side of the neck "I much prefer you on my lap."

I lean my head to the side to give him more access to my skin, nodding once as he kisses the juncture of my neck and shoulder before pulling his head back "I had never seen her as upset, none of us had. D was with her family so we thought they may have had a fight or something, it took a while before she calmed down enough to tell us what was going on."

Donna glares at Jax "Like we would have fought."

I lift my head and look at her with a grin "Yeah, we never fought with each other…much."

Jax chuckles and shakes his head, his goatee brushing across my shoulder softly "Sure sure, you believe that."

Opie clears his throat and pushes Jax's shot glass towards him "Shut up and drink that. I'm tellin' this story. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, when she calmed down enough to tell us what happened she tried to brush it off as nothing but between Jax and I we got the full story out of her. Turned out all she wanted for her birthday was a stereo and for Christmas she wanted CD's, well she got clothes for Christmas from her uncle, hideous ones at that. Her cousins gave her vouchers for CD's which she was okay with but not a single one of them did anything for her birthday. She didn't get birthday wishes from any of them which would have been bad enough if not for the fact that Jacob Juniors best friend was born on the same day. Jacob pulled out this massive present wrapped in happy birthday paper just after breakfast and Sarah thought they'd been pulling her leg about forgetting, till Jacob senior and David asked what time the birthday celebrations were."

Opie chuckles a little and I groan "Our dear wee Sarah flipped out on her family asking them if they'd forgotten something else important about the date and none of them could work it out. When she told them it was her birthday as well David managed to sever her last nerve by telling her it wasn't that big a deal that they'd forgotten." Al and Cam both turn their wide eyes to me; my inability to let birthdays pass unnoticed is well known with my friends.

Donna giggles from her position on her husband's lap; she'd only ever heard this story from Opie and Jax having not been present when it happened. Opie nods at Jax who leans forwards and drinks his shot before refilling the glasses. "She managed to convince us that she'd just left and walked off her irritation, till we saw David the following day. The bastard hadn't gotten out of her way quick enough and she'd punched him in the face. Even back then she was good at breaking noses."

I shrug casually "He learnt though."

Opie picks up his glass and nods once "He did. And we all learnt that your birthday better not ever be forgotten."

Jax chuckles as he adjusts me on his knee, pushing my shot glass closer to me "And we never did forget your birthday. I just hope that what we did that year made up for it."

I nod and look around the table at some of the members of my ever expanding family "You did baby."

Cam cocks an eyebrow "What'd they do?"

I pick up my glass and swallow the contents before leaning back into Jax's chest, the empty glass in my fingers "They cancelled Christmas dinner and turned it into a birthday dinner."

Opie laughs and shakes his head "S, you're so wrong there. It was not turned into a birthday dinner. It was always meant to be, do you really think Gemma just happened to have a huge ice cream cake made of your favourite flavour in the freezer by accident?"

Jax nods "It was just a shame that D's parents wouldn't let her come and that you missed the start of it."

Turning my head so I can glare at him he shrugs slightly "It's true babe. D was meant to be there with us. Ma asked your uncle if you could spend Christmas with us and he had Okayed it but rang her the night before and said he'd changed his mind and you had to spend the day with them. That's why we were so surprised to see you dripping in the doorway."

Jax suddenly sits up and sets me on my feet jumping up behind me with a huge grin on his face. "Pick up your shit, all of you. Come on."

He picks up his shot glass, tucking it into the inside pocket of his kutte before lifting the bottle of whiskey off the table waiting while we all get to our feet and pick stuff off the table, walking towards the door he veers into the corner and taps Juice on the shoulder "Come on bro. Put that shit away, it'll still be there tomorrow."

Juice looks up curiously at the 6 of us but sets the laptop in the cupboard before closing and locking the door "It's okay, I was done now anyway. What's up?"

Jax grins "Us."

I smile instantly knowing what he's talking about tapping his shoulder "I'll be back in a second. D, come help."

Donna follows me to the bar where I squeeze through the gap behind the bar and pick up some more bottles while Donna raises an eyebrow. Passing two of the bottles over to her I come back out from the bar and go into the kitchen, pulling one of the packs of water bottles from the fridge I grin at the still confused expression.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Donna asks as I walk back out of the kitchen, vodka in one hand and water in the other.

I jerk my head "Up."

Donna's eyes widen as she realises what Jax was talking about "We haven't all been up there since Tara."

"I know." I smile "Jax told me you guys kinda let it become his place once I left, seems he might be ready to let a few other people into the best place in the lot."

Gemma steps in front of us as we head towards the door "Where are you off too?"

"We're going to the roof Gem." I set the bottles down and wrap my arms around her hugging her, ignoring the shocked voices around me.

Gemma hugs me back "What was that for?"

I smile and pull out of her embrace, picking up the drinks again "Cause someone finally spilled the beans of a 7 year secret regarding a birthday and a 'just happened to have' cake."

Gemma smiles and nods "Can't blame me, the day you were born should be celebrated more than Christmas. The winds a bit cold out there baby, so make sure you take Jax's hoodie, you might need it."

Throwing Jax's hoodie over my arm Donna and I bounce back to the group still standing in Juice's tech corner. "Right, ready now."

Jax puts his arm around my neck, the bottle of whiskey hanging from his fingers "You sure?"

I nod and hand him the water "Yep."

Jax walks through the open door and over to the ladder that leads to the roof space we'd occupied so often as kids. "Up you go, Darlin' you wait here with me till they're all up there."


	121. Chapter 121

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-ONE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Jax waits till Donna's at the top of the ladder before letting go of my neck and pushing me gently towards it. Setting my booted foot on the bottom rail I look over my shoulder "Any reason we're going up last instead of first?"

Jax grins and wiggles his eyebrows "Cause no one else should be lookin' at your ass in those pants."

I shake my head and go up the ladder slowly, making sure I have proper footing with each rung before putting my weight on it. Reaching the top I find the 5 people that went up before me standing around looking over the concrete at the lot. Opening the chest in the corner I pull out all the cushions and toss them on the concrete "Take a pew."

Jax climbs over the concrete and pushes two of the cushions together in the corner, sitting down on them both and patting his outstretched legs "Baby, one day you're going to lose feeling in your legs if I keep putting my ass on your lap."

Jax rolls his eyes "Yeah right. Just sit down."

Curling into Jax's lap again he waits till we're all sitting down and comfortable before nodding his head towards the far wall "See D, I didn't cover over them like you thought."

Donna looks over at the wall and gasps softly at the white paint that decorates the area Jax indicated. "I thought you would have."

Jax shakes his head "Nah, despite how angry I was at someone for leaving I couldn't erase that."

Al looks at what they're talking about and widens her eyes looking at me "You did that didn't you?"

I nod, my eyes drifting over the Anarchy symbol I'd painted on the wall one night, the surrounding area covered in the words that still sum up the Club in my brain.

"How did you know S did it?" Opie asks, setting the shot glasses he'd carried up down in front of us and pulling the whiskey from beside Jax.

Al grins "Cause Jax just said." Laughing at the expression on Opie's face she shrugs "Honestly, if he hadn't have said something I still woulda known that S did that."

Juice looks at the words scrawled on the wall; family, honour, pride, love, justice, home among the dozens of words I'd painted in multi-colours across the grey space one night. "How could you tell Sarah did that?"

Al winks at Juice "It's the same sort of thing we found scrawled over notebooks and on blank bits of paper for months after she left. Admittedly when she first started doing them the words were not as nice."

Jax shuffles around a little so he can reach the whiskey, pulling the top off he flicks it over the edge of the roof chuckling when someone makes a startled yelp. Pouring it into 3 of the shot glasses he waits while Cam and Donna fill the others with tequila and vodka respectively. Donna passes me one of the glasses filled with clear liquid, resting her hand against my forearm "What words took the place of them."

I shake my head pouring the vodka straight into my mouth and swallowing against the burn that hits the back of my throat "You don't want to know."

Donna nods and squeezes my arm slightly "I do."

I sigh as she refills my glass and pulls it from my fingers "You get this back when you tell me."

I link my fingers through Jax's and pull his arm around me so our hands are resting in my lap "For ages it was things like betrayal, hate, torment, nightmare. When I met Craig" Jax's fingers tighten on mine and I rub my thumb over the side of his palm "it became past, history, memories. Then all the shit with him happened and I started thinking about coming home it morphed into lonely, homesick, friends, family, belonging."

Donna silently passes my glass back to me and fills her own, clinking it against mine she meets my eyes and raises her shot glass to my lips, pressing mine against hers we upend the glasses at the same time. Laughing after she swallows Donna leans over to me and wraps her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly. Coughing softly as she puts me almost in a choke hold she lets go with another giggle "I haven't done that in years."

I roll my eyes "Four of them?" She nods and I fill the glasses again "Good, I'd be most insulted if you did that with anyone else."

Cam, Al and Juice are all sitting looking at us oddly when we turn around and Donna collapses against her husband's side in a fit of giggles. Shaking my head I gesture towards the three shot glasses with whiskey then look at Al "I believe that you and Cam are short on drinks there. And as for that, well one weekend at the cabin D and I decided that drinking yourself was boring. We spent the whole weekend refusing to put anything in our own mouths."

Donna laughs as Opie shakes his head at the memory "That was the messiest dinner we'd ever had."

Jax shakes his head "I dunno Ope, it was pretty good when they simultaneously missed their aim with the water bottles."

I look over at Donna and we both start laughing again while Jax looks completely oblivious. Opie shakes his head "Bro you are so thick. That shit was planned!"

I shrug my shoulders hopelessly still giggling when Jax turns his fiery blue eyes on me "Really?"

I nod and try to get hold of my giggles. A long few seconds later I finally manage to stop laughing "You don't think we both wore white t-shirts and red bras by accident do you?"

Jax rubs his hand over his face "I did till right then. What else was planned?"

Donna mimics my position, curling herself onto Opie's lap with a contented sigh "Umm, my car running out of gas in Modesto. Me and Ope bailing on that movie in Lodi. The bikini malfunction of my 16th birthday weekend. That was the last one we planned."

Jax groans and keeps his hand covering his face "I was an idiot, I never suspected anything."

I shrug and reach up, pulling his hand away from his face "Baby, you didn't have a clue about my feelings till I dropped my bombshells on you when I came home. Don't feel that bad that you didn't know how devious I was then."

Jax looks up at me and cocks an eyebrow "That's true Darlin'. Just don't think you're gonna get the drop on me like that again."

I lift my eyebrows and lean closer to his ear "Victoria Secret in San Francisco." I whisper softly.

Jax chuckles as I retake my original position "Okay okay, I'll admit defeat. You're much more devious then I am."

I nod and reach for the shot glasses handing them to everyone with a grin "Glad you know that baby. Cheers."

The 7 of us knock back our shots at the same time, setting the glasses back on the concrete Cam leans forward and refills them all again "So do I get any more stories. I think someone said something about a story involving the first time on a bike."

Donna buries her face into her hands with a groan "No! Anything but that!"

Opie laughs and runs his hands down his wife's back "It's okay babe, I recovered."

Cam's eyes widen and she looks between them "Now I definitely need to know. Spill, someone."

Leaning back into Jax's arms further I can't help the little shiver that works its way through my back when a particularly cold gust of wind brushes over us "Cold babe?"

I nod "A little."

Juice leans over and pulls Jax's hoodie from the spot where it had been dropped and passes to me silently.

"Thanks Juice."

Juice shrugs "No problem Sarah."

I roll my eyes towards the sky and lean towards him, grabbing his hand before he can pick up his shot glass. He lifts his startled eyes to me and blinks slowly "If you insist on calling me Sarah all the time I am going to start calling you Juan-Carlos, or Coffee. S is fine, that's what all my friends call me."

Juice's eyes dart between mine and Jax's behind me and the short nod of his head is enough for me to let go of his hand with a smile "Good. Now, D's first experience riding bitch was _not_ on the back of Opie's bike as you'd expect, but Tigs."


	122. Chapter 122

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-TWO

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Chuckling at the shocked expression on Al's face I pick up my shot glass again and swallow the liquid, Al's leaning forward to fill it before I can even set it on the ground but a shake of my head has her sitting back stunned, the open vodka bottle in her hand "That glass ain't getting refilled till you lot have emptied yours. And I'm not starting this story till that happens." I say with a grin as hands shoot out and drinks are swallowed, Al refills them as they're set down and then sits back against the wall with an expectant expression on her face.

Donna glares at me, her full glass still sitting in front of her "I'm not drinking that if it's going to keep you not telling that story!"

I shrug "Oh well, I'm telling it anyway." I move slightly again, curling my feet between Jax's outstretched legs and sliding down between them so my butt lands on the cushion under his thighs. "D and Ope got together when she was 15 but her parents refused to let her get on the bike with Opie, he was only 16 and hadn't been riding for long. She agreed with this, obviously even then choosing the battles with her parents."

Donna snorts "Pity that never worked."

"Anyway, we were going to go to the cabin for the weekend, her first trip riding bitch for anyone, so we had the bikes ready and were in the process of loading the saddlebags. Donna was nervous as anything and her nerves weren't helping Opie at all, he'd worked his way through a pack of smokes in just over 2 hours. We had just loaded the last stuff into the bags for Ope's bike when he came in to let us know he was going to get more smokes and would be back in about 10 minutes."

Donna picks up her glass and drinks the shot, refilling and emptying it again before leaning back into Opie's chest with a shudder.

"It wasn't funny but Ope's reaction was. He was on his way back and got sideswiped by a car, ended up laying his bike down and did some damage to his leg. He rang Jax to come help and the only other one in the lot was Tig who came with us. D wasn't going to wait for us to find out what was going on so she got on the back of Tigs bike right before he could pull out of his parking space. I've never seen him look so stunned but he just shrugged, told her to hold on and ripped out of the car park."

Opie shakes his head "Yeah, okay that wasn't that bad."

I giggle "No that wasn't, but your face when we got there was priceless. And poor Tig, I think it took him a few days to recover his hearing."

Donna blushes faintly and covers her face with her hands "Shush you!"

I shake my head "Nope."

Al looks between us "What did Donna do to Tig?"

I smile brightly at her and Cam "She screamed from the second he pulled out of the drive here till he stopped by Opie, who incidentally was only 4 blocks away."

"I could hear you coming from half a block away, over the sound of the bikes." Opie says with a chuckle. "Tig's ears didn't stop ringing for almost 30 minutes."

Donna looks up between her fingers "I apologised to him, and gave him a cake."

"That I baked!" I say with a grin "But the funniest thing of the whole lot was the heart broken expression on Ope's face when he realised that it was Tig that popped D's motorbike cherry."

Opie glares at me "No need to word it like that."

Jax's chest behind me shakes with laughter "Tig did."

Opie turns his glare to Jax "Well your step-father popped your Old Lady's motorbike cherry."

I shudder "Oh my god that sounds so inbred! And remember Ope, I was 12."

Jax runs his hand down my arm lightly before reaching past me to grab his glass "I'm not worried about Sarah having ridden bitch on other bikes before." He tips the whiskey into his mouth and swallows before laughing "She's ridden with at least three of my brothers, but she won't be again." Jax squeezes my hand tightly.

Shaking my head slightly I try and work out the three he's talking about but give up after two. "Three?"

Jax nods, his chin brushing my shoulder "Clay, Happy and Ope."

I frown and shake my head "I've never ridden with Ope."

Jax leans his chin on my shoulder so he can look at me "Are you sure?"

I nod "I'm sure baby."

Opie looks past my shoulder and grins "Bro, she's never been on my bike full stop."

I roll my eyes at the issues they have with their Old Ladies riding bitch with anyone else. Twisting around so I'm leaning against the wall on one side of him I nod "Besides that fact, when I rode bitch with both Uncle Clay and Happy I wasn't your Old Lady, and when I rode with Hap most of the time it was your fault."

Jax drops his head and runs his hand over his face again before looking up at me "I know babe. I was an asshole."

I shrug but don't disagree which causes everyone around us to laugh. Cam grins brightly at me "See this is the side of you I never knew. The person I got to know would not have shot vodka straight, would not have called someone baby, would not have been happy to refer to themselves as a bitch."

I laugh, shaking my head "I'm not calling myself a bitch when I say that, none of us are. When you're riding behind someone on a bike it's called riding bitch. That's why most guys would rather walk."

Cam nods, understanding dawning in her eyes. "But still, here you seem to be so relaxed and free. In New York, even before Craig, you always had this tension you seemed to be holding. This iron grip on everything around you."

Jax chuckles "She still has that iron control that she doesn't want to let go. We've been trying to get her back to the way that she was before she left but..."

Donna interrupts "She'll never be who she was before she left though Jax, you know that. The Sarah from before wouldn't have done anything about Tara being back, she would have ignored the mid-fuck phone calls and pretended she was okay." I clear my throat to try and bring their attention back to the fact I'm still sitting right beside them but Donna ignores me "She wouldn't have beaten the snot out of some brainless porn star who didn't understand she was used up pussy. And Jax, she sure as fuck would never have let someone watch her mas..."

Leaning forwards I smack my hand over her mouth with a startled yelp "That's enough D!"

Donna laughs and nods once. Leaning back into Jax's chest he wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest, his nose running over my neck. "I know exactly what she was talking about, and it's still the single hottest thing I've ever seen, and babe I've seen a lot of stuff."

I roll my eyes and put my hand out; he lifts my shot glass and presses it to my palm.

Cam's eyes dart between us all "So what else can you tell me about when she was younger?"


	123. Chapter 123

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-THREE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. HGHRfan: Chapter 23 you gave me this idea and I didn't have somewhere to put it till now.

The seven of us stay up on the roof for hours talking about the things D and I had gotten up to when we were younger, Al and Cam share a few stories of our time in New York and I feel a pang of sorrow knowing that Cam has to leave in a few hours but her bright laughter at Jax's retelling of the first time I got roped into clean up duty at the clubhouse has the feeling vanishing.

The first bottles are long gone and the second almost halfway down when Opie, Jax and Juice share a look and then order us all down, Donna, Al and I having just started shivering. Cam looks comfortably snug with Jax's hoodie wrapped around her, something I'd had to insist on after I brushed her hand and felt how cold it was. But even with the added layer around her fingers had still been frozen when she'd handed me the last shot.

The four of us reach the ground and wait for the guys to come down. Juice waves us towards the tables when he hits the concrete "Go defrost before you all turn into a peoplesicles."

Al laughs and slides her arm through Cam's pulling her towards the drums. Holding her hands over the flames she sighs "Sorry guys didn't realise how cold it was up there."

I shrug and wrap my arms around her from one side while Al copies me from the other side "We forgot about you and your icicle fingers."

Standing there for a few minutes Cam eventually sighs and smiles at us "I'm good now."

We walk slowly inside, even with the defrosted limbs it's still a bit cold for us being outside. Claiming one of the tables with nothing but a gesture from Opie which has the hang around scrambling to clear it off.

With the guys switching to beer I decide it's best to move to water, having drunk enough vodka in already to have kept several Russian's happy the alcohol is making my brain swim. Jax grins at Cam "So shall we have a replay of our pool game?"

Cam gets to her feet, swaying slightly "Sure."

Most of the extra bodies that appear around the clubhouse have disappeared, along with a good portion of the Sons that were present. Happy and Tig sitting on one of the leather sofa's watching an incredibly busty woman gyrating on the pole and Piney in his normal position at the bar are the only Sons still up apart from the two now heading for the table and Juice who's enthralled with Al's chest moving as she laughs and talks.

Shaking my head wryly I raise an eyebrow at Al "Might wanna take him to bed before he makes a puddle on the table."

Al looks over and chuckles "Sounds like a plan. Cam, make sure you come say bye before you leave tomorrow. What time do you fly out?"

Cam looks up from where she's standing by the pool table "Flight leaves at 1pm."

Al hugs Cam tightly "In case I don't see you before you leave have a good flight back and we'll see you in a week?"

Cam nods as she returns the hug "I'll come back next Friday and we'll fly to New York on Saturday morning, it takes about 8 hours Daddy wants to have a relaxed day on Sunday at home then then the wedding's Monday."

Al nods and pulls Juice up from the chair, pushing him down the hall with a wave over her shoulder.

Cam turns back to the pool table and raises her eyebrow "So who's breaking?"

Opie gestures towards her "We broke last time so it should be your turn this time."

Cam laughs and steps towards the table "May as well put your cues away now then."

The following few minutes are ones I will never forget as long as I live, Cam's initial shot sent three balls into pockets with ricochets that couldn't have been planned better. Her second shot set another two down. The third and fourth shots sunk single balls and the fifth sunk her last ball. Stepping back from the table she picks up her shot glass tips it into her mouth and swallows before grinning "Told you." Barely tapping the cue ball it rolls across the table slowly, brushing against the 8-ball and sending it over the edge of the pocket it was sitting on with an almost anti-climactic clink.

Leaning her cue against the table she comes back to her seat and sits down "I thought if we left here about 1pm we should land 6pm New York time, then we can meet Daddy and Trish for dinner before going to the house."

I clap my hands like a little kid "Keens, please!"

Cam rolls her eyes "I knew you'd say that. I'll get Daddy to ring them and see if they can fit us in."

I poke my tongue out at her "Course they'll fit us in."

Jax and Opie finally regain their ability to move and come back to the table "What the fuck is keens?" Opie asks, picking up his beer.

I groan and lean back into my chair "It's just the best steakhouse in the whole of New York."

Jax chuckles "You in a steakhouse?"

Poking my tongue out at him "Fuck yeah! That place is amazing. You just wait and see."

Cam nods her agreement and rests her elbows on the table "We went there for dinner on Tuesday; Daddy thought he'd be able to eat the entire thing of their mutton chop."

I giggle having seen the huge slab they call a chop "Bet he felt sick afterward?"

Cam drops her head into hands her shoulders shaking with laugher "He didn't even get through a third of it before he gave up."

I look over the table at Donna and Opie who are talking quietly with Jax having left us to our conversation about an unknown restaurant "You know I bet that Ope could."

Opie looks past Jax at me at the sound of his name and frowns "Could what?"

"Get me another drink." I smile at him and hold up my empty water bottle. He shakes his head and turns back to Donna and Jax.

Before I can even think about getting up to do it myself the empty bottle is pulled from my hand and a fresh one is put in its place. Looking up I meet Lyla's crystal blue eyes she smiles at me "That's it though; we're done for the night. The place is almost empty."

Looking around I see she's right, the few people that were still up have vanished. Tig and Happy are the only ones still in the room, Tig's got the pole dancer in his lap and is trying to examine her tonsils with his tongue.

My slight fake gagging has Jax looks over "Tig! What would Clay say if he could see you now?"

Tig chuckles and gets to his feet, pulling the redhead with him "Shut up. I'm goin'."

Happy stands up and heads towards the door but right before he can open it the door I call his name and he turns "What's up cupcake?"

I smile "Well, it seems that the night has ended quicker than I expected and Cam still owes me a pool challenge. Wanna see if you can beat her?"

Happy glances over at Cam where she's sitting beside me, obviously assessing the tiny brunette as no threat he lets go of the door "Sure, but I'll feel bad beating her."

Cam snorts and practically bounces to her feet "We'll see."

Waiting till they're flipping the coin to decide who breaks I lean over and whisper to Donna "This could be the most interesting game of the night."

Donna raises an eyebrow in confusion "Why? Won't she just wipe the floor with him like she did with Jax and Ope?"

I shake my head slightly giggling "She thinks he's sexy, she'll draw this out as long as possible. And by the looks of it Hap didn't see the earlier games cause he's about to fall for the oldest trick in her book."

Cam leans over the table to break and hits the ball hard enough for it to break the triangle and send a few balls bouncing but nothing sinks. Sighing slightly she looks over at Happy "I think I did it wrong."

Jax's shoulders start shaking beside me "What on earth is she doing?"

I lean into his side "She wants him."

Leaning his mouth closer to my ear he speaks quietly "Why doesn't she just say so then?"

I shrug slightly, my shoulder brushing his chin "She's not like that, not the first time anyway."

Opie and Donna get to their feet and Donna comes around the table to give me a hug "As interesting as this could be we've taking the twins out for a picnic lunch tomorrow so we better get to bed."

I hug her shoulders tightly and nod "Okay. Hey, how bout Jax and I come with you and bring Doj?"

Donna nods "That'd be good. Have a day away from Gem and Clay. I love them both, really I do, but she's a bit overbearing at times."

A burst of laughter bubbles out Jax's mouth "Tell me about it. She's my mother. Least you'll be out of there as soon as our new place is finished."

Donna nods and slides her arm through Opie's "See you tomorrow then."

Disappearing down the hall the room seems eerily quiet with only four of us left from the normal crowd, it seems even the people who normally pass out on the floor have managed to find their way home tonight.

Leaning back into Jax's arms again I sigh contentedly as he presses a kiss on the top of my head "You okay Darlin'?"

Twisting my neck so I can look up at him I smile "Yeah I am. I think the last few weeks of nonstop stuff have finally caught up with me and I feel shattered."

Jax chuckles as he sits me up and gets to his feet "Stay there a second."

Walking over to the pool table he and Happy share a few sentences with the dark eyed enforcer's gaze brushing over me before he nods once and turns back to his game.

Jax comes back to the table and holds out his hand "Hap's gonna make sure Cam gets home okay, let's get you out of those clothes and into bed."

I put my hand in his and get to my feet slowly, my other hand grabbing the water bottle off the table before I sag into his side "Okay baby." I barely get the words out before a huge yawn creeps up on me.

Waving at Cam and Happy Jax pulls me down the hall, the faint goodnight calls from the main room barely reaching my ears.


	124. Chapter 124

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FOUR

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Full chapter on TWCS.

Waking up in the morning to the feel of lips softly kissing my neck and the wet swipe of a tongue would probably startle most people, but the light seeping through the blinds above the bed give enough illumination to reflect of Jax's head, the sleep messy blond hair close enough to my face that strands are tickling my nose.

"What are you doing?" I ask my voice rough from sleep.

Jax pulls his head back and props himself up on his elbow "I was making apologies to your neck for how much pain it's going to go through today, and having some alone time with it before I can't later."

I clear my throat, shaking my head "If you're going to miss it that much I don't have to get inked there."

Jax looks down at me, his eyes holding a combination of sleepiness, love and desire that takes my breath away. "Darlin', it's not about what I want. You want it and I am glad you do. The crow shows my brothers that you belong to me, well it does." Jax gestures towards the tattoo on his forearm "This shows them that I'm yours just as much. The shield that you want shows the rest of the world that you're mine."

I reach up and rest my hand on the back of his neck "Jackson, I've been yours since the day I met you; I've probably been yours since before I met you if you want to be honest about it. The sooner you realise that the better."

Jax leans down and kisses me, ignoring my protests about morning breath. "I know babe. I should have realised years ago."

I shake my head which stops him speaking with a questioning look "If you'd realised years ago then things wouldn't be like they are now. We can regret our pasts all we like but what we have done makes us who we are today."

Jax rubs his hand across his face "How did you get so wise?"

I sit up slowly, the blankets pooling in my lap "I had no choice. New York really did change me."

Jax shakes his head "It didn't though. Donna said last night that the you that left would have dealt with things differently and she's right, but the you that came back is still the same person. You still don't put up with your cousins shit, you still spend far too much time worrying about us, you still drive like a crazy person, and you still love with your entire heart and soul."

I look over at him and blink a few times, my brain sorting out the words I want to say "I guess you're right."

Jax sits up and props himself beside me, holding out his arm and waiting while I shuffle across the bed into his side "No guessing. I am right. It took me falling in love with the new you to realise I loved the old you, but new or old, you're still you and it's you that I want, it's you that I love, it's you that I plan on spending the rest of my life with. But right now, it's you that needs to get up."

"Why?"

Jax runs his hand over my arm, his palm skimming over the bare skin "Cause otherwise I'll keep you in bed all day and we're taking the monster on a picnic with Ope, D and their kids."

I look around the room "What's the time?"

Jax shrugs "Don't know."

Sliding out of the bed I pick up Jax's jeans which are closer and pull his phone from the pocket, glancing at the time I drop the whole lot back on the floor and collapse back on the bed "Baby it's only 8am. What time are we meeting for lunch?"

Jax shrugs "Don't know, didn't arrange a time."

"What about Happy?"

"4pm for him. He said it'll only take 2 hours at most."

I close my eyes intending to drift back to sleep for another hour or so but Jax's lips drift back over my neck, his tongue darting out and leaving another wet line across my skin.

The low groan that pulls itself from my lips makes Jax chuckle in a very satisfied way "Guess I can keep you in bed for another few hours then."

"Mmm." I sigh out as his lips press to mine slowly.

The warmth in my muscles doubles as Jax covers my body with his own, his lips still attached to mine but his hands stroking all the skin he can reach. Running his rough fingertips over my nipples has them standing to attention with a few brushing passes.

The smile that stretches across his face when he pulls his lips away from mine is nothing but demanding and predatory, the lust that's firing in his eyes enough to start a low tingling in my belly and my blood to rush to the surface, a flush covering my skin from my cheeks to the top of my breasts.

Pulling back his fingers dance across the flushed skin with a chuckle "This has to be my second favourite thing to see on your skin." He says his voice a rough growl.

"What's the first?" I ask with a gasped breath as his hand brushes over my inner thigh.

"Me of course."

Moving quickly I push him into his back and straddle his thighs leaning down and setting my lips on his, pushing my tongue between his lips. His hand comes up and tangles in my hair pulling lightly, guiding my head to the side to deepen the kiss further.

***TWCS content***

Pulling away from his neck with a sheepish smile I look up at him through my eyelashes "Sorry baby."

Jax frowns "What for?"

I shake my head "You'll see."

Detangling slowly from each other Jax helps me to my feet and into the bathroom where he glances at his reflection before looking over at me with a raised eyebrow at the red spot on his neck where there's an almost perfect indentation of my teeth.

Giggling as I turn the shower on "You couldn't so I did."

Leaning over the sink he examines the mark on his neck with a critical eye before shrugging "Oh well."

Watching as I get under the steamy spray he grins "I guess you're marking me again."

Poking my tongue out at him I hold the door open "Didn't know I needed to. You coming in?"

Jax steps into the box behind me, his front pressing against my back "You don't, but if you're worried you can, I have to go on a run."

I sigh and turn around "And you decided to fuck me senseless before dropping that bit of Intel on me?"

Jax rubs his hand over his face before folding me to his chest "I didn't think it'd be a big deal."

I laugh, splashing a bit of water at him "It's not. I'm guessing that I'm not coming on this one?"

"Babe, I'd love for you to come but its Friday."

I lean back into the spray, my hair plastering to my back "Oh." The furniture is due to be delivered to the new house on Friday and there's no way I can miss it. "That's okay baby. When are you back?"

"Friday."

I raise my eyebrow "What?"

Jax chuckles as he turns us around to wet his own hair, lathering it up with shampoo as he speaks "We're leaving at 9am Friday, we'll be back about 4pm Friday. We're meeting Eureka half-way."

"Why?"

Jax rinses his hair off before moving so I can go back under the water "Because I didn't want to go all the way over to Eureka and spend a night away from my Old Lady. Ope didn't either. Clay worked it out so that we didn't have to."

I smile brightly up at him, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him hard "Have I told you recently I love you?" Jax shakes his head and I press another kiss to his lips "I love you."

"Good. Now hurry up, it's cold over here."

I laugh and pour shampoo into my hand, moving so he can get back under the spray while I work the lather into my waist length locks. "I need a haircut." I murmur, more to myself then him, laughing more at the horrified expression on his face.

"A trim then?"

He nods and finishes washing himself quickly, stepping out and leaving me to the spray. "I'm looking forward to the shower in the new house." I nod in agreement; the multiple heads in the master shower have been featuring in my dreams the past few nights, most of them definitely not PG-rated.


	125. Chapter 125

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FIVE

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. Full version on TWCS.

Finishing my shower I wrap a couple of the towels around my body and walk back into the main room as Jax picks up his ringing phone "Ma, what's up?" Looking over at me he grins "Okay. See them soon."

Jax hangs the phone up and looks around the room "Guess we need to move a bit of shit. Miles and Clay are on their way with a dresser for you."

I clap my hands together and bounce in place as Jax watches with hooded eyes. Stopping suddenly I laugh as the towel falls from where I'd anchored it under my armpits and he grins widely. "I'll move stuff; you just stay right there, like that."

Folding my arms under my breasts he grins wider "That's even better."

Pushing the dressing table that was against one wall over he picks up the discarded clothes from the previous night and drops them on the bed leaving a space between the door and his dressing table for the new one he holds up his hands "Done. Do I get thanked?"

Crossing the room to him I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my front to his, the hot skin of his chest warming mine instantly "Thanks baby."

He frowns and kisses me softly "I was hoping for more than that."

Laughing as I tilt my hair back, the towel falling off my head and to the floor "You will, later. It's not going to take anywhere near long enough for them to get here as I'd need to thank you properly."

Turning around and bending over to pick up my towel Jax groans "You don't play fair."

Pressing his hips against mine as he stands up I can feel the rock hard length of his erection sticking straight out, tenting his boxers and pressing them into the small of my back.

Dropping to my knees I pull his boxers to his knees smirking up at him.

***TWCS CONTENT***

Giggling I smile at him "Guess there was time after all."

My voice is croaky and he winces at the sound. Shaking my head I pick up the towels again and go back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Coming out a couple of minutes later my breath fresh and the smell of mouthwash clinging to my tongue he points to the bed after doing up his belt buckle "I left some stuff out for you."

I shake my head and look at the clothes he's pulled out "So I guess I'm going in the car today then?"

Frowning he looks at the pile of clothes on the bed "No. There's pants there."

I pick up the black and white striped item on the bed "Yes, but this is a dress."

"Are you sure?"

I nod "It was when I brought it. I'll wear it over leggings."

Jax shakes his head "Nah, just wear one of my shirts. I like seeing you in my clothes. Course I like seeing you out of them better."

Giggling as I pull one of his pale grey SAMCRO shirts out of the draw I drop it on the bed and lift up the underwear he'd left out. Sliding the panties up my legs and pulling the unmatched bra over my shoulders he sighs in disappointment.

I'm just pulling the jeans up my legs when there's a knock at the door and Jax calls "Just a sec."

Shoving the shirt over my head he waits till my arms and head have made another appearance before opening the door to Clay and Miles standing on the other side with a dark wood dressing table between them.

"Gemma said you wanted this?" Clay says with a grin.

Jax nods "Yeah, figured it might be an idea having more clothes for someone here, that way she won't wear shit that looks painted on."

Clay raises an eyebrow, his eyes glinting with humour "But she said you picked that outfit last night."

I wave my hand "Guys, right here ya know, and Uncle Clay he did."

Jax shrugs "Guilty as charged."

Jax pulls the dressing table through the door and with Miles' help pushes it into the space made "There, now ya just gotta bring some clothes in and fill it up."

I look up from where I was sitting on the bed pulling my shoes on "Or I could go shopping again."

Jax looks over with a glare on his face that quickly morphs to a smile "You could. But you won't."

Clay and Miles leave with a wave and a reminder of the family dinner that night. Clay leans his head back in "Gem said to tell you to bring dessert."

I sigh and nod adding a trip to the market then back to Jax's house to bake something on my list of things to do.

Jumping to my feet I cross to the desk and pick up my watch from where I'd dropped it the previous day I slide my hand through the white ceramic strap and do it up checking the time as I do. "Baby, if I leave now I can get some cupcakes made for lunch and a cake done for dinner."

Picking me up he hugs me tightly, my feet hanging a few inches above the ground, pressing a kiss to my lips he sets me back down with a grin "Okay Darlin' I'll come by the house and pick you and the truck up then we'll go get the monster."

I poke my tongue out as I walk through the open door "Not a nice way to talk about Ope. Isn't he meant to be your best friend?"

Jax's laugh follows me down the hall as I make a rapid escape from the hand he swatted towards my backside.


	126. Chapter 126

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-SIX

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile. I did a one-shot of Happy/Cam as per the request, I'm not completely satisfied with its posted.

Pulling into Jax's driveway just before 10 I'm shuffling bags around on my arm and trying to fish the keys out of my pocket when a voice startles me to the point I drop the bag holding the 2 dozen free range eggs I'd just brought. "Well fuck you very much."

Spinning on my heel I know there's a glare across my face that doesn't lessen when I see Happy standing behind me "What?" I practically growl finally getting the keys out of my pocket.

Happy holds his hands up in surrender "I came to tell you Cam's gone to the airport already, but if you're panties are in that much of a twist you might wanna go fix that."

The narrowed eyed glare on my face doesn't lessen when I push the door open "Cool, thanks, go buy me another 2 dozen eggs to replace the ones that just got footpath scrambled."

Happy steps through the door behind me and grabs the bag that's about to fall off my fingertip "What?"

I put the bags on the table and retrieve the one from his hand "You heard me. You scared the shit outta me and made me drop them and I _need_ them to do the baking for Gem's dinner tonight. No eggs, no baking."

"Ahh fuck." Happy groans "2 dozen?"

I nod sitting down to take off my shoes "Make sure they're free range organic ones. The ones I like come in a green carton."

Snickering as Happy's bike rips out of the drive a few minutes later I put everything else away and pull the ancient mixer from the cupboard "I miss my shit." I mutter softly turning the stereo on and cranking the volume while I get all the ingredients out, including the last four eggs in the house and turn the oven on.

10 minutes later the cupcake batter is made and they're in the oven but I'm sitting waiting for the eggs before I can start on the cake. Hearing a bike pull into the drive I roll my eyes waiting till the door opens before muttering "Finally."

"Finally what babe?" Jax's voice from the doorway startles me and I spin on my feet.

"What the fuck is it with you bikers and sneaking up on me today?" I snap my heart racing.

"What?" Jax looks truly confused and the expression doesn't lessen as Happy's bike pulls into the drive beside his and he walks towards the door a bag in his hand.

"Thanks Hap." I say smiling at the shrugged shoulders. Turning to Jax "Happy scared the shit out of me already today, causing the death of the eggs I'd just brought to make a cake for tonight. Hence the shopping trip I just sent him on."

Jax looks over at Happy "She what?"

Happy chuckles "She looked like she was gonna skin me alive if I didn't do it, besides she couldn't do bakin' if she didn't have 'em."

Jax laughs "The taming of Hap, achieved with a single cupcake."

Happy pulls the finger at Jax and stomps back towards the door "Anyway, like I said Cam's gone. She said she'll be back Friday."

"Hold it!" I call just before he passes through the door. "Come back here."

Happy spins on his heel, his eyebrow rising as Jax looks between us. "What?"

Crossing the room I look into his eyes, the darkness that hides in his gaze shocking me for a second but glancing down at his collar I narrow my eyes again "You didn't?"

"Didn't what cupcake?" Happy asks.

Blinking slowly I shake my head "You did. That's okay, I'll find out from her. Please tell me you didn't completely corrupt her?"

Happy laughs the husky sound unusual "I'm not gonna say shit about what I did or didn't do."

I shrug "That's okay, Cam will tell me. Just answer this, did you pop her cherry?"

Happy looks shocked, his mouth falling open "What did you say?"

I laugh, my shoulders shaking with humour "I asked if you popped her cherry. She'd never been on a bike before…or a biker for that matter." I mutter the last part quietly but Happy's eyebrows shoot up showing he'd heard me.

"She rode with me to the airport if that's what you're asking." He says with a distinct 'don't ask any more questions' vibe to his voice "And that's all I'm gonna say on it. See you at 4."

I nod silently and let him leave before turning to Jax and laughing at the expression on his face.

Stepping between his arms I slide mine under his kutte as he kisses my head "Only you could get away with that shit with Hap. Anyone else and he woulda buried them."

I shake my head "Hap wouldn't do that to me."

"I know babe. You and your cupcakes have him wrapped around your little finger. So much for the tough enforcer." Jax says wryly.

I giggle "Maybe we should threaten him with cutting off his cupcake supply."

Jax shakes his head furiously "I will not be a party for that! I like breathing."

Pulling out of his arms I pull a clean bowl out of the cupboard and start cracking eggs into it "I wouldn't do that anyway. I much prefer the Happy I've had to deal with since I came back. I never would have thought a mixture of eggs, flour, sugar and butter would make him so amenable."

Jax shakes his head "I'm gonna go pack up some more shit while you do that. Holler if you need anything. I checked with D she said to meet them at the park at 12, they'll bring the monster."

"And the kids and Doj I hope." I reply, adding butter and sugar to the mixer and setting it going.

Jax laughs as he opens the door to the Abel's room "I'm gonna tell Ope you called him a monster."

I shrug, even though I know he can't see me "He won't care as long as he gets food."

The cake batter is made and sitting in the tin as I pull the cupcakes out, sliding the cake in I start the coffee pot and walk down the hall to see what Jax's is up to.

Pushing open the door to the Abel's room I can't hold in the laugh when I find him surrounded by the remains of one the hideous pictures his mother picked, is KA-bar still in his hand, the tip aimed towards the next painting.

"What the fuck did you do?"

Jax looks up to where I'm leaning against the doorframe "I don't know how the fuck it ended up in here but it's ugly. I wouldn't put any of them up here and I sure as shit am not putting them up in the new house, but if I didn't do something with them then Ma would have been insulted."

"So instead you shredded that one?" Shaking my head slowly I lean down and start picking up the bits of canvas from the floor. "How exactly are you going to explain that?"

"Umm, mice?" Jax says with a grin "Or careless movers. Oh I know, a table leg fell onto them and pierced a hole right through them all."

I snort at his made up excuse "If you think your mother will fall for that you've got an issue."

Jax shrugs "Oh well, we'll just pretend we forgot them when we moved or some shit. I love Ma but her taste and mine are so different."

I giggle and nod "I know baby, but you're better off being honest with her and telling her you don't like them."

Jax frowns "But she'll hate that I don't like them."

"Spare rooms!" I say with a grin "We'll put them up in the spare rooms, that way they're up and Gem can see them but we don't have to look at them every day and if we get a few different ones we can alternate with the ones we like and the ones she brought."

Jax nods "Sounds like a plan babe, we'll just tell her that one got damaged moving." Getting back to his feet he pushes a pile of boxes towards the rocking chair with a sigh.

Picking my way through the bits of canvas on the floor I slide my arms around him, linking my fingers over his stomach and leaning my head against his back "You okay?"

Wrapping his hand around mine he sighs again "Yeah, it's just a big thing."

"What?"

"Moving house. With having to sort out the shit we don't want here just makes it a bit harder getting it all done."

Pulling my hands out from under his I step around him so I'm looking up into his eyes "Jax, don't worry about it so much. You tell me not to stress. Well the new house won't be ready for at least a month. Even if we did a room every week we'd be done well and truly by then. And I'll bring Juice and Al in during the week and find out if they want any of the stuff we're not taking."

Jax chuckles "So all of it?"

I poke my tongue out at him inhaling a startled breath when he leans down and sucks it into his mouth, pushing his tongue into my mouth and kissing me with a heat that boarders on aggression.

Cocking an eyebrow when he pulls away "Told you what would happen if you did that."

I take several breaths to steady my heartbeat and grin "I'll have to remember that. But I have to go take some cupcakes out of the tray. You go back to whatever it was you were doing."

Jax shrugs, the leather of his kutte creaking a little "I was trying to work out if there's anything in here that we can pack up yet."

I glance around the room "I would say that you can take the letters off the wall, and the pictures down, Abel's not gonna notice them. Umm, other than that there's nothing we can really pack up in here cause we'll need it all when he comes home in 2 weeks."

Pulling me out of the room he closes the door behind us "I'm not taking the stuff off the walls, that painting you did will be the last thing that comes outta here when we go to the new place. And it'll go straight back up on the wall when we get there."

I smile up at him, my arm resting on his belt "Okay baby."

Jax leaves me in the kitchen and sits at the table pulling his gun out of the holster and leaving it sitting on the wooden surface, leaning through the door to the laundry he pulls an unfamiliar box with him and sets it on the table as well, pulling out the tin of gun oil he looks up startled when I stomp my foot at him.

"What?" Ejecting the clip he sets it on the table and watches with wide eyes as I pick up a few sheets from the pile of newspapers that Gemma had dropped off with the boxes.

"We may not be taking the table with us, but at least cover it before you get shit everywhere."

Jax laughs and sets the clip on the paper "Okay babe. Keep your panties on." Resting my hand on a cocked hip right by the stove he wiggles his eyebrows "Or not."


	127. Chapter 127

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-SEVEN

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

Leaning against Jax's chest watching Ellie and Kenny run around with Doj makes a huge smile split my face. Looking over at Donna who's in the process of licking the icing off her third cupcake I shake my head "D, if you eat any more of them you're gonna turn into a cupcake."

Donna shoves a massive bite of cupcake into her mouth chewing obnoxiously with her mouth open, the vanilla cupcake and strawberry icing mixing to a bright pink mess her mouth. "But they're so yummy." She states, an icing smear on her nose.

Opie looks over at his wife, tearing his eyes off his kids for a couple of seconds, long enough to see the red tip to her nose which makes him laugh loudly, startling the kids and dog into running over. Doj jumps over Opie and sits between Donna's outstretched legs, his head inches from the cupcake in her hand, watching it as she moves. "S, call him off."

Shaking my head Donna sets the cupcake back in the case and puts the lid on; unfortunately doing that makes her lean forward and Doj's pink tongue shoots out of his mouth and slaps the icing off her nose. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Donna screeches, swiping at her nose ignoring the laughing her kids are doing as they plonk down between their parents.

"Mommy puppy lobbad on you." Ellie says with a giggle at her mother's continued attempts to wipe the now non-existent dog drool off her nose.

Opie picks up his daughter and tosses her in the air "He did baby, it was funny wasn't it?"

Ellie laughs loudly as she's thrown in the air till Kenny pulls his father's arm "Me to daddy."

Opie gets to his feet and picks up his son, folding him into the crook of his arm and swirling in circles in the middle of the empty path, Doj bouncing over and barking at them.

Donna finally sets the tissue she's been rubbing her nose with down and looks over at her husband and kids with a soft smile "He wants more."

Jax surprises me by speaking before I can "So do you D. So just have more. Abel's gonna need a playmate around the same age as him. Those two have each other."

Donna twists around pulling her knees up and resting her arms on the top of them "I don't know if I'm ready, and we have no house remember."

"Bullshit." I snap at her, undoing the harshness of the word with the huge grin on my face "A pregnancy is 9 months right?" Donna nods even though it was a rhetorical question "So if you got pregnant tomorrow then you'd still be well and truly in your house before any bundles of joy arrived."

Donna laughs and flicks her napkin at me "I know. I guess I'm worried about adding another mouth to feed."

"Why?" Jax asks quietly "TM is doing okay, yes the last few weeks have been slow but that's normal this time of year. The club is doing great. What's really the problem?"

Donna blinks slowly, her eyes misting a little "What if three turns out to be the number that makes me turn into my mother?"

I snort and lean over, slapping the back of her head lightly, her hair lifting and settling as she glares at me.

"What the fuck S!" She practically spits at me.

Rolling my eyes I cock my head to the side "Are you thinking properly now? Your mom was a good mother to you."

"Yeah, till I met the love of my life." Donna says with a grumbly tone.

I nod "True, but you would never do that. And besides, if you think for a single second that your husband or your best friend will let you turn into your mother then you're in some little bubble that needs to be popped. I understand being scared; of all the people around I think I get it the most." Donna looks over at me and starts to open her mouth but I shake my head quickly "Nah, don't apologise, it's not needed. But with all the support and love you have of the SAMCRO family there is no way that you will ever become the emotionally closed woman that your mother became."

Jax squeezes me slightly and nods "She's right D, as she most often is. Your mom was a good parent to you, till you met a certain hell-cat who introduced you to Ope. The love that you have for your kids is not something that should cause you worry, you're going to stress about them, I know that. Fuck Abel is always on my mind about what could go wrong, but every time I see him or think about him there's this huge sense of peace and love that settles like a blanket on my mind."

Opie sits down beside his wife again, the kids on the slide nearby. "What the fuck is that pussy shit bro?"

Jax glares at Ope "Trying to do you a solid man and you fuck it up."

Donna and my eyes meet and we both burst into laughter while Opie frowns looking at the pair of us. Tears streaming down my cheeks I suck in deep stuttering gasps of breath round my laughter.

Getting control of the giggles Donna sits up and pats Opie's hand "It's okay baby. We're just discussing the future expansion of our family."

Opie's eyes light up and he gets to his feet, pulling Donna up with him and swinging her in a circle, her legs flying out behind her. Setting her back on her feet he cups her face with his huge hands, a smile across his face so wide it looks like his beard is trying to meld with his hair "Are you sure babe?"

Donna nods "Yeah, but I want to wait at least a couple of months before we start trying. And apart from tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum over there I don't want to tell anyone."

"Hey!" Jax calls sounding insulted, pulling me to my feet he picks up the carry case of the cupcakes "That's a fine fuck you very much isn't it babe?"

Whistling Doj comes running to my side while I pack up the picnic basket Donna had brought with her, tossing the blanket over the side. Standing up straight again Jax rests his arm around my shoulders "Leave them to it babe, we'll see them at Ma's later."

Nodding silently we walk back towards his truck, Doj trailing right behind Jax's heels giving excited barks every time he sees a bird. Unlocking the truck Jax frowns "I'm not sure about putting him in there."

I lean into the backseat and pull out the blanket I'd pulled out of the cupboard before leaving the house, tossing it over the seat "Up."

Doj jumps into the truck and curls into a ball on the seat. Reaching in I run my hand along his head and over his ears scratching lightly behind one as his tail thumps on the seat. Lifting the cupcake carrier over the back of the front seat I set it on top of the cake tin and step backwards.

"Back to Gem's now?" I ask quietly after closing the door.

Jax frowns "No. Clubhouse, will he be okay there?" Jax nods at the dog that's quickly falling asleep in the back seat.

Nodding once I lean into his arms "He'll be fine."

Jax grins evilly "I'll put the prospect on babysitting duty."

Kissing him lightly on the throat I giggle at the expression on his face "Well then he needs to be brushed, his grooming kit is in the back of the Nitro I think."

Jax twitches his eyebrow "Why is that something for the prospect to do?"

Mimicking the evil grin I pull out of his arms and open the driver's door "He bathes anyone who brushes him, with his tongue."

Jax tilts his head back as he laughs "Oh babe, I love you. You're so evil it's perfect."

Smiling brightly I stick the key in the ignition and start the truck "Just one of the many services I offer."

Jax's expression instantly fades to one of mock seriousness "You better not be offering them."

Winding the window down I pull the door closed and run my hand over his head, pulling the Reaper Crew cap off and tossing it into the passenger's seat "Baby, you are the only one that gets full service."

"Good." Leaning in to reach for his cap he growls in surprise when Doj's head appears between the window and the seat and he gets smacked with a wet doggy kiss. Wiping his hand over his face he shakes his head "See you at the clubhouse; I'll be the bike on your ass."

Grinning I start the window winding up "My sexy biker has an ass fetish. Who knew?"


	128. Chapter 128

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-EIGHT

Website where all photos of all outfits mentioned is on my profile.

The lot is completely empty when I pull in beside the clubroom door, ignoring the marked spaces completely. Jax parks his bike in its normal place and gets off as I open the back door of the car and let Doj out. He bounds over to Jax with a happy woof even though he'd only been in the car for a few minutes. Jax sets his hand on Doj's head as they walk towards me his thumb lightly scratching between his eyes. Jax reaches my side just as the echo of a bike down the road reaches our ears and he moves slightly so he's in front of me, his shoulders tensing a little till the familiar reaper on the gas tank becomes obvious.

Happy pulls his helmet and gloves off before stalking over "You a'ight? Lookin' a little tense there bro."

Jax shrugs as Doj trots off to the picnic tables and starts sniffing "Just anxious to get this done."

Happy chuckles as we walk towards the clubhouse, the door slamming open just before we reach it and Miles all but falls through it under the weight of the garbage bags he's carrying. "Watch it shithead." Happy growls stepping around a dropped bag.

Doj barks frantically and comes running to my side, his tail moving frantically. "Sit."

Miles' eyes shoot over to me and he almost relaxes when he realises I wasn't talking to him until Jax narrows his eyes "Once that's done Doj needs to be brushed, the shits in the back of my Old Lady's truck. She'll tell you what needs to be done."

Rolling my eyes before anyone notices. Cocking my head to the side I examine the poor prospect in front of me. I know he'll be a patched member soon, if he makes it, but the shit that he's had to do so far could not have been fun and what I'm about to tell him won't be easier. "There's a bright pink bag in the back that has a lead to hold him and his brushes. There are four brushes. The blue one is for his head and face, the small green one is for his feet and between his pads, the purple one is for his body and the black glove one is for his legs and tail. Don't get the muddled up cause then I'd have to buy all new ones."

Miles' jaw drops and Jax chuckles, his hand coming up to rest around the back of my neck "Darlin', why does he have four brushes?"

I shrug "Cause they're moulded to the shape of that area. Oh, and he might need to have the hair round his pads trimmed, if it's sticking out too far let me know. And watch when you brush his tail, he tends to get a bit excited when that is done."

Jax waits till we're inside before asking quietly "What does he do when his tail is brushed?"

I laugh so hard I have to stop where I am and lean against a table till I regain some part of my composure. Looking up at Jax and Happy's faces the giggles continue till I'm breathless and my face is flushed. Holding my hand up I gasp in huge breaths until I can speak again "He humps."

"He what!?" Happy says, a smile twitching the corner of his mouth.

"He humps. The person brushing him if they have a limb sticking out, mid-air if they don't. That's why you will never get me brushing his tail."

Happy chuckles as we walk down the corridor to his room "You're evil."

Jax grins and agrees "I told her that."

Opening the door Happy goes in first "I've just got a bit more set up to do, most of its done. Jax gotta question though."

Jax crosses the room with Happy and he starts talking softly while I sit down on the chair quietly, my fingers clenched together in my lap. Jax comes back a few nerve wracking minutes later with a smile on his face "I picked the design for you."

I nod at the lack of question in his tone, the statement wasn't something that he's going to enter discussion about I can tell "Do I get to see it?"

Jax shakes his head "Nope, but it says exactly what you wanted. Four words 'Property of Jax Teller' inside a shield designed to go right here." Jax lifts his head and pulls his shirt away from my skin, tracing the point where my shoulder curves up onto my neck. Goosebumps break out across the area and he leans down kissing the spot before swiping his tongue across it and blowing cold air. A shudder runs down my back and a low moan comes through my barely parted lips.

Jax smirks at me reaching down to his belt "Close your eyes Darlin'. This may freak you out."

"What?" I know my eyes are wide and my cheeks are lightly flushed.

"I need to modify the shirt so it won't get in Hap's way cause you ain't takin' it off." Jax pulls his KA-bar from the sheath and waits, his eyes locked on mine.

Shaking my head I lean up and kiss him lightly "I trust you baby. Besides, if you cut me accidentally your ass is on the sofa."

Jax chuckles as he pulls the shirt away from my body sliding the blade through the material from the cuff of the sleeve to the neck, the tip less than a ¼ in from my skin as it flicks through the band around the neck. Sliding the knife away plucks at the shoulder strap of my bra "This does have to go though."

Reaching under the shirt I undo the clasps and wiggle a little pulling the bra out through the gap where there was a sleeve and passing it to him silently, the shirt sleeve now hanging open, the sleeve against the shirt where my waist is.

Looking at the mirror in the corner of the room I frown and reach over pulling Jax's knife from his belt "I'll be back."

Ducking into the bathroom I pull the shirt over my head and split the other sleeve before pulling it back over my body and tying the back of the two cut sleeves into a flat knot which I twist around so it's behind me, knotting the front part of the sleeves I tighten it so it's snug against my chest, the word SAMCRO still plastered across my breasts. Jumping up and down a couple of times to make sure nothing's going to work loose I nod once and pull the door open.

Jax whistles, his eyes drifting over my exposed shoulders "I think you should keep that once you're done."

Shaking my head as I cross the room Happy pats the chair in front of him "I want you here, on your side if you can, but you gotta pull all that hair away from ya neck."

Reaching into the pocket of my jeans I pull out the elastic I'd put in there that morning and pull all my hair around the other side, running my fingers through it a couple of times I braid it quickly and tie the end up "That good?"

Hap smirks at me "Assume the position then."

Laughing as I slide onto the leather chair he gives me a few seconds to adjust so I'm comfortable before picking up the disposable razor and cleaning the area of skin, pressing the stencil to it he cocks his head checking the positioning before looking over at Jax "There good?"

Jax leans over, his hand resting just by my head "It's good."

He moves to step away from the table by I reach up and grab his hand "Stay with me?"

"I wasn't goin' anywhere Darlin', but I do need a seat." Pulling the other chair over he spins it around and sets it down in front of me, sitting down with his arms resting over the back he looks over my body at Hap "We're good to go."

Happy nods once, the movement a flash in my peripheral vision before setting his currently ungloved hand on my arm "I'm not gonna lie, this is prolly gonna hurt."

I shrug the shoulder that's not stuck to the chair "It's all good Hap. I've been waiting for this for 8 years, what's a bit of pain between friends."

Happy chuckles and snaps on fresh gloves, picking up the machine and dipping the tip in the black ink "A'ight cupcake."

Bending his head over my neck the buzzing sound sends a familiar rush of adrenaline through my blood stream a second before the pinpricks of pain start.


End file.
